modgniK cigaM
by wentworth360
Summary: A Cosmic fairy tale. Clark goes on a mission with Zatanna and Wally...
1. Chapter 1

modgniK cigaM

"A Cosmic Fairy Tale'

Chapter 1

We like to believe in destiny.

That life makes sense if we know the key.

But keys are made for locks

And locks keep out the teaming flocks

Of humanity. A heart must be open and free

For love to ever be.

To do otherwise is tragic

For love is always magic.

The Watchtower

Most people assume that to travel is to learn about others, but the most interesting surprise is what you learn about yourself.

To all outward appearances he was the very definition of quite confidence. A tall handsome man, powerful in both mind and body. Yet below that calm exterior doubts and questions swirled. Clark Kent was not in a good mood. When he'd been approached to go on this mission, he accepted hoping he could figure some things out. Maybe some time away from the day-to-day life of Clark Kent would give him a new perspective and clear up all the issues he felt his was facing. At least that was the plan.

Failed relationships are difficult for the best of us, even heroes. To finally realize that while you love someone, you're not in love. You invested all this time and energy into the relationship, yet it's never made that last final jump. You both feel it and over time begin to pull away. Lois and Clark, it sounded so good together, almost natural. Then again so had Lana and Clark and that had ended too.

Clark had believed that when he finally told Lois who he really was everything would be okay. It turned out to only make things worse. In the end to protect and save her, he had to take all of that away. He couldn't risk anything happening to her so he stepped back and let her go. Perhaps it was love that made him do it.

Since then, they had never been as close as before. Part of him still longed for what might have been. It broke his heart to see her start dating another, but that was the cost of keeping her safe. They would just be friends. He wished Lois would find all the happiness in life she deserved; it just unfortunately couldn't be with him.

So here he sat, miserable and alone. Maybe some time in the endless quiet of space would do him some good. The fact that the mission was to a wedding was an unfortunate reminder of his situation.

Since there was the possibility of magic being involved, he was waiting for Dr. Fate, who was always the first choice on this sort of thing. Clark would prefer Diana as a companion, as they worked so well together, but she had been called to Themyscira. It would be all business with Dr. Fate, but at least that would take his mind of his current personal problems.

The sound of someone struggling just outside the ship caught his attention. As he turned, Clark saw Zatanna poke her head in the doorway.

"Little help, Clark," she gasped, struggling with what looked like several large suitcases. He immediately went over and took them off her hands.

"What are you doing here, Zatanna?"

"I'm going with you," she brightly said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the other half of this delegation. Could you bring those back to the sleeping quarters for me? Thanks," she said as she pushed her way by him.

"I thought Dr. Fate was going?" Clark had a confused look on his face as he followed her.

"Na, he couldn't make it, so I volunteered. It's just you and me on this one."

"Just the two of us," Clark repeated. Something about that thought made him uncomfortable. Why he wasn't quite sure, but it did.

"Yep, just you and me all the way."

Maybe it was his current situation, but the phrase 'all the way' sent disturbing thoughts through his mind. Get your mind out of the gutter Clark, he thought. He gestured to the suitcases. "What are all these?"

"Clothes, Clark," Zee replied. "You don't expect me to go on a trip with just my costume, do you?"

"Um, yeah, it is a League mission," Clark fumbled to say.

"What if there's a party, Clark? I have to have something to wear. Or what if there's a beach, huh?'

"You realize this is a diplomatic mission, not a weekend at Club Med, right?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Zee replied. "Just put them in the big bedroom, would you? You don't mind if I take it, right?'

"Ah, no, no, go ahead."

Clark set her suitcases down in the largest of the sleeping quarters, but he was still rather flustered and confused.

"Um, ah, Zee, what is this all about? I mean you never go on space missions?"

She turned looked into his eyes and gave him a big smile.

"Yeah, that's true, but I figured if I'm going to do this hero stuff, I might as well get some experience. My magic tour's over so when Dr. Fate and the others couldn't make it, I thought why not? It's just a wedding or something, isn't it?"

"That's most of it, although there is a treaty still to be signed," Clark replied.

'Okay, whatever, but we're not talking life and death here. I figured this would be the perfect time for me to go. Plus, you'll be there, so what could happen, right?'

"Well, you never know on these missions," Clark offered.

"Oh, come on, Clark, it will be fun," Zee said. "I mean what's the worst that can happen? I'm sure it will all work out, trust me.'

She brushed passed him again, heading for the door. Clark wasn't sure what to do. While they were teammates, he really didn't know Zatanna that well. He'd always thought she was very attractive, but never let his thoughts go further. Now he was going to be spending considerable time with her, alone. He may be one of the most powerful people on the planet, but that prospect was a little unnerving.

"Did-Did Batman agree to this," he finally asked.

"Not at first, but you know Bruce, Mr. Paranoid," Zatanna replied. "But eventually I was able to convince him. Now I've just got a couple more bags and then we'll be good to go."

"More?"

"Well, I couldn't carrying them all myself, Clark," she laughed. "It's not like there's any bellhops on the station. Don't worry; I'll be back in a jiffy, promise. This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!"

She was out the door, and Clark stood scratching his head in confusion. Some how he got the feeling this wasn't going to be an ordinary mission.

* * *

The Watchtower – Habitat ring

Shayera was just rounding the corner when she saw her friend Zatanna struggling to pull two suitcases from her quarters.

"Hey, Zee, need some help?'

"Yeah, thanks, Shayera, this damn door is malfunctioning or something," Zee replied. Shayera grabbed the suitcases and easily pulled them out into the hallway.

"Thanks.'

"No problem, so what's with the suitcases? Going on a trip?"

"Um, ah, yeah, something like that," Zee nervously replied.

"Where?"

"Hum? What's that," Zee innocently asked.

"I said where are you going," Shayera repeated. "Bahamas? Cozumel? Fiji?"

"No, none of those places." Zee shook her head. "Um, a little more off the map than that. Thanks again, got to go."

Zee grabbed the cases and started moving, hoping to avoid any further questions.

"You seem in kind of a hurry, Zee, what's the rush," Shayera asked. She was walking right along with Zatanna. "You must be pretty eager to get going on this trip, huh?"

"Well, reservations, schedules, you know, don't want to be late," explained Zee. She picked up her pace, dragging the suitcases, but Shayera stayed right with her.

"What are you flying commercial? I thought you hated flying commercial?' Shayera didn't seem to be taking the hint and continued walking with her.

"I do, but this is sort of a private ship, I mean plane.'

"Think you'll see any interesting sights while you're there?'

"I hope so."

"I'll just bet you do," Shayera laughed. Zatanna was just about to ask what she meant by that, but as they turned the corner, Dinah was leaning against the wall smiling.

"Well someone sure is eager, aren't they," Dinah teased. "Afraid he'll leave without you, Zee?"

Zatanna stopped and blushed furiously as she looked back and forth at her two friends. They knew about her going on the mission.

"It's not like that," she lamely offered. "I'm just helping out."

"Really," Shayera smiled. "That's really dedicated of you, Zee, to put yourself out there for the team.'

"Or is it just a teammate you want to put out for," Dinah continued. "One in particular, say Superman?"

"No," Zee gasped, mortified that they knew about this and what they were implying. "I'm just-just trying to-to do my part and-and it-its strictly professional."

"Uh-huh, right," replied Dinah.

"I am," Zee protested.

"Oh, come on, Zee, you never go on outer space missions,' Shayera said. "Just admit it, you only want to go because Superman's going."

"Just the two of you, alone," Dinah whispered, as she moved closer. "Who knows what might happen?"

"It's not like that, okay," Zee explained. "Yeah, I like Clark, but if I'm-I'm going to get any experience, I need to go on some missions. This-This one seems, well, easy, so it's a good place to start.'

"And Superman will be there," Shayera added.

"Right, no, that's not what I mean," Zee gasped, flustered by all of this.

"Just what kind of experience are you hoping to get on this trip, Zee," Dinah teased.

"Yeah, I always figured you already had plenty of that kind of experience," Shayera added. Her two friends chuckled as they saw her expression.

"Shut up! I do not!' Zatanna shouted in shock.

"Well, than I guess you're hoping Superman helps you out with that, huh," Shayera smiled.

"Elohssa!" Zee muttered under her breath.

"What? You know I hate it when you do that, I can never understand you," Shayera replied.

"Good, now stop spreading rumors about me, both of you," Zee fired back. "This is strictly a business trip. I'm a League delegate to the conference, that's all. Superman is a friend and he has the most experience on these kinds of things. Okay?"

Her friends seemed dubious, but they let it go.

"Okay, but is it all right if I wish you a good trip," Shayera asked.

"I suppose."

"How about a really good trip," Dinah teased.

"Oh, you two are impossible," Zee grumbled and pushed away from them and stormed down the hallway, dragging her bags behind her. She could hear them laughing and making kissing noises as she hurried away.

* * *

The Watchtower – Monitoring Station

Jonn didn't need to be a psychic to know Batman was unhappy. Ever since he'd agreed to allow Zatanna to go with Superman on the mission, his mood had been decidedly darker. They were going over the assignments one more time before Batman left for Gotham. When Jonn mentioned Zatanna going with Superman, he could see Batman visibly bristle at this.

"Excuse me, Batman, if you have such strong doubts about Zatanna going, then why did you agree, if I may ask?"

Bruce seemed to consider it for a moment, but then finally gave in. Bruce glanced around to make sure no one else was listening, before turning back to Jonn.

"Because she blackmailed me into it, Jonn, that's why," he whispered.

"The singing," Jonn asked. Batman grew visibly pale.

"How did you know about? Did she tell you?"

'It was accidental, but I just happened to catch a flash of it from Zatanna and your minds."

"Well, keep it to yourself, understood?"

"Of course," Jonn immediately replied. "Although, I don't see why it troubles you? From the brief glimpse I got, you seem to have a lovely singing voice."

Batman turned and glared at Jonn.

"I'm going to forget you just said that, Jonn. We are never, ever going to talk about this again, clear?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

They were silent for a moment.

"I also have a passable singing voice, Batman, so if you ever want to do a duet, please, don't hesitate to call me."

Bruce just stared at him.

"Good bye, Jonn."

* * *

The Watchtower - Launch Bay

Clark was just finishing the last minute check of the outer ship when Zee walked back in.

"Everything ready to go,' she asked. She could hardly contain her excitement and there was a big smile on her face.

"I think so, it looks good."

"Great! Let's shove off or whatever you do with a space ship!"

Before Clark could answer the hanger door opened and Wally came dashing in. He stopped in front of them, a huge grin on his face and a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"You come to see us off, Wally," Clark asked.

"Not quite, I'm going with you two, big guy!" The enthusiasm was plain in his voice.

"What," Clark asked

"What?!" Zee nearly shouted.

"I'm going with you two! Isn't that the coolest?"

"Why," Clark said.

"YES, WHY," Zee pointedly asked.

"It was a last minute thing, really," Wally explained. "Bats suggested it and I thought what the hell, you know? It's been slow around here, so why not go on an adventure with you two? I packed my bag and I'm all set!"

"Will you excuse me a moment, I want to have a word with Bruce," Zee practically growled. She stormed into the ship and flicked on the communicator.

"Boy this is going to be great!" Wally's enthusiasm was overflowing. He leaned close to Clark and whispered. "Just wanted to give you the heads up, but I have a feeling there's going to be a love connection on this trip."

"Oh, really?"

"Come on, Big Blue, use your imagination! Traveling with a smoking hot babe like Zatanna alone on a space ship! It's kismet, buddy!"

"I really don't think that's what this mission is about, Wally," Clark offered. He could hear Zatanna screaming at Bruce over the intercom. He was frankly a little surprised she knew and used that sort of language.

"Look, Big Guy, trust me on this, I've got instincts," Wally said, patting Clark on the shoulder. "Don't hate the player, hate the game. Besides, I'm sure there will be plenty of hot ladies for you where ever we're going."

"I think you've got the wrong idea, Wally, I mean.." Clark started to say, but Wally cut him off.

"Shhh, here's she comes," Wally replied. "Remember, instincts, brother, instincts."

Zatanna was no happy and it clearly showed on her face.

"Everything all right, Zee," Clark asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, fine, Clark, just remind me to have a long talk with Bruce when we get back," she said.

"Well, enough talking, let's get this show on the road," Wally said with excitement. "Stick with me, guys, this trip is going to be so great! A good rule of thumb is just think what would Wally do and you'll be sure to have a good time!"

"I'm not sure I'd want to do anything you'd do, Wally," Zatanna fired back. Wally just laughed and headed inside the space ship.

"We should probably get going," Superman said. "Don't let him bother you, he does that to everyone on missions."

"I'll remember that," Zee replied. "Well, I guess this is it, huh? I still think this is going to be a great trip, Clark. Trust me!"

She flashed him a dazzling smile and went into the ship. Clark wondered what that meant, and then shook his head and followed her. Wally and Zatanna, Clark pondered, there was no telling how this would end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Into the Great Wide Open"

Space – Several Hours Out

The excitement of beginning a trip had worn off. Clark was his usual stoic self, manning the controls. His mind continued to roll over and over the sad state of his private life.

Wally had decided not to put the moves on Zee just yet. He wanted to play it cool and let her get used to intergalactic travel. So he was stretched out on his bunk, music blasting through his ear buds while he played video games.

Zatanna was bored. The excitement of leaving the solar system and beginning an adventure lasted for the first few hours, but now all she saw out the window was black, empty space. Zee made her sleeping quarters as comfortable as she could. This took a little longer, as she also changed clothes several times. She did several quick tours around the ship, checking out all the different systems. With nothing else to do for now, she walked up to the helm of the ship and dropped down into the co-pilot's seat next to Clark.

"Hi," he said, but didn't turn from the instruments. She was quiet, letting him do his work, but Zee couldn't help letting her eyes run over his chiseled features and muscular build. He didn't seem to glance over at her once during the whole time. It bothered her. Being ignored wasn't something she was used to. Sitting in her bare feet, wearing only a pair of cut off jeans and a tee shirt usually got most men's attention, but not Clark's.

This would definitely not do, she thought. One of the main reasons she'd wanted to go on this trip was to get to know Clark a little better. It wasn't like Shayera and Dinah were suggesting, she didn't want to sleep with him. Well, not right now, at least. No, it was more that she found herself interested in him. He was probably the nicest, politest, and handsomest guy in the League yet he never showed any interested in any of the female members. Well, that wasn't exactly true, he was a buddy or something with Diana but that didn't really count.

For a while she wondered if he was gay, but then heard he sometimes dated a fellow reporter, Lois Lane. Wasn't that always the case, the nice ones are always taken or they're psychos like Bruce. Zatanna's own dating history wasn't the greatest. Any time your dating past includes John Constantine, you need to do some serious reevaluation, she thought.

It was just by chance she heard Diana saying to Jonn that Clark broke up with Lois. Then this trip came up, so she thought, what the hell, why not try and get to know him a little? What's the worst that could happen, she thought? They wouldn't hit it off, but they'd become better friends.

It all seemed to be working out perfectly, until Bruce stuck his big nose in things. The man actually vetoed her going! Who the hell did he think he was, saying she couldn't go? He was always harping on about how she didn't take the mission seriously enough and didn't have any experience. So when she tries to get some, experience that is, he blocks her. She couldn't believe it, she was being cock blocked by Batman of all people! Zee tried reasoning with him, arguing with him, screaming at him, but it was no use. Finally she just blackmailed him. She wished she had a camera to capture the look on his face.

She should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. Batman doesn't like to lose, so the fact that Wally was suddenly added to the team shouldn't have come as a surprise. What did everyone think she was going to do, strip naked as soon as they left the station and jump Clark? When they got back she was going to have to clear up her reputation. A little payback to Bruce was in order too.

He still hadn't even looked at her. What's the deal, Clark, she thought? Do I have to wear a swimsuit and a tiara for you to look at me?

"You're staring Zee," Clark finally said.

"Oh, was I? I didn't think you were paying attention," she replied.

"I was paying attention, trust me."

He still wasn't looking at her.

"It certainly doesn't seem like it."

With a sigh, Clark turned in his chair to face her.

"I was and am," he said. "Wally's eaten like twelve times since we left. He's been playing Grand Theft Auto and listening to Vampire Weekend for the last two hours. You have unpacked, walked around the ship several times, changed clothes three times; you look lovely in each outfit by the way and finally have been staring at me for the last ten minutes. See, I am paying attention."

He gave her a smile and she found herself returning it.

"I stand corrected." She blushed a little.

"I take it you're bored?"

"God yes!"

Clark laughed at this.

"Well, that's natural, Zee," he said. "Everyone feels that at first. Even Diana was a little bored the first trip she took out of the solar system. She got used to it, though, I'm sure you will too."

"Figures the Princess would come through in flying colors," Zee remarked. It sounded a little too catty to her ears so she quickly moved on. "So what do you usually do on these trips to pass the time?"

"Get into a routine, mostly," Clark replied. "If it's Diana with me, we talk, catch up, that sort of thing."

The Princess again, Zee thought, the last thing she wanted to do was hear about how wonderful Diana was the whole trip.

"Well, she's not here, so why don't you talk to me?"

"About what," Clark asked. He wasn't in the best of moods and really didn't feel like talking.

"I don't know, tell me something I don't know about you," Zee offered.

"I don't like answering a lot of questions," Clark instantly replied. It sounded much harsher than he intended. The look Zee gave him made it clear she didn't like that answer. "Okay, um, ah, To Kill A Mockingbird is my favorite movie."

"A man that likes the classics, I see. Gregory Peck was great in that."

"How about you," he asked.

"Jeez, there's so many, really," replied Zee. "I guess Two For the Road would have to be up there."

"An Audrey Hepburn fan, huh?"

"You've actually seen it," Zee asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I do get out occasionally. You know, if you're bored, the database has a wide selection of movies on file. Maybe it has Two For the Road."

Clark smiled and then turned back to the console. He wasn't really in a talkative mood, but didn't want to be impolite. He rechecked the course, even though the computer's navigational system was running perfect. He was just about to rechecking everything, but could still feel Zatanna staring at him.

"Zatanna, you're still staring."

"Yes, I know."

"Why are you still staring at me?"

"Because you're ignoring me."

With a sigh, Clark turned once again towards her.

"I apologize," he offered.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I promise, I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just concentrating on the ship's operations," he explained. "Besides, I'm really not in a talkative mood right now."

She was disappointed at this, but remembered that wasn't the reason she came on this trip. Well, not the only reason.

"I understand, but the thing is, I'm here to get some experience, Clark,' she said. "If you do everything I'm never going to learn.'

"I guess I could show you how to operate the Javelin," Clark replied. He figured at least that way he could concentrate on the ship and not have to talk as much.

"Great! Show me everything!"

Zatanna stood up and moved over next to Clark. She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, while leaning down close to him, very close to him. Clark turned back to the controls, but he could feel her presence. As he explained each control, he couldn't help but notice how she smelled. It was sort of a mix of jasmine and sandalwood.

He unconsciously kept glancing over at her as she stretched her arm out to point to different buttons and controls. He was suddenly very aware of her. Clark watched her violet eyes shift over all the display in from of them. He had always noticed just how attractive she was, but had never really gone further than that in his thinking. There was Lois and he'd just assumed Zatanna was interested in Bruce like half the women in the League. This was really the first time they'd been teamed together. It was also the closest contact he'd had with her.

Being this close, he couldn't help noticing her. She was distinctly feminine in a completely different way than the other female members of the League he realized. While they were all lovely, they were also physically imposing women. Diana was an Amazon, for heaven sake. Zatanna was a being of magic. In every way, from body type to demeanor, she was different. She had the build of a dancer, slender, yet he couldn't help noticing she had curves in all the right places.

Frankly, it had been awhile for Clark, a long while. Being so close to such an incredibly attractive woman was having the natural effect on him. He shifted in his seat, becoming painfully aware of just how big an effect she was having on him.

"So what's that one again? Clark?" Zee asked, pointing to a switch down by his thigh. She was so close; he could see the little flecks of golden in her violet eyes. Absently his focus drifted down to her full, smiling lips as she asked him something. He suddenly realized she was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Wh-What? Oh, right, um, ah, well, that's auxiliary um, ah, thrust," he stammered to say. He tried to focus on the ship and not how attractive she was, but it was difficult. "Why-Why don't you give it a try," He asked. He quickly climbed out of the pilot seat, putting a little space between them. Clark managed to use his cape to cover any embarrassing issues. She hesitated, as if trying to decide what to do.

'Are you sure? I mean what if something goes wrong," he asked.

"I'll be right here, don't worry."

Giving him a nervous smile, Zatanna slipped into the pilot seat.

"Wow, it's still warm," she said. "It's almost like I'm sitting on your lap."

She gave a little laugh as she looked from him to the controls. Clark almost groaned aloud at that thought. He knew it was probably just an innocent remark, but it wasn't helping matters. Focus, Clark, focus, he repeated over and over in his mind.

"Why-Why don't I disengage the autopilot and you can really try flying this thing?"

"Are you sure," she nervously asked. "I mean don't I need a license or something? Isn't there a test? I've tried the simulators on the station but never actually flew a ship."

"Think if this as the driving portion of the test," he replied. "Look, there's nothing for hundred, if not thousands of miles around, so you can't hit anything. Just give it a try."

"Okay, but you better not go anywhere."

"I'll be right here the whole time."

Clark slowly reached over and turned off the autopilot. Zee gripped the stirring column very tight as she felt the ship respond to her. Maybe it's not that hard, she thought.

"You're doing good, Zee," Clark gently said. "Though the death grip on the column might be a little much. Just relax we're perfectly safe. It's just like the simulator. Why don't you try a few maneuvers to see what this ship can really do?"

Nodding in agreement, Zee slowly began to bank the ship to the right. It responded immediately. Her confidence continued to grow so she tried a few other maneuvers. A wicked smile crossed her face as she barrel rolled the ship and then punched the extra thrust. Clark held on to the back of the pilot's seat as the ship shot forward.

"Is this what you do in the simulator?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cool, isn't it," she replied.

"I see why they haven't let you try a real ship yet," he absently said. "You're doing good, Zee. Kind of a daredevil, which is surprising, but good."

"Thanks, Clark."

Zee continued to run the ship through several maneuvers, while increasing the speed.

"Are we under attack or what?" Wally had come out of his room and was now standing next to Clark. He was out of uniform and in street clothes. "Zee's flying the ship?"

"Yeah, why so surprised," she asked. She didn't like the way he said that.

"Do you even know how to fly the ship?"

"You tell me," she said. Immediately she banked left and began a spin. After a few moments Zee straightened it out and smiled at the two of them.

"No, you definitely don't know how to fly the ship," Wally remarked. He was holding on for dear life.

"I suppose you could do better," Zee challenged.

"Well, yeah." Wally smiled.

"I doubt it," Zatanna fired back.

"Hey, I had to have Batman as my instructor," Wally protested. "Warm friendly encouragement is not really his style. He acted like the thing was made of diamonds or something. I had to know everything and run though the maneuvers like five times before he was almost satisfied!"

"He just wanted to make sure you were taking it seriously, Wally," Clark offered.

"If I'd have tried what Zee just did, he'd have probably killed me."

"We're in the middle of nowhere and Zee's doing great," Clark said.

"Thank you," she beamed. "See?"

"You know, maybe I'd better check you out myself," Wally said as he climbed into the co-pilot seat. "I mean check out your flying. Think you're up to it?"

"Absolutely," Zee said defiantly.

"Show me what you got," Wally said suggestively.

Clark chuckled to himself. Leave it to Wally to make flying practice sound dirty. As his eyes shifted once again to Zatanna, the way she was leaning forward, he could see almost all the way down her top. Clark quickly looked away, but not before his body reacted. Wanting to avoid an embarrassing situation, he decided a cold shower was in order.

"If-If it's all right with you two, I think I'll grab a shower," he quickly said. "If you need me just call, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Zatanna. She was a little disappointed he was leaving, but she couldn't exactly protest him staying clean.

"Take your time, big guy, I've got everything under control. Instincts, remember? " Wally winked at Clark and then nodded his head towards Zatanna.

"Right."

Wally certainly makes things interesting, Clark thought. He was just about to leave, when Wally reached towards the newly installed kill switch.

"Hey this is new, I wonder what it does," Wally asked.

"Whatever you do, don't press that, Wally," Clark immediately said.

"Why not? What does it do?"

"It's just something Bruce installed so don't touch it, whatever you do."

Clark smiled to himself as he headed off to take a cold shower. It was kind of a juvenile joke but what they hell, he thought. He wondered just how long it would be before curiosity got the best of Wally and Zatanna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who wants to hear a scary story?"

Space

With Clark in the shower, Wally and Zatanna sat at the controls, as she piloted the ship through the blackness of space.

"I have to admit, you're not bad," Wally said.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm still a little nervous, but I'm getting the hang of it."

"So not just a pretty face and great body, huh?"

Wally leaned closer to her thinking this might be the perfect opportunity. He gave her a grin and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Zee looked at him for a moment, then pushed him away.

"Don't be weird," she said.

Okay, so maybe not the best moment, he thought. Well, there's still plenty of time. He shifted back in his seat and checked over the readouts. His eyes kept moving to the button.

Zatanna eased her grip on the steering column. This isn't so hard, she thought, I can do this. It just takes practice. She continued flying, trying a few less extreme maneuvers, but her eyes kept returning back to the button.

"So why don't you push it," Wally finally said.

"What-What are you talking about?"

"The button." Wally pointed at it. "Aren't you dying to know what it does?"

"Well, yeah, but Clark said don't push it," she replied.

"True, but I think he's been spending too much time with Batman,' Wally countered. "I mean if it's so dangerous why isn't there sometime that says dangerous on it?"

"Well it is red."

"Red, that's the color you use when you want people to notice a button,' Wally offered. "It's probably something cool like lasers!"

"Lasers would be cool," Zee admitted. "But wouldn't it just say lasers on it if that's what it was?"

"Clark said Batman installed it," Wally replied. "Doesn't it just sound like Bruce to put something really cool on the ship and not want anyone else to know about it? Think about it, he's the gadget king! Who knows, maybe it's something even cooler than lasers!"

"That would be like Bruce, but we probably shouldn't mess with it."

"Oh, come on, Batman's thousands of miles away, what's the harm? Just push it and let's see what it does," Wally said.

"Why don't you push it?"

"I would, but Batman's kind of pissed at me already," Wally admitted. "He thinks I'm not serious enough. I'm one of the original members and I'm supposed to act like a role model or something."

"That's asking a lot."

"So push it," Wally continued. "You said you were on this trip to get some experience, right? Well, part of getting experience is taking risks, Zee. Push it."

"I'm not going to push it," she replied. "You push it."

"I'm not going to push it." Wally shook his head. "I'm a founding member, it wouldn't be right."

"I think your reputation will survive, just push it," Zee sarcastically said.

'You know, technically, as a founding member, I could order to you to push it," Wally replied. They looked at each other for a moment before Zatanna started laughing. Wally nodded his head and shrugged.

"Yeah, I didn't think that would fly either, but I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Just push it and get it over with," she said.

"I'm not pushing it, you push it. As a founding member…"

She cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, founding member, blah, blah, blah," she said. "What's with all this founding member talk anyway?"

"Batman," Wally admitted. "He kind of keeps harping on me taking more responsibility. You're a founding member, Wally, act like it, he's always saying."

"Well, stop it, it's not how anyone thinks of you," Zee replied.

"Just how do you think of me, Zatanna," Wally said with a lecherous grin.

"Right now, a little creepy," she responded. "Look this isn't getting us anywhere, just press the button."

"No."

"What are you chicken?" She teased.

"I'm not chicken, you're chicken!'

"Good one, Wally, what's next, I'm rubber and your glue?"

"Ha-Ha, look you should do it," Wally countered. "If I do it everyone will yell at me. You're a hot babe! If someone starts to yell, you can just pretend to cry!"

"Is that what you think women do," she asked. She couldn't believe him sometimes.

"It works," he replied. "Big Blue nearly freaks out when he sees a woman, any woman crying. Even Bruce gets a little flustered, so you should do it."

"Why can't you just do it and then you can cry," she asked.

"Doesn't work the same for guys.' He said with a shake of his head. "Guys don't cry unless it's really something major. You know, like your dog died or your favorite team chokes, stuff like that."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Zee said.

"Think about it, would you go out with a guy that starts balling his eyes out the first time someone yelled at him?'

"I don't know, yeah, probably, it would mean he was sensitive," she offered.

"Yeah, women all say that, but they're lying."

"That's not true!"

"Okay, imagine you meet a guy and he gets one of those cute kitten greeting cards and wells up with tears, that's the kind of guy you'd go out with?"

"I might," Zee replied.

"Would you sleep with him," Wally countered.

"I-I don't know, maybe," Zee said.

"Really? Come on!"

"Okay, probably not, but we could be friends!"

"If you want to see a guy cry tell him you just want to be friends," Wally replied with a chuckle. "So you going to push the button or not?"

'No, you do it," she said.

"Maybe I will, cause I'm not chicken," Wally taunted. He stretched out his finger and wiggled it temptingly over top of the button. He glanced sideways to see her reaction. Zatanna was holding her breath in anticipation. As if to toy with her, Wally brought his finger really close to the button and then lifted it back, again and again.

"No one likes a tease, Wally."

"You sound like you know that from experience," he joked.

"What's that suppose to mean," she angrily said.

"It was just a joke, relax," he replied. "Well, here goes nothing."

Taking a deep breath, Wally slowly began to move his finger down towards the button. Zatanna licked her full lips, nervous and excited at the same time.

"You're not going to push that button are you Wally," Clark asked. Both Zatanna and Wally nearly jumped out of their seats. Clark was standing right next to them.

"What the hell! You scared the hell out of me, Supes!"

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack," Zee moaned.

"Why don't we turn the autopilot back on," Clark suggested. He reached over and engaged it. "We're coming up on some unclaimed territory and there are reports of pirates. We should probably run silent if we want to avoid them."

He smiled to himself as he walked away. It took them several minutes longer than he thought.

* * *

Two days later

The Javelin silently made its way through the nebula. The swirling cosmic gases and clouds concealed the ship. Long-range sensors had picked up a fleet of ships hiding in the surrounding space waiting for any unsuspecting travelers. Clark had powered down most systems so they wouldn't give their location away. It was frustrating to him, but he knew it was better just to avoid the pirates and get on with the mission.

There was only one light on the ship over the central table. To pass the time the three had been playing cards. Zatanna was the big winner.

"So what do you say we make this a little more interesting," she said with a smile. "How about raising the limit to fifty bucks?"

"I don't think so, you've already got too much of my money as it is," Clark replied. "Some of us are just working stiffs, remember?"

"Are you saying I don't work," Zatanna asked.

"No, but I'm guessing your paycheck has a few more zeros at the end than mine does. Let's just keep it a friendly game, deal," Clark explained.

"Just trying to liven things up around here," she said. Zatanna expertly shuffled the cards and began to deal them. Wally suddenly smiled as he looked at the first two cards in his hand.

'Great poker face, Wally," Zee joked. "What did you get two of a kind, high cards?"

"What are you a psychic too?"

"Yeah, that's what it is," Zatanna sarcastically replied.

"You know if you really want to make this interesting, we could play strip poker. How about it, Zee?" Wally had a very suggestive grin on his face. Zatanna stopped dealing and looked at him for a moment.

"Can I deal," she asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'm in."

"All right," Wally cheered.

"No, we are not playing strip poker," Clark said firmly. Wally leaned towards Clark and held his hand up to the side of his face as he whispered.

"Oh, come on, Clark, don't you want to see all of you know who."

"Wally, you realize she's sitting two feet away from you and can hear everything you're saying, don't you?"

Wally turned and Zatanna smiled at him.

"Still come on this is a golden opportunity, man," Wally protested.

"Wally, you do remember was Zatanna does for a living, right?"

"She's a magician, so?"

"Magicians manipulate cards, so the likelihood is she won't be the one stripping," Clark pointed out.

"Are you suggesting I'd cheat, Clark," Zatanna keenly asked.

"Um, let's just say I really doubt you'd lose," he diplomatically replied.

"I wouldn't need to cheat to get you out of your clothes, Clark! There are lots of other ways," Zee fired back. It had come out before she realized what she was saying. Both Clark and Zatanna blushed.

"Lots of ways, huh," Wally said with a smirk. "How about me? How would you get me out of my clothes, Zee?"

"Ask," she said, still flustered by what she'd said to Clark.

"Amazing, she's like reading my mind or something," Wally gasped.

"Um, ah, I think I'm going to check the course again," Clark quickly said. He got up and left the table in a hurry.

* * *

Hours Later

The ship was still deep inside the nebula. They would be clear of the pirate ships soon, but were still running dark. The card game was over and now, like campers around the bonfire, Wally and Zee were telling scary stories.

"And when they got out, there was a hook hanging from the back bumper!" Zatanna finished with a flourish.

"Oh, My, God, I would so freak out if that happen to me," Wally gasped. "A hook, the killer was right there!"

"You realize that's an urban myth, right," Clark said from the pilot seat.

"Don't be a killjoy, Clark," Zee replied.

"I think it's true, "Wally added. "It reminds me of this story a friend told me about something that happen to a friend of her friend."

"This should be good," Clark muttered.

"Shhh! Go on, Wally," Zee said.

'Okay, so this friend of a friend of a friend is like eighteen or something. You know, her parents are out for the night so she's home alone with only her dog to protect her. It's like a pit-bull or something so she's not really that worried about being alone. Anyway, she's watching the news and there's this bulletin that a serial killer is on the loose in her area."

Zee nods, eager to heard the rest of the story.

"So she's a little freaked out, but she's got the pit-bull with her. She goes to bed, but before she locks all the doors and windows, except the one in the basement won't close. She tries everything, but no dice. She figures what are the chances of the killer coming to her house, anyway? Pretty slim, so she leaves it, but locks the basement door just to be sure and goes to bed. The dog takes its normal place under her bed."

"That's a mistake," Zee whispers. Wally nods and continues his tale.

"Later, her folks still aren't home and it's pitch black out. She's awakened by the sound a dripping coming from the bathroom. She's too freaked to go check, so she reaches down for her dog and feels him lick her hand. She's reassured he's there so she goes back to sleep. A little later, she awakens again to that dripping sound. She's reaches down again and feels the reassuring lick and falls back to sleep. So now it's really late and her folks still aren't home, she awakens to the dripping sound. She reaches her hand down and feels the lick of her dog. This time it's just too much for her curiosity, so she gets up and slowly walks towards the bathroom. The dripping sound gets louder and louder the closer she gets. Her hands are shaking as she reaches over and turn on the bathroom light. She screams as she sees hanging from the shower nozzle is her dog with its throat slit and blood dripping down into the bathtub!"

Zee gasps, but doesn't say anything.

'Something on the bathroom mirror catches her eye; she turns around. Written on the mirror in her dog's blood are the words "HUMANS CAN LICK TOO"."

"It didn't!' Zee gasps.

"It did, that's what I was told!" Wally assured her.

"Eeuuyywaa, that is so gross! Wow that's like scary as hell," Zee commented.

"Urban myth," Clark muttered as he finished his checks.

"I'm just telling you what I heard, big guy," Wally replied.

"It's all in fun, Clark, come on, get in the spirit," Zee added. Clark looked at the two of them for a moment.

"I know you're from Hicksville, Supes, but didn't you have scary stories out there," Wally joked.

"Yeah, we did, Wally," Clark replied.

"Well let's hear one.'

"I don't think so," Clark said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, come on, Clark, it's all in fun, it's not like you're going to scare us or anything," Zee remarked. There was a playful smile on her lips and a challenge in her words. Clark looked into her violet eyes for a moment and felt his own playful side coming out.

"All right, if you're both sure," he said.

"Of course," Zee replied.

"Lay it on us, brother," Wally added. Clark expression turned serious for a moment, as if he were pondering whether to tell his story or not.

"Okay, but you both have to promise never to tell anyone else about this," he said. "The only other person that knows is Lana Lang."

"I promise," Zee replied.

"Me too."

Clark pulls out a chair and sits across from both of them. He looks down at his hands on the table and takes a deep breath, before looking them in the eyes again.

"Well, I was just a kid when it happened. Anyway, there were these two high school students, Wayne and Kim. I knew them from around town. Everyone knew them. It seems like they'd been in love with each other forever. Everyone called them Endless Love because they were always together, never even looks at other guys and girls.'

Clark paused to see if he had them. By the way they were both leaning forward he knew that he did.

"It was the start of their senior year when Kim's parents were really getting worried about how much time they were spending together. They worried that he was all she seemed to care about. They thought that Kim and Wayne were becoming too attached and didn't want their daughter to throw her life away by getting married right out of high school. She fought with them, telling how Wayne was the only guy she was ever going to love. The more she protested the deeper her parents dug in their heels. Finally they forbid her to see Wayne at all."

"That's terrible," Zee whispered.

"It got worse," Clark continued. "Wayne didn't take it well and went to Kim's parents to plead with them to let him see her. The parents said no and Wayne kind of lost it. He started yelling that they couldn't stop them from being together and they would always be in love. Kim's parents called the cops on him. He was arrested and they got a restraining order forbidding him from seeing Kim even in school."

"They can do that," Wally asked.

"They were both still minors, so the parents had the final say. The two of them were miserable, as they couldn't see each other. Wayne decided even if he couldn't see Kim till they were eighteen he was going to make sure everyone knew how much they were still in love. Over the next month or so, **Wayne + Kim Forever** started popping up everywhere. It was on billboards, carved into trees, spray painted on buildings I mean everywhere. The police knew he's doing it but they couldn't catch him."

"God that's so romantic," Zee says.

"By now it's winter and in just a few short days both of them would be eighteen. They can't wait; being apart is too much for them. I don't know if you've ever been to Kansas in winter, but it gets bitter cold. The weather can change just like that and suddenly everything is snowed in. School was canceled, but Wayne and Kim thought this is finally their chance to be together. They told their parents they are going out with friends, but secretly they've agreed to meet at Old Wailing Hill."

"Old what," Wally asks.

"Just outside of town there's a lake that people sometimes skate on. There's a steep sloping hill that's almost perfect for sled riding, but you have to be careful. Right near the bottom by the lake is this old, old cabin that skaters use and that's where Wayne and Kim met. When they finally saw each other they were overjoyed. They rush into each other's arms and kiss with all the love they've been denied the past months. They each make promises that they will never be apart again. As if to show his love is forever, Wayne takes out his pocket knife and starts to carve **Wayne + Kim Forever** into the side of the cabin."

Clark slowly stands and moves over to one of the ship's walls.

"In that stillness the only sound is Wayne's knife trying to get through the hard wood."

As if to demonstrate, Clark scrapes his fingernails against the metal wall. Both Wally and Zatanna wince at the sound.

"Wayne manages to carve **Wayne + Kim**, but the wood is too hard. Kim suggests they go for a sled ride and he can finish later. Wayne agrees but tells her no matter what he'll finish it. The two of them climb up the hill and get on sled. They are smiling and hugging each other, happier than they have been in months. Wayne gives them a big push and they start down the hill. They start going faster and faster, as the hill is like a sheet of ice. Too late they realize they aren't going to be able to stop. They both try desperately to slow down but nothing seems to work. The lake just keeps getting closer and closer."

Wally and Zatanna both sit with their mouths open in shock.

"It was Kim's screams that people heard. The first to arrive were some hunters. They saw the sled tracks in the snow heading down towards the lake and followed them. They figured the sled must have gone out onto the ice and then the ice gave way. They frantically searched but didn't find anyone."

"Oh my God," Zee gasped.

"Kim's body was dragged from beneath the ice the next day. They never did find Wayne," Clark almost whispered. "But that wasn't the end of it."

"There-There's more," Wally nervously asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Clark said with a nod. He was standing half in the shadows.

"It was a huge shock to the town as you can imagine. Those **Wayne + Kim Forever** signs were still all over the place as almost a reminder of what happened. It took a couple of years, but they faded like the memory of what happen. Eventually people started going back to Old Wailing Hill and the pond, life moved on."

He slowly moved just a little further into the shadows as he continued.

"Anyway, by that time I was in high school. I was out skating with Lana on the pond one night. It was right around the same time except seven years later. It was a night much like this, except there was a bitter chill in the air. We were skating and Lana was getting cold so I suggested we go into the cabin and I'd light a fire."

"Smooth," Wally commented. Zee hits him.

"Lana had brought hot chocolate and a blanket so we both got under it and warmed up. I don't know if it was the warmth or just the long day but we fell asleep. By the time we woke up everyone else was gone. We weren't in any hurry to leave so we stayed and made out a little. Remember we were only high school kids. So there I was making out with my girlfriend, when we both heard this scratching outside the cabin."

Clark demonstrates with his finger against the metal wall. Wally and Zee cringe again at the sound.

'I went out to see what it was, but there was nothing, no one. I went back inside and we sort of started again, when we heard the scratching. We were both beginning to get a little nervous about it, so I went out, but nothing. By this time, Lana wasn't in the mood and wanted to go home. I couldn't blame her so we packed our things and were just leaving when Lana turned back to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. I can still hear her scream to this day."

Clark could see that Wally and Zatanna were both holding their breath.

'I turned on the flashlight to see what was wrong and there it was on the side of the cabin. The **Wayne + Kim** he'd carved all those years ago was still there, but just below it freshly carved as if by someone's fingernails was one word, **Forever**."

"Oh my God!" Zee gasped.

"Oh man! I am never going to that freaky town of yours, Clark," Wally added. Clark stepped back out of the shadows and looked at both of them.

"Some people say that once you hear the story on nights like this, no matter where you are, that love Wayne had for Kim will find you. It's almost like he wants to remind everyone that they meant it when the said forever."

Clark was finished and let the story sink in for a minute. He changed the topic.

"Well, I think we're clear of the pirates so we can turn the lights back on."

"Thank goodness," Zee said.

"Yeah, that was getting a little creepy," agreed Wally. As Clark moved towards the front the others started to get up. Zee smiled and turned towards Clark.

"Good story, Clark, but you didn't scare me," She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, nice try, buddy, you almost had me," Wally added. Clark didn't say anything as he turned on the lights. Wally and Zee turned to head to their quarters, but staring at them carved into the wall was **Wayne + Kim Forever**. Both of them screamed and jumped back.

"Didn't scare you, huh?" Clark said with a smile as he walked up next to Zee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Smile"

Space

Zatanna dragged herself out to the table and dropped down into one of the seats. She hadn't slept well. Clark came over with a fresh pot of coffee and set it down.

"Morning," he said. He received a groan and a dirty look from Zatanna. "Not a morning person, huh?"

"Not when I'm up half the night thinking I'm hearing scratching, no!"

"You said you wanted a scary story," he pointed out with a smile.

"Not a freak me out so bad I couldn't sleep story," she countered with a frown.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You better," she moaned.

"How about some coffee? It's fresh made?"

Zee nodded and Clark poured her a cup. He set the cream and sugar down and she took generous helpings of both. She took a sip and closed her eyes, as a smile spread across her face.

"That's good, Clark, thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," he replied. Clark took the seat next to her. "Do you feel up to talking a little bit about this mission we're on?"

Zatanna took another long sip before answering.

"I suppose, but isn't it just a wedding or something," she asked.

"Yes, but while you two were trying to sleep I did some checking up on it. Whenever there is magic involved I like to check it out," Clark explained.

"So have you been checking me out, Clark," Zee teased. The coffee was helping and some of her good mood was coming back.

"Don't be cute, let's stick to the mission, okay?"

"Whatever you say Bruce," she replied.

"So not a morning person and cruel," Clark observed. "I'm learning so much about you on this trip."

They both smiled and she blushed a little.

"Anyway," Clark finally continued. "It seems both sides of the marriage are part Homo Magi."

"Really? That's a little strange," Zee commented.

'Yeah, but if I remember right, aren't you Homo Magi too? Weren't both your parents Homo Magi or something?"

"Yeah, but so are a lot of others," she replied.

"Well, it seems you're going to be very valuable on this trip, besides the obvious reasons, that is," Clark said. It was his turn to blush. Something about Zatanna just seemed to bring out his playful side. Was I flirting with her, Clark wondered? He quickly pushed that thought away and returned to the mission.

"Anyway, maybe you could look at the report on them and see if you have any thoughts about it," he asked.

"Sure," she smiled. Was he flirting with her, Zee wondered? She wasn't quite sure how to react. Thankfully for both of them they didn't have to continue that line of thinking at the moment, as Wally came stumbling in.

"Oh, coffee! Just pour the whole pot down my throat," he groaned. He took the biggest mug he could find and poured a cup, adding lots of cream and sugar. It was done in seconds.

"I got no sleep last night, none! You and your **Wayne and Kim Forever** story, Big Blue had me thinking I heard scratching noises all night!"

"I thought you liked scary stories?"

"Well, sure, but that one was too close to home," Wally replied. "I mean it actually happen to you."

"Yeah, about that, I just made it up," Clark informed them.

"What?" Both Wally and Zatanna screamed.

"It's just an urban legend and I changed the names and set it in Smallville," Clark said with a smile. "The real Wayne and Kim are alive and run the Smallville Pottery Barn. I think they're getting divorced actually."

"You made it up? Of all the cruel, mean things, Clark Kent," Zatanna shouted. "So none of it was true? They didn't get killed in a sled riding accident and you and Lana didn't hear the scratching?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it was all made up, some of it was true," Clark defended himself.

"How much," Zee demanded.

"Well, Wayne did go around spray painting **Wayne + Kim Forever** on just about everything in town. The real irritating part was he spelled Forever wrong just about every single time. We used to wonder how stupid do you have to be to misspell Forever over and over."

"And the whole Lana part and hearing the scratching," Wally asked.

"Na, we just made out and then went back to town," Clark replied. He gave them a smile. "It was a school night."

"I am so going to get you back for that Clark," Zee grumbled. Clark just looked at her and continued to smile as he leaned back from the table.

"That's was cruel, Big Guy, but congrats on the making out part," Wally added. "I've seen that Lana, very doable."

"Thanks, I think." Clark said as he took a sip of his coffee. Zatanna sat back with her arms crossed in front of her, glaring at Clark.

"I'm sorry, Zee, but you did sort of challenge me," he explained.

"Still."

"I apologize. Now can we look at this mission, please?"

"I suppose," she reluctantly said.

"So where are we going, by the way," Wally asked.

"From the report the world we're heading to is called Illyria. It's pretty isolated from what we can tell. It was settled thousands of years ago by refugees from old Atlantis on Earth."

"That would be where the Homo Magi come in," Zatanna suggested.

"Yes, partly," Clark agreed. 'It seems they intermingled with the original species on the planet over the years and created sort of magical kingdom. Other Homo Magi refugees from Gem World, Skartaris, as well as some from another dimensions immigrated to the world. It's sort of a strange mix of magic and the modern. From what we can tell, two distinct factions formed. The descendants of the Earth Homo Magi, the Illyrians and the descendants of the other worlds and dimension Homo Magi, who call themselves the Anatolians. The world is rather isolated and it seems they fought against each other mostly. They finally made peace some time ago and the royal families agreed to a wedding between the Prince of Anatolia and the Princess of Illyria. The wedding is also where they are going to sign a binding final treaty."

"So what are we doing there," Wally asked.

"They've had some contact with the neighboring worlds but want to start having relations with the wider galaxy. They contacted the Justice League and some other regional systems to be witnesses at the treaty and wedding. We will be the first members to actually visit their world," Clark explained.

"What do we know about the original inhabitants of this world," Zee asked.

"I guess they were a warlike people, very aggressive, but as they mingled with the Homo Magi they gave up some of those old ways," Clark replied.

"A wedding, huh? So I guess you'll be crying on this trip after all, Zee," Wally teased.

"Where do you get all your ideas, Wally, from cartoons," she asked. "You really think all women cry at weddings?"

"Don't they?"

"No, you idiot," Zee shouted.

"Could we all remember we're just observers and also representatives of the League on this one, please?" Clark interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess," said Zee.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks you," Clark replied. "Now who's up for breakfast? I'll cook."

Both Wally and Zee's hands went up. Clark laughed as he headed towards the small kitchen area.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

There are worlds within worlds within worlds in the realm of fantasy and magic. Travelers along the mystic corridors may glimpse parts of many, but only the truly adept know most of the secrets. Folk tales and legends give only hints to what is possible. Time, space, logic have no real meaning here. What can be imagined can become real. The inhabitants are as varied and strange as the cosmos.

The crystal forest is one of these lands of enchantment. It is an isolated place and the wise do not venture there. Cold and forbidding, the constant sound of wind chimes warns any that might approach.

At its center, a crystal castle stretches up into the clouds. On the cold barren throne sits the Queen of Fables. Her cold dead eyes look out on the countless books strewn about her on the floor. The books are filled with folk tales, urban myths, fairy tales and fables. This was now her realm. It was not always so. Once in another time and place she was known as Tsaritsa, but few remember that name. She was a queen in another dimension, ruling over a vast kingdom until she was overthrown. Her people exiled her to Earth.

The patterned repeated itself on Earth. She reigned until princess Snow White defied her and she was trapped in the Book of Fables. Snow White used the book to turn fact into fiction and undo all the Queen's terrible acts. An eternity seemed to pass before she was released again.

In her anger she lashed out at the world the first chance she got. This inevitably brought her into contact with the Justice League. The Queen had mistaken Wonder Woman for Snow White's daughter. Seeking her revenge she attacked her but the League managed to defeat the Queen, trapping her within a book of the United States Tax Code. The very thought of subsection Y, paragraph G17, addendum 41 still sent a shiver through her.

She finally managed to escape and turned her gaze to finding her own Prince Charming. The Queen of Fables eye naturally gravitated to Superman. He seemed perfect, but resisted her. Again she was defeated. In anger she lashed out once more at Wonder Woman but with the same results. She retreated back into the world of fables and fairy tales.

She was lost as to what to do for a long time. By chance one of her minions stumbled onto a book. To ordinary humans it would have been just another fairy tale, but to the Queen it was the spark she'd been looking for. It was the history of the Homo Magi in this dimension. The Queen of Fables hadn't finished it yet, but ideas and plans began to form in her mind. A cold smile crossed her lips as she thought about the people of the book. They held a special fascination for her, as the Queen of Fables was Homo Magi too.

* * *

Space

The small ship echoed with the sound of laughter. Clark wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Who would have guessed that when it came to telling dirty jokes, Wally had finally met his match in Zatanna. He knew as Superman he probably shouldn't have allowed it. Batman most certainly wouldn't have allowed it. It wasn't right, they were on a mission. The thing was he wasn't feeling like Superman right now, he was feeling like Clark Kent.

Not the mild mannered reporter Clark Kent, but the one from a long time ago. He felt like the Clark Kent that used to sit around with Chloe and Pete laughing, telling jokes, and just hanging out. He hadn't even realized how much he missed that until now. Just being silly. It seemed like such a small thing, but it felt so good. When coffee had come out of his nose at one of Zatanna's particularly raunchy punch lines, Wally had actually fallen off his chair in hysterics.

God, I missed this, Clark thought. He wasn't even sure when things had changed. When did people stop seeing him and only see Superman? When did just having some fun get pushed to the side? As Clark looked at Wally he had to envy him a little. All the horrors and tragedies he'd seen and experienced hadn't stripped him of his joy for everyday life. His random thoughts, good nature and harmless dirty mind were such a tonic for the daily grind.

Clark always noticed on the Watchtower if there was gossip to be spread, jokes to be told or juvenile schemes to be hatched, Wally was at the center of it. He was welcomed at every table as one of them. Whether it was Shayera, Dinah, Mari and Zatanna or Wildcat, Ollie and Vigilante, Wally was a friend.

Clark realized unfortunately that he didn't have that. If he sat down at those tables, the whole dynamic changed. They suddenly felt like they needed to talk about serious things because Superman was at their table. He was much more a friendly acquaintance than a friend. It was probably my fault, Clark thought, for letting it happen. Like Bruce, Clark hadn't let anyone get close. The difference was Clark had just realized it.

The other revelation was Zatanna. Perhaps because of her relationship to magic, Clark realized he'd never taken the time to get to know her. Now he was seeing her as if with new eyes. Smart, playful, flirty with a wicked sense of humor, she was nothing like he'd imagined. It was her that started all this with her impression of Batman. Of course it took a weird turn when Wally offered his impression of what if Batman talked like Goofy.

Clark had worried when they left that this trip would be a disaster, but it was turning out to be one of the best times he'd had in a long time. From the kill switch button to the scary story, little by little he had let his guard down and just been himself. Maybe it was just being around these two that brought it out in him. For once he was just another teammate, not Superman.

He was pulled from these thoughts but Zee giggling and grabbing for her purse.

"I have the topper of all toppers!" She continued to giggle as she pulled item after item out of her purse.

"If you're going to pull a rabbit out of there, I've seen that trick, Zee." Wally laughed.

"This is better," she said with a huge grin. She gave a little squeal of delight when she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled what looked like a photo out and pressed it to her chest. She was practically bouncing up and down on the chair in excitement.

"A picture," Wally asked.

"The best picture! Guess! No using your powers Clark," she added.

"The best picture, huh," said Wally. He seemed to think for a moment. "I got it! It has to be a nude, right? Someone in the League? Diana? Is it Diana? Please, tell me its Diana?"

"NO! Don't be gross," Zee replied. "Besides, it's better!"

"Better than a picture of Diana nude? That must be some picture," Wally mused. "Is it more than one person nude?"

"It's not a nude, Wally, move on, okay," Zee shouted at him.

"So it's an embarrassing picture," Clark ventured.

"You're getting warmer." She smiled.

"Let's see, embarrassing," Wally said. 'I got it a Glamour Shots picture of Shayera!"

"Nope, even more embarrassing!"

"Bruce." Clark guessed.

"Bingo!"

"Bruce got his picture taken at Glamour Shots?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Wally, Ixnay on the Glamour Shots," Clark said with a laugh.

"Well, I give up, just show us," Wally finally said. Zee looked back and forth at them, a huge smile on her face.

"Bruce's high school yearbook picture!"

"No Way!

"Oh, God, this I have to see!" Clark laughed.

Zatanna could barely contain herself as she turned the picture around and showed them. It was a much, much younger Bruce Wayne, with a really bad haircut and some academy's ill-fitting blazer on. The trademark scowl was there, but made him just look like a very annoyed kid. Wally's eyes went wide in shock and then amazement. Zee couldn't contain it any longer and shrieked with amusement. Clark and Wally roared with laughter, both nearly falling off their chairs. The three of them were in tears as they looked at the picture.

"He must have went to Hitler High with that haircut," Wally joked. This just sent Zee and Clark into hysterics.

"He-He was-was voted most-most likely to kill the photographer!' Zee managed to get out between laughing jags. Wally laughed so hard he fell over backwards on his chair. This only made Clark and Zee laugh harder.

* * *

The Watchtower

Bruce and Jonn were on monitoring duty. Jonn noticed that Bruce was even more dour than usual and decided to broach the subject.

"Are you still worried about Zatanna going on the mission," he asked.

Bruce seemed to consider it for a moment.

"I just think nothing good is going to come from it," Bruce admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The Light Princess"

Space

It was late and most of the lights were off on the ship. Clark sat at the helm looking out on the vastness of space. He was tired, but he didn't need as much sleep as the others. He wasn't in uniform, just a pair of jeans and a white shirt. It was probably against some rule, but since he was technically in charge he would wave it this time. There would be plenty of time for rules and protocols when they arrived on Illyria, right now he felt like relaxing.

Clark sat back and closed his eyes. It had been a fun night, but now as he sat alone his mind inevitably turned back to his own problems. It was ironic really, the more he tried to be just another guy, the more he was reminded just how much he wasn't. The same problem he'd run into as a teenager with Lana was repeated with Lois. He was still probably in love with both of them, but that love meant he could never be with them. The fact of who he was put them at risk simply by being with him. Clark knew as painful as it was to have to give them up, it was only a shadow of what the pain would be if they were hurt because of him.

So he walked away from love.

He would go on, but the part of him that was human, his heart as bruised and battered as it was, still desperately clung to the notion that there was still someone out there for him. Maybe he would be one of those people that found love later in life. For now he would try and continue, but always keep one eye on the horizon.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

Tsaritsa smiled as she leafed through the book on the Homo Magi. It was such a wonderful tale about her people. The Homo Magi in this dimension apparently originated on the lost continent of Atlantis. Nommo, the wizard-king of the African empire of Kor, stood in the Pillar of Life and was endowed with immortality. He later took the name Doctor Mist. As Dr. Mist, Nommo embarked on a breeding plan to foster the creation of a race of sorcerers known as "_Homo magi_". According to him the _Homo magi_ evolved in a parallel but separate line, alongside Homo sapiens. The continent was a focal point for unharnessed magical energies (wild magic), and the local Homo sapiens evolved into _Homo sapiens magi_ as a result of their exposure to these energies. Those humans who gained these nascent mystic abilities interbred for thousands of years, concentrating and strengthening the genetic predisposition. Upon the fall of Atlantis, people who carried the predisposition scattered to the four winds.

A Diaspora, how interesting the Queen of Fables thought. In her dimension the Homo Magi had ruled, with her as the obvious ultimate expression of them. This Dr. Mist fellow intrigued her. It was obvious from his breeding plan that he was trying to create the perfect mate, a perfect Homo Magi female. How arrogant of him, she thought. The idea that a perfect, ultimate Homo Magi female would just naturally want to be with him and not seek out someone that was just as perfect as she was never seemed to enter his mind.

Tsaritsa smiled as she realized the man had overlooked the obvious. The perfect female Homo Magi already existed. For was not the Queen of Fables herself that person? So there was a kingdom waiting out there in the real world, she thought. Every kingdom needed a Queen and she already had a Prince Charming in mind.

"Come out my little friends, today is a day for celebration," the Queen called. Slowly from every nock and cranny of the palace, the beings of the fables began to emerge. Three pigs, several wolves, dragons, ogres, along with all manner of mythical and fairy tale beings came into view.

"Punch, Judy, have them bring out the crystal ball immediately," the Queen instructed. The two marionettes moved slowly, arguing as they did. Punch was wearing a jester's motley and is a hunchback whose hooked nose almost meets his curved jutting chin. He carries a stick, as large as himself, which he freely uses on everyone in their way. He speaks in a distinctive squawking voice. Judy has a sore expression on her face, as if she constantly smells something offensive.

"Oy gevalt! This goy shikse has some nerve," Judy complained.

"Are you going to kvetch all day, woman," Punch replied. "What do you think I'm a meshugener? The Queen wants it, so she gets it! That's the way of the world."

"Is there a problem you two," the Queen demanded.

"Oy vey," Punch said nervously. "No problem, your highness, no problem at all. The little boychicks will have it here in a oygnblik, trust me."

"Just hurry it up!" The Queen fumed. Straining and struggling, six of the seven dwarves pushed a massive crystal ball out into the throne room. Dopey just danced around.

"What a schmuck," Judy said, rolling her eyes.

The Queen rose and glided off her throne. The six dwarves finally managed to get the crystal into the center of the room. Her mood was soaring.

"Good news, my little friends, good news indeed," she offered. "It seems my people, the Homo Magi have been waiting a very long time for the fairest of them all to arrive."

She looked around but only saw confusion on the faces.

"Me, you imbeciles!"

"Oh, yes, of course, absolutely." A chorus of voices now rang out.

"Mazel tov!" Punch and Judy added.

The Queen smiled and turned to the crystal ball.

"It's so tragic, really," she continued. "My poor people have been cast out of paradise and forced to wander the galaxy. All the while, waiting for their Queen to be born. The perfect Homo Magi has been their goal for all these years and they don't even realize she's already here."

"That's truer than you think, my Queen," a voice said. The Queen of Fables turned to see Scaramouche leaning against her throne.

"What are you doing here, trickster," she asked.

Scaramouche, the roguish clown who wears a black mask and black trousers, shirt and hat made an elaborate bow to the Queen. As he stands back up, a smile crossed his face.

"Oy, not this gonif," Judy lamented.

"He's got chutzpah, I'll give him that," Punch added. He swings his cane at Dopey to get him out of the way.

"Well, trickster," the Queen demanded.

"You called all of us out, remember, my Queen?"

"I have no time for your games today, Scaramouche," she spat out. Turning towards the crystal ball, her smile came back. "Magic Crystal let me see, who of the Homo Magi the fairest just might be…"

"You really don't want to do that, my Queen," Scaramouche interrupted. "I don't think you'll like the answer."

She turned, magic curling off her, as she glared at Scaramouche.

"The answer is obviously me, Scaramouche," She replied. "One more interruption and you will find out why it is good to fear the Queen!"

"You didn't finish the book, did you, my Queen," he asked. He was lazily reclining on her throne in complete disregard of her words.

"I didn't need to finish the book, " she grumbled. "The ending was quite obvious several chapters in. Frankly the author lacked imagination and the writing style was plodding and wooden.'

'Everyone's a critic," Scaramouche joked. "So not a New York Times best seller, my Queen? Perhaps Dan Brown can lift the ideas from it and making it into a thriller."

"You test my patience, Scaramouche!"

"And all I seek is to amuse," he replied.

The Queen glared at him. The others slowly began to move away, sensing her wrath was coming.

"You really should have finished the book, Tsaritsa," Scaramouch softly said.

"Why?"

"Because the protagonist of the story, Dr. Mist, has already succeeded with the final product of his plan for a perfect mate, my Queen."

"Impossible! I am the supreme Homo Magi! I am the ultimate female of my race! You lie, trickster and I grow tired of you!"

"You wound me," Scaramouch sarcastically replied. "If you will not take my word for it, ask your crystal then, my Queen. Remember, I warned you."

The Queen of Fables flashed him an evil look and turned back to the giant crystal ball.

"Magic Crystal let me see, who might the fairest of the Homo Magi be?"

The mists began to swirl inside, as all eyes were on the crystal. The Queen's eyes were riveted, a smile growing on her lips as the mists finally began to clear.

"NO!" She gasped as another female came into focus. "How is this possible?'

"I tried to warn you," Scaramouche said. "It gets worse, look who she's with right now."

The Queen of Fables gasped as the young woman in the crystal was standing next to a reclining Prince Charming, or rather the man the Queen considered Prince Charming, Superman.

* * *

Space

"Clark?"

"Hmmm," he replies, slowly opening his eyes. It takes just a moment for his eyes to focus, but standing looking down at him is Zatanna. "Hey, Zee.'

"Hey," she replies with a smile. "You fell asleep."

"Just resting my eyes," he counters.

"Yeah, right," she teases. "So you knew I was here the whole time, huh?"

"I wouldn't say the whole time. I thought you were turning in?"

"Couldn't sleep," she says. Zatanna slips into the copilot's seat. She's wearing an oversized football jersey and absently Clark wonders if that's all. Don't go there, he counsels himself.

"Not still hearing scratching are you," he asks. She gives him a look and he just smiles.

"No, but thanks for reminding me."

"My pleasure."

"Ha-Ha, so where are we,' she asks.

"We're on course, but still have a couple more days till we get there. Nothing on scans in this area." He does a quick inventory of all the readouts before turning back to her. Zatanna shifted in her seat, turning more towards him. Her fingers brush the hair back behind her ear exposing more of her throat. Her eyes seem to move over his face and finally focus on his eyes.

"So,' she says, giving him a smile.

"So," he repeats, suddenly unable to think of anything to say. His eyes stray down and take in her uncovered legs, but he quickly returns to looking her in the eye.

"Um, ah, so how do you like your first deep space mission so far, Zatanna,' he finally asks. It sounds a little lame to his ears, but it's the first thing he came up with.

"So far, so good,' she replies. Zee shrugs, tilting her head to the side as she looks at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you really on this mission, Zee,' he says. Clark realizes it sounds rather abrupt, so he qualifies it. "I mean I happy you're here, but I'm just curious."

Zatanna thinks about it for a moment. She can't tell him one of the main reasons is him. She tries to play if off. "Oh, I just thought it would be fun, that's all."

"Come on, I know it has to be more than that, Zee," he counters. "You've never shown any interest in these missions before."

"What about you, Clark,' she asks. "Why are you on this mission?"

"I noticed you still didn't answer, Zee."

"You go first,' she replies. "I've noticed you've been a little down lately. You try to hide it, but there are little signs I've noticed."

"You have, have you?"

"Yes, so why are you on this mission,' she asks.

Clark thinks about it for a moment. He really doesn't want to get into the whole business of Lois and him.

"Come on, Clark, this mission involves magic, which you hate, right? So why are you going,' she repeats.

"I guess I felt like getting away for a little while,' he admits.

"Away? Away from what,' she asks. Zee has moved closer to him, interested in his answer.

"Oh, everything really. I guess we all need a break sometimes."

"Get away, need a break, sounds like someone has a problem," she says. "I don't mean to pry, but if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

She does want to pry, but knows she can't tell him that. Clark looks at her for a moment, noticing how her fingers toy with her hair. She's waiting for an answer.

"I appreciate the offer, Zee, but I think it's something I have to work out myself. You know, personal stuff,' he replies.

"Personal stuff, now I'm really interested,' she teases, hoping to lighten his mood.

"Don't be, it's nothing that spectacular, trust me," he says with a shake of his head. "Sometimes, as much as you want things to work out, they don't."

"Been there, done that," she agrees.

"So it's your turn, Zatanna," Clark offers," Why did you decide to come on this trip?"

"You mean besides the chance to tell dirty jokes with you and Wally," she jokes.

"Yeah, besides that."

"I don't know, I guess maybe I thought it might be good for me,' she says. "People don't think I take all this seriously enough, so for once I thought I'd prove them wrong."

"You think people don't take you seriously,' he asks.

"Some people,' she replies.

"Bruce?"

"Not just him,' she admits. "I guess I can't blame them. My magic abilities do tend to fluctuate depending on my confidence. My Dad use to call me his Light Princess."

"Light Princess?"

"Oh, it's silly," she offered. "When I was a kid, my Dad use to tell me this fairy tale at bedtime. It was sort of our story and every night, no matter where we were at, he would make sure he was there to tuck me in and tell me the story. As I got older he would say I was sometimes like the princess in the story and call me his Light Princess."

Zee blushed at telling Clark that. She hadn't meant to, but for some reason the memory just popped into her head.

"What's the story, I don't think I've heard of it,' he asks.

"I'm not going to tell you a fairy tale, Clark,' she said with a blush.

"Oh, come on, Zee, it's late and just the two of us here. Please?"

He gave her his best smile and she felt a tingle go down her spine.

"Please?"

"Oh, all right," she said. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Okay, let's see, God, I'm not even sure if I remember it."

"I think most fairy tales start with Once Upon a Time," he joked.

"Do you want to hear this or not," she replied.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a King and a Queen that desperately wanted children. At first they tried and tried, but nothing happened. They were both very sad. Just went they had almost lost hope, it happened. They had a beautiful daughter. The king invites everyone to the christening, except his sister Princess Makemnoit, a spiteful and sour woman. She arrives without an invitation and curses the princess to have no gravity. Whenever the princess accidentally moves up in the air, she has to be brought down, and the wind is capable of carrying her off. As she grows, she never cries, and never can be brought to see the serious side of anything. The court philosophers, when consulted, are unable to propose any cure that the king and queen will suffer to be used.

She passionately loves swimming, and when she swims, she regains her gravity. This leads to the proposal that if she could be brought to cry, it might break the curse. But nothing can induce her to cry.

A prince from another country sets out to find a wife, but finds fault in every princess he finds. He had not intended to seek out the light princess, but, upon becoming lost in a forest, he finds the princess swimming. Thinking she is drowning, he "rescues" her, ending up with her in the air, with her scolding him. He falls instantly in love and, upon her demand, puts her back in the water, and goes swimming with her. Days pass, and the prince learns that her manner is changed between the water and the land, and he cannot marry her as she is on land.

Princess Makemnoit, meanwhile, discovers that the princess loves the lake and sets out to dry it up. The water is drained from the lake, the springs are stopped up, and the rain ceases. Even babies no longer cry water.

As the lake dries up, they discover that the only way to stop it is to block up the hole the water is flowing from, and the only thing that will block it is a living man, who would die in the deed. The prince volunteers, on the condition that the princess keeps him company while the lake fills.

The lake fills up. When the prince has almost drowned, the princess frantically drags his body from the lake to take it to her old nurse, who is a wise woman. They tend him through the night, and he wakes at dawn. The princess falls to the floor and cries.

After the princess masters the art of walking, she marries the prince. Princess Makemnoit's house is undermined by the waters and falls in, drowning her. The light princess and her prince have many children, none of who ever lose their gravity.'

Clark and Zatanna sat in silence for several minutes.

"That was beautiful, Zee," Clark finally said.

"I didn't write it, I just remembered it,' she replied. Zee was feeling very self-conscious at the moment, sharing such a personal memoir with him. Clark chuckled.

"It was still a lovely story, either way," he said. "I take it that because you don't take things seriously, you're the Light Princess?"

"I guess," she admitted, blushing more and more.

"So if we use the metaphor of the story, this mission is sort of your first trip into the water."

"I hadn't thought of it like that, "she replied.

"Well, Princess, welcome to the water,' he said with a smile.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables gazed into the huge crystal ball, watching the scene on the Javelin. A cold, cruel smile came to her face.

"How very interesting,' she mused. "Our perfect Homo Magi female sees herself as the Light Princess and she's heading to a Magical Kingdom with Prince Charming. The possibilities tantalize the mind. Yes, this is very interesting."

The Queen's cold laugh filled the air as the image of Zatanna and Superman flickered in the crystal ball.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bubbles and Balloons"

Space

Clark finished tinkering with the engine, making sure it was running at peak efficiency. As he walked back into the main part of the ship, he stopped and looked at Wally in the pilot seat. He was wearing a balloon hat.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Supes," Wally replied. He didn't turn around, but continued checking and rechecking the readouts.

"What-What's going on?"

"Nothing much, I've done a few sensor sweeps and it seems like clear sailing," Wally replied.

"That's good to know, but um, Wally," Clark continued. "What's that on your head?"

"It's a balloon hat, Big Blue."

"Um, ah, okay, why are you wearing a balloon hat, Wally?"

Wally turned and smiled.

"Wouldn't a better question be why aren't you wearing one?"

"No, not really," Clark replied. Wally did a quick last check and then set the autopilot. He was standing in front of Clark in the next moment.

"Are you sure? It's really cool," Wally said. "Zee said this one's called the Commodore."

"Nice," Clark offered. "Although it looks more like an elephant, really."

"No, it's the Commodore," Wally replied. "Zee was really sure about it."

"I take it she made this for you?"

"Yeah! Jealous, big guy?" Wally smiled.

"That wouldn't be the word I'd use actually. Where is Zee by the way?"

"In the kitchen."

"You mean the galley?"

"No, the kitchen," Wally replied. "You know, where the food is."

Clark was about to correct him, but just shook his head and let it go.

"What is she doing in the kitchen," Clark asked.

"I'm making brownies," Zee said as she stepped into the room. Clark turned to see her. She was wearing bike shorts, a loose sweatshirt and also a balloon hat. She smiled at him as she carried a pan of hot brownies out the main table.

"You cook," Clark asked in surprise.

"Brownies, yeah," she replied.

"They smell good," he offered. "So cooking is one of your hidden talents?"

"Just brownies and maybe fudge if I'm feeling daring," she replied.

"They look delicious," Wally added. He was already sitting at the table, licking his lips as he stared at the brownies. Zee pulled out a chair and sat down. Clark just stood there watching all of this.

"I got to ask, what's with the balloon hats," he finally said.

"We're celebrating Zee cooking brownies, Supes," Wally said, as he cut himself a huge brownie from the pan.

"With balloon hats?"

"It's just something silly, Clark," Zee explained. "Wally asked if I knew how to make them. I think he's got magician confused with birthday party clown, but I thought what the hell."

"You know you look ridiculous, right?"

"It's just the three of us, so what," she replied. She turned and smiled at him, then said in a very teasing voice, "Do you want me to make you one too?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm not wearing a balloon hat," Clark definitively said.

"Oh, wow! These are delicious!" Wally gasped, as he took a bite of the brownie. "They just melt in my mouth! It's like the best chocolate cake I've ever had, except it's a brownie! Oh, man, there's fudge in these too!"

"I told you," Zee said with a smile of satisfaction. "I can only make two things, but I do it really well."

"I'll second that!" Wally had already devoured the first brownie and was cutting out another.

"They do smell delicious," Clark offered.

"Do you want one," Zee asked.

"Thank you, sure," he replied. As he moved to pick up the knife and cut himself one, Zee stopped him.

"You have to wear a hat to get a brownie Clark," she teased.

"I'm not wearing a balloon hat, no way," he replied.

"Suit yourself, but no hat, no brownie," she said. She gave him a huge grin and then turned back to dig in to her brownie. Clark stood there as the two of them gorged themselves of the brownies. Wally continued to rave about them. With his sense of smell, the blend of brownie, chocolate and fudge basically assaulted Clark's senses. He found his mouth salivating as he watched the two of them eat. Between the two of them they polished off the pan in record time.

"Amazing! I could eat another five pans of those," Wally offered. "I think I'm in love with you Zee. Especially your brownies!"

"Well, save room there's another pan just about done," she replied. Zee turned to Clark, who was still standing there. "You sure I can't tempt you, Clark?"

"I'm not wearing one of those ridiculous hats. Thanks, but no thanks," he replied. Zee stood up and moved very close to him.

"So you can't be tempted?" She asked him.

"No, sorry, not wearing a balloon hat," Clark said with a shake of his head.

"Not even for a delicious, moist brownie," she practically whispered to him. She had just a small piece of the last brownie left. She slowly put it in her mouth and gave a little moan of enjoyment. The brownies were still warm, so the liquid fudge dripped down her fingers, mixing with the chocolate. Clark couldn't help watching as she licked the chocolate and fudge from her fingers very slowly. Her lips curled into a tempting smile as she put one finger than another up to her lips and flicked her tongue out to capture every last morsel of the brownies. The whole time she made the most intimate sounds of enjoyment. Clark felt himself swallow several times as he watched her. She was so close, he could see every detail and it was all every provocative. When Zee got to her thumb, she playfully looked at him and then slowly let just the tip of her thumb slip between her lips. Clark watched, feeling his heart speed up as she swirled her tongue around her thumb licking off all the fudge and chocolate. Again he was reminded it had been a really, really long time.

"You sure you're not tempted, Clark," she said to him.

"You-You miss-missed a spot." Clark was barely able to say. His voice was suddenly rather hoarse. Zee smiled as she looked into his eyes and then slowly ran her tongue around her lips catching the last drops of fudge and chocolate.

"I guess you can't be tempted, can you," she replied. "I guess you really are the Man of Steel."

The sound of the timer going off in the galley reverberated through the small ship. Zee took a quick glance down Clark's body and then looked back into his eyes.

"Man of Steel, indeed," she teased, raising her eyebrow and then walked towards the galley. Clark couldn't help himself as he turned and watched her walk away. Her silky giggle reached his ears as she moved away. A soft groan escaped his lips.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables busily added ingredients to the boiling pot. Three witches, old hags with gnarled fingers and matted hair assist her.

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble," one of the witches recites. The Queen smiles as she hears this.

"Ah, an oldie but a goodie," she muses. "You girls always know how to lighten my spirits! Calamities come; calamities go, let them seek out the Light Princess so all will know. Superior indeed, let her fall, so all will know I am the fairest of them all!"

The witches cackle as they continue to stir the pot. The Queen takes a large jar and begins to sprinkle its glistening contents into the pot.

"Isn't that quite a bit of mischief, O my Queen," Scaramouche asked from across the room.

"Come to watch the mayhem have you, trickster," she replies. "I know how you like to stir things up."

"You wound me," he said with a laugh. "Does this mean you have given up your revenge of Snow White or as she is called now, Wonder Woman?"

"Perish the thought, trickster," the Queen growls. "Her time will come, but right now I need to teach our little Homo Magi princess she is not what she thinks she is."

"A worthwhile goal, indeed," Scaramouche replies. "A little short sighted, but worthwhile, none the less."

"What do you mean," the Queen spat out. She gave him the evil eye, but he paid no attention.

"While our lovely Light Princess deserves whatever you are going to do to her, isn't the fact that she is heading to a Magic Kingdom of Homo Magi of any interest to you at all?"

"Yes, of course," the Queen replied. "Why?"

'A kingdom always needs a Queen, does it not? Why get your revenge on her now? She is with Prince Charming remember? You still want him, don't you?"

"Yes," the Queen said.

"If something happens to her now, he will know who is behind it," Scaramouche offered. "Why not wait until they get to the Magic Kingdom? Would not your revenge be even sweeter by showing all the Homo Magi that the Light Princess isn't what they've been waiting for? Surely, once they realize this, they will look for the real ultimate Homo Magi princess, or should I say Queen? I would imagine Prince Charming will see the err of his ways as well."

The Queen stopped what she was doing and thought on this for a moment. A wicked smile came to her face.

"You have pleased me, trickster,' she finally said. "Your devious mind does inspire me. Why humiliate her when only Charming and the Jester can see? There is a whole kingdom to impress! Once they see she is not the one, I will appear! A kingdom and Prince Charming all in one! How delicious! Girls, we will have to wait a little longer to launch our spell!"

The three witches were not happy about this.

"Spoil sport," one of them mutters at Scaramouche.

* * *

Space

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I look like an imbecile," Clark grumbled.

"Another brownie, Clark," Zee said with a giggle.

"Please."

"I think it looks good on you, Big Guy," Wally offered. "I mean as far as balloon hats go, it's not as cool as the Commodore, but it fits you. What's it called again, Zee?"

"The Raven."

"More like the Jackass," Clark said under his breath as he took another bite of the brownie. Zee couldn't help herself as she continued to giggle.

"If anyone finds out about this, I'll be the laughing stock of the Tower," Clark said. "I can just imagine what Bruce would say."

"I think it looks cute," Zee replied.

"Great," Clark said sarcastically. "That's just what every guy wants a woman to say about him."

"How about me, Zee," Wally asked. He leaned back so she got a good look at him in his balloon hat.

"Very dashing, Wally," she replied.

"You hear that, Supes, dashing," Wally repeated. He winked and mouthed the word, 'instinct' to Clark. Clark rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So Zee, what's the secret of these amazing brownies," Wally said. "A little magic in them, aye?"

Clark stiffened at the thought, his mouth full of brownie.

"No, just a little TLC, Wally. You can relax, Clark, I know you get all queer about magic," Zee replied.

"I just don't like it, I don't get queer about it," He defended himself.

"That's because you just don't understand it," she offered. "Because you're vulnerable to it, it's automatically bad, right?"

"I didn't say that, but yes, I'm vulnerable to it, so I tend to stay away from it," he justified.

"Like Kryptonite, right," she asked.

"Basically."

"That's just stupid," she groused.

"I beg your pardon" Clark replied.

"I said that's stupid," she said. "I'm a magic based person, is that why you stay away from me?"

"I am sitting right next to you," he offered.

"Yeah, but that's only because we're stuck on this ship together," she fired back. "You barely speak to me on the station."

"That's not true, I always say hello," Clark defended himself.

"Oh, right, you wave and shout hi, I feel so special," she replied, the note of sarcasm plain in her voice.

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

"You are a little standoffish, Big Guy," Wally added as he devoured another brownie.

"I am not," Clark complained. "I try to be friendly with everyone on the station."

"I've seen you snub Etrigan before," Wally countered.

"Not intentionally, he just kind of creeps me out," Clark replied.

"He's a magical being, I think," Zee said. "So do all magic people creep you out? Do I creep you out, Clark?'

"No, of course not. If I ever gave you that impression, I apologize, Zee," Clark quickly replied. "I just always figured you and Bruce, well, you know."

"Bruce and me what," she asked. "What do you mean, you know?"

"Why don't we just drop it, okay," Clark said, not wanting to go any further with this.

"No, tell me,' she asked.

"He thinks, well, we all sort of thought you two had kind of a thing," Wally interjected. "Is anyone else going to eat that last brownie?"

Zee gasped and looked back and forth between Wally and Clark.

"You-You thought we were," she stammered. "Wait! Wally, what do you mean everyone thinks that?"

"Well, not everyone, I mean I haven't talked to Star girl about it, oh, wait, yeah I did. She thinks so too," Wally mused. "So it that a no on anyone else wanting the last brownie?"

"Oh My God!" Zee gasped. "Why would you think that Bruce and I were, you know?"

"Well, he's very protective of you," Clark lamely offered.

"Like a big brother," she shouted.

"A creepy, scary big brother," Wally added, as he helped himself to the last brownie.

"It's not true! I've never, we never, I'm not interested in Bruce," she groaned. "So you avoid me not because of magic, but because you thought Bruce and I were, you know, Clark?"

"Basically, yeah," he said with a cringe.

"There are rules about that sort of thing, Zee," Wally said between bites. "You don't hit on a buddies lady, ever. Especially if he's Batman."

"I'm not Batman or anyone's lady, you idiots," she screamed. "His lady! Who even talks like that?'

"Well, you are awfully friendly with him," Wally replied.

"Yeah, so," she said. "Clark and Diana are always together! Does everyone thing they're, well, you know?'

"Well that's the other big rumor," Wally said. 'Are there anymore of these brownies, cause they are really delicious?"

"Clark and Diana, really," Zee immediately said. "I hadn't heard that one. I guess it makes sense, though. I mean please, all that best friends and buddies stuff has to be a cover."

"Hold it, hold it, there is nothing, I repeat nothing going on between Diana and me," Clark interjected. "We are just friends, and it doesn't make sense, period."

"Oh, come on, Clark, you never even look at any of the other women on the station," Zee countered.

"That's true, Blue, and there are some smoking hot women in the League," Wally added.

"I look," Clark said before he could stop himself. He regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth.

"Oh, really? Who," Zee asked.

"I'm not telling you two that," Clark replied.

"Why not, I'll tell you who I'm hot for," Wally said.

"You're hot for every woman on the station, Wally," Clark offered.

"Wow! How did you know that? First Zee now you Supes, are you both psychics or something?"

"Yeah, that's it, Wally," Zee dryly said. She quickly turned her attention back to Clark.

"So you look, huh? Why haven't you said anything to any of them," she asked.

"If you must know, I was in a relationship until recently," Clark reluctantly said.

"And now you're not," Zee eagerly asked.

"No."

He took off the balloon hat and started to get up. His expression showed the hurt the memory brought back. Zee immediately saw this.

"I'm sorry, Clark, I didn't mean to open old wounds," she offered. Zee reached out and too his hand so he would look at her. Clark saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"It's okay, really," He gently said. "I think I'll just go check the engines."

Zee wanted to say more, but knew he needed some time. Zee and Wally watched him go.

"Now I feel terrible," she lamented.

'Don't," Wally offered. "He was bummed before we left. I think this trip is helping him get over it and put it behind him."

Zee looked in surprise at Wally.

"What? Did you think I was just another handsome face," he said with a smirk.

"I guess not, huh?"

"Absolutely not," Wally replied. "Now there is one more very important question that needs to be asked."

"What?"

"Are there any more of those delicious brownies?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The Modern World"

Music

A hunter gather band huddle around the campfire surrounded by darkness. They understand little of the world or galaxy they live in. The growls and shrieks that pierce the night conjure up monsters and demons in their prehistoric minds. Fear is a constant for them. They know only the tribe, those sitting here around the campfire. The world, especially at night is a dangerous place for them.

One of the hunters stands and starts to pound the end of his spear against the ground, Goon Doon, Goon Doon. It's the rhythm of the hunt. Another joins him, picking up the beat. Smiles spread around the campfire, as the gathers add to the rhythm, Go Do Pa Ta, Go Do Pa Ta. The basic rhythm pulses through each of them. This is the music of their tribe, special and unique to them. It reminds them they are not alone in the night, but part of something bigger. Goon Doon Go do Pa Ta.

* * *

The monastery sits high among the cliffs away from the world of Man. The brothers that join understand that they are giving themselves over to a higher calling. It is an isolated, solitary life dedicated to contemplation. There is a bond they share. The expression of this is the chant. Silently the brothers file into the cathedral and take their places. It begins.

_Dominus vobiscum_

_Et cum spiritu tuo_

Over and over it repeats creating a hypnotic rhythm. Each brother feels it and adds his voice to the mix. It is a communal feeling that washes over all of them. It is a unique expression of who they are as a group.

* * *

You have to be in the know to find the club. To the straights it's in the wrong part of town. They would never venture to the 100 Club. The lights dim and from out of the darkness a voice shouts, All right you bastards, give it up for the Sex Pistols! The roar of a guitar follows it as the lights come up.

"Right! NOW! ha ha ha ha ha

I am an anti-christ  
I am an anarchist  
Don't know what I want but  
I know how to get it  
I wanna destroy the passer by cos I

I wanna BE anarchy!"

The wall of sound spews out filling the club. There is a manic intensity to the lead singer that seems to fuel the crowd on. It practically shouts, out with the old, we don't want to hear that crap anymore. The crowd is young, full of energy and vitality. Pandemonium breaks out as first they pogo and then the slam dancing begins. To an outsider it looks like madness. The crowd understands and wouldn't think to explain to anyone. This is their music and theirs alone.

* * *

A shuttle bus leaves the dorm for the main campus packed with students, both male and female. The ride is silent. Most of the riders have ear buds in, listening to their music. Some add to this, sending out messages from their phone across their Facebook page. They want desperately to make a connection, usually with the opposite sex. They have running conversations with people thousands of miles away. Two feet to their left is someone of the opposite sex also looking to make a connection, but they are corresponding with someone on the other coast. This is the modern world, alone in a crowd.

* * *

Music is older than recorded history. Since the beginning it has always been a communal experience. In every culture and every age music has played a pivotal role. Friends have been made by sitting together to listen to new band's latest release. Moments in your life are forever tied to a song. The experience of hearing live music with a group is a revelation that you aren't alone, that others are like you. Yes, there are times music can be a solitary thing, but for the most part it is meant to be heard in a group. The shared experience of music makes you see things in a different light and look at the world with new eyes. It is an element of the growing up process, finding what you like and letting yourself be exposed to new people and their tastes.

If the ear buds are taken out and the phones are put away, something happens. You start to notice the world around you. It's just like magic.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables sits on her throne reading, while the three witches whisper in her ear. They are urging her to strike at the young princess. The Three Witches represent darkness, chaos, and conflict. They seek to spread mayhem at every turn. Their prophecies helped bring about a Danish king and now they have turned their sights to the young Magi princess, Zatanna.

"Why wait, my Queen?'

"The Princess is a usurper, strike her and let her know your power."

"Yes, strike her! Strike her down, my Queen!"

"Enough, sisters," the Queen finally says. "I share your zeal in wanting to punish this 'Light Princess' but we must not let our momentary desires lead us to give up our overall goal. It's all within my grasp, a kingdom in the real world and Prince Charming. If we just wait a little while longer, all the Magi and Charming will see she is not what they think and that I am the true Magi Supreme! Remember, sisters, the example of the tortoise and the hare."

"We're going to eat them,' one witch asked.

"No, you dolt" The Queen fired back in frustration. "Patience is a virtue, old hag! Although, tortoise and hare stew does sound delicious. Perhaps we should have the chef prepare them for supper."

"Oh, yes, I get it now, "the witch replied. "You were speaking of the fable the tortoise and the hare. I was taking you much too literally. Perhaps it is my stomach growling that influenced my thinking. Do you think we could have those baby carrots along with the tortoise and hare stew, my Queen? It would be ironic and also rather tasty."

"An excellent suggestion," the Queen said. "Make it so."

"What of the young Magi princess, My Queen," another witch asked.

"Haven't you been listening? We're going to wait until she reaches the Magic Kingdom!"

"But the stew is definitely for tonight, right," the first witch asked. "Because now that you brought it up, I really have a taste for it."

"Yes, yes, the stew is for tonight! You hags are starting to irritate me!"

The three witches took a step back from the Queen in fear. They did not want to suffer the Queen's wrath. She gave them a hard look and then turned back towards her book.

"Forgive me, my Queen," the third witch finally says. "I understand your desire to wait, but couldn't you give the young Magi princess just a taste of what is to come?"

"What do you mean," the Queen asked.

"In every good fairy tale there is always a bit of foreshadowing," the witch explained. "Why not give her just a sample of what is to come? It will add to her confusion and vulnerability."

The Queen smiled at this thought. She did hunger to strike at the 'Light Princess' and this appealed to her.

"How would you suggest we do that," the Queen asked.

"Music."

"No, that wouldn't work," the Queen said with a shake of her head. "Music is poor conduit for our type of magic."

"True, in most cases, my Queen,' the witch countered. "Music is an art form whose medium is sound. It has the power to gather and strength, but these moderns have found a way to turn it into isolation. At this very moment, the young Magi princess listens to music that only she can hear."

"She's using music to cut herself off from the world? Why would any one do that," The Queen asked in astonishment.

"Madness," the witch offered. "This modern world is filled with it. Their modern devices are supposed to keep them in contact, while in truth they shatter time and space. They give them the illusion of being connected to the world, yet the reality is they are isolating themselves from the very world around them."

"Interesting," the Queen mused. "Perhaps we can use this illusion. Magic is also part sound in nature, we could send a small taste of what is to come to our 'Light Princess' and no one else will know."

The Queen's smile grew as she thought of it. Suddenly she burst out laughing. It was a cold, menacing laugh. The three witched cackled along with her.

* * *

Space

The small ship was silent, each of it's three occupants cut off from the others in their own worlds. Zatanna lay on her bunk, her IPod turned up. She was listening to the Dresden Dolls, but her mind was on Clark. Part of her knew she should give him his space. He was the strong silent type, who didn't talk about his feelings. That was his way of dealing with problems and she knew she should respect that.

The problem for Zatanna was she didn't like that one bit. She was a woman and if she was going to get to know him better she wanted him to talk about his feelings. The strong silent type sounds romantic, but it leaves you clueless as to what is really going on. If we're going to get anywhere in this relationship, he's going to have to talk to me, Zee thought.

Even as this thought came to her mind, she realized she was jumping ahead a little. They weren't in a relationship, they were just friends at this point. She didn't want to seem pushy, knowing guys hated that. The problem was she liked Clark, a lot. It wasn't just physical, although that certainly helped. No, her instincts about him had been right. Just in the short period of this trip she'd seen a side of him that he didn't usually show. He could be funny, charming and even silly. He wasn't a pompous jerk like so many men she'd met. He didn't take himself to seriously. Just the image of him in the balloon hat brought a smile to her face.

It was official, she told herself, she was smitten with Clark Kent. This only made her decision what to do harder. It was so frustrating. She didn't even know if he thought of her that way. God, he'd thought she was with Bruce this whole time, she lamented. No wonder he never made any move. I should go to him and make it clear I'm not seeing anyone and am interested in him, Zee told herself. The only problem with that was she didn't really like confrontation. What if he isn't interested? I'd look like a complete idiot, Zee thought. Talk about an awkward trip that would make this one a nightmare.

Her mind went back and forth on what to do, but eventually she just stayed where she was. Closing her eyes, Zatanna let her mind drift as she listen to the music. She was just on the edge between waking and sleeping as the images began to swirl through her mind.

She was in a field with the sun streaming down above. In the distance she could see a castle like out of some storybook. She was dressed in an elaborate gown like some sort of princess. Zee could even feel the little crown on top of her head. She felt wonderful. The sound of hoof beats caused her to turn and see a shining knight riding towards her. His armor glistened in the sunlight like silver. It was Clark she realized.

It was like a fantasy, she thought. Clark is her shining knight coming for her. A sense of excitement filled Zatanna and she started to run towards him. She felt lighter than air and practically bound through the field towards him. She could see a smile on his handsome face and returned it with one of her own. She laughed in happiness as she leaped through the air, covering more and more ground getting closer to him all the time.

Zatanna didn't notice it at first, as she was too excited to reach Clark. Each leap and jump she took seemed to last just a little longer than the previous one. Her feet barely touched the ground and then she was soaring again. Higher and higher she rose until she started to worry. Even went she tried to stop, Zee found she couldn't. She floated right over Clark and continued on.

Something was horribly wrong; this isn't how this fantasy was supposed to go. Her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. She was floating higher and higher, further and further away from Clark. She could see him riding hard to catch up to her, but like a balloon she kept drifting higher and higher.

"No!" Zee gasped, as she sat up.

"Ow!" She groaned as she hit her head on something. Looking up she realized it was the ceiling of her cabin. The next moment, Zatanna plunged back down to the bunk and bounced off. As she scrambled to get off the floor, she didn't know what to think. Had she been floating above her bed? Where had that come from, thought Zee?

"What the hell was in those brownies," she muttered aloud. She pulled the ear buds out and looked at her bunk and then the ceiling. Rubbing the bump on her head she didn't know what to make of it. Finally she decided to just take a shower. Maybe she would go talk to Clark after all.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables and the three witches stood gazing into the huge crystal ball. They were all laughing as they watched Zatanna first float off the bed and then hit the ceiling. When she plummeted back to the bunk, they had tears in their eyes. The look of astonishment on her face was too much for them.

"Oh, my, I haven't laughed this hard in ages," the Queen said, as she wiped away a tear.

"You're wicked, wicked," cackled one of the witches.

"Did you see the look on her face? Oh this is going to be so fun," another witch added.

"Let's leave the little princess alone for now," the Queen replied. "All this fun has given me an appetite."

The four of them went off laughing to have their tortoise and hare stew.

* * *

Space

Clark was on his back tinkering with the engine. It reminded him of working on the truck back home on the farm. The fact that this was a space ship engine versus a diesel truck wasn't lost on him. He also knew the League had teams of mechanics to do this sort of thing, but he liked doing it himself. It gave him time to think. He had his IPod on shuffle and was listening to some classic rock, the Beatles, ELO, among others. He'd modified his headphones to cancel out all the other sounds around him.

He'd been thinking about what Wally and Zatanna said earlier. It had come as a shock to him that people saw him as standoffish. He wasn't trying to be. It was one of the things he liked so much about this trip, that he could just be one of the team. It was such a change from the normal mission. He'd laughed more in the last few days than he could ever remember on a mission.

Maybe I am standoffish, Clark thought. It might be an unconscious reaction to how the others acted around him. He had always been flattered that the other heroes showed him such respect as Superman, but now he realized it tended to isolate him from them. Clark would like nothing more than to sit around with his teammate laughing and talking, but they always seemed to tense up when he was around. Somewhere along the line he's just started avoiding the whole uncomfortable situation. That's why earlier with Zatanna and Wally had been such a welcome change. He'd even given in and worn that stupid balloon hat because it was just nice to be a part of the group again. He hadn't realized how much he missed that until now.

The other thing that had been going through his mind was Wally and Zatanna's comment that he didn't even notice the women on the Tower. Of course he noticed, how could he not? He was a guy, after all. In some ways this bothered him even more than being considered standoffish. Is that how they see me, Clark wondered, above such mortal things? Didn't they realize he was for the most part still just Clark Kent, the guy that grew up in Smallville? Yes, compared to Wally, Clark was a little shy around women, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested.

I notice, Clark thought, I'd have to be blind not to. Everyday I see Zatanna, Diana, Shayera, Mari and Dinah just to name a few, Clark mused. They were all just stunning. It was just that he'd been in a relationship with Lois and was trying to make that work. Call him old fashioned but he could only give his heart to one person. The fact that it hadn't worked out just seemed to deepen his depression. Part of him, a big part wanted to give it another try with Lois, but sadly he knew the same issues would come up again. She deserved better than to be jerked around like that, so he knew he had to walk away.

For some reason the thought of Zatanna came to Clark's mind. Her revelation earlier that she wasn't involved with Bruce had been a surprise. Clark had heard all the gossip on the station and like everyone else had just assumed it was true. Realizing it wasn't, Clark found himself thinking about her. He'd always thought she was gorgeous, but had never let it go any further than that. Even Lois had been jealous of her when Zee offered tickets to them for her show in Metropolis. At the time it had seemed ridiculous, but now he had to admit he could see Lois' point.

Do I like Zatanna in that way, he wondered? She has been really friendly on this trip, he thought. Stop, Clark told himself, don't let your hormones run away with themselves. Zee is just being friendly, that's who she is. She's not coming on to you, so get that thought out of your mind. She's probably more interested in Wally then me, Clark mused. God, it has been a really, really long time.

Clark reached out from under the engine for a wrench. His fingers made contact with something soft. Moving them up around the object, he suddenly realized it was a small ankle and shapely calf. As if he'd been burned, Clark pulled his hand away and turned to see the two bare legs of Zatanna right next to him. He pushed the headphones off.

"Clark?" Zee repeated.

"Hey, Za-Zatanna, sorry, I had the headphones on and didn't hear you come in," he quickly replied. He tried to keep the blush from coloring his cheeks as he realized he'd been feeling up her ankle and calf. It has really, really been a long time, Clark thought.

Zatanna was barefoot and wearing just a pair of short and a loose fitting tee shirt. She could barely seem him under the engine so she got down on her hands and knees to look at him.

"What are you doing under there," she asked. Clark turned to answer her. He saw her beautiful smiling face, but as his eyes drifted down, he quickly turned his head away. Kneeling bent over like that, her tee shirt hung away from her body and he could see all the way down it. Oh, man that is not helping, he mused.

"Just-Just working on-on the engine," he managed to say, keeping his eyes glued to the underside of the machine above him.

"Doesn't the League have people that do that," she asked.

"Yeah, but I like to just make sure for myself."

'Clark, about earlier, I wanted to apologize if it seemed like I was prying," Zee said. She knew that was exactly what she was doing now, but it frustrated her that he wouldn't talk to her.

"It's okay, Zee, no apology is necessary," he replied.

"Clark, I saw the look on your face, so I know that isn't true," she countered. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was just trying to get you to talk to me."

"You didn't hurt me, Zee, but I do appreciate the concern. It's just sort of a rough patch I'm going through right now, but it will be okay."

"No it won't, Clark," Zee said, determined to get him to talk or at least look at her. "Keeping it all bottled up inside never works."

"I'm not doing that, Zee."

"Yes, you are, I can see it," she said. "I know you think the strong silent type is what you have to be, but you don't.'

"I'm not really doing that, I swear," Clark offered.

"Yes, you are, I just know. I mean you can't even look at me," she replied.

"That's not the reason, Zatanna."

"Then what is? You won't talk to me and can't even look at me."

"That's not the reason, I swear," Clark said. "Can we just let it go, please?"

"No," she said defiantly. "I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what you can't even look at me."

Clark sighed and rubbed one hand over his eye. How is it I always get into these situations, he wondered?

"I can handle it, Clark, I'm a big girl."

"I'm really aware of that, Zatanna. I mean really aware."

"Than just tell me what the problem is, it can't be that bad."

"All right." Clark finally relented. "I'm not looking at you because kneeling like that I can see all the way down your shirt. I was trying to be a gentleman about it.'

A small almost squeak came out of Zatanna as she clutched her tee shirt to her chest and jumped up. Clark slid out from under the engine and sat up.

"Sorry, Zee, "he offered. She turned several shades of red with embarrassment.

"I wasn't trying, I mean, I didn't know you could see," she fumbled to say, wanting desperately to sink through the floor at that moment.

"I know I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"What? Oh, well, okay, I'm going to go now and die of embarrassment in my room. Bye Clark," she hastily said. Zatanna practically ran from the room. A smile crossed Clark's face as he thought how cute she looked even being so embarrassed. Stop it; don't go there, he warned himself. Sighing, Clark went back to tinkering with the engines.

* * *

Later

Wally finally came out of his room to grab something to eat. His marathon round of video games had ended in victory and he deserved a reward. As he was making his way to the kitchen he spied Zatanna at the controls.

"Hey, Zee are there anymore of those brownies?"

"What? Oh, no, you ate the last of them," she replied.

Something in her tone caught his ear, so Wally detoured from the kitchen and dropped down into the copilot seat.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Where's Big Blue,' he asked.

"In the engine room, I think," she said. Wally noticed her blushing at Superman's name and this peaked his interest.

"Something happen between you two," he asked.

"No! I mean, no, why would you say that," she quickly replied. " Clark didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"No, but the way you're blushing and all nervous kind of gives it away. So come one what's up?"

Zatanna looked over at Wally and debated whether to tell him what happened. He was going to find out sooner or later, she thought, so might as well get it over with.

"I kind of flashed him," she softly said.

"You did what?"

"It was an accident," She quickly explained. "I wanted to see if I could get him to talk to me, so I went into the engine room. He was under the engine so I bent down to see him and well, my shirt's kind of loose so it, well, you get the picture. I didn't even realize it while I was going on and on about him not looking at me. Here I'm giving him the platinum view and didn't even realize it."

"Lucky bastard," Wally mused.

"Wally!" Zee gasped in shock.

""Well, you realize it's only fair that you flash me now, too, don't you? I mean we're teammates, can't have you showing favorites, can we?" Wally joked with a smile.

"I'm not flashing you, Wally, so forget it! I'm already embarrassed that Clark saw without adding to it!'

"I'm sure he was impressed if it helps," Wally offered.

"It doesn't."

"Clark's a good guy, Zee, I wouldn't let it bother you," Wally said. "He's probably flattered to see someone as smoking hot as you."

"I didn't want him to see me like that!"

"Too late now."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, so how about just a little peak, you know, to make things fair?"

"No! Zee shouted. "Are you hitting on me Wally?"

"Do you want me to hit on you, Zee," Wally said with a lecherous grin.

"No,' she instantly replied.

"Then, no I'm not hitting on you."

"What's going on, Wally," she asked. "I thought you had a thing for Shayera?"

"Yeah, I guess," he admitted.

"So why are you hitting on me?"

"Well, you know the old saying, if you can't hit on the one you're hot for, hit on the hottie you're with."

"Wow, now I feel so special," Zee sarcastically replied. "Well, stop it."

"You're no fun," Wally replied.

"Look, if you stop hitting on me on this trip, I'll put in a good word for you with Shayera when we get back, okay?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes," she replied. "Deal?"

"I guess, 'he offered. "By this trip, you just mean the flight to this place, right?"

"Wally!"

"Okay, deal."

They sat in silence for several moments. Finally Wally spoke up.

"So why don't you press the button, Zee?"

"What?"

"The red button, are you dying to know what it does? Just hit it," Wally said.

"Wally, we've been over this, I'm not going to press it, you press it."

"Maybe I just will, if you're chicken," Wally taunted.

"That's really not going to work, Wally, just press it," she replied.

"Well, I had to give it a shot," Wally said. "Okay, hang on to something, here goes!"

They both held their breath with excitement as Wally slowly moved his finger towards the button. His finger lingered, millimeters away from it before he finally just pressing it. They both cringed, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"What a jip! I thought it was lasers or something cool it's nothing!"

Before Zatanna could reply, klaxons started blaring all through the ship. They both looked around in a panic, as red flashing orbs descended from the ceiling and began to strobe like police lights. Three blasts of the sirens went off and then the ship fell into darkness.

"This is not good," Wally said in the darkness.

"You think?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Stockholm Syndrome"

The Crystal Palace

The sound of the harpsichord filled the parlor, as the Queen of Fables stood on the balcony sipping her tea. The fact that an oversized raccoon was playing it might have seemed strange anywhere else, but not here. The three little pigs danced with the Big Bad Wolf, while Humpty Dumpty spiked the punch. Flying monkeys argued with the Royal Playing Cards over who served the best waffles, IHOP or the Waffle House. Rapunzel used her hair to perform rope tricks for assorted ghouls, goblins, elves and gnomes, while Rumpelstiltskin continued to shout 'take it off'. The others told him to go away. Hansel and Gretel stuffed themselves with sweet porridge that continued to cook and cook filling one of the side rooms. Hi-Diddle-Diddle, the Cat and the Fiddle asked the raccoon if he knew any bluegrass as they would like to join in. He gave them no answer and continued his Minuet in G.

This is the world Snow White trapped the Queen of Fables in so long ago. Once she had just been another powerful sorceress from an alternative universe. She ruled a kingdom just like one of Earth, but was overthrown. The Queen went into exiled and came to Earth ages ago to start a new kingdom. At first she was successful, but then things once again slipped away. The clever Snow White had trapped the Queen in a book, a Book of Fables. All the Queen's efforts were turned into the stuff of legend and fantasy.

How long she had been here, she didn't know. At first this all seemed like madness to her. Imagine instead of a rooster crowing at the first morning light, you are awaken by dancing bears singing the good morning song and you get the idea. This realm seemed to be chaos incarnate, where anything and everything could happen if it wished to. Pigs' fly, rabbits take trips to Albuquerque, coyotes build elaborate traps for roadrunners and a cat disappear one strip at a time.

In a world gone mad, isn't it the sane person that suffers the most? How long would it take before the madness started to make sense to you? Eventually the Queen adapted and started to see the strange sort of logic that that was behind all this. It was a world based on fantasy and imagination, thus it had no real limits to what could be and what couldn't. Most would say the Queen of Fables went mad herself, but after all her time here she was only seeing the world as it was. Her desire for power found the only avenue available to her. Snow White's trap made it possible for the Queen to become the living embodiment of all-evil in folklore. It granted her extreme powers, but it came with a caveat, she had to follow the strange, mad rules of the fairy and folk tale.

After all that time, when she was finally released from her prison, the Queen of Fables saw the new world in terms of the fairy tale. Wonder Woman resembled Snow White, so the Queen assumed she was her daughter. When she cast her gaze around to find her own Prince Charming, it inevitably fell on Superman. While she was defeated, it was only because they followed the strange rules of the fairy tale.

The Queen had learned many things since her release. Her power wasn't relegated to just Earth fairy tales, but to all fairy tales in every part of the galaxy. She also realized the force and impact of the fairy tales had diminished with the passing years. Young children weren't being read the old classics, but modern tales about the modern world. It meant the realm of fantasy and fairy tale was diminished and eventually so would her power be. The one bright spot was the urban legend, a sort of modern day fairy tale designed to scare. There was potential there, the Queen thought.

Mostly she realized that if she was ever going to find a place for herself in the real world again, it had to be soon. She had been in this world so long it had become apart of her. It was a seductive trap that had shaped her mind and worldview. If she didn't escape it soon, part of her knew she would never escape it. So the discovery of the world of Magi, her people, offered a tantalizing possibility. They were only half-breeds, while she was pure Homo Magi. How could they not bow to her superiority? The only obstacle in her way was the young Light Princess, Zatanna. She was a pure breed as well.

The Queen of Fables had been watching Zatanna since she first heard of her. A cold smile came to the Queen's face as she realized that while powerful, the young Magi's talents were tied to her confidence. She could use this against her and show all the Magi and Prince Charming that there was only one superior Homo Magi female. The poor little Light Princess, the Queen thought, she won't even know what is happening until it is too late. Perhaps once I am Queen of this Magi realm I will take pity on her and give her to Prince Charming's Jester as a wedding gift. Perhaps, but most likely not, the Queen mused. She had made the mistake of not dispatching Snow White long ago; she would not make that same mistake again. Off with her head!

Few understood fairy tales, myths and legends as well as the Queen. On the surface they seemed like quaint little stories to amuse children, but there was a far darker side to them. Originally they were not meant for children, but adults. In a more primitive time, where monsters, ghosts and demons were thought to exist, they were cautionary tales for all to heed. The tales were warnings and included, sex, violence, murder and cannibalism, just to name a few of their horrors. Child sacrifice to pay debts was not uncommon in the earlier versions of the tales.

The cold wicked smile spread on the Queen's lips as she thought about what she had in store for the Light Princess. It wouldn't be just one fable she would use, but several and like any good tale, it would have a twist at the end. It would all be decidedly old school, the Queen mused. Once the Princess was dispatched, Charming would see the inevitability of marrying the Queen. Only after that would she have her revenge on Snow White.

A rumble went through the castle and murmurs began as the main entertainment of the party arrived. Willie the Operatic Whale was going to do 'Vesti la giubba' from Pagliacci and there was an excitement in the air. Thankfully the parlor was a big room and do to it being in the realm of fantasy it could change to any size or shape as was needed. Dressed as the sad clown, Willy began, as the assembled fairyland characters sat in rapped awe at his talent. The Queen had a tear in her eye as she watched all this. It saddened her to leave this life, but perhaps she could bring it along with her into the real world. From what she'd seen of it, the real world needed some excitement.

* * *

Space

The small ship was silent and pitch black. Pressing the kill switch had done just that, kill the ship's engines and power.

"I guess it wasn't lasers, then," Wally offered.

In the darkness Zatanna reached out and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You just had to push the button, didn't you," she asked.

"You wanted to do it, too, remember."

"I know, but now we're screwed," Zatanna lamented. "Clark's going to be pissed. He asked us not to."

"Yeah, but maybe he won't notice," Wally offered.

"I think the fact that the lights and engine are dead might tip him off, Wally," she fired back. "God, my first deep space mission and I help kill the ship! Could this day get any worse?"

"I'm out of here," Wally mused and started to move. Suddenly a hand reached and grabbed him. It was much too big to be Zatanna's and in the dark Wally couldn't tell whose it was. He panicked a little.

"Someone grabbed me! It's Wayne from Wayne and Kim forever! I knew that story was real! Now I've seen the name and he's come back for me! Help! Help!" Wally shouted.

"STHGIL!" Zatanna quickly shouted. Small blue orbs, like fireflies began to glow and hover around the ship. The first thing Zatanna and Wally saw was Superman standing in front of them. He was holding on to Wally.

"You just had to press the button, didn't you," Clark asked. He was trying his best to look serious, even though he wanted to smile. "Someone is going to have to explain to Batman when we get back why the Kill switch was pressed, and it's not going to be me."

The little blue orbs dimmed a bit at this news. Zatanna didn't know what to say, as they were caught red handed. Wally's stupid words about crying came back to her.

"I'm sorry, Clark,' she softly said. He turned to look at her and was shocked to see her looking at him with sad eyes on the verge of tears. Her full, sensual mouth was turned down in a pout, which only added to the heartbreaking look she was giving him.

"Ah, well, um, Zee, really, it's not that bad," Clark stumbled to say, not sure what to make of her reaction. He was just about to say more, when he glanced over and saw that Wally was giving him the same look.

"I'm sorry too, Big Blue," Wally said in an equally sad voice. Clark looked at them both and just shook his head.

"You two are shameless," he replied. He reached between them and hit the reset button. "Thank God you only hit the kill switch once."

The lights came on and the engines began to warm up. Clark gave them one last look and then headed back to the engine room to start the sequence for reigniting the engines. After he left, Zatanna and Wally stood there for a moment.

"He didn't seem that mad, did he,' she asked.

"No, not really, I guess we dodged a bullet this time," Wally replied.

"This mission is turning out to be a disaster and we haven't even gotten there yet," Zee lamented. "First I flash Superman and then help shut down the ship! He must think I'm a complete incompetent."

"Don't let it bother you, Zee, Clark's a cool guy, I'm sure he doesn't think that," Wally offered.

"That's nice of you to say, Wally even if it's not true," Zatanna replied. "I should probably just go to my room before I cause any more trouble."

"I think you're making too much out of this, Zee. I do things like this all the time."

"Yeah, but you're a senior member, remember," she glumly said.

"Hey, yeah, that's right," Wally cheerfully replied. "You know what caught my interest in this whole thing?"

"What?"

"Supes said it was a good thing we only hit the button once," Wally pointed out. "I wonder what he meant by that? What do you think happens if we hit it twice?"

Zatanna just stood there looking at Wally for a moment.

"Come on, Zee, where's your sense of adventure," he offered with a smile.

"Good bye, Wally, I'm going to my room and try and stay out of trouble."

"Aw, come on, Zee I was just kidding."

She didn't answer and just headed towards her room.

* * *

Later

The engines were running at full capacity and they were back on schedule. Clark was tinkering in the engine room, when Wally walked in.

"Hey, Clark, can I talk to you for a moment," Wally asked.

"Yeah, sure Wally, what's up?"

"Well, first, you're not really pissed about us hitting the button, are you?"

"No not really," Clark said with a smile.

"That's what I thought," Wally replied. "So the whole telling Batman was just to scare the crap out of us, wasn't it?"

"No, he's going to know someone hit the switch, he always does."

"That's sort of a downer," Wally lamented. "Look can we just tell him I did it?"

"Sure, if you want," Clark replied. "I was just going to say it was an accident."

"I like that even better," Wally quickly responded. "Let's go with that as a plan."

"You go to it."

Clark was just about to turn back to the engines, when Wally spoke up again.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, big guy?"

"I'm not saying I did it, Wally."

"No, no, not that," Wally shook his head. "I was wondering if you could talk with Zee."

"About what," Clark asked.

"Well, I think she's a little down, to tell you the truth," Wally offered. "I think this trip is important to her. I'm sure it has something to do with it being her first and all, but there's something else, I'm sure. I think she's worried she's already messed it up. The whole flashing you and the button thing kind of freaked her out. I think she's worried no one is going to take her seriously. Could you just let her know it's alright?'

"Sure, if you think it would help," Clark replied.

"Thanks," Wally said. "Oh and just between you and me, how was it?"

"How was what," Clark asked, not following him.

"Well, from what Zee said she gave you an eyeful!' Wally said with a big smile. "So tell me, does she look as good under that costume as she does in it?"

"Wally."

"Oh, come on, help a brother out," Wally protested.

"It was an accident, Wally, I tried not to look," Clark explained.

"Tried doesn't mean you didn't," Wally pointed out. "Come on, just a hint. Are we talking Gold card view or Platinum?"

"I'm not talking about this, Wally," Clark firmly said.

"I'll take that as Platinum," Wally replied. "You lucky dog! Why doesn't that sort of thing happen to me?"

"Good bye, Wally."

"What? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to talk to Zatanna like you asked, remember?"

"So not even a hint?"

'No."

"Well, could you at least put in a good word for me? MY instincts could use a little help here.'

"I'll see what I can do."

Clark shook his head and chuckled as he walked out of the engine room.

* * *

Zatanna's room

Zatanna sat on her bunk holding her pillow to her chest. Everything seemed to be going wrong on this trip. She thought it would be a fun way to get some experience and get to know Clark better, but it wasn't working out that way. If she wasn't embarrassing herself by flashing the guy, she was helping to shut down the ship. On top of everything else, there were only two guys on the ship and the wrong one was hitting on her. This was definitely not going to the way she envisioned it on the Tower. Someone knocking on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Go away," she shouted thinking it was Wally.

"Zatanna, it's Clark, could I talk to you?"

"Just go away, please, Clark, I want to be alone."

"Please, Zatanna," he said in a much softer voice.

"Oh, all right," she relented. Climbing off her bunk she went over and opened up the door. Clark smiled at her, noticing that even with the foul look on her face she was still very, very attractive. She was wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants and a loose hoodie that came up to her chin. She had it tied tight at the top and bottom.

"Nice sweat shirt," he teased as he stepped into her room. The scowl she gave him said she was not amused.

"What do you want, Clark?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he replied.

"Oh, great! I haven't flashed anybody or shut down the ship in the last ten minutes, so everything's peachy," she sarcastically replied. Zee dropped down on her bunk and thrust her hands into the hoodie's pockets looking miserable.

"Come on, Zee, its not that bad," Clark offered as he sat down next to her.

"I'll bet Wonder Woman never flashed anyone on a mission," Zee replied.

"I don't think she has to," Clark teased. "Have you seen Diana's uniform?"

Zee smiled but quickly returned to a frown.

"Don't try and cheer me up, Clark, I'm not in the mood."

"So you're just going to mope around in here for the rest of the trip," he asked.

"Yes."

"That's too bad, I was enjoying having you on this trip," Clark offered.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she replied.

"No, I mean it," Clark said. "Look, I know you think people don't take you seriously, but I have the opposite problem, everyone takes me way too seriously. This trip has been a nice change from that."

"Well, you are Superman, Clark," Zee replied. "People respect you, that's all."

"I appreciate it, I do, but that gets a little old after awhile. It's nice to be able to relax and have some fun, too."

"Are you saying you can't relax and have fun on the Watchtower," she asked.

"Can you imagine what would happen if I wore a balloon hat into the cafeteria?"

Zee had to laugh.

"I'd pay to see that,' she added.

"Don't get your hopes up on that one," Clark replied. "I don't need a lecture from Bruce and Diana. Besides, I still think I looked like a complete ass with that thing on."

"That's what made it funny." Zee answered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, but it is going to be our little secret, right?"

"Sure," she said mockingly.

'You're going to throw me under the bus as soon as we get back, aren't you?"

"Who me," she teased.

"Yep, that's what I thought." Clark said with a shake of his head. "I might point out you were wearing one too."

"But I'm not the serious Superman, Clark."

"Could you wait just a little while before telling everyone, please," he asked.

"I can try."

"I guess I'll have to take what I can get," Clark lamented. Zee giggled at this and Clark had to chuckle himself.

"Look, about everything else that's happened, don't let it bother you, Zee," Clark finally continued. "We're just having some fun on the trip, which is a really nice change for me. The mission hasn't even really started yet. Once we get to Illyria I'm sure you'll be invaluable. Okay?"

"Okay."

She gave him a little smile. Clark didn't really think about it and leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. It surprised both of them and for a moment they didn't say a word. If anything, Clark was more shocked by it than Zatanna was. It felt so natural that before he even considered what he was doing, his lips were already touching her skin. Now he was a little flustered by how forward it seemed. Clark quickly got up and moved towards the door.

"I-I, well, I should, check, the, um, engines or something," he lamely offered, as the door opened and he started to leave.

"Clark?"

Her voice stopped him. He turned to see her get up from the bed and walk towards him. Zatanna rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. It was a sweet, almost innocent kiss, but there was a lingering quality to it that spoke towards deeper emotions.

"Thanks Clark," she whispered, her lips still millimeters from his.

"No-No pro-problem, Zee," Clark managed to say, as his heartbeat raced. She stepped back and the door slid closed.

Zatanna turned and leaned against the door, a smile on her face. Maybe this trip wasn't going as bad as she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"More than just a Dance"

Space

From the deck of cards in her hand, the King and Queen of Hearts floated above the table, slowly circling each other.

"So Clark, how am I doing this," Zatanna asked.

"Magic?"

"Well, duh, Clark."

'You know Zee there's a snarky side of you that comes out as a teacher," Clark replied. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean we just started and you've already called me stupid twice."

"She does have a 'Hot for Teacher' vibe going, though," Wally added. "A very Venus in Furs quality to it."

"Behave Wally."

"Are you going to spank me if I don't,' he teased.

"Ew! Gross," Zatanna replied, making a face. She turned and looked him dead in the eye. "If you don't stop I'll make something you really value disappear."

"Like what? My hair," Wally joked.

"Think lower." Zee deadpanned. Wally gulped as the smile slipped from his face.

"I-I think I'll-I'll see if there's any-anything to eat in-in the kitchen."

In the next moment he was gone. Clark sat back looking at Zatanna with a smile on his face.

"Feeling feisty this morning, huh, " he observed.

"Maybe." She had a small, satisfied smile on her face as she shuffled the cards.

"Should I be nervous too," Clark asked.

"You're a big boy, Clark, I think you can handle it," she teased.

The two of them were sitting at the main table and the lights were low. As she continued shuffling the cards, Zatanna couldn't help glancing over at him. His eyes hadn't left her since they sat down.

"So what is it you want to teach me again," he asked.

"You're vulnerable to magic, Clark, but the way you're dealing with it is a mistake. Avoiding it doesn't solve the underlying problem, you need to deal with it," she explained.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a magician, Zee," he countered.

"True, but everyone is vulnerable to magic, Clark, even me," she continued. "I just deal with it better than you do."

"Well, you've had a lot more training than I have, years," he justified.

"Yes, but do you run away from everything that you find challenging?"

"I'm not running away, I just try to limit my contact with things that can defeat me," Clark replied. "Discretion is the better part of valor, after all."

"You spar with Diana all the time and she beats you constantly," Zee pointed out.

"That's different."

"How?"

Clark seemed to think about it for a moment then he leaned closer to Zee.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I let Diana win," Clark said with a smile.

"What? Why," Zee said in surprise.

"We all have our flaws, Zee and in Diana's case it's a very competitive nature," Clark explained. "She really, really likes to win."

"So you're saying you could beat her if you wanted to," Zee asked.

"Probably, but I'd have to kill her to do it. I mean she really likes to win."

"So why do you spar with her?"

"Well, she's about the only person I can use near my full strength, plus I figured some of her combat training couldn't hurt," Clark offered.

"Well, think of this as magic training," Zatanna replied. "You know I can't believe you let her win. She'd kill you if she finds out."

"That's why you have to promise not to tell her," Clark quickly said. "The last thing I need is for her to go all Amazon on me."

"Okay, I'll keep your secret if you let me help you with magic. Deal?"

"I guess," he said finally.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, Clark," Zee sarcastically said.

"Sorry, it's just that sparring with Diana or Bruce is one thing. I'll never be as skilled a fighter as they are, but I can pick up a thing or two here and there that can help me. Magic just feels different," he explained.

'I told you earlier, everyone, including me is susceptible to magic, Clark. I'm not talking about turning you into the next candidate to take Dr. Fate's job. I'm just trying to give you a few things like sparing that will help you understand it better."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Zee replied. "Now since you're a very reluctant novice, let's try something simple, kiss me."

"I'm sorry, what," Clark replied, not sure he heard her right.

"Kiss me," Zee repeated.

"I thought you were going to teach me about magic, Zee? I know how to kiss."

"Good, then it shouldn't be that hard to kiss me, should it," she countered.

"No, but I don't see what this has to do with magic," he replied.

"Just do it, Clark!"

"Okay, okay, wow, kind of bossy as a teacher, Zee," Clark grumbled. Taking a breath, he slowly leaned across the table and kissed her. Her lips felt warm and soft against his. It wasn't a long kiss but he felt her respond to it.

"Okay, pretty good," she said when then finished.

"Just pretty good," Clark teased.

"I've had better, but that's not the point," she quickly replied. "Did you like the kiss Clark?"

"Um, ah, yes?"

"You're not sure," she replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure, if was very nice," he quickly offered.

"Okay, why was it nice?"

"I'm really not comfortable with the direction this is going Zee," Clark complained. "What does this have to do with magic?"

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, it was nice because you're a good kisser," Clark lamely said. "Look, maybe if you give me a hint at what you're going for here?"

"I'm trying to show you that while you might not think about it, there are reasons behind why one kiss is better than another, okay? Look, your people were really scientific, right?"

"Yes."

"So you look at the world with a rational, scientific view," Zatanna explained. "Magic predates science, religion and just about everything else. At first it was just a way to explain things people didn't understand. You can fly. To you there's a perfectly rational explanation why, but to most people it's magic. For most of Earth's history, people didn't understand why it rained, so they assumed it was because of some magic or Gods causing it. It wasn't until recently that science figured out how it really happens."

"Okay, I'm following you so far, but why did I have to kiss you," Clark asked.

"Was it so horrible to kiss me?" she demanded.

"No! No, that wasn't what I was saying at all, just looking for an explanation," he replied.

"'I'm getting to it, " she said. "Magic, real magic has rules just like science does, Clark. The difference is like a kiss. Science can tell you quantatively why one kiss is better than another, but it doesn't really get to the essence. That's were magic comes in. Just like science, magic has certain steps that have to be followed to get a certain result. Like a kiss, if you do them all just right, you get magic."

Clark sat back and looked at her, taking in her words. Her argument made some sense to him, but more than anything he was thinking how much he'd like to kiss her again. Her words, she's had better seem to stick in his mind. If that wasn't a challenge, he didn't know what was.

"Okay, you have my full attention, Zee," Clark finally said. They both smiled at each other.

* * *

The Watchtower

It was a slow day and the heroes were trying to keep busy. It was one of those rare occasions when Diana didn't have meetings at the Embassy or functions to attend. She hoped to get a little sparring in, but with Kal gone, she couldn't seem to find anyone to spar with. Everyone seemed to have some lame excuse as why they couldn't. Finally she gave up and went to the cafeteria. Shayera and Bruce were sitting at a table discussing their last mission as Diana walked up.

"Mind if I sit down," she asked.

"No, of course not, Diana," Bruce replied.

"Have a seat," Shayera added.

Diana thanked them and sat down. Being polite, they tried to include her in their discussion of the mission, but Diana wasn't really that interested.

"So what's bothering you, Princess," Bruce finally asked.

"What? Oh, nothing really," Diana replied.

"Come on, Diana, you can tell us," Shayera said. "We can see you're a little down."

"I had an open day today and was hoping to get some training in," she finally admitted. 'With Kal gone, I can't seem to get anyone to spar."

"Shocker," Shayera mused.

"What does that mean," Diana asked.

"You play a little rough, Princess," Bruce replied with a smile.

"If it's going to be beneficial it has to be as near to combat as you can make it," Diana justified. "I always hold back against opponents, but try and find other challenges. I'm just trying to keep my skills sharp like you do, Bruce."

"Yes, but you have way of beating everyone on the station rather quickly, Diana. You don't hold back that much, that's why Clark's the only one that can last more than a few minutes with you."

"Everyone else is kind of tired of losing to you, Diana," Shayera admitted.

"I'm not that bad," Diana replied. "Kal never seems to mind that I beat him."

"That's cause he lets you win," Bruce absently replied. He regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth.

"Excuse me?""

"Nothing," he quickly replied.

"What exactly do you mean Kal let's me win," Diana demanded. "That's ridiculous! I win because I've been training since I was a child and he is still a novice in combat training!"

"Okay, if you say so."

"It's true!"

Diana looked back and forth between the two of them. Both seemed to have a hard time looking her in the face.

"He doesn't let me win," she exclaimed.

"I think he kind of does, Diana," Shayera tentatively offered.

"Absolutely," Bruce added.

"What do you know that you're not telling me," Diana demanded.

"He's Superman, Diana," Shayera replied.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Shayera, but that explains nothing." Diana turned to Bruce now. "Tell me, Bruce."

He silently kicked himself for letting this slip, but now it was out that. Clark would just have to deal with it when he got back.

"You like to win, Diana," Bruce explained.

"So? Isn't that the point of fighting?"

"Yes, but you really like to win, at all costs," Bruce continued. "It's one of your most admirable qualities that you never give up. It's just that you tend to carry it over to everything, including sparring."

"That's why no one wants to spar with you," Shayera added. "Same goes for Bruce. He's like crazy competitive too."

"I'm not as competitive as Diana," Bruce quickly replied.

"Yeah, right."

"I just take training seriously," he justified. "I'll remind you I'm just a normal human. I need every edge I can get."

"Okay, whatever," Shayera replied. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Diana's way more competitive than I am," Bruce grumbled.

"I am not!" Diana shouted. "Just what makes you think Kal is letting me win?"

"He's Superman, Diana," Bruce offered.

"Yes, I heard that from her, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Okay," Bruce groaned. "Are you stronger than him?"

"No."

"Are you faster than him?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he let's me win."

"Diana, Clark's invulnerable, so unless you're using Kryptonite or magic, he's really kind of an unstoppable force. If you get into a toe to toe fight with him, he's not going to lose," Bruce explained.

"I have superior fighting skills," she retorted.

"Yes, but there's a reason middleweights don't fight heavyweights, Diana. Heavyweights are bigger, stronger and hit harder. All the skill in the world isn't going to overcome that disadvantage head on."

"You have been able to defeat him, Bruce, and you're certainly not the most powerful hero," Diana fired back.

"True, but I did it with guile and cunning," Bruce explained. "I knew he wouldn't go all out and that gave me an advantage."

"And if he had gone all out," she asked.

"Diana, he can survive in the vacuum of space. He could hover over Gotham for years waiting for the one moment I let my guard down and disintegrate me with those eyes of his. He wouldn't have to get within a thousand miles of me," Bruce said.

"I still don't believe he let's me win," Diana said with a shake of her head. "Why would he?"

"Cause he knows you wouldn't give up, either," Bruce replied.

"Like I said, you two are both crazy competitive," Shayera chimed in. "You both really, really, really, like to win."

"I do not!" Both Bruce and Diana said it at the same time.

"Right," Shayera said with a smile.

* * *

Space

Zatanna and Clark had been discussing magic for almost an hour. The low lights made it a much more intimate setting than it normally would have been. All through their talk, there was flirting, teasing and a sexual tension just under the surface.

"So while you can't stop the magic from happening, you can understand why it's happening," Zatanna explained.

"But how does that help me, Zee?"

"Okay, one of the basic rules of magic is there is always an out," she continued. "Every spell has a counter spell, every ritual has a counter ritual, and it's just a process of figuring out what it is."

"But if I don't know what the original spell is, how do I counter it," he asked.

"That's the hard part. I didn't say it was easy, Clark, just that there is some logic behind magic."

"That still doesn't help me."

"It can," she offered. "If you know why something is happening, then you have the first step in figuring out how to combat it. The rules may seem crazy, but they do follow a sense of logic, just that it's not regular logic as you know it."

"I don't think my mind works that way," he replied.

"You just have to adjust your thinking," she said.

"Easier said than done."

"I thought Superman liked a challenge," she teased.

"Some challenges, yes."

"Do you dance, Clark," Zee asked.

"That was kind of out of left field, wasn't it," he replied.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, a little," he said. "Slow dancing only."

"Okay, stand up."

He did, not sure what she was going to do. Zatanna got up and came around and stood right in front of him. She looked up at him and gave him the most beguiling smile.

"Take me in your arms, Clark," she whispered.

"Another practically lesson, like kissing," he asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Clark gently put his arms around her and she moved in close to him. He was very aware of her at that moment.

"Okay, dance with me, Clark, show me your moves."

Clark bit his tongue to stop from saying the wrong thing. Slowly, he began to dance with her. It was tentative at first, but after a few moments he seemed to relax.

"Not bad," she said.

"But you've danced with better, right?"

"I'm not telling."

"Tease," he whispered. She laughed at this and moved closer to him. They danced to the imagined music for several moments.

"So as much as I enjoy dancing with you, Zee, how does this relate to magic?"

"Dancing is a series of steps and movements, Clark. Just because you know the sequence doesn't mean you know how to dance. You have to feel it for it to really be right. Once you do it's magic," she replied.

They were both enjoying the moment and things went a little further then either expected. Clark dipped Zatanna and for a moment just looked into her eyes. He didn't even think about it, but leaned in and claimed her lips again. She responded immediately. This was more sensual than the previous kisses and lingered much longer. When it finally ended they were both a little flush.

"I see the magic lessons are going well," Wally said with a huge grin. Zatanna and Clark quickly stepped apart, flustered and embarrassed at being caught like this.

"I should probably check the engines," Clark stammered. "Thanks for the lesson, Zatanna."

He moved too quickly and got out of the room. Zatanna was blushing as she straightened her hair and adjusted her hoodie. Wally just leaned against the wall grinning at her.

'What,' she finally asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Wally said. "I was just wondering was it magic you were trying to help him with or something else?"

"I didn't, we weren't, I mean, I," Zee fumbled, not sure what to say.

"That's what I thought." Wally laughed. "I'll just bet you both can't wait for your next lesson, can you Zee?"

She was so embarrassed and flustered she didn't know what to say. Finally she just turned and rushed into her room. Wally chuckled to himself, as he thought this trip was certainly getting interesting.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana was still fuming over what Shayera and Bruce had said. She wasn't that competitive, she told herself. It was just how she was raised. If you're going to do something, do it to your best. Kal wasn't letting her win she was just more skilled at combat than he was.

"Hello Diana," Jonn said.

"Hello, Jonn, still quiet all around," she replied.

"Yes, which is always a good thing."

"I suppose."

"You seem distracted," he observed.

Diana looked at her friend and decided to get his opinion.

"Jonn, may I ask you, do you think I'm too competitive? Do I like to win too much?"

Jonn seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Is this about Superman letting you win when you spar," he asked.

Anger flared over Diana's face and she looked like she was going to burst. She quickly turned around and stormed out of the command center, grumbling under her breath that she was going to have a long talk with Kal when he got back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Communication Breakdown"

Space

Wally was at the helm when the communicator went off. It was just a routine check-in from the Tower. He flicked a few switches and the smiling face of Dinah came on the screen.

"Hey gorgeous!"

"How's the trip going, Wally," Dinah replied.

"Great! We should be there pretty soon. How are things back there without us?"

"Quiet, calm, peaceful, normal," Dinah teased.

"So you're already missing me, huh?"

'That's one way to put it."

"Come on, Dinah, you can admit you miss me," Wally said. "If you do, I might tell you something really, really interesting."

"What?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head no.

"Say you miss me first."

"Okay, I miss you, Wally, now what's so interesting?"

"Well, you know I hate to gossip but things have been heating up around here," Wally offered.

"Really?" Dinah's interest level spiked at this information.

"There's been some kissing," Wally said with a grin.

"What? Who? Zatanna? Was it Zatanna and Clark kissing?" Diana queried. Wally was just about to answer when he heard someone coming from the back of the ship.

"Oh, I think someone's coming I should probably end this. I'll talk to you soon, Dinah. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Wait! Wait! You can't drop a hint like that and not finish," Dinah quickly replied.

"Be talking to you! Later, gorgeous," Wally said, not really paying attention to her.

"Wally! Wait!" Dinah shouted, but he'd already hit the end button and the screen went black. Wally spun in his seat to see Clark walking towards him.

"Was that the Tower," Clark asked.

"Yeah, Dinah," Wally replied. "I told her everything was going great and we'd be at this place pretty soon."

"Anything happening back there?"

"Na, sounds like everything's quiet on the home front," Wally said.

"So you got everything covered then," Clark asked.

"Yeah, no problem, big guy," Wally assured him.

"I'm going to do some reading if that's okay," Clark offered. "If you need anything just call."

"No worries, brother, I got it all under control."

Clark just shook his hand and walked away. Wally smiled and turned back to the controls.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah frantically fiddled with the controls, but the line had been disconnected. Shayera and Bruce were still arguing as they walked into the room.

"Look, I'm just saying you really like to win," Shayera said. "I'm not judging you or anything."

"No, but you're comparing me to Diana and that's not fair," Bruce countered. "I'm not even close to being as competitive as she is."

"You're doing it right now, Bruce," Shayera pointed out. "You can't let it go until you win this argument."

"That's not true."

"So you can let me have the last word," Shayera asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome,' he replied.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Bruce, you're still doing it," Shayera complained. "Just for once let me have the last word, please?"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," he replied.

"This discussion is over," she complained.

"Okay."

"Bruce!"

"What?"

Before she could answer their attention was drawn to a very frustrated Dinah.

"Damn it, Wally," Dinah grumbled as she finally gave up on trying to reestablish contact. Shayera gave Bruce a dirty look and then turned to her friend.

"What's the matter, Dinah?"

"What did Wally do now," Bruce asked.

"Nothing new, he's just such a tease sometimes," Dinah lamented.

"A tease?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah, he just gives you hints and then leaves you hanging," Dinah replied. "I hate that."

"That sounds like Wally, " Shayera laughed. "What did he do this time?"

"He said things are heating up on the Javelin," Dinah eagerly informed Shayera.

"Really?"

"He said there was kissing, but didn't give me any more! Now I can't get him back on the line," Dinah said.

"Kissing? Well, that's interesting," said Shayera with a big smile.

"Who was kissing," Bruce asked.

"My guess would be Clark and Zatanna, but Wally didn't say," Dinah replied.

"I knew sending her on this mission was a mistake," Bruce grumbled. "We should have waited for Dr. Fate to be free."

"You sound jealous, Bruce," Shayera observed.

"Don't be ridiculous," he immediately countered.

"Well, there is that rumor about you and Zatanna," Dinah offered.

"What rumor?"

"That you two were more than just friends," Dinah added.

"There is nothing going on between Zatanna and me, nothing," he said firmly.

"Well, it looks like you missed your chance now," Dinah replied.

"I guess you could say you lost, huh," Shayera teased.

"I know you think you're being cute, but it's actually just annoying," Bruce countered.

"It's a little cute," Dinah added.

"Cute is overrated," Shayera said dismissively.

"What have you got against cute," Dinah asked.

"Cute is another way of saying immature in most cases," Shayera explained. "Once you reach a certain age it starts to take on a creepy quality.'

"That's not true," Dinah replied.

"Okay, think about it, how does it sound if someone says oh, look, grandma is so cute?"

"I don't know, how," Dinah asked.

"Like she's probably in a home or something. You know like, look what grandma made in arts and crafts today, isn't it cute?'

"I didn't realize you have such strong opinions on the word cute. It seems like a perfectly good word to me," Dinah explained. "It's more about how you use it than the word itself."

"I'm going to Gotham," Bruce said. "These are several moments of my life I'll never get back. Dinah, transport me down, would you please?"

He walked over to the platform as Dinah started the process. Shayera suddenly got a wicked smile on her face. She silently moved over to the platform. As Bruce started to transport, she shouted," Bye!"

In that last instance, he gave her the Batman glare and then he was gone.

"I did it! I finally got the last word in! I beat him," Shayera shouted. Before Dinah could reply, Bruce's voice came over the communicator.

"Seems I'm not the only one that's competitive, Shayera."

"Damn it Bruce! You always have to get the last word, don't you," she grumbled.

"Yes."

The communicator went dead at that moment.

* * *

Space

Zatanna stood in the shower letting the warm water cascaded down on her. The one nice thing about the Javelin was it seemed to have a limitless supply of hot water unlike her apartment. She closed her eyes as she relaxed, her mind drifting back to the last kiss from Clark. Even standing in the hot shower little shivers went down her body. It was a good kiss, a very good kiss, she thought. The fact that he initiated it only made it better. Zatanna brushed her fingertips over her full lips as the sensation of the kiss lingered.

She was rather preoccupied with her thoughts and didn't notice that she was very slowly starting to rise off the shower floor. Only an inch at first, but with each passing minute she rose just a little more. She smiled as her fingers worked the soap all over her skin remembering how it felt to be in Clark's arms. Her imagination began to play things out a little further and soon her toes curled as the images grew very intimate, vivid and personal.

It wasn't until she realized the water was no longer tumbling down on her head that she opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise as she saw the top of the shower only inches away. She was several feet off the ground. In the next instant, she plunged back towards the floor. Zatanna was so flustered; she wasn't able to keep her balance and ended up sprawled out naked and wet on the floor.

"What the hell," she exclaimed.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables gazed into her crystal ball and laughed as she watched Zatanna's face. Oh, this is going to be so good, she thought. I can't wait until they get to the Magic Kingdom.

* * *

The Watchtower Cafeteria

Dinah had finished her shift and was sitting with Shayera and Mari. The topic of discussion was of course what was happening on the mission.

"I have to admit, I didn't think she had it in her to make a move on Superman,' Dinah said.

'Well, she's been hot for him since forever," Shayera replied.

"You know, there is an alternative," Mari said.

"What would that be?"

"According to what you told me, Wally only said there was kissing, not who was doing it," Mari pointed out

"So what? You think it was Clark and Wally," Dinah asked. "I really doubt that."

"No, but why not Wally and Shayera," Mari offered.

"No!" Shayera immediately said. Mari and Dinah turned and looked at her. Shayera blushed a little at her outburst and then quickly tried to cover it.

"We already know Zee is interested in Clark so I really doubt she would switch to Wally now that she has Superman alone."

"It's still a possibility," Mari said.

"No it's not," Shayera firmly replied.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Shayera," Dinah said with a big smile.

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"Right," Dinah replied, drawing out the word. "I guess we have something else to talk about besides Zee and Clark, don't we?"

"What?" Mari looked at Dinah and then at Shayera before she gasped. "You're hot for Wally?"

"No!"

"I think she's lying," Dinah offered.

"I am not," Shayera protested. "He's just a friend, that's all."

"For now," Dinah teased.

"Shut up, we're talking about Zatanna and Clark, remember?"

"Okay, so it's not Wally, sorry," Mari said.

"So if they're kissing, I wonder what else they're doing," Dinah said, getting right back to the topic.

"Knowing Zee, that could be a lot of things," Shayera said with a smirk.

"Right, the same things you want to do with Wally," Dinah teasingly replied.

"I said shut up! I do not," Shayera protested.

"Whatever you say, Shayera."

She crossed her arms in front of her, grumbling at the two of them.

* * *

Space

Zatanna was still a little confused about what happened in the shower. That was the second time she'd floated like that. God, my hormones must be playing havoc with my magic, she thought. Going to have to watch it in the future she told herself.

She finished drying off and got dressed. A latte sounded good so she opened her door and started for the kitchen. Just as she turned the corner, Zatanna ran right into Clark.

"Oh!'

"Hey, sorry, um, Zatanna, I should have been watching where I was going," Clark offered.

"No, it's okay, Clark."

She felt excited being close to him and gave a big smile. Clark seemed a little flustered and wasn't sure what to do. Thoughts of kissing her earlier came rushing back to him. That wasn't like me, he thought. I'm never that forward. I should apologize just in case I offended her.

"Um, ah about ah, earlier, Zee," Clark began.

"Yes?"

"I, well, I, um, ah, wanted to apologize for what happened."

"Which part," she asked, wondering where this was going.

"The kissing you part," he replied.

"Oh."

"I know it was totally inappropriate and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"So you're sorry you kissed me," she asked.

"Yes, well, that's not exactly what I mean, I just shouldn't," he said.

"I see."

The look that came over her face told Clark she wasn't happy. Great, now I've screwed up the apology too, he thought. He could see her hands clinch into fists as she stared a hole into him.

"So kissing me was so horrible it is something you regret," she said. "Well, don't worry, Clark, you'll never have to do it again! Excuse me!"

Zatanna pushed her way passed him and stormed into the kitchen. Clark could hear her starting to curse and cringed a little. Wally appeared and was heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, Big Guy, what's up? Just going to grab a snack and then head back to flying this ship."

"You might want to wait a little while, Wally," Clark said.

"Why?"

Before Clark could answer the sound of Zatanna slamming the refrigerator door closed and then banging a dish down on the counter reach both their ears. It was followed by a string of expletives. Clark sighed and brought one hand up to cover his face. This was definitely not what he wanted, Clark thought.

"That's why," he finally said.

"She sounds really pissed," Wally offered.

"Yeah.'

"Just so we're clear, she's pissed at you, right?"

"Yeah."

'Jeez, I never thought I'd say this, but for once I'm glad I'm not you," Wally replied. He looked at Clark as more banging and cursing came from the kitchen and then walked away. Clark groaned and shook his head. He'd just wanted to make sure he hadn't offended her by kissing her and now he'd offended her by apologizing for kissing her.

I have no luck with women, Clark lamented.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The Weight of Anger"

Space

Science is a remarkable thing. It has explained many of the mysteries that have plagued man since the dawn of time. It is an ongoing process, but slowly and surely old superstitions and myths fall by the wayside as real understanding happens. Perhaps one day all the mysteries of the universe will be known, but that is for the future. One of those mysteries still to be solved is the weight of anger.

Take for example, a young woman, 5'7' or so, somewhere around 120 pounds, who also happens to be extremely beautiful. Her slender lithe body is physically no match for the larger, stronger men around her. Now take this same young woman and imagine she's is interested in one particular person, a young man. She feels they are finally starting to connect and then he does something stupid, very stupid. He might not even mean to do it, but the effect is the same. She's pissed. She's angry.

Those around her suddenly feel the full weight of anger. It comes on so fast there is only time to say 'Oh Shit' before it overwhelms everyone in the immediate vicinity. The impact belies her small size and sends tremors radiating out like an earthquake. One of the first signs is the silence. It's so all encompassing it sucks the oxygen out of the room. The silence becomes deafening and extremely uncomfortable. Even when someone attempts to break the silence one look from her eyes makes the words die on their lips. Grown men, heroes, suddenly find themselves squirming in her presence.

Then the chill sets in. The temperature in the room drops significantly when she enters and sees the object of her anger. Innocent bystanders suffer as well, but there's nothing they can do about it. The whole world suddenly feels brittle, as if you have to walk on eggshells. You find a nervous smile is plastered to your lips whenever she happens to glance your way. You just pray not to become the focus of her wrath.

There is some noise in this environment, but it only adds to the rising tension. How she managed to slam a sliding door will always be a mystery. The violent scrapping sound of her spoon against the bowl as it cuts through the ice cream makes the bravest cringe. The way she holds her body rigid, the accusatory look in her eyes, the pout of her lips and the slump of her shoulders just to name a few of the signs eat away at the conscious of those around her.

It's as if your skin has been peeled back layer by layer until the raw nerves are exposed. Each new experience with this environment is like dripping vinegar on those nerves. If you could you would flee as far and as fast as you can, but that is not an option. You are stuck and the tension and anxiety only increase minute by minute.

If something isn't done, the weight of her anger will crush everyone around.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana stands with her sword at the ready in the training room. She's finally found someone that is willing to spar with her, Wildcat and Shining Knight. It should be an interesting test of her fighting skills and swordplay, but her mind is preoccupied with other thoughts.

I'm not that competitive like they said, she thinks. I don't always have to win. It's just that the object of training is to get better, to test yourself against worthy opponents. She still didn't believe that Kal let her win, but it seemed everyone else did. That annoys her. As she deflects Shining Knight's thrust, Diana thought back over her last few sparring sessions with Kal. Yes, she admitted, there were a few times where he seemed to have complete advantage of her, but she had been able to counter well enough to come out the victor. A smile came to Diana's face, as she sidestepped Wildcat's punch and tossed him across the room. It had been so satisfying to beat Kal, but now she found herself questioning the legitimacy of those victories. If that wasn't bad enough, having Batman of all people accuse her of being too competitive and wanting to win at all costs made it worse.

I can be a gracious loser, Diana thought. I don't always need to win. As she looked over at the regrouping Wildcat and Shining Knight Diana decided she would prove it and let them carrying the day. If Kal can do it and I don't believe he really is, than I can do it too, Diana said to herself. Diana was endowed by her Gods with wisdom, so perhaps she could use this as a lesson in humility. She had heard once that you learn more from losing than you do from winning, although she found that hard to believe. Defeat teaches defeat in her mind.

Taking her fighting stance, Diana prepared herself for the task at hand. Both of her opponents were skilled fighters so it should be easy, she thought. As Shining Knight launched another attack, the first problem Diana found was muscle memory. All her countless hours of training had sharpened her reflexes to the point she didn't even think about what to do, just reacted. Blocking Shining Knight's thrust was simply a matter of impulse. It was the same for Wildcat's left hook.

The three of them sparred for several minutes until Diana saw an opportunity to let them have the advantage. They were working together trying to wear her down. It was actually an excellent strategy when facing a stronger opponent she thought. Shining Knight flicked his sword towards her wrist more as a distraction, but Diana left herself open so the sword knocked her sword from her hand. She let herself hesitate for a moment and the two heroes took advantage of it. They managed to knock her off her feet and to the ground. Shining Knight quickly pointed his sword at her throat. Diana's first instinct was to slap it away and counter attack, but this time, instead, she slowly raised her hands in surrender.

"Well played," she said to them. "You are the victors which I willingly admit."

The two men looked at each other for a moment and then back at Diana.

"You're giving up," Wildcat asked.

"I can be gracious and admit defeat this time," Diana replied as she stood up.

"Thou never relinquishes the field, milady," Shining Knight said.

"We're only sparring," Diana pointed out. "You won fair and square."

Wildcats looked at Shining Knight again and then back at Diana.

"Are you sandbagging Princess," he asked.

"No, of course not, you won," she replied.

"Look we know we're not in your league when it comes to power, but don't take it easy on us because of that."

"Yes, milady, honor demands your best effort.'

"Look, you won, I lost, okay,' Diana said. She was starting to get a little annoyed at their attitude. "Why don't we go again?"

"Look, if you're just going to patronize us, Wonder Woman I think I'll call it a day," Wildcat replied. "Talk about a poor sport!'

He took off his gloves and was heading for the exit. Shining Knight lowered his sword and shook his head.

'Bad Joss, milady," he lamented. He turned and joined Wildcat in leaving. Just before Wildcat stepped from the room, he turned his head towards Shining Knight and said, "Jeez, now I understand why Superman always let's her win."

"Aye," Shining Knight agreed.

"He doesn't let me win!" Diana screamed after then, but they were already out of the training room. She turned and looked at the empty room in frustration, wanting to lash out at something. This is all Kal's fault she thought. Just wait until he gets back and we are going to have a long, long talk!

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah and Shayera stood eagerly at the communications array waiting for the next transmission from the Javelin. They hoped it would be Wally checking in as they both wanted to hear more about the kissing and heat on the mission.

"Okay, it's time," Dinah finally said. She flicked a few switches and adjusted a few dials making sure it was absolutely the right frequency. It took a moment, but then the image of Wally came up on the screen.

"Hey! Two of my favorite people! You are both looking especially hot today!"

"Hi Wally," the both replied.

"Dinah, Shayera, looking great ladies," Wally said with a grin.

"So how's it going, Wally," Dinah asked.

'Everything's right on schedule, no problems with the mission so far. We're getting closer all the time," he replied.

"That's good, good, now how about on the personal front? Are things still heating up," Shayera chimed in. The smile on Wally's face disappeared and then he glanced around him nervously.

"More kissing, Wally," Dinah teased.

"No, it's turned into Ice Station Zebra around here," he replied. "First it was the insult then the silent treatment. I think I even heard a few tears in the middle of the night. We're talking Hostile Central! I don't know how much more of this I can take!'

"What?" Both Dinah and Shayera gasped in shock at his words.

"It's really bad," Wally continued. "If this doesn't sort itself out pretty soon, I'm actually afraid what might happen."

"Oh My God, Wally, what exactly is going on there," Dinah asked.

"Was it a fight, or what? Was it something worse," Shayera chimed in. Wally was just about to answer when he seemed to hear something behind him.

"Oh boy, I think she's coming! If she hears I'm talking to you two about it she'll just be even more pissed," he quickly said. "Look, the mission's still fine, but I've got to go before she hears me. I'll talk to you guys again, bye!'

"No!"

"Wait!'

Dinah and Shayera frantically tried to stop him, but the screen went black. They both tried to reestablish the connection but got nothing.

"It's times like this I could kill your boyfriend, Shayera," Dinah complained.

"He's not my boyfriend! Would you stop saying that? In fact right now you'd have to get in line, cause I want to kill him too," Shayera replied.

"What is happening on the ship," Dinah wondered.

"He said she, so it has to do with Zatanna," Shayera said.

"An insult and tears, that could be anything," Dinah lamented.

"Who insulted who and who was crying, is what I want to know."

"What the hell is going on, on that ship?"

* * *

Space

The engine hummed along as they glided through space. For all his amazing gifts and powers, Clark Kent didn't know what to do. At his core, he was just like every other guy. It was in his nature when confronted with a problem to want to fix it. That's just what guys do. In this case though, all his powers and gifts seemed useless.

He's tried apologizing, but Zatanna wouldn't listen. She wasn't even speaking to him. She just gave him that cold angry stare and walked away. He was normally invulnerable to the temperature, but the chill she was sending out sent a shiver through his bones. Frankly, he was at a complete loss about what to do. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. He'd just meant to apologize for being so forward and kissing her without her consent, but somehow it came out to her ears that he found kissing her distasteful.

Clark wasn't the most experience guy with women, but even he realized that wouldn't sit well with any woman. He was learning that was especially true with Zatanna. The worst part, well, it was all pretty bad, but the part that bothered him the most was he had wanted to kiss her. In fact he wanted to kiss her again. The more he was around her, well, up until recently, the more he liked her. She was completely different than all the other women he knew. Now he'd blown it and would be lucky if he could get her back as a friend at the rate he was going.

The sound of the engine room door slamming shut made Clark look up. Wally was standing there.

"Dude, I don't know how much more of this I can take," Wally said. "You gotta fix this, I mean come on your Superman."

"What would you suggest?"

"Apologize to her."

"I tried that, she wouldn't listen, "Clark replied.

"Well, try again! Get down on your knees and beg her if you have to," Wally offered. "I got to tell you, she's really starting to freak me out!'

"Maybe she'll get over it in a day or so," Clark said.

"I can't take it that long, big guy! Zee's my friend and I hate to see her like this. I've never seen her this piss off before," Wally replied. "She's mad at you so you have to do something and quick!"

"Wally, I don't know what to do, I've tried…" Clark started to say, but Wally cut him off.

"That's not good enough, Supes! Now get out there and fix it," Wally ordered. "Don't make me come over there and kick your ass!"

Clark was slowly standing up and gave Wally a look.

"How's that?"

"Yeah, that was too much," admitted Wally. "I was kind of on a roll there and it got away from me. Sorry."

"It's okay," Clark replied. "Everyone's a little tense around here. I'll give it another try if it will make you happy."

"It will make me happy if she's happy," Wally countered. "Now get your butt out that and fix it!"

They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Get carried away again," Clark asked.

"Yeah, sorry, this is just a lot of stress I don't need," Wally replied. "I mean super villains, alien invasions I can deal with, but a hot chick that's really, really pissed is something else."

"Why don't you hang back and let me try again," Clark offered.

"Okay. Good luck, Supes."

"Thanks, Wally, I think I'm going to need it."

Wally gave Clark the two thumbs up.

* * *

Clark tried to smile as he opened the engine room door and walked out into the main cabin. He could hear Zatanna in the kitchen so he moved over to stand in the doorway. He figured this way she would have to talk to him.

Zatanna saw him and if anything, the frown deepened on her face. Picking up a spoon and a carton of ice cream she started walking slowly towards him.

"Zatanna, please just let me explain," Clark began. "It didn't come out the way I meant."

She didn't answer and kept walking towards him.

"At least say something, please," Clark asked.

"EVOM!" she whispered and waved her hand in front of her. In the next moment Clark felt himself flying across the room and crashing into the main table. He looked up to see Zatanna walk into her room and somehow slam the sliding door closed.

A moment later, Wally was standing next to him.

"That didn't do so well," Wally observed.

"You think?" Clark said as he climbed up from the shattered table.

"Yeah you're going to have to try harder, big guy," Wally replied. "Don't worry, I have faith in you. I know you can do it. I'll be right behind you all the way. Now get in there and fix it!"

Clark just stood and looked at Wally.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"The Road Less Traveled"

Space

Zatanna sat in her room, miserable and still angry. Apparently Clark had given up even trying to apologize, not that she would accept one from him anyway. Even when he tried he seemed to screw it up and only made it worse. I should have never come on this trip she thought. God, now I'm stuck here!

Something slid under her door and caught her attention. She looked at it and saw it was just a plain white envelop. Only her name was written on the front of it. Curiosity got the best of her and she reluctantly she got off her bunk and went over to pick it up. Carrying it back to her bunk, Zatanna sat back down and opened it with her fingernail. She pulled out the sheet of crisp white paper and unfolded it. It was hand-written in a strong, cursive style and it was addressed to her. Slowly Zatanna began to read the letter.

_Zatanna,_

_ I've fumbled the words I've wanted to say to you again and again, so I finally decided to just write them down. I apologize. If I get everything else wrong with this letter, please believe that. I am deeply, deeply sorry for causing you to be unhappy. I never wanted that. It seems when I'm around you I end up doing a lot of things I usually wouldn't, both good and bad._

_The kiss I gave you is both of those. Good because I wanted to kiss you. Dancing and holding you in my arms made me realize just how amazing you are. The kiss was just a natural reaction to you. The Bad was you were acting as a friend trying to help me deal better with magic and I took advantage of the situation. I was raised to believe you don't just take something without asking permission even if you really want it. That's what I meant when I said I regretted what happened. I regret the kiss because I took it without considering that you might not want to be kissed by me. A gentleman always asks a lady if he's not sure._

_This trip has been special to me and a large part of that is because of you. I always knew you were beautiful, but now I realize you are so much more. Zatanna, you're kind, smart, funny and countless other things I'm just starting to see. If my behavior or stupidity ruined things between us, I will accept complete responsibility. It will be my loss to not know you better._

_I realize I'm in no position to ask favors of you, but I'm going to anyway. Forgive me, Zatanna. _

Zatanna looked up from the letter for a moment and wiped the tear from her eye. No one had ever written her a letter like this before. It felt old fashioned, yet much more intimidate and personal than a call, a text or even a face-to-face apology. That he had taken the time and put the effort into sitting down and writing this just for her touched Zee far more than she could say. Zatanna felt the emotions welling up inside of her and before they overwhelmed her she wanted to finish the letter. Wiping her eyes again she continued to read.

_I feel like our relationship is at sort of a fork in the road with three possibilities. One is to continue as it is right now, with you angry with me. If the last day or so has shown me anything, it's that this would be a great lose for me, but if you chose this road I will respect your wishes. _

_The second road is for our relationship to go back to what it was before we started this trip as casual friends. I've just started to get to know you, so that would be my loss as well. Again, I hope you don't want this, but will understand if you decide to take this road. _

_The third is what Robert Frost called the Road Less Traveled. Somehow that's what it felt like we were just starting to do on this trip. I don't know where it was leading us, but I found myself looking forward to the journey._

_Please forgive me, Zatanna._

_Clark_

She sat for a moment just rereading the letter over and over. Tears were rolling down her face, but this time they were joined by a smile. Zee wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her face to them. This was real magic she thought, somehow the letter had turned her anger into happiness.

* * *

Space

Clark sat at the main table sipping his cup of coffee. He'd fixed the table earlier. He found himself in a rather melancholy mood. He hoped by now Zatanna had read his letter and yet another part of him hoped she hadn't. When he sat down to write to her he had only meant to apologize but something seemed to urge him on as he was writing. As a reporter occasional his true feelings would come through, but that was rare. When it did it, there was just something about the story that touched him. Clark usually didn't even realize it until it was in the paper or someone pointed it out of him.

Reflecting back on it now, he realized he'd written more than just an apology to Zatanna. Putting pen to paper, Clark had tried to speak from the heart and set his feelings down on the paper for her. Thinking about what he'd written it still surprised him the depth of his feelings. Did I just write her a love letter, he wondered? Is that what I'm feeling towards her? We've only been together on this trip for a few days it can't happen that fast, can it? What do I do if she says no? What do I do if she says yes?

As all these questions swirled around in his mind, Clark found himself nervous. He had just willingly left himself completely vulnerable to her, something he never wanted to do with anyone. From past experience he knew how much it hurt when he opened himself up to someone only to have to walk away. One of the main reasons he'd come on this trip was to get away and here he'd gone and put himself right back in that situation. The only difference this time was he wasn't sure he had to walk away. He wasn't sure he wanted to walk away, either.

It was all too confusing, so Clark tried to concentrate on the immediate issue getting Zatanna to accept his apology. Wally came in and stopped in front of the table. He glanced at Clark and then at Zatanna's door.

"She's quiet, too quiet," he said. "Do you think your letter will work?"

"I hope so, I've kind of run out of ideas," Clark admitted.

"You should have went with a mixed tape like I suggested," Wally replied. "I mean who writes a letter nowadays anyway? I get the nostalgia thing, it has a nice folksy feel about it. Chicks love that kind of thing but come on why go back to the dark ages? A mixed tape is nostalgic too, but it's 80's nostalgia, something in our lifetime. Like on VH1's I Love The 80's, the whole Girls Just Want to Have Fun vibe. A letter reminds me of the History channel and that's wall-to-wall Hitler shows. There aren't a lot of apologies you associate with Hitler, big guy."

"Well, if the letter doesn't work, we can go with that as a plan, Wally," Clark said.

"Great, I've already got some ideas about it," Wally eagerly said. "We start it with Nothing Compares 2 U and then follow it up with Like a Virgin."

"I'm not sending a tape to Zatanna or anyone else for that matter with Like a Virgin on it," Clark replied.

"How about Papa Don't Preach?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're not a Madonna fan, huh," Wally asked.

"Wally, Papa Don't Preach is about a young girl getting pregnant!"

"Really? I never knew that, are you sure," Wally asked.

"Yes!"

"Wow, I was way off on what that song meant," Wally chuckled. "I thought it was a fun kind of role playing song, you know like her boyfriend likes her to call him Daddy, that sort of thing.'

"And you thought that would be a good song or me to send to Zatanna, why exactly?"

"She likes to dance," Wally lamely offered. "Okay strike that song from the playlist. How about some Big Daddy Kane? You know go real old school on it."

"What is it with you and the daddy theme," Clark asked.

"Okay, you're not a rap fan," Wally replied. He didn't even acknowledge Clark's question. " How about the Police?"

"They are a great band," Clark admitted.

"Every Breath You Take?"

"Isn't that sort of the universal stalker song?" Clark asked.

"Jeez, if you're going to be difficult we're never going to get this tape done," Wally complained. "Okay, how about something more top 40, like Hall & Oats, very eighties vibe. I got it! Maneater!"

Clark just sat back with his mouth open looking at Wally.

"What?"

Before Clark could answer, the sound of Zatanna's door opening made them both turn. Wally and Clark were very nervous and stayed very still as they looked at her. She was just wearing old sweats and brushed her hair out of her eyes as she looked at them. Wally gulped, as the tension was almost too much for him to take. Zatanna's eyes stayed on Clark and then she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied, a smile of his own coming to his lips.

"Oh, thank God," Wally said in relief. Zatanna chuckled at this and dipped her head in embarrassment.

"I guess I've been kind of bitchy lately," she admitted.

"No, no, no, well, yeah," replied Wally. Zatanna gave him the look and he took a step back. "For which you were completely justified, I might add."

Zatanna just shook her head and turned to Clark.

"Thank you for the letter, Clark, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," he replied. "I am very sorry and do apologize. I hope you accept it."

"I do. I guess I overreacted a little and I apologize about that."

"No problem, so are we okay?" Clark asked, desperately hoping they were.

"Yeah, we're okay," replied Zatanna. A small smile spread across her lips as she looked at him.

"You know it was my idea,' Wally interjected. Both Zatanna and Clark turned to look at him.

"The slipping it under your door part," Wally clarified.

"Well thank you too, Wally," Zatanna said.

"You're welcome. Now that we're all friends again, how about we celebrate?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," she replied.

"Okay," Clark added. His eyes were still on Zatanna.

"So I'm thinking brownies! What do you say, Zee," Wally asked.

"That's all you really care about, isn't it," she asked.

"I'm hurt, Zatanna, that you would think that of me," he teased. "I think I'm just going to go to my room and not talk to anyone!'

"Wally!"

"Gotcha," he smiled. Zatanna blushed and gave him a look but his smile won her over.

"All right, brownies it is, but you're helping this time!"

"Yes! I'll get everything ready," Wally replied and then zipped into the kitchen. Zatanna chuckled and started after him, but then turned and walked over to Clark. He watched her the whole way over. She stopped right in front of him.

'Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Just for future reference, you have my permission," she softly said to him. Zee gave him a dazzling smile and then walked back towards the kitchen. Clark sat back watching her walk away with a big smile on his face. So it was the Road Less Traveled, he thought.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah sat at the communications array, while Shayera paced back and forth behind her. Both were nervously counting down the seconds until the next contact with the Javelin. They had so many questions about what was going on, they couldn't wait to talk to Wally.

"It's time," Dinah said.

"Finally!' Shayera quickly moved over next to Dinah as they waited for the ship to come in. It took a moment and then the image of a smiling Wally came into view. He was wearing a balloon hat.

"Hey!' Wally happily said. "This is getting to be a habit between you two and me. Better be careful or people will start to talk!"

"What he hell are you wearing on your head," Shayera immediately demanded.

"It's called the Commodore, like it," he asked.

"A balloon hat? You look ridiculous!"

"Jealousy?"

"What? No of course not," Shayera replied. Dinah waved Shayera off.

"Forget the balloon hat, we want to know what's going on there."

"Oh, the mission is going fine, no problems," Wally replied.

"Not the mission, Wally, on the ship! You said that tensions were very high last time. You were all nervous and anxious."

"You mentioned an insult and tears," Shayera added.

"We want to know what's going on, Wally," Dinah said.

"Oh, that," Wally replied.

"Yes, that!'

"Well, about that, it's…" Wally started but then Zatanna moved into the frame. She was wearing a balloon hat too. She smiled at her two friends.

"That is none of your business, Dinah, Shayera," she said with a smirk. "The mission is going fine. Everything is A-OK. Talk to you tomorrow, bye!"

"Wait, Zee!' They both shouted, but the screen was already black.

"Oh! I could kill her sometimes!' Shayera growled. "Did you see the smug little smile on her face? She knows it's killing us not knowing what's going on!'

"Why were they wearing balloon hats, I wonder," Dinah ventured.

"That's what you're focused on?"

"What the hell is going on, on that ship?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Nothing's Easy"

Space

So it was official, well, sort of official, okay, not official-official, but really close, Clark and Zatanna were more than just a little interested in each other. For most people this would make things easier. You go out on a date, maybe dinner, a movie or a club and see where it goes. She invites him up to her apartment or visa versa and they spend some time alone getting to know each other better. For any other couple it would be simple, but for Clark and Zatanna not so much.

First of all they were less than a day away from Illyria. They were still technically, well not even technically, officially working as the Justice League's representatives. They were going to be first contact with this world so it was important they get it right. That meant reading all the protocols, the history, who was who and countless other details.

They also had nowhere to go. 'Would you like to see the engine room, Zatanna?' wasn't exactly how Clark envisioned a first date. Since the cabins were basically just a room with a bed that didn't seem appropriate either. He'd already screwed up and given her the wrong impression once; he didn't want to do it again.

They weren't exactly alone, either. Wally being the good guy he was, seemed to take it in stride that his 'instincts' had been a little off. If anything he was just happy the tension was gone. The thing was he was right there. It wasn't like Clark could ask him to slip out and take a walk for a while so he could be alone with Zee. They were in space, in an increasingly small ship. Even if Wally didn't want to hear what was going on and Clark had his doubts about that, it was inevitable he would. The last thing Clark wanted was to be the subject of the Tower rumor mill.

Clark knew as a responsible adult, a leader, a hero, he would have to wait to do anything. That was the reasonable course of action, the mature course of action. The one hitch to this plan, Zatanna was currently sitting two feet away smiling at him. She looked amazing, Clark thought.

The three of them were sitting around the main table eating dinner. The sexual tension between Clark and Zatanna was almost palpable. The big grin on Wally's face let Clark know he was aware of exactly what was happening.

"Boy that was a good dinner, don't you think so, Zee," Wally asked.

"Hmm? Oh, um, yes, it was delicious," Zee fumbled to say.

"Delicious," Wally repeated. He just had a way of making everything sound dirty, Clark thought.

"You're not eating that much, big guy," Wally continued. "Do you have hunger for something else?"

Clark turned and looked at him, the lecherous smile growing on Wally's face with each passing second.

"You're loving this, aren't you," Clark asked.

"Me?" Wally gave his most innocent expression. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Just forget it."

"Oh, do you mean the way you two have been mooning over each other? Is that what you mean, Supes," Wally asked.

"We haven't been mooning over each other, Wally," Clark replied. "Don't start spinning out fantasies in that dirty little mind of yours when nothing has happened."

"Interesting choice of words there, big guy, fantasies and dirty," Wally countered. "I wonder what made you think of those two? Maybe it's something on the ship?"

Clark looked at Wally for a moment, watching his grin grow and grow.

"Wally, do you know the difference between Batman's glare and Superman's glare," Clark asked.

"Trying to change the topic, clever," Wally replied. "Okay, I'm game, no I don't know, what's the difference?"

"Superman's burns," Clark said. He let his eyes flare red for a moment. The smile on Wally's face slipped for a moment.

"That-That's good to know," Wally slowly replied. He then shook it off and was right back at it. "You had me going there for a second, but everyone knows Superman doesn't kill. Although burn is another interesting word just like fantasies and dirty. Something on your mind, brother? Huh?"

"I think we're done here," Clark said and got up to take his plate into the kitchen.

"You're no fun," Wally replied. "I mean look at Zee, she's just quietly sitting there with that big smile on her face. I think you could hit her with a shovel and she'd still be smiling."

"I'm just enjoying my dinner, that's all," She quietly said. Zatanna kept her head down, smiling at the plate in front of her as she resumed eating.

"Sure you are," Wally smirked. "Well I can see when I'm not wanted. I guess I'll go to my room, all alone. I hope you two can keep you hands off each other while I'm gone. We are on a mission, remember?"

With a laugh, Wally got up and strolled towards his room. As his door closed, Clark walked back out carrying a fresh pot of coffee. He sat down across from Zee and poured them both another cup.

"You know you could have helped," he said.

"You seemed to be doing okay on your own," she replied.

"Still, it was your fault."

"My fault? Why,' she asked.

"If you weren't so damn attractive this wouldn't have happened," he teased.

"Oh, and they say Bruce is the charmer," she countered.

"Well, you hang around him long enough some of it's bound to rub off."

"Or you get really paranoid," she teased.

They both smiled and were quiet for a few minutes.

"So," Zee finally said.

"So."

"So what do we do now," she asked.

"Yeah." Clark nodded. "Look, Wally was right about one thing, we are still on a mission. I would like to ask you out, Zatanna, but I'd like to do it right. I hope you don't mind if we wait just a little while?"

"I guess," she replied. Zee was a little disappointed.

"Hey," Clark whispered. She looked up at him. He leaned across the table towards her. They were very close, millimeters apart. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle, soft kiss. A little thrill raced through Zatanna. When it was over, he was still very close to her. "You did give me permission. I plan on reminding you of that often."

"Well you know what they say, with a kiss you can't stop at just one," she whispered in reply. This time she kissed him. It lasted a little longer and there was more passion.

"Man, I step out of the room for a second and you two are all over each other!"

Zatanna and Clark immediately pulled away from each other to see Wally standing looking at them. They both blushed awkwardly. He had a huge grin on his face.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables stood in front of her looking glass watching the Javelin's progress towards the Magical Kingdom. She could feel the excitement level growing within her. After all this time her dreams would finally come true, just like a fairy tale. First there was work to be done. A cruel smile spread across the Queen's lips as she pondered her next move. She would be on the planet to greet the Light Princess, Prince Charming and his Jester. Like in all good fairy tales, a curse is best when it's delivered by hand. She would need a disguise to get close to them.

She picked an oldie but a goodie, the wizened old crone. Standing in front of the looking glass, the tall, regal and beautiful Queen smiled at her reflection. With her ruby topped staff in her hand she cast the spell of transformation. Slowly the mystical energies around her began to swirl. The staff changed first into a gnarled old walking stick. Her beautiful long flowing gown began to age and change from bright red to faded ochre. Her regal posture began to shift as if straining under a weight.

As she looked into the mirror her bright clear eyes began to cloud. The queen watched as her flawless skin began to lose its moisture. Cracks and lines spread around her eyes and mouth. Her nose began to grow, a wart appearing on the end of it. Her teeth changed as well, a few disappearing into her now thick gums, while a deep yellowish hue appeared on the rest. Her skin began to sag from her jowls.

The transformation was complete. The once beautiful Queen of Fables now looked at herself in the mirror and saw a stooped wrinkled old hag. She gave a cackle, as even her voice had changed.

The door to her room open and the three witches and Punch and Judy walked in.

"My Queen, we wanted to. …Oh my." The first witch said. All five stopped in their tracks as they saw her.

"Someone is definitely not a morning person," the second witch whispered.

"Wow, man bites dog," the third witch grimaced.

"You need to find out what makeup she uses, if this is what she really looks like," Punch said to Judy.

"Um, ah, my Queen, we'll come back when you've put your face on," the first witch offered. "Or another face, at least."

"It's a disguise, you fools! I purposely wanted to look like this," the Queen shouted.

"Oh, yes, of course, well done," they all immediately said.

"I'm going to the Magical Kingdom to give the Light Princess my curse so I need a disguise! I'm the old crone like I was when I gave Snow White the apple," the Queen explained.

"Oh, right, you wanted to look hideous," the first witch, replied.

"You knocked that one out of the ballpark, Queenie," Judy offered.

"You really are astonishingly ugly, my Queen," the third witch said.

"Is there something you wanted," the Queen snarled.

"Just to let you know the three are close to the planet," the third witch replied. "My you really are breathtakingly hideous."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I look like you three, you imbeciles!"

"Us," the three witches said.

"Yes!"

"I don't see it," the third witch said.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately," Punch asked.

"Look, I know we're not bathing beauties, but come on," the witch protested. "She looks like fifty miles of rough road."

"Yes, our faces have character, while her disguise is just gruesome," the second witch added.

"You girls keep telling yourselves that," Punch replied. He rolled his eyes and both he and Judy chuckled.

"We're no where near as hideous as she is," the first witch protested.

"Maybe not as hideous, but you three are in the vicinity," Judy countered.

"You realize I'm still standing in the room and can hear you," the Queen shouted. Magic energy began to ripple off her and the five suddenly got very quiet.

"I'm off to the Magic Kingdom to seek my revenge!"

"Mozel Tov!" Punch and Judy shouted to her. The Queen gave them a look, but let it go. She turned to her looking glass as the Magic Kingdom appeared. Destiny calls, she thought as she stepped through the glass and was gone. The others stood around after she was gone.

"Two to one says that ends badly," Punch offered.

"That's a sucker's bet," the third witch replied.

"Do you really think we're that ugly," the second witch asked Judy.

"Um, well, ah, it's just that you ladies really seem to be in character all the time. Times have changed and so have fashions," Judy replied. "Look how popular vampires have gotten. They're just creepy parasites and leeches, but they got a great makeover, that's what you ladies need."

"You think?'

"Absolutely! Why don't you three stop over our hovel tomorrow? I have a friend, Sylvia who can do wonders," Judy replied. They continued talking as they left the Queen's chamber.

* * *

Space

In the right hands a simple spoon and a bowl of ice cream can be dangerous things. Since they really couldn't pursue anything at the moment, Clark and Zatanna had to make do. For him this was trying not to think about it and for her it was teasing and tempting him. She was much more successful than he was.

Clark and Wally were bent over the computer screen studying the layout of Illyria looking for any possible threats. Zatanna was sitting at the main table eating ice cream. She didn't say a word, just slowly skimmed her spoon through the creamy vanilla treat, raised the spoonful slowly to her lips and then licked it. She flashed Clark a smoky, sensual look as she repeated the process with another spoonful.

"Mmm," she moaned, closing her eyes in enjoyment. The layout of Illyria was forgotten. The Javelin suddenly seemed much hotter than it usually was. Clark absently wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. As she continued, it wasn't just Clark that was being affected. Wally was mesmerized, sweat pouring off him as he watched scoop after scoop. He absently wiped his fingers across his mouth afraid he might be drooling. After one especially erotic moan on her part, Wally couldn't take it any more.

"I-I-I think I need a shower, a long cold shower," he whispered. "Boy it's hot in here!"

"And getting hotter," Clark added.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana was getting frustrated. Normally she didn't participate in the games of chance some of the members did, but she had wanted to prove she could be a gracious loser. The frustration was this card game called Tonk made no sense and she was losing money. She would swear the rules changed from hand to hand. Vigilante and Wildcat assured her that wasn't the case, but she kept losing. Shining Knight was losing too, but not as much as her.

As the current hand reach its climax, Diana felt a sense of relief, she finally was going to win. Proving she could be a good loser was one thing, but this was ridiculous!

"I believe that's Tonk," she proudly said. "I win for once!"

As she reached to gather the pot, Vigilante stopped her.

"What are you doing Diana," he asked.

"I'm collecting my winning," she replied. "I would think after doing it so many times you'd know what it looks like."

"You didn't win, Diana," Vigilante said.

"What? Of course I did! I even said Tonk this time!"

"True, but we're playing Texas house rules this hand, remember?"

"No, but what does that have to do with anything," she asked.

"Sam Houston as the first President of the Republic of Texas. You can't play Texas rules without saluting him," Vigilante explained.

"To Sam Houston!" Wildcat shouted, raising his shot glass. Diana watched in confusion as Vigilante and Shining Knight followed suite. The three downed their drinks and then shouted Tonk.

"Texas house rules, Diana, you have to do it right to win," Wildcat said to her.

"You're just making that up," she replied. Wildcat and Vigilante stopped dividing up the pot between them and looked at her.

"Are you accusing us of cheating Diana," Wildcat asked.

"Well, no, but that doesn't seem right some how," she replied.

"Tis a maddening game, milady," Shining Knight offered.

"If you're not accusing us of cheating, what are you saying Diana," Wildcat said.

"Just that this game makes no sense!"

"Looks like someone's a poor loser," Vigilante muttered, as he took his share of the winnings. Diana looked ready to explode as she slowly stood up. The other three watched her nervously.

"I am not a poor loser," Diana said. Her voice was on edge, but she kept herself under control.

"Well, what would you call it if you lose and accuse the other players of cheating because you don't understand the game," Vigilante asked. Diana didn't trust herself to answer, as she was too angry to speak. She clinched her fists and finally just stormed out, muttering under her breath about wait until Kal got back.

"She's a lovely woman even when she is anger," Vigilante observed.

* * *

Space

The world of Illyria slowly grew on the main viewer. It had taken awhile but they were finally here. The three heroes stood taking in every detail. Blues and greens dominated the planet, while clouds swirled and obscured some of the landmass. A few ships were seen moving around near the surface, but the cloud cover hid the cities.

"Well, here we are," Wally offered. "I guess the mission really starts in just a few minutes.

"According to the information provided, we'll be contacted by their security force and then given instructions about where to land," Clark said.

"The Royal Guard is supposed to met us," Wally replied. "I feel so special, like we're movie stars or something."

"I don't know if you two saw it, but there was a special note about the palace guard," Clark said. "According to the reports they can appear to be very aggressive and a little frightening to outsiders."

"Come on, we've faced Martians and Darkseid, how scary could they be?"

"We're not here to fight then Wally," Clark replied. "I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"They didn't put any pictures of the prince or princess that are getting married in the report," Zatanna chimed in. "We're not even sure what these people look like."

"Well, they're all partly Homo Magi so I assume they will look humanoid," Clark replied. "Let's all just be on our best behavior either way."

"I wonder if there's any hot chicks," Wally said. "Maybe some princesses and duchesses that would be worth getting to know."

"Best behavior, Wally."

"Got you Supes, but sometimes you just have to let a player play."

"Wally," Zatanna gasped.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Wally replied. "I've got instincts that say this place is going to be wild!"

"Please, don't get us in trouble, Wally, please," Clark asked.

"Come on, brother, you already got the hottest chick around, don't be hating on someone else hooking up."

"Why does the phrase, 'diplomatic incident' keep running through my mind," Clark groaned.

"Um, guys, I think they know we're here," Zatanna said and then pointed to the screen. "I don't think that's the welcoming committee."

Clark and Wally turned towards the screen and gasped at what they saw. Moving at incredible speed up from the surface towards them were dragons and other mystical beasts.

'What the hell," Wally shouted. He quickly slipped into the pilot's seat and powered up the weapons.

"It must be some mistake," Clark said, as he dropped in the co-pilot seat.

"Mistake or not, those dragons or whatever they are look like they mean business."

The whole view screen was now filled with dragons and other flying beasts heading straight for them. The lead dragon opened its mouth and a torrent of fire burst past the ship.

"That was close," Wally gasped. "We were invited, right? What should we do, return fire on them?"

"No, let's wait," Clark said. "Try and get them on the communicator. Quick!'

The dragons and other beasts were getting closer and closer, as Wally frantically worked the communicator. Zatanna had been quiet the whole time. Her eyes narrowed as she let her powers scan over the mystical creatures.

'I'm getting nothing here," Wally shouted. "They're really getting close and that fire could do some damage. What do you want to do?"

"I guess we have no choice, we have to defend ourselves," Clark lamented.

"Guys," Zatanna spoke up. "Why don't you step aside and let me handled this."

Both men turned and looked at her. Something about the creatures triggered Zatanna's magic sense. These were beings of magic. Raising her hands she offered an incantation. Magical energy rippled out from her fingertips through the ship and towards the beasts. With astonishing speed her magic swirled around the beasts and they began to disappear. In a matter of moments the sky was clear.

"Wow," Clark said.

Zee smiled at him and gave a little wink.

"Hot and powerful, you are so lucky, big guy," Wally offered.

The communicator suddenly came alive.

"This is the Kingdom of Illyria, please identify yourselves."

"We are the Justice League, here by invitation," Clark answered.

"Our apologies Justice League," the voice replied. "Our automatic defenses kicked in before we could stop them. I am Baron Totenberg, head of royal security and again I apologize. Welcome to Illyria, it is an honor to have you!"

"Thank you Baron, we understand the mistake," Clark replied. "If you would direct us where to land that would be most helpful."

"Of course, of course, I'm sending you the coordinates as we speak," the Baron replied. "If I may ask, how did you manage to eliminate our defenses so easily?"

Clark turned and smiled at Zatanna before answering.

"One of our delegates is a Homo Magi, Baron. She was able to overcome them,' Clark said.

"Really? A Magi, from Earth? This is most exciting news! We are most eager to meet you all! I'll await your arrival!"

The communicator went off and the coordinates for landing came streaming in.

"Looks like someone's impressed," Clark said to Zatanna.

"I do my best," she smiled and then turned and walked towards her cabin. Clark watched her the whole way.

"Very impressed."

"Are we still talking about the Baron," Wally teased.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Pricks"

The Planet Illyria

The javelin smoothly eased onto the designated platform. Clark and Wally powered down the engines and quickly changed into their uniforms. They stood at the door waiting for Zatanna.

"Just like a woman, huh?" Wally whispered to Clark, giving him a nudge with his elbow. Before Clark could answer, Zatanna stepped out in her uniform. They both watched with rapped attention as she adjusted her fishnets.

"Yeah, but it's worth it," Clark whispered back to Wally.

"I hear you brother."

"So are you guys ready," she asked.

"Just waiting for you," Wally replied. "I can hardly wait to see what kind of action they have on this planet."

"Ah, remember, we're League representatives, okay." Clark said. "Let's be on our best behavior, please."

"Yeah, okay, let's get his shindig going," Wally impatiently replied.

"Best behavior, please?"

"I get where you're going completely, Supes." Wally turned and said, "Zatanna no acting crazy on the alien world, okay,"

"Me? I think he was talking to you, Wally," she quickly replied

"Really? I did not get that impression at all."

"It's going to be a diplomatic incident and I'm going to have to explain to Jonn, Bruce and Diana," Clark muttered to himself.

"On your toes, folks! Here goes!" Wally gave them both a big smile and then opened the outer door. The three stepped off the javelin and onto the alien world. At first glance it was a wild, almost chaotic explosion of life in every direction. An array of colors and smells hit their senses. It was hot, almost tropical and Clark could feel the yellow sun's rays infusing his body with energy. A pungent mix of earth and jasmine filled the air. All around them exotic alien trees and flora grew in abundance. The only odd part was no one was there to greet them. There was magic in the air, all around them.

"Magic," Clark lamented. As soon as it left his mouth, he could feel Zatanna giving him a disapproving look. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Do you think they forgot we were coming," Wally asked. The three of them moved away from the javelin and checked out the landing platform. Because of the magic, Clark's vision was limited.

"Did the report say anything about short term memory problems with these people," Zee wondered. Before anyone could answer, the sound of two aircraft caught their attention. The cylindrical ships moved swiftly towards them and then the side doors opened.

"Hey, maybe it's like the flying Elvis group in Vegas," Wally said. "It's these people's way of saying hello."

As the three watched, objects appeared in the doorways. They were smooth and oblong in shape, fatter at the bottom and taped towards the top. In the next moment the objects fell from the ships and then were followed by more and more of similar objects.

"Eggs?" Zee asked in confusion.

"What the hell? They're throwing eggs out of ships to greet us," Wally added.

"Maybe it's their tradition, I don't know," Clark replied.

"Those are damn big eggs," Zee observed.

"What the hell kind of place is this," Wally asked. "Who throws giant eggs out of a plane as a greeting?"

As they watched the large eggs fall towards the ground, Clark's hearing picked up another sound. He turned towards what sounded like hoof beats and saw in the distance horsemen riding hard towards them. Something that could only be described as a battle cry accompanied the hoof beats.

"We've got riders approaching from all sides," Clark informed the others.

"Are you sure we have the right planet," Zee asked.

"I thought so," Clark replied. "This is where the directions said to come. Let's just stay on our toes and see what happens. Let's not make the first move."

"Did you check the map," she said.

"Yes, I checked the map," Clark answered her.

A group of horsemen came into view over the ridge. If anything their battle cry grew louder at the sight of the three League members. Guns and swords were waved in the air as they closed the distance rapidly.

"I think I like the giant egg drop better," Wally commented.

"Wait, something is happening to the eggs," Zee said and then pointed to the sky. Wally and Clark glanced up to see the eggs split open and become mini-gliders with accompanying paratroopers. They were all falling straight for the three of them.

"More fighters are hatching from the giant eggs," Zatanna gasped. "That's a phrase I never thought I'd ever say."

They could make out the horsemen and there was almost a feral quality to their features. They were close to human, but with an almost animal mix added.

"Just give the words, big guy, I'll disarm them, no problem," Wally offered.

"Not just yet, there must be an explanation," Clark replied.

The riders were very close and coming from all sides. The eggmen were dropping down close to the perimeter, weapons at the ready. The din of their war cries filled the air. Then they stopped ten feet away from the three. Clark took a stance to defend his friends, ready for any attack. The strange warriors looked as if they wanted nothing more then to engage the three League members, but something held them back.

"I can still take them, just say the word," Wally whispered.

"Not yet," Clark calmly replied.

The warriors shifted, making an opening in their ranks. A tall slender man dressed in a rather showy uniform rode a white charger through the opening. His saber was at the ready. He stopped directly in front of Clark and gave a deep, menacing smile.

"Welcome to Illyria, Justice League. I am Baron Totenberg, head of the royal guard. After your impressive display against our planetary defenses, I thought a show of our elite guard would even things up. They are the best fighters on our planet and I dare say even a match for the vaunted Justice League itself.'

"Do you greet all invited guests like his Baron," Clark asked.

"Oh, no, no, but this is a rare occasion." The Baron smiled. "It's not everyday the legendary Superman and his teammates visit our world. Would you care to test our elite guard?"

"Perhaps some other time," Clark replied.

"I assure you, they won't hurt you too badly," The Baron laughed. "There's no reason to be afraid, Superman."

The soldiers gave a derisive laugh even as they held their weapons at the ready. The Baron's mocking tone got under Clark's skin a little. He turned to Wally.

"Now Wally."

In less than a blink of an eye, Wally was gone from his position next to Clark and then appeared standing in front of the Baron, a large pile of weapons lying at his feet. The royal guard looked shocked and confused, as they were disarmed.

"Nice going Flash," Clark said with a smile.

"Piece of cake," Wally replied.

"Oh, Wally?"

"Yeah, Supes?"

"Why don't you give the Baron back his fancy little hat?"

"Right, right, forgot I had it on. It's not as cool as the Commodore anyway," Wally replied. Zatanna giggled a little, but quickly stopped herself. Wally took the Baron's military hat from his head and held it out for the Baron. The man was not pleased when he snacked it back.

"Very impressive, Justice League," the Baron spat out.

"Baron, we didn't come all this way to have a pissing contest with you," Clark said in an even tone. "We were invited by your government. If we are not welcome then we will leave, but don't try and intimidate us, you're out of your league."

The Baron looked as if he were going to pop a blood vessel, but then one of his aids came rushing over with a computer pad. He was annoyed at first, but when he looked at whatever the man had to show him, his whole expression changed. The Baron suddenly looked over at the three and a huge smile spread across his face.

"My apologies, Superman," the Baron began. "We are not used to outsiders just yet. When we heard the Justice League was sending representatives our enthusiasm got the best of us. As I said earlier, welcome to Illyria."

The Baron slipped down from his horse and moved towards the three.

"Even on our isolated world, the name Superman is well known, as is the Justice League."

"I except your apology, Baron, no harm done," Clark replied.

"Thank you."

"I imagine you've heard of me too," Wally spoke up. "Fastest man in the world, the Flash!"

"No," the Baron said and quickly turned his attention to Zatanna.

"And who is this?"

"Zatanna Zatara, Baron," she informed him. He flashed her what he must have thought was a pleasant smile and took her hand. He kissed it.

"Charming, simply charming," the Baron said. The kiss of her hand felt almost like he'd licked her and grossed her out. Zatanna wanted to wipe it off but held off for diplomatic reasons.

"You are Magi, yes?"

"Ah, um, yeah?"

"A pure Magi from Earth, astonishing," the Baron replied. "Are you really a pure Magi?"

""Yeah, I guess," Zee answered, not seeing what the big deal was. At her answer a murmur went through the royal guard. Their once hostile looks now turned into something else, an almost feral, animalistic lust. Both men and women of the guard eyed the three, but especially Zatanna.

"I have never met a pure Magi," the Baron offered. "No one on Illyria has. Even the royal family is only 43/52nds pure Magi. In fact much of our social caste system is set up on how much Magi you have in you."

"Charming," Zee sarcastically said.

"A captivating woman like yourself, especially a pure Magi would have many suitors here on Illyria. In fact, all three of you, with your powers would, but you, my dear, would truly be a prize," The Baron replied. "I notice you wear no ring. Does this mean you are unattached?"

Zatanna suddenly became very aware of all the eyes looking at her. There was almost a naked hunger to the way they were looking and it made her very nervous. Almost on instinct she moved closer to Clark.

"I'm-I'm with him," she whispered. Clark protectively put his arm around her.

"Yes, she is."

Wally was busy noticing that many of the women in the royal guard were gazing at him now. At first he was overjoyed, but the way they were looking with an almost animalistic lust was a little unnerving. He too took a step towards Clark.

"I'm with him, too," he quickly said.

"A pity," the Baron offered, his eyes never leaving Zatanna. She just moved closer to Clark in response.

"Ah, Baron, shouldn't we be heading to the palace or something," Clark interjected. "That is why we are here, remember?"

The Baron gave him a condescending look and then turned. He snapped his fingers and three horses were brought forward.

"Can you ride, Superman or would you prefer a cart," the Baron asked.

"I think I can manage."

A chestnut filly was brought over to Zatanna, while a speckled horse was given to Wally. Two of the soldiers were holding the last horse, a massive black stallion.

"This is Shaitan, Superman, a fiery beast. It takes a firm hand to control him," the Baron said. The stallion bucked, pulling at the reins the two soldiers held. The Baron immediately went to the whip, but before his hand could strike, Clark stopped him.

"You dare?" The Baron shouted.

"There's no reason to whip him, just because he has spirit, Baron," Clark replied. Clark held the Baron's arm just a moment longer, looking him directly in the eye. When he finally released him, the Baron pulled it away in anger. Clark paid him no mind and slowly walked over to the horse. Everyone watched as he slowly spoke to the stallion in a calm, soothing tone. Clark gently took the reins from the soldiers, as he stroked the horse's coat. The stallion seemed skittish at first, but Clark patiently continued. It took only a few minutes, but Clark managed to climb into the saddle without protest from the stallion. A murmur went through the soldiers and the Baron's face plainly told that he was not happy.

"Shall we go, Baron," Clark asked. The Baron waved his hand and retreated to his own horse. The entire group began to ride off at a leisurely pace. Wally and Zatanna rode alongside Clark while the palace guard surrounded them.

"Where'd you pick up that trick with the horse, Supes? Diana," Wally asked.

"No, nothing Amazonian there, Wally, just good old Smallville horse sense. Lana used to have horses, so I learned gentle is always better than cruel,' Clark replied.

"I don't think that Baron's learned that yet," Zee added. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was a short ride through some rather spectacular countryside when they saw the capital city and the palace. It was something out of a fairy tale, with spires stretching up towards the clouds and all manner of colors gleaming in the sunlight. As they reached the main gates, they could see it was a fusion of modern technology and magic elements. It blended perfectly. The three heroes heads were on a swivel, trying to take in all the amazing sights around them. The citizens stopped and watched with great interest as the procession moved along the wide avenues towards the center of the city and the palace.

"Your city is truly spectacular, Baron," Clark offered.

"Yes, many great things have already been accomplished here, but our best days are ahead," he replied. The royal guard gave a cheer at hearing this. Clark looked at Zatanna and Wally, not sure what to make of this. The citizens were quick to move out of the way of the procession. Clark could have sworn he saw fear in their eyes as they looked at Baron Totenberg. Are all the royals like this, he wondered? Something definitely seemed wrong about this whole set up.

The procession made it's way through the streets and Clark had to admit the city was spectacular. When they arrived at the main gate to the palace, he was just as impressed as Wally and Zatanna. The group stopped and the Baron climbed down from his horse.

"You will be meeting both royal families," The Baron said. "The Anatolians and the Illyrians. Other dignitaries from neighboring worlds will be present. We ask that you respect protocol and not address the royals unless spoken too, except you Zatanna. As a pure Magi, you are not subject to the same rules as the others."

Both Clark and Wally looked over at Zatanna with a smirk and she just shrugged her shoulders in return. They climbed down to enter the royal palace when a vendor's call caught everyone's attention.

"Flower for the pretty lady, kind sir!"

They turned to see a wrinkled old crone holding a basket of blood red roses. She held up one rather large rose.

"Off with you, crone," The Baron spat out at her.

"These are special roses, sir, blood roses. A sure way to a fair maiden's heart," the crone said. The Baron seemed ready to strike her, but then glanced at Zatanna and reconsidered.

"Bring one here," the Baron ordered. The old crone smiled a toothless grin and shuffled forward. She held out the rose towards Zatanna, but the Baron took it from her.

"I'll give it to her."

He turned and gave his best smile as he presented the rose to Zatanna.

"It pales next to your beauty, milady."

"Um, ah, thanks," Zee said as she reluctantly took the rose.

"A pretty flower for a pretty maiden," the crone cackled.

"Ow!" Zee exclaimed, as a thorn nicked her finger. A small drop of blood appeared and the rose seemed to absorb it. Zatanna looked at her finger for a moment and then seemed to almost faint at the sight of her own blood. Clark instantly had her in his arms. The Baron immediately turned and lashed out at the old woman.

"You incompetent fool! Look what you've done!"

He backhanded the old woman, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm all right." Zee whispered to Clark, more embarrassed than anything else.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was my fault, not the old woman's," Zee replied. Clark nodded and then turned towards the Baron, who was about to hit the old woman again. Clark reached out and stopped the Baron's hand just as he had done with the stallion.

"Leave her alone, Baron, no harm was done."

The Baron twisted and pulled but couldn't break Clark's grip until he finally released him.

"That's the second time you've put your hands on me, Superman! There will not be another!"

The Baron pulled his sword and thrust it at Clark's chest. Knowing it wasn't tinged with magic, Clark made no move to stop him. The blade shattered against his chest harmlessly. The Baron gasped in surprised as he looked from his shattered blade up to Clark's face.

"I told you once before you're out of your league, Baron," Clark said in a very low voice. "I will never stand by as you whip the defenseless."

"Well done, Charming," the old crone whispered. Something about the way she said it made Clark turned. She was already fading into the crowd, but her cackle could still be heard. Seeing no opportunity to question her without leaving Zatanna, Clark let her go. Her turned his back to the Baron and focused on Zatanna.

"Are you sure you're all right," he gently asked.

"Yes, the blood's already stopped. I just felt a wave of lightheadedness there for a moment,' she replied.

"If you're not up to meeting the royal family, we can cancel this and come back another day," Clark offered.

"Yeah, Zee, you're health is the first priority," Wally added.

"No, no, I'm okay, let's do this."

The three turned back to the Baron, who was still seething.

"Let's get the show on the road, Baron," Wally said. "Let's not keep the royals waiting."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Go Ask Zatanna, I Think She'll Know_"

The Planet Illyria

Something was definitely off.

Outwardly, Zatanna remained calm, not letting on that anything was amiss, but something was definitely off. At first she just assumed it was another bout of lightheadedness, but as they were ushered down the palace corridor to meet the royals it didn't go away. She happened to glance sideways into one of the mirrors that lined the hallway and for a moment thought she was looking into a funhouse mirror. Her body and those of the others around her appeared like some sort of grotesques to her eyes. Distended bellies, huge eyes like in those weird paintings of kids you see at the flea market, arms and legs that stretched like rubber and huge razor sharp teeth confronted her vision. Zee blinked her eyes and shook her head before looking again. It was back to normal, but something was definitely off.

A tingling sensation started to spread from her hand and move up her arm, and then extend over her whole body. She stumbled a little and Clark was immediately at her side. He asked if she was all right and Zee could only nod and smile. Her tongue felt numb and her lips seemed three sizes too big. She thought about reaching up to see if her lips had actually swelled to three times their size, but didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Something was definitely off, definitely.

My God, how long is this hallway, she wondered? If felt like they'd been walking for hours with no end in sight. If I knew where I was going, I'd be tempted to just break out running to get it over, she thought. Wally's so damn lucky, he could probably run through every room in this dump before we ever reach this 'throne room' or whatever it's called. I am so thirsty, she suddenly thought. I'd give a hundred dollars right now for a drinking fountain, or lemonade, even a hose at this point.

Something is definitely off.

Zee glanced sideways at Clark and Wally. Have they gotten bigger since we started walking on this death march to the throne room or reception hall, she wondered? God, Clark is massive! If he didn't bend down to meet her, she would have to climb him to kiss him, Zatanna thought with a giggle. That certainly has possibilities, she mused.

"Are you sure you're okay, Zatanna," Clark asked.

"Aces," she managed to reply. She winked at him and gave him the thumbs up. He turned and looked at Wally, who just shrugged.

Something was definitely off.

The rose. Zatanna looked down at where the thorn had pricked her finger. There was something wrong with the rose. It must have been some sort of transference that had occurred, a magical transference, she thought. If she could just stay calm, she would be all right. She just needed to find a moment alone so she could figure out how to counteract the magic that had infected her. The last thing she needed was Clark and Wally freaking out about this.

It felt as if she were walking in a dream as they made their way down the corridor. Zee tried to stay calm and focus on getting to the reception hall, but things kept intruding on her attention. The sound of the royal guards breathing was so loud it seemed to thunder in her ears. She looked at Clark and he didn't seem to be breathing at all. Oh, no, he's a zombie flashed through her mind. I've gone and fallen for the undead! No, wait, he is breathing, he's just not a mouth breather like the guards. They might as well be panting like dogs, she thought. You'd think the 'royal guard' would have a little more decorum about them, like those stone-faced guards at Buckingham Palace. Not these folks, they're like…like…like…

What was I thinking about, Zatanna wondered? This reminds me of that time with John Constantine.

I've got the buzz on. I'm buzzed. Buzzed. Buzzzzzzed. Buzzzzzzzzzzzeddddddddddddd. . .

Okay, let's focus on trying to keep it together here Zatanna, she said to herself. You can handle this. You're cool. Yeah, that's it, be cool. Just be cool, like…. like… like something really cool. Batman! Be cool like Batman! No, he's homicidal cool, definitely not the way to go in this situation.

Why aren't there refreshments? The royal guards are soldiers; they must have a canteen on them. I've got cottonmouth big time. I'm so thirsty I'm tempted to pull some of those flowers out of the vase and drink that water.

Wait, I think I can actually see those flowers breathing! What the hell kind of magic was in that rose? Roses. I wonder if when we get back Clark will give me roses? I'll bet he can be romantic on a date. He's a gentleman. He'll open the door for me and pull out my chair. A chair, wow, a chair and something to drink would be heaven right now. How much further is it to this reception hall?

Is that a cat? Is it smiling at me?

"Hey, cutie."

No way! Did that cat just talk to me? I must be completely blotto. Did the other hear it?

Zatanna turned and looked at Clark and Wally, but they continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

Great, now I'm hallucinating. Go away cat, you're not real!

"But I am, cutie," the cat replied. "I just wanted to let you know if you ride this out, it will get better."

"Really?"

"Did you say something, Zatanna,' Wally asked.

"Um, ah, no," she replied. Again Clark and Wally exchanged looks, but continued to walk. Zatanna looked back at the cat.

"Nice going," the cat said with a smirk. "I can just imagine what Wally would say if he knew you were toasted."

I'm not toasted; it was the rose, Zee thought.

"Yeah, right, look I just wanted to let you know it will get better soon, but," the cat said.

But what?

"Then it's going to get worse," the cat replied. "Chin up, cutie! See you around."

"Wait!' Zatanna shouted, but the cat was already disappearing, one stripe at a time.

"Wait for what, Zatanna," Clark asked. Zatanna turned and saw that everyone had stopped and was looking at her. Her cheeks turned bright crimson as she blushed.

"Sorry, I guess my mind was somewhere else,' she offered.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Um, ah, well, yeah, just-just a lot on my mind," she replied. She lowered her eyes, not wanting to see the looks she was getting.

"All right," Clark reluctantly said and then gestured for the guards to continue. The whole procession resumed walking down the corridor. This is just great, Zatanna thought, my first mission and I'm baked, stoned! Baked, food, oh, yeah, I hope they have some appetizers ready when we finally get to this place. Those bacon wrapped scallops and a glass of champagne would be perfect right now. Hell, those little cocktail wieners and a beer would be fine. Even trail mix and some water would be acceptable, she mused. Great! Now I'm salivating! First cotton mouth and now I'm practically drooling!

Hey, I just remembered the lyrics to the Beatles song, 'This Boy'! I wonder if Bruce knows it? Zatanna had to stifle of giggle as the image of Batman singing came to her mind. Na, he's probably a show tune kind of guy, she thought. I wonder what kind of music Clark and Wally are into? Probably anything fast in Wally's case. Wait, is he vibrating? Is everyone vibrating? What kind of magic was in that rose?

* * *

Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables had returned from Illyria and resumed her true form. She stood in front of the huge looking glass with several of her minions watching Zatanna.

"So your curse was to get her stoned?" One of the witches asked.

"I wished someone would curse me like that," Punch whispered to Judy. "At least on the weekends, you know?"

"You do okay the old fashioned way," Judy sarcastically replied.

"Is this about your sister's wedding reception? I told you someone spiked my drink!"

"Which one? You had so many," Judy replied.

"You're just never going to let it go, are you," Punch asked.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Judy gave him a nasty look and crossed her arms in front of her.

"If you two can't focus on the matter at hand, why don't you leave," the Queen said.

"My Queen," the third witch began. "Not to question your plan, but how does getting the Light Princess stoned figured into your revenge, exactly?"

"Maybe she'll get the munchies so bad she'll gain twenty pounds," one of the three little pigs offered. "I doubt you could wear her outfit if you have back fat."

"The curse is to give the Light Princess back fat?" the second witch questioned. "Well, I guess that is sort of a curse. Your magic is much more subtle than mine, my Queen.'

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles," the Queen moaned. She dropped her head into her hands and sighed. "The curse has nothing to do with back fat!"

"Then I'm lost here," the third witch replied. Most of the others nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps the curse is to get her hooked on drugs," the second witch offered. "Everyone knows it's a slippery slope."

"That's a myth," Punch argued.

"You would know," Judy added.

"Again? You just have to get your dig in, don't you? Oy vey, woman!"

The Queen of Fables screamed in frustration and the others quickly grew quiet.

"Perhaps this is just the first phase of the curse," Scaramouche spoke up. "Sort of a canary in the coalmine of what is going happen later."

"Thank you," The Queen replied. "I knew there was a reason I put up with you."

"I always attempt to be helpful," he replied with a smile.

"I seriously doubt that," the Queen said. She turned to the others. "The curse is just started. Our little Light Princess is just starting to realize something is wrong. She will embarrass herself in front of the royals, but the curse will change and continue. She is adept at magic remember? While she's trying to counter this part of the curse, the rest of the spell is working its way deep into her being."

"Bravo!" The first witch finally said as the Queen's plan finally became clearer to the others.

"Yes, layers," the third witch added she made a gesture like she was peeling one layer off another. "I was right, you are subtle, very subtle."

"I still say back fat is a curse in itself," one of the little pigs whispered to another.

"Just let it go," the other pig replied.

* * *

The Planet Illyria

I think the Baron is trying to get back at Clark for embarrassing him earlier by walking us to death, Zatanna said to herself. She glanced over at Baron Totenberg as he led the group down the hallway. What a douchebag, she thought. He actually thought he could take on Superman. What a joke, Clark would kick his ass without even breaking a sweat. In that gaudy uniform he looks like one of the wind-up solders in the Nutcracker.

What is it with guys and wanting to dress up and play soldier? The constant cadence of everyone's boots against the polished tile floor seemed to be drumming out a beat. Suddenly the song lyrics '_There she was just a-walkin' down the street, Singin', Do wah diddy diddy dumm diddy do_' ran through Zatanna's head. She giggled to herself and then did a couple of counter shuffles, raising her hands parallel with her shoulders before executing a spin. She was so caught up with it Zatanna began to sing.

"_She looked good, She looked fine_

_(Looked good, looked fine)_

_She looked good, she looked fine, and I nearly lost my mind."_

As she spun around again, Zee realized everyone had stopped and was staring at her. She smiled and blushed at Clark.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"Is everything all right, Superman," the Baron demanded.

"What a douche," Zatanna whispered under her breath.

"Give us a moment, will you please," Clark said to the Baron. Gently taking Zatanna by the hand he moved away from the royal guard. Wally was right with them.

"Zatanna, honey, what's going on," Clark softly asked.

"What would you like to be going on," she giggled in replied.

"She's stoned," Wally laughed. Clark gaze him a look before turning back to Zatanna.

"I'm not stoned," she said. "Well, maybe a little bit."

She held her hand up in front of her face, bringing her two fingers together. She seemed to find them fascinating and formed an oval with her thumb and index finger. "I see you."

"Yeah, she's stoned," lamented Clark.

"But how," Wally asked. "Did she slip off to a Phish concert when we weren't looking or what?"

"Wally, you're not helping," Clark replied. He turned his attention back to Zatanna.

"Zee, do you know how this happened?"

"The rose," she said, moving closer and leaning into Clark's arms. "I should be okay, I just need to ride this part out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the smiling cat told me I would," she replied.

"Maybe we should get you back to the ship," Clark offered. "We don't know if you've been poisoned or not."

"No, it's magic.'

"Did the cat tell you that, too," Wally asked.

"Yes, he even called me cutie," Zee replied. Wally and Clark couldn't help smiling at this.

"The royals are waiting, Superman," the Baron snarled.

"Just a minute."

"This will not do, not do at all," the Baron huffed.

"Maybe we should reschedule this," Clark said.

"No, I'll be okay," Zee protested. "I'm just dying of thirst. If Wally was really my friend he'd run off and get me something to drink."

Before Clark could even turn, Wally was off to and back from the ship holding a large bottle of water. He smiled as he handed it to Zatanna.

"Thanks, Wally," Zee said with a smile. She took the water bottle and started to chug it. Clark and Wally watched in astonishment as she down the entire bottle. She licked her lips when she finished and then smiled at Wally.

"You're a good friend, buddy," she said, patting him on the cheek. "I feel better already."

"Maybe we should ask for some help," Clark said. "I mean this is a world of Magi. They must know what to do about this."

"No, I can handle it," Zee replied. "I don't want them touching me if Baron Dickweed is any indication. I can deal with the magic on my own, I promise. I just need to not embarrass myself until it wears off."

"If you're sure," Clark asked. He had no experience with this sort of thing. His primary concern was for Zatanna.

"I'm sure," she said with confidence. Still holding on to Clark, Zee turned and looked at the Baron. "Lead on, junior. Let's meet those royals!"

The Baron looked like he was going to explode, but just turned and started marching down the hallway. Everyone slowly followed. Clark kept his arm around Zatanna, making sure she stayed close to him. Wally slipped up next to her and with a grin whispered in her ear.

"_Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me singin'_  
_Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do_  
_Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be singin'_  
_Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do_"

"Wally, you're not helping," Clark whispered. He gave him a stern look, but Wally just smiled in return.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah and Shayera sat at the communications array.

"So the last communication was from Superman that they'd landed," Dinah said. "I couldn't ask him about what was going on with him and Zee."

"This is so frustrating," Shayera replied. "The one time you want Wally to be the one communicating and he's not there."

"So now that they're on the planet, what do you think is happening," Dinah asked.

"Probably the usual boring diplomatic receptions, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, all the fun stuff will have to wait until after that," Dinah replied. "I wonder if they'll get together while they are there?"

"Wally better be the one that contacts us tomorrow," Shayera firmly said. "I want to know what's going on!"

"That makes two of us," Dinah agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Riding the wave all the way to the shore"

The Planet Illyria

After what seemed like an interminably long walk, they reach their destination. Flanking the two sides of a huge door were more Royal guards, dressed in their full, formal uniforms. Standing in the middle of the doorway were a man and a woman. They were the Illyrian and Anatolian Royal Social Secretaries. She was a slender woman of indeterminate age, neatly dressed and holding what looked like a clipboard. He was an older man, rather round but sharply dressed, also holding a clipboard. Both of them looked nervous and slightly irritated.

"You're behind schedule, Baron," the woman said.

"It couldn't be helped," he replied. He looked at the three with irritation. "Our 'guests' delayed things."

"Well, you' re here now," the man said. Both the man and the woman moved towards the three.

"Ah, yes, Superman and his friends from the Justice League," the woman said with a smile. She glanced at Zee and Wally, but her eyes quickly returned to Clark. The woman's smile brightened a bit, as she demurely brushed her hair behind her ear. She reached out her hand to Clark. "This is a pleasure, Superman. Your reputation precedes you."

A still rather stoned Zatanna watched this and didn't like the woman flirting with Clark one bit. She stepped up on wobbly legs and put her arm around Clark.

"He's taken."

"Jeez, first she gets stoned and now she's possessive," Wally whispered to Clark. "Good like with that, big guy."

The woman gave Zatanna a look, but quickly turned her attention back to Clark.

"If we may, we'd like to run over the protocols with you,' she said.

"Of course," Clark replied.

"In a moment we will escort you inside where you will meet the King of Illyria and the King and Queen of Anatolia. There will be a brief introduction and then a small photo opportunity for the media."

The man spoke up, continuing the explanation.

"The Kings and Queen will then escort you three to the residence floor where there will be served various refreshments."

"Will there be food," Zee eagerly asked.

"Um, yes, appetizers will be available," the man hesitantly said to her.

"Oh thank God! I could eat a horse right now!"

The two social secretaries exchanged looks of concern.

"She's a little under the weather," Clark diplomatically explained.

"Yes, of course" the woman replied. "Continuing on, the Kings and Queen will introduce you to a wide array of dignitaries from both governments, as well as ambassadors and diplomats from the neighboring systems."

Clark and Wally nodded in understanding, while Zee seemed to find the floral arraignment next to her intensely fascinating.

"Is she going to be all right," the man asked, gesturing towards Zatanna.

"Yes," Clark replied. The secretaries looked at him rather dubiously, but didn't press it.

"Moving on," the woman said. "After the informal reception on the residence floor, the Kings and Queen, followed by the others will descend to Grand Staircase to the Entrance Hall of the state floor where they will be met by Illyria and Anatolia's national anthems."

"We have taken the liberty of getting music for each honored guest, although the selection from Earth was rather limited. We weren't aware of what would be appropriate, so we went with what we thought," the man interjected.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Clark replied.

"The Kings and Queen will descend the stairway, as I said, and then a receiving line will be formed for them to introduce everyone to the guests of honor, the Prince and Princess."

"Well wishes for their coming nuptials are encouraged," the man added.

"You will be announced and the music from your home world will play as you make your entrance,' the woman continued. "Once all the dignitaries have been introduced, the Kings and Queen will walk down the Cross Hall and proceed to the Royal Dining Room where a five course dinner has been meticulously planned and prepared by the Royal Executive Chef, his team, the Royal Pastry Chef and the Royal Floral Designer."

"All this, of course, was under our watchful eye and in close consultation with us," the man added.

"It's a formal affair but I guess your outfits will have to do for now," the woman said with distain. She gave a sore look as her eyes took in Zatanna's costume.

"As to the actually dinner itself, both Kings will give a speech, honoring the royal betrothed and what this means for our two governments," the man said.

"After the toasts, dinner is completed. The guests will be seated in the East Room and will be formally entertained by the Royal orchestra," the woman continued. "Dancing is allowed."

"Are there any questions?"

"Where is this food you were promising," Zee immediately asked.

"One of those twenty-four hour flu bugs," Clark quickly added. He put his arm around Zatanna to make sure she didn't wander off. The Royal Secretaries again exchanged looks, but said nothing.

'What's the Princess and Prince's names," Wally piped up.

'Prince Griffin of Anatolia and Princess Sabine of Illyria."

"And the Kings and Queen's names," Wally continued.

"I was sure they were in the information packet we sent you," the man replied.

"Just in case," the woman interrupted. "Rudolf V and Queen Flavia of Anatolia and King Alexander of Illyria.'

"Thank you," Wally said with a smile.

"If there are no more questions, we should proceed inside,' the woman said.

Clark and Wally nodded in agreement, while Zatanna traced the symbol on Clark's chest with her finger.

"It's about time," the Baron finally said. He had been waiting impatiently with his royal guards the whole time.

"Douchebag says what," Zee whispered to Wally with a giggle.

"What?" The Baron asked. Wally and Zee immediately started laughing. Clark ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Nothing, Baron," Clark offered. "We should proceed. After you."

The Baron gave him a hard look, but then turned and headed into the informal meeting area. The two royal social secretaries waved for the three to follow.

"One foot in front of the other, Zatanna," Clark whispered to her.

"And soon we'll be walking out the door," she replied with a giggle.

"Please, let us just get through this," Clark prayed.

Wally moved over to the other side of Zatanna and helped Clark lead her into the room.

The Kings and Queen were dressed in their finest, with royal sashes and metals on the men's' suits. The Queen was wearing a full-length gown, while her arms and neck glistened with jewels of every imaginable variety. The first introductions were to the King and Queen of Anatolia. Clark guessed they were both in their late fifties. They had the thinness that he'd seen on many rich people. It wasn't exactly fitness, just a lack of size. That extended to their height as well. Both were considerably shorter than Clark. They seemed pleasant enough.

Zatanna was somehow able to hold it together when she was introduced, but it helped that she didn't say too much.

Next came the King of Illyria. He was a widower, Clark had read in the information provided. He was older than the other two, perhaps in his late sixties. There was sadness about his eyes, but he put in a happy face to greet them. He was short also, but much thicker than the other two. Clark guessed he had been a military man in his youth, as the medals on his chest actually looked like they were real, not just honorary. He thanked them for coming and skillfully maneuvered them over to where the cameras were set up.

The photo opportunity turned out to be another surprise minefield for Clark. Zatanna seemed delighted with the idea of taking pictures with everyone. In her present state it wasn't long before things were bound to go wrong. When it came time to have their picture taken with the Baron, Clark barely managed to pull Zee's hand down before the flash went of. Somehow he knew the Baron wouldn't appreciate having two fingers held up behind his head in the picture. When that finally finished, the Kings and Queens lead them to the residence floor where refreshments were waiting.

More guests were already there. Clark did his best to greet them all and answer the questions they had, while trying to keep one eye on Zatanna. She headed right for the buffet. Thinking she was safe for the moment, Clark took his eye off her and greeted several diplomats from the neighboring planets. He didn't see the King of Illyria walk over to Zatanna.

"You seem to have quite the appetite," the King said.

"Starving," Zee managed to say between mouthfuls. "It's a side effect of the rose that pricked me outside."

"Excuse me," the King asked.

"There was an old woman at the front gate selling roses, blood roses. She wanted to give me one. The Baron took it and handed it to me, but the thorn pricked me. See," Zatanna said, holding out her hand to the King. He looked at it for a moment and then his face grew serious.

"This has the taint of magic about it."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm a little off right now," Zee replied. "The smiling kitty told me it would wear off soon, so I'm just trying to ride it out."

"You seem to be handling it all rather well," the King observed. Zatanna stopped eating and looked around her. She leaned close to the King.

"Can you keep a secret, King,' she whispered.

"Of course." "I'm a little high, well, more than a little," she giggled. The older man had to smile at this.

"Your secret is safe with me," he replied.

"Thanks King."

"Please, call me Alexander, it's been too long since a beautiful young woman used me name."

Zatanna stopped shoving a bread stick into her mouth and looked at him for a moment.

"Are you flirting with me, Alexander," she teased.

"Only if it's working," he smoothly replied.

Zatanna blushed as she finished off the bread stick. She was rescued from answering by female royal social secretary.

"Your Highness, it's time to move to the state floor and introduce the Prince and Princess.

"Yes, yes," he nodded. "It seems duty calls, I hope we can speak again later.' He took Zee's hand and kissed it before heading towards the Grand Staircase. Zee just stood there stunned, with a mouthful of bread. Wally strolled up next to her.

"Wow, stoned out of your gourd and guys are still hitting on you," He offered. "Who knows, by the time you come down you might be the next Queen of Illyria."

"That was really the King," she gasped. "I thought he was a waiter!'

"You just met him like two minutes ago," Wally replied.

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"I just thought it was some nice old guy trying to put the moves on me," Zee explained. "He was cute. How was I suppose to know he was King?"

"Queen Zatanna, that has kind of a ring to it," Wally teased.

"Shut up!" Zee downed a glass of champagne and then looked at Wally nervously. "You don't think I gave him the wrong idea, do you?"

Before he could answer a real waiter walking by with a tray of hors d'oeuvres and caught Zatanna's attention.

"Wow those look like scallops! I've got to have some of those," she said and immediately headed off after the waiter.

Wally smiled as he watched her go.

"Amazing," he said. "I think this might be the first mission where I'm not the one that causes the diplomatic incident. This is going to be so cool!"

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables had been watching all of this transpire in her looking glass. She wasn't happy with what she'd seen so far. Instead of the Light Princess embarrassing herself, Charming and his Jester had so far shielded her from it. Prince Charming. The Queen let her gaze shift over him, as he seemed to effortlessly move through the crowd. The last time they'd met, he'd almost convinced her he was nothing but a farm boy. Watching him deal with the royalty and diplomats she knew that wasn't the truth. He was born to be a King, her King. A smile spread across her lips as she imagined the moment they would finally be together. It was only a matter of time, now. The Light Princess was almost through with the appetizer of the curse and soon the main course would start. Prince Charming would see that she wasn't the one for him that the Queen was. Only a matter of time, the Queen repeated over and over.

* * *

The Royal Palace

The introductions to the Prince and Princess were done and the state dinner was in progress. Zatanna tore through the first three courses, but as the fourth arrived, she as starting to crash. Clark had been watching her with concern through the whole dinner.

"Hey, are you okay," he asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, ah, just a little tired I guess," she replied. "I think whatever was in that rose is starting to wear off."

"Thank God."

"I know, I was really starting to worry," she replied. "I had to be hallucinating there when we walked in. I could have sworn they were playing the theme to Rawhide."

"They actually were," Clark said.

"Why?"

"Apparently they don't have a lot of access to Earth music," he offered.

"Okay, so I wasn't hallucinating about that, but I had to be about the Princess and Wally hit it off, right?"

"Not unless I was hallucinating too," Clark replied. "Here I was worried about you all this time and Wally's instincts finally kick in, only the woman is the Princess that's about to get married."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I must have dozed off for a moment," Zee said in a sleepy voice.

"Just hang on, it's almost over."

"I'll try."

The lights went down as the Kings got up to speak. Spotlights moved to the Prince and Princess as the Kings spoke of how the union would bring their peoples together after all these years. There was applause for the young couple. The Kings than went on to speak of those in attendance and thank them for coming. When the spotlight turned to Clark and Zatanna, her head was leaning back, her mouth open, as she was fast asleep. Some of the others at the table looked at Clark.

"She's had a really long day."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You Can't Always Get What You Want"

The Royal Palace on Illyria

Slowly Zatanna came back to consciousness. It took a moment for her eyes to clear and she gave a little groan. Her head was throbbing and she felt as if she were still in a fog. She didn't know where she was. Squinting, she tried to look for anything that might be familiar. I'm on a bed, she thought, okay, how did I get on a bed? It was an enormous rosewood bed, maybe 8 feet by 8 feet, with some sort of ornamental crown-shaped canopy hood, with what looked like silk drapes hanging from it.

Nice bed, she thought. Wait, rosewood, roses, the blood rose, Zatanna gasped. Slowly the recent events began to filter back into her brain. Did I pass out? She started to sit up, but the throbbing inside her head stopped her. It was then she noticed a red blanket covered her. No, wait it wasn't a blanket, it had Superman's crest on it. It was Clark's cape. What the hell am I doing with Superman's cape draped over me?

"Feeling better," a voice asked.

Zee slowly managed to turn her gaze to see Clark sitting next to the bed smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself," he said with a smile.

"Please tell me I didn't pass out," she asked.

"More like fell asleep," he replied.

"Oh God!" She flopped back down on the soft bed and pulled his cape up over her face.

"My first mission and I embarrass and humiliate myself in front of everyone! I probably ruined everything," she moaned.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything, Zee," Clark said, moving over to sit next to her on the bed. "For the record you didn't humiliate yourself, you were kind of cute. Everyone said so."

"Great," she lamented. "I'm the cute stoned chick, just what I want."

"Come on, it's not that bad. I told them about the magic from the rose and they understood. Some of their senior mages even took a look at you," Clark informed her.

"They did?"

"Yeah," Clark replied. "They said whatever spell it was, the stoned part was gradually leaving your system. That's why you feel asleep. Everyone understood, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?"

Zee lowered his cape to look at him.

"It's all a little hazy, did I do anything, you know, real embarrassing?"

"Define real embarrassing," Clark teased.

"Oh God, that means I did!" she moaned and pulled the cape back up.

"Hey, I was just kidding, you were fine." Clark reached over and slowly drew his cape down from her face. He gave her his best smile. "Like I said, you were very cute, although the Baron might disagree, but who cares."

"What'd I do to him,' she asked.

"Let's just say he's probably got a very good idea of what you think of him," Clark replied. "I believe the word douchebag was used several times."

"He is, so I can live with that," Zee admitted. "How did I get here? Where is here by the way?"

"You're in one of the rooms at the palace," Clark explained. "As for how you got her, I carried you here."

"When was that?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"You stayed the whole time,' she asked.

"Of course."

"Why? Shouldn't you be out mingling with the diplomats and princesses and princes?"

"I'd rather be here with you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely,' he said with a smile. "Besides, now that everyone knows I'm taken they aren't quite as interested in me."

Zee groaned and pulled the cape back up to cover her blushing face.

"I said that to someone, didn't I?"

'Yeah, but then you go and flirt with the King," Clark teased. "Should I be worried?"

"He's old enough to be my grandfather, Clark," she protested.

"Some women go for the older distinguished guys."

"Well, I'm not one of them," she firmly said.

"I'm glad to hear that," he continued teasing. "I didn't relish the thought of having to fight for your hand with a King. I mean he's got a palace and a kingdom, not to mention all those fancy uniforms."

"Oh, shut up,' she groaned. "I'm never going to be able to show my face again."

Clark again gently pulled his cape down from over her face.

"That would be a pity, cause it's a beautiful face," he whispered. Holding her gaze, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Zee was happy about it, but shocked as well. The look on her face must have said this.

"What? You did give me permission and if I'm spoken for, it should have some perks, shouldn't it?"

"You're okay with me saying that," she nervously asked.

He held her gaze and again leaned down and kissed her. She responded much more to this kiss.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay with it," he whispered between kisses.

* * *

The Royal Illyrian Palace

King Alexander of Illyria had a smile on his face as he walked down the hallway of his palace. He nodded to each guard and servant that he passed. They were used to this, as he always tried to be in a good mood and acknowledged everyone that worked for him. The real truth wasn't quite so rosy. The King was lonely. His beloved wife and Queen had passed away almost ten years ago. He had been devastated, but his duties demanded he not let this be known. He also had a daughter to think of.

In the years that passed, he took pride and comfort in his daughter, the Princess Sabine. She had grown into a beautiful young woman that any father would be proud of. When the Anatolian King and Queen had first approached him with the idea of his daughter marrying their son, he was against it even though he knew it would bring peace to their world. He had the crazy notion that his daughter should choose her own husband, someone she actually fell in love with.

He should have known she would see the advantages of the union. She was headstrong like her mother, but had a keen mind for politics. Princess Sabine had gone against his wishes and conveyed her interest in the marriage. When he confronted her about it, Sabine had said what did it really matter who she married? Yes, she wasn't in love with Prince Griffin, having hardly met him, but she didn't imagine herself being in love with anyone else on Illyria. They had argued back and forth about it for days. She had said would her father be happier if she married the Baron, who had already made his interest plain?

The King knew he wouldn't win the argument and finally gave in to her. He was proud of his daughter for putting their people and world first, but it bothered him that she wasn't marrying for love. He had been one of those rare monarchs that had married for love and wished this for her, as well.

As the marriage plans got into high gear, it brought home to the King just how lonely he had been since his wife's death. He wasn't a young man anymore, so the thought of remarriage seemed highly unlikely. It didn't stop the desire, though. He'd of course noticed how many of the ladies of court had shown an interest in getting to know him better, but he always had suspicions that was more about becoming Queen than a real interest in the man who was King.

It was rather a shock when he found himself at the reception earlier and had met the beautiful Justice League member, Zatanna Zatara. He wasn't so old he didn't notice how lovely she was. He'd only meant to say a few pleasantries to her, but was happily surprised when she flirted with him. It had almost been instinctive to respond in kind. He knew she was under the influence, but he liked that she didn't seemed to be in awe of him because he was the King. She reminded him of his dear departed wife very much.

During the rest of the state dinner, King Alexander found himself continuously glancing over at her. He was a little embarrassed to admit it, but he had rushed through his toast to the Prince and Princess in hopes of getting a chance to dance with Zatanna. When she had fallen asleep, he had wanted to rush over to assist with her, but Superman already had her in his arms and was asking for a place to let her lie down. King Alexander had insisted that his best doctors and mages take a look at her, just to be sure. He had discreetly lingered outside her room while his people examined her.

He would have liked nothing more than to stay with her until she awoke, but duty called. He left an order to be informed at the first sign that she was awake. The King had been in another meeting with the Baron over security when he received the news she was up. He quickly ended the meeting with the Baron and started for her room. A smile came to the Kings' face as he remembered hearing Zatanna call the Baron a douchebag. He wholeheartedly agreed, but the man was useful sometimes.

As he reached her door, King Alexander found he was excited, pleasantly so. He lightly knocked on Zatanna's door and waited until she invited him in. The moment he stepped inside the room, he felt his excitement slip. Superman was standing next to Zatanna's bed. It was painfully obvious to the King that they were in love. The loneliness came rushing back, but like any good politician King Alexander kept a smile on his face.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The Queen of Fables had been watching everything that happened on Illyria. Seeing Charming stay with the Light Princess did not make her happy. It was so frustrating only being able to watch. The King's actions caught her attention and made her wonder. It was the voice of Scaramouche that finally made her look away from the looking glass.

"An unhappy King in the Magic Kingdom," Scaramouche observed. "Such an interesting development, wouldn't you say, my Queen?"

"I have no time for your riddles today, Scaramouche. If you have something to say, then say it."

"It was just an observation, my Queen," he replied. "Another observation would be that there is going to be a wedding, with lots and lots of guests. I would imagine with such a large gathering, not every guest is known by sight."

"And your point," the Queen asked.

"As I said, just an observation, but if someone wanted to actually go to the Magic Kingdom herself, the gathering for the wedding would be excellent cover. I would imagine someone skilled at changing ther appearance, could easily replace one of the more distant guests at the affair."

"You are not subtle, but you are clever, Scaramouche," the Queen replied. "You are suggesting I could go to the Magic Kingdom and watch first hand as things fall apart."

"I was merely making an observation, my Queen, nothing more, but it is said, things are always more interesting in person than watching on a screen."

"Yes, you are very clever, Scaramouche, very clever indeed," the Queen said with a wicked smile.

"You flatter me, my Queen," Scaramouch replied with a bow. "Though a clever man would also point out that it would be wise to consider Charming is just a Prince, while there is another man, a lonely man, who happens to be King."

* * *

The Javelin

Wally had been surprised and delighted when Princess Sabine requested a tour of the ship. He had been further surprised and delighted when she asked if he would give her a personal tour. He lived up to his name with the speed of his response. The Princess had suggested that since the formal dinner was over and his friends were busy, why not now?

They were riding horses towards the Javelin within ten minutes. Because she was the Princess they had an escort of guards, but she made it clear they should remain at a distance. The two of them, Wally and the Princess rode side by side all the way to the ship. Why they rode horses, Wally didn't have a clue. He'd seen advanced ships and passenger craft in the capital, but since he was riding with a beautiful princess he wasn't complaining. They talked and laughed the whole way.

When the reached the Javelin, Princess Sabine instructed the guards to wait outside and keep watch. This left Wally alone with her inside. He stood looking at her as she wandered around the main area looking at different things. She looked exactly like what she was, a Princess from a magical land. Sabine was taller than most of her people, though probably still a little shorter than Zee was, Wally thought. Her skin was a pale creamy white, almost albino white. Platinum blonde curls tumbled down around her shoulders and ended at the small of her back. She had on a regal, yet form fitting dress that let Wally know just what a spectacular body was under it. It was rather low cut in front and when she happened to lean over right in front of him, Wally actually groaned.

"Did you say something," Princess Sabine asked.

"Um, ah, no, no, it, ah, just seems hot in here, doesn't it?"

"I'm very comfortable, but if you wish to take off your top please do," she replied.

"Maybe later," Wally answered, squirming a little at the thought. "Oh, and if you get hot, you make yourself comfortable too. I didn't mean, well, you know, that you should take your top off, just that you could turn on a fan or something."

Sabine smiled at him and then turned towards the back of the ship.

"What's back there," she asked.

"Oh, the engine room, storage, the sleeping quarters," he replied.

"Could I see them?"

"Wh-What?"

"The sleeping quarters, could I see them,' she repeated.

Wally suddenly remembered this was a Princess that was about to get married. He'd just been at a royal reception where she and her fiancée, the Prince had been introduced.

"Um, ah, that might not be the best idea," Wally stammered to say. "The rooms are really nothing special, trust me."

"Oh, well, alright, if you say so," the Princess replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She turned to look at the rest of the ship. Princess Sabine wasn't quite sure what she was doing here. When she had met the Flash at the reception, she had found him interesting and rather handsome. He was younger and not as imposing as Superman was, plus he seemed have a good-natured charm and humor about him. She had been both shock and pleasantly surprised when he flirted with her. Even her fiancée, the Prince, had never flirted with her.

It had just been an impulse to ask him to give her a tour of his ship. She really wasn't that interested in the ship, but found she wanted to spend more time with him. The horseback ride out had been fun; unlike just about every other she'd taken. He'd told her his name was Wally and ask her to call him by it. Sabine was flattered by this, having heard that Earth heroes guarded their real names zealously. She said she would and asked him to call her Sabine.

The longer the ride went on, she started to notice little things. Wally, she smiled just thinking of his name, was probably around her age. He had on his mask, but enough of his face was revealed that she thought he was handsome in a sweet almost boyish way. She found it charming how he seemed to say whatever popped into his mind. As they reached the ship, Sabine realized she was attracted to him.

They were alone now and the truth was, Sabine was nervous. The only other men she had ever been alone with were her father, the King and her fiancée, the Prince. This felt different. When Wally mentioned the sleeping quarters she suddenly wanted to see where he slept. As soon she asked to see them, she realized how it must sound. She was mortified, but years of training as a Princess allowed her not to show it. It was almost a relief when he dismissed the idea, but strangely she was disappointed as well.

The ship suddenly seemed very quiet. Wally almost gasped with relief when the communicator beeped.

"Um, Sabine, that's probably a message from the Justice League, would you mind if I take it," he said.

"No, of course not, Wally."

"Thanks, Princess.'

Moving to the pilot seat, Wally relaxed and flicked the communicator on. It was only a moment and then Dinah and Shayera's faces appeared.

"Hey guys, what's going on," he instantly said.

"Thank God you answered, Wally," Dinah replied. "We've been dying to know what's going on out there."

"Yes, tell us everything," Shayera added.

"Well, we landed on Illyria," Wally began. "Really a beautiful place, very lush and teaming with life. That was after the dragons attacked us in space, but Zee handled those. Anyway, like I said we landed and then two plane flew overhead and started dropping huge eggs out of them. We met a Baron; he was kind of a jerk. Some old gal gave Zee a blood rose that had some spell on it. Zee was totally stoned throughout the royal reception. You just can't imagine. When she finally passed out or fell asleep depending on whom you talk to, Superman took her to bed. Anyway the reception ended and I'm giving a tour of the ship right now."

Dinah and Shayera just stared into the communicator for a moment; their mouths open in stunned silence.

"Wh-What?" They both finally shouted.

"Wally is it okay if I have some of this beverage," Sabine asked.

"Yeah, sure, help yourself," he replied.

"Who's there with you, Wally," Dinah asked.

"Is it Zee," Shayera cut it. "Put her on, I want to hear what she has to say!"

"No, it's not Zee, it's Sabine," Wally replied.

"Who's Sabine?"

"She's the Princess of Illyria. Sabine come here a second, please."

Sabine walked over and leaned down next to Wally.

"Princess Sabine of Illyria, I'd like you to meet two of my friends, Black Canary and Hawkgirl."

"Hello, Wally's friends," Sabine said.

"Um, ah, hi, your highness," Dinah said in confusion.

Wally absently turned his head and looked at Sabine. Leaning over as she was, he got a quite impressive view of her cleavage. For a moment it was like he was hypnotized, his mouth hanging open.

"Wally!" Dinah and Shayera shouted over the communicator as they saw this.

"Oh, right, right, um, ah, look, I should probably go and finish Sabine's tour,' he said, snapping out of it.

"Perhaps you could show me the sleeping quarters now," Sabine shyly suggested.

"Well, if you really want to see them, I guess," he reluctantly agreed. Sabine's smile grew at this.

"Guys, I got to go, I'll talk to you next time! Bye!"

"Wait!" They both screamed, but the line went dead.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah and Shayera sat back still staring at the black screen.

"What the hell is going on out there?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Palimpsest

Illyria

Major events in everyone's lives tend to cause them to reflect, to take stock, to reevaluate decisions past and present. Each of our lives has an official story, in the sense of how we relate it to others. Over time we tell a story from our life so often that we begin to believe it. Ninety percent of it might be the actually words and events that happened, but there's always that ten percent that never gets told. Most times we even forget the ten percent ourselves.

Queen Flavia of Anatolia stood in front of a full length mirror smiling. Her eyes danced over her features appreciatively. Magic and the best doctors had allowed time to pass her by. A woman of nearly fifty, the reflection she saw could easily pass for thirty-five, if not younger. It was good to be the Queen, she thought.

Some would say it was all luck, while others would say it was breeding. They were probably both right, either way it was the amount of Magi in her blood that mattered. On Illyria, blood and magic were the twin pillars of their society. Magic was innate in all citizens, but the amount of Magi blood decided just how powerful they were. It's how a lowly Count's daughter like Flavia could hope to one day marry the King.

Her father had been shrewd man. He hadn't married for love, but for blood. Flavia's mother was a common immigrant from another dimension, but she was close to a pure blood Magi. Flavia had done the same, becoming Queen of Anatolia and soon her son; Griffin would marry and be King of the whole planet. Yes, marrying with an eye towards practicality had served her family well. Let those with no ambition marry for love.

Perhaps it was because of the wedding or seeing Superman with Zatanna, but something made Flavia remember her own youth. She had been a great beauty like Princess Sabine, but nowhere near as naïve about the ways of the world. Flavia secretly sympathized with the young Princess. Her son was many things; a romantic wasn't one of them. This marriage to him was just a necessary means to an end. Their marriage would be much like Flavia's own, pleasant, comfortable, but little else.

At the reception, Flavia had watched Zatanna throughout the evening. It didn't take a very skilled mage to see she was under some sort of spell. The whole world had been abuzz at the news that Zatanna was a pure blood Magi, yet watching her; Flavia could see it meant nothing to the young woman. At first it seemed so strange to her, but then she saw the way Superman and Zatanna looked at each other. Flavia knew immediately that love had started its twisted path between them.

As she gazed on her own reflection, Flavia allowed herself to remember. Before she was Queen, before marrying Rudolf, Flavia had known that feeling. She had been in love once a long time ago. She remembered the joy at just seeing him, the way her heart would race when she was in his arms. He was just a commoner, but beautiful in her young eyes. She had even dreamed of leaving Illyria just to be with him, but practicality won out. She had told herself at the time that being Queen outweighed the momentary sensations of her love. Everyone agreed she had done the wise and practically thing. When she referred to it, which was very infrequently, she told it that way as well.

She had told it so many times she almost believed it herself. Then she had seen the two at the reception. All the years of comfort and luxury seemed to disappear in that moment and Flavia found herself dreaming of the joy and excitement of those bygone days. She still believed it was the practical decision, but every once and awhile she wondered if it was really the wise one?

* * *

The Road to Illyria

Princess Sabine and Wally slowly rode side-by-side back from the Javelin. Her royal guards discretely rode at a distance. Since finishing the tour of the ship, they were both keenly aware of the other. For Sabine, these were all new and strange feelings she was experiencing. The young Princess had never really dated in the traditional sense of the word. She'd had her share of suitors, but that had more to do with being a Princess then a woman. Her fiancée, Prince Griffin, was more about politics than anything else. With Wally, Sabine found herself thinking like a young woman rather than a Princess. She also found she liked this feeling.

Wally was conflicted. His instincts were screaming to him, 'hey, this chick digs you!' On the other hand, being the basically good guy he was, another part of Wally was repeating over and over, she's engaged to someone else. He could almost hear Jonn, Diana and Bruce shouting diplomatic incident at him. Then there was Shayera. Wally was attracted to her, but she still seemed to be hung up on John. Even if Zee put in a good word for him like she said she would, there was no guarantee that would lead to anything.

He glanced over at Princess Sabine again and she instantly smiled at him. She was gorgeous, he thought, funny and smart too. Every time he looked at her, his instincts seemed to shout just a little louder. Would it really be so bad if he made a move on her? Yes, Wally, yes, he could hear Bruce scolding him. Frankly, he didn't know what to do.

"Thank you again for giving me a tour of your ship, Wally," Sabine said, breaking the silence.

"My pleasure, princess, if there's anything else you'd like to see, let me know," Wally immediately replied. Seeing her blush, Wally realized just how that must have sounded. Good one, Wally, now she thinks you're a pervert, he scolded himself.

"What-What I meant was anything about the League," he quickly explained.

"Oh," Sabine replied, a little disappointed at this.

"So, um, ah, well, ah, this place is big on magic, right?" Wally fumbled to change the subject. "I mean if everyone is part Magi, that means you all can do some, doesn't it?"

"Yes, basically, but only the true mages are adept at the magical arts. It takes many years of study and great discipline."

"But you can do magic, can't you, Sabine," he asked.

"A little," she answered with a smile. An idea came to her mind, so she veered off to the side and reached down and plucked an ordinary thistle from the side of the road. Moving back to Wally, she handed it to him.

" Thanks, women don't usually give me weeds on a first date, how unique," he joked.

"Watch,' she said. Sabine laid her hand over his, her fingers touching the thistle and his fingers. Wally looked from the thistle to her and then felt a slight tingling. Before his eyes, the thistle began to change into a white rose. His jaw dropped in surprise.

"Wow, that was amazing, Sabine," he said.

"It's just a small thank you for giving me the tour," she replied. " Isn't it a better gift on a first date?"

As Wally looked over into her smiling eyes, his instincts were now drowning out all the other voices.

* * *

The Royal Palace

King Alexander sat alone in his throne room. Seeing Zatanna with Superman had darkened his mood considerably. For a brief while, he had thought perhaps he might have a second chance at happiness. She was such a charming, beautiful young woman that old familiar feelings resurfaced. The fact that she was a pure Magi meant that no one would question him pursuing her. Seeing her with Superman put a halt to all those thoughts.

Sadly, he thought, that is the way of the world. In a sense he'd already lived one fairy tale life. He'd met a beautiful princess when he was young and married her. His wife, the Queen had been the love of his life. When she gave him a daughter, he had been the happiest man alive. If it had been a fairy tale, they would have lived happily ever after. It wasn't a fairy tale, though. When she had become ill, all the King's doctors and all the King's mages couldn't make her whole again.

Why had the Fates brought Zatanna here if only to cruelly keep her from him? She was perfect, a pure blood Magi. She should be a Queen, his Queen. That's the way these things are suppose to go, Alexander told himself. The Fates wouldn't bring her into his life just to keep her out of his reach. No this was a sign, he thought. A beautiful pure blood Magi doesn't just drop into Illyria every day.

Superman. He was known throughout the galaxy, the King thought. There must be countless other women he could have. Perhaps this was just a crush between Zatanna and Superman, the King thought. Yes, that makes sense; she wasn't in love with him, just enamored with his amazing gifts. There is still a chance for me, the King said to himself. I can offer her more than Superman can, I can make her a Queen.

* * *

The Royal Palace

Queen Flavia was in one of those moods. The royal staff and handmaidens knew only too well to stay away from her when she got like this. Her royal chambers were strewn with gowns and dresses, as she tried one on after another. The melancholy she had been feeling all day hadn't abated. One subject kept intruding on her mind, love. She had always been practical her whole life and it had gotten her here today. She loved being Queen, but the coming nuptials brought back the nagging feeling that she had missed out on something very important.

Flavia slowly walked over to the huge mirror and stared at her reflection. Her features were flawless, but what did it matter? She had no one in her life that gazed at her the way she'd seen Superman gaze at Zatanna. Her subjects admired her and adored her, but there was no one that looked at her with love in their eyes. Wasn't this a face that should be, she thought?

Something caught Flavia's eye in the mirror. She moved closer to the mirror and almost gasped at seeing a small crack or wrinkle under her eye. That shouldn't be possible, she thought. Raising her hand to her face, she saw her reflection do the same. Her skin felt smooth to her touch, but as she looked in the mirror the wrinkles and cracks began to spread. Horror gripped her as she watched her face age and transform right before her eyes. This was some evil magic at work. Her reflection smiled back at her and then the hand reached out through the glass and latched on to her wrist.

"NO!" Flavia screamed, but the hideous reflection didn't let go and more pushed through the mirror. Filled with terror, Flavia thrashed until she tore herself from the reflection and fell to the ground. When she looked up the Queen of Fables as standing before her smiling wicked at her.

'Who are you,' Flavia asked.

"I am your distant cousin just arrived," The Queen replied. "I am Tsaritsa."

"You are not my cousin! Stay away from me, I'm warning you!"

Flavia cast a protection spell, but the Queen of Fables just waved it away. She laughed at the feeble attempt.

"Oh, poor Queen Flavia, mourning her fate in life," The Queen mocked. "You were always such a practical girl and got everything you wanted. Now you lament you didn't get the one thing that matters. It saddens me that my people have never learned."

"I am not your people," Flavia countered, trying to find some magic that would defend her.

"Oh, but you are, Flavia. Your mother was a Magi from another dimension, my original dimension . Surely they haven't forgotten Tsaritsa even after all this time?"

"Tsaritsa?" Queen Flavia gave her a strange look. "You can not be her. My mother told me about her. Tsaritsa is the Red Queen of legend! She was just a fairy tale told to scare the people, she didn't exist!"

"Oh, but I do," the Queen of Fables replied. "Legends are based on fact, Flavia. I was called the Red Queen for a reason, a very good and bloody reason."

"What-What do you want?"

"Can't you guess," The Queen of Fables playfully said. "There's going to be a royal wedding and you are such a naughty girl for not inviting me. We are going to change that, one way or another."

"I will not allow you to hurt my son," Flavia shouted.

"There's nothing you could do to stop me if I wished it," The Queen of Fables coldly replied. "Fortunately for you, your young Prince has no interest for me. I set my sights much higher than him."

"Superman," Flavia gasped.

"Oh, you are clever, Flavia. It's good to see that practicality had stood you well. Now you are going to help me with my plan. You will introduce me as your distant cousin just arrived."

"I won't!"

"Oh, I think you will," the Queen of Fables replied. Raising her hand, magic began to shimmer and swirl around it. "You just need a small attitude and memory adjustment is all."

Queen Flavia began to scream and the only other sound in the room was the Queen of Fables cruel laugh.

* * *

Outside the Capital

Clark sat on the sea wall looking out at the water. A beautiful white sandy beach stretched out before him. He'd finally left Zatanna side as she drifted off to sleep again. It had been an interesting event filled time for her and he thought sleep would do her some good. Having really nothing else to do, he'd checked out the Capital city and finally arrived here. There was a light, warm breeze coming off the water. It was quiet, so a good place to think.

Clark had come on this mission to forget his romantic and personal problems. It had been a complete surprise to find Zatanna. As he sat looking out at the water, Clark as wondering what the two of them meant. There was certainly an attraction between them. She was different than just about every other woman he'd known. The more time he spent around her, the more he wanted to spend with her. Was he in love with her, Clark wonder? Already? Was that even possible?

A rush of wind made him aware of Wally standing next to him.

"What's going on Supes," Wally asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"How's Zee doing?"

"Better," Clark replied. "Apparently the stoned part of the magic has worked its way through her system. She's getting some rest."

"Glad to here it,' Wally said. He moved over and sat down next to Clark on the sea wall. He still had the white rose that Sabine had made for him. A smile came to Wally's face as he twirled it between his fingers.

"Nice flower," Clark observed.

"Oh, yeah, Sabine, I mean Princess Sabine gave it to me."

"So I take it the tour went well?"

"Yeah, she's great," replied Wally. "No diplomatic incidents if that's what you were wondering."

"I wasn't," Clark said. "I trust you, Wally."

"Thanks."

Clark could see there was something on Wally's mind, so he gently prodded him.

"The Princess is a beautiful woman, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, but she's much more than that," Wally replied.

"I see."

Clark let the silence between them linger, waiting for Wally to continue. It took a moment, but he finally spoke.

"I really like her, Clark."

"How does she feel about you?"

"I think she likes me too."

Wally looked up from the rose.

"I know she's a Princess and engaged, but there's something between us. My instincts are telling me to see what happens."

"As a friend, I would point out that your instincts also told you that Zatanna was looking to hook up with you on this trip."

"So they were slightly off."

"I thought you were sort of interested in Shayera," Clark asked.

"You heard that?"

"Super hearing, remember," Clark replied.

"Forgot that power," Wally said. "Yeah, I am interested in Shayera. Heck, I'm interested in most of the women in the League. Let's face it they're all smoking hot! Shayera though, it seems like she's still into John so that's a non-starter."

"And Princess Sabine?"

"She's amazing."

"She's also engaged to be married," Clark pointed out.

"I know and I've been thinking about that. The thing is, it feels different with her. As corny as it sounds, what if she's the one? You know, what if she's my soul mate? Don't I have to try if she is?" Wally looked over at Clark. He noticed at the words soul mate, Clark turned away. "What? Don't tell me you don't believe in soul mates, Clark?"

"I don't really know anymore," Clark admitted. "If you'd have asked me in high school, I would have said yes. I could never imagine being with anyone else but Lana. If you'd asked me last year, I probably couldn't imagine not being with Lois. Now…"

Clark drifted off.

"Zatanna," Wally said. "Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know. That's what I was sitting here thinking about. It kind of feels like it, but we haven't even been on a date yet."

"So maybe she's your soul mate," Wally offered.

"Or maybe she's the right one, right now,' Clark countered. "I guess I find myself wondering if maybe there's not just one person for everyone. Maybe there are lots of people for everyone, its just circumstance who you end up with."

"Here I always had you pegged as the romantic of the bunch, Clark," Wally joked. "You could give Bruce a run for his money as a cynic."

"It's not cynical, I swear," Clark replied with a smile. "I guess I'm saying I don't think things are predestined. There are probably other dimensions where I end up with Lois or Lana. The me in those dimension along with everyone else probably believes we were destined to be together, soul mates. Who knows, in still other dimensions I might end up with someone else?"

"What about this dimension," Wally asked.

"Right now there's a beautiful young woman sleeping in that palace over there. I don't know what will happen between us, but I know for sure I want to find out. I guess I'll let others worry about whether we're soul mates or not," Clark replied. "I think that goes for you and Princess Sabine too, Wally."

"How so?"

"You just met her and you like her," Clark said. "She likes you too. Before you start planning out the distant future together, why don't you take it slow and see what develops?"

"What about her engagement?"

"No one ever said love wasn't complicated," Clark mused.

"So you're not going to lecture me about how it's wrong and I shouldn't interfere in this world?"

'No, I trust you Wally," Clark replied. "I know you're a good man and will do the right thing."

Wally looked over at Clark and was genuinely touched by his comments. Because Superman was older, in many ways he had always been a hero to Wally. Getting to hang out with him and become friends had been a major bonus in joining the League. To hear Clark say he trusted him was one of the best compliments Wally had ever gotten. Worried the emotions might overwhelm him he played it off.

"Wow, Zatanna sure is having an effect on you," Wally joked. "It must really be magic."

"Or maybe love," Clark jokingly admitted.

* * *

The Royal Palace

The object of Superman's current desire was sleeping and having a rather good dream. Zatanna smiled as in her mind's eye, her and Clark were alone on a beach somewhere. It was like a scene out of a movie, as they lay on the sand in each other's arms. The waves crashed over them, but they continued their embrace. It was a very good dream Zatanna was having.

Unfortunately it was interrupted when her face hit something. Pulled from her erotic dream she reluctantly opened her eyes. An inch from her face was the canopy hood of her bed. Zatanna's eyes went wide as she realized she was hovering eight feet above the bed. Unlike the previous times, she didn't instantly fall back down, but remained floating. Magic she instinctively knew was behind this. The smiling cat's words came back to her and she knew this was the next part of the curse.

"NWOD," she said, casting a reverse spell of her own. Slowly she sank back down to the bed. As she lay there, Zatanna could feel that the curse hadn't been defeated, just countered for the moment. The sensation of her body wanting to float was still there. Well, this is not good, she thought.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah, Shayera, Mari and Jonn were sitting in the cafeteria. Dinah was filling in the other two on what Wally had said during the last transmission. As Shayera listened to Dinah relate the events again, she felt like there was something she had missed.

"It does sound like a rather interesting mission," Jonn observed.

"So Zee and Superman, huh," Mari said. "She finally made her move, good for her."

"The part I want to know about is what's this about him taking her to bed," Dinah added. "I mean it's so frustrating! Wally throws out all this information, giant eggs falling from planes, some old woman giving Zee a rose with a spell on it, meeting royalty, Zee being stoned and then he cuts us off because he is showing some Princess the sleeping quarters on the javelin!"

"You don't think Superman really took Zee to bed, I mean bed you know, BED, do you," Mari asked.

"No, not if she was stoned," Dinah admitted. "That's the infuriating part, though, I don't know."

"Superman would always be a gentleman," Jonn added.

"Wait," Shayera said. "Go back a second. What was that about Wally showing a Princess the sleeping quarters?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Dans la poursuite d'amour"

Illyria

"_Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war,  
How to divide the conquest of thy sight;  
Mine eye my heart thy picture's sight would bar,  
My heart mine eye the freedom of that right.  
My heart doth plead that thou in him dost lie,  
A closet never pierc'd with crystal eyes  
But the defendant doth that plea deny,  
And says in him thy fair appearance lies.  
To side this title is impannelled  
A quest of thoughts, all tenants to the heart;  
And by their verdict is determined  
The clear eye's moiety, and the dear heart's part:  
As thus; mine eye's due is thy outward part,  
And my heart's right, thy inward love of heart."_

"Isn't that just beautiful, Wally," Princess Sabine asked as she finished reading aloud.

"Um, ah, yeah, that's a, really nice," Wally awkwardly replied. When she had suggested they go on a picnic together, Wally had been all for it. He was thinking the two of them, grab a blanket, a bucket of barbeque, maybe a box of wine to show his class and find a quiet, beautiful spot alone somewhere.

He hadn't factored in that Sabine was the Princess. When Wally had arrived to pick her up, his mouth dropped open in shock. She was ready, sitting astride her horse. So it appeared were her entourage. As they started out, riding at a rather slow pace, it was like being at the head of a circus procession. Guards, handmaidens and all manner of royal staff followed them out of the city. People in the street stopped what they were doing and watched in awe as the Princess' procession went by. Wally felt like a complete jackass giving the parade wave as they went by.

Apparently there was never anything simple when it came to a Princess. The Royal Chef prepared a basket lunch for them. The Royal Gardeners had went out early in the morning and prepared a suitable spot for them to have their picnic. Of course a tent had to be erected with carpets transported out for them to sit on if they actually wished to sit on the ground that is. Folding chairs and tables, all looking like they'd come from a museum were placed in the tent as well.

Wally offered to help set everything up, as with his speed it would take no time. The looks he got from the staff told him that was a non-starter. He had to stand there with Princess Sabine as the workers and servants did their jobs in what seemed like the slowest half hour of his life. He gave a sigh when they finished, almost as if saying 'finally!' Even when they were finished, they weren't really alone. There was a Princess' security team discreetly stationed all around them. The staff couldn't return to the castle until they were finished, so they were just over the hill having a picnic of their own.

The only mitigating part was that Princess Sabine looked lovely.

If Wally was one with a poetic bent, he would have compared her radiant smile to-to-to ….

The thing was, he didn't have a poetic bent. He had always kind of known this, but when Sabine started reading aloud her favorite poetry it was confirmed. To Wally, it was like listening to the Shining Knight talk. It sounded pretty, but he had no idea what it meant. Wally knew it meant something, he could tell by the way Sabine seemed to enjoy it. She kept looking over at him after she would read a passage. Wally would smile and nod, but prayed she didn't ask him what it meant to him.

Princess Sabine was having a wonderful time. The idea for a simple picnic had come to her this morning. Everything had fallen into place so quickly and now here they were, just her and Wally. It was like a real date, just like anyone else would go on, she thought. It was her first, so she was a little nervous about it. She wanted to let Wally know she was interested without having to come right out and say it. The thought that he might not share her feelings was something new and a little frightening to her. Being a Princess, she never really had to worry about that sort of thing before.

It's why she'd come up with the idea of reading the poems. While Illyria had remained isolated from the rest of the galaxy for the most part, because of its nature, which was rooted in magic, it was still connected to Earth as well as other cultures. Whole Earth libraries had been duplicated here on Illyria. Sabine had of course studied all the classics. Her favorite was Shakespeare and his sonnets. The language was so beautiful and lyrical and conveyed such depth of feeling. His description of love had always seemed otherworldly to her, but lately she'd been finding more meaning in them.

Sabine didn't know if she was in love with Wally, but she certainly felt stronger feelings for him than any other man she had ever met. Because it was all new to her, she wasn't sure how to act on them. By bringing him here for a picnic and reading the sonnets, she hoped Wally would understand her meaning and take the initiative. What that would be she wasn't sure, but she was very interested in finding out.

"Do you know any poems Wally,' she asked.

"Well, a friend of mine, Plastic Man taught me some limericks," Wally replied. "Let's see how does that one go? Okay, I think I remember. _There once was a woman from Hunt. Who smoked a cigar with her_ …. Um, ah now that I think about it, no, I don't know any poems."

"Shall I read another," Sabine asked.

"Um, yeah, that's probably a better idea."

* * *

The Palace

Court was in session, the Royals and their followers greeting the latest guests to arrive for the coming wedding. Queen Flavia smiled at each new arrival, welcoming them. It seemed an endless process but it was just one of the small things a Queen must do. In the back of her mind, though, she seemed to have forgotten something. There was at least an hour from this morning that she couldn't seem to place. It was strange, but nothing seemed to jog her memory. As she continued to shake hands and say her greets on autopilot, a name was announced and it felt as if a charge went through her system. Tsaritsa? Where did she know that name? Turning her head towards the grand doors, she saw a tall, regal looking woman standing on the top step. A striking woman in all black, her raven locks loose and tumbled around her shoulders. A buzz went through the crowd as the woman made her way down the steps and preceded to the receiving line.

As she got closer, Queen Flavia had the distinct feeling she knew this woman, but where? As the woman stepped in front of her, she smiled.

"Hello, Flavia," the woman said. "Do you remember me, cousin?"

In a flash, Queen Flavia remembered the woman. She was her distant cousin on her mother's side from the alternative universe. She was a recent émigré to their world.

"Yes, of course, Tsaritsa, it's good to finally meet you," Flavia said.

"You know this woman," King Rudolf asked.

"Yes, she's my cousin from my mother's world," Flavia informed him.

"You never mention her before."

"I've just recently arrived, King Rudolf," Tsaritsa replied. "I haven't had a chance to catch up with my dear cousin, Queen Flavia until now."

"Yes, we must do that," Flavia added.

'Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tsaritsa," Rudolf finally said.

"Thank you, I look forward to my stay here in Illyria."

She bowed and shook hands with the royal couple before continuing along the receiving line. An aid quickly came over to the King.

"Your Majesty, that woman, who is she," the aid asked.

"Some relative of the Queen's, why?"

The aid quickly showed the King a reading from his scanner. Both looked in astonishment at the reading and then the woman.

"Another pure Magi? Is that possible," the King asked.

"Yes! It's wonderful news! Society will be abuzz over this," the aid replied.

The Baron had been staying in the background for most of the ceremony, but perked up his ears at this development. He watched Tsaritsa as she mingled through the crowd.

"Interesting, very interesting," he whispered.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana entered the cafeteria to grab an iced mocha before heading back to the Embassy. As she poured herself a large cup, Vigilante's voice called out to her.

"Hey, Princess, we're having another card game if you're interested?"

"I am not interested," Diana fired back.

"Told you she was a poor loser," Wildcat said to Vigilante.

Diana turned and glared at the two men, before storming out of the cafeteria in a huff.

"See I called it, I told you she'd react like that," Wildcat said with a smile.

"I guess you win, I didn't think it would be that easy to get her goat," Vigilante replied. He pulled out twenty bucks and handed it to Wildcat. "You just better be careful or you'll go too far and she'll turn all Amazon on you, pardner."

"Come on, you're not talking to an amateur here," Wildcat scoffed.

Also in the cafeteria, Shayera, Dinah and Huntress were sitting at one of the back tables deep in conversation. Shayera did not look happy as Dinah related all the events.

"Okay, I'm lost," Helena said. "Why is she unhappy about Zee and Superman?"

"I'm not," Shayera replied.

"She's upset about Wally and the princess," Dinah offered. She received a glare from Shayera for this.

"Why?"

"Cause Shayera's sweet on Wally," Dinah informed Helena.

"I am not," Shayera whispered. "Would you stop telling people that! I'm-I'm just concerned for him as a friend."

"Right," Dinah said, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that," Shayera snarled.

"Now I'm really confused," Helena said. "I thought you had a thing for Green Lantern? Weren't you pining away from him just a little while ago?"

"I wasn't pining away from anyone," Shayera replied. "Besides, John's with Mari now."

"So you're hot for Wally?"

"NO!"

"Yes," Dinah said. She gave Shayera a teasing look.

"Wow, you really like a change from one guy to the next, don't you," Helena said. "From G.I. Joe to a wisecracking teenager."

"Wally isn't a teenager and I'm not hot for him," Shayera replied. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

"I don't see it, but if you like him why don't you just ask him out," Helena continued.

"I don't like him!" Shayera shouted. She turned and glared at Dinah, who was thoroughly enjoying all of this. "Are you happy now? This is your entire fault! Now I'm getting advice from the woman dating the Question."

"What's the matter with the Question," Helena defensively asked.

"Oh, I don't know, he's paranoid and crazy! Wasn't your first date with him tracking down a guy you wanted to kill?"

"Yeah," Helena smiled. "You have to like a guy that will go all out for you like that."

"Just admit it, Shayera, Wally showing the Princess the javelin sleeping quarters makes you a little jealous," Dinah chimed in.

"It doesn't not," Shayera fired back. She crossed her arms in front of her in defiance. "He can do whatever he wants with her, for all I care."

A smile came to Helena's face and she snapped her fingers.

"What you need to do is turn it around on him and make him jealous," she said. " I know just the guy. Hey, Batman, do you have a minute?"

Bruce had just walked into the cafeteria to refresh his coffee, but at the sound of Huntress' voice he changed directions and walked towards the table.

"Wh-What are you doing," an astonished Shayera asked.

"Be quiet, I know just the thing."

Batman stopped at their table and quickly glanced at the three women before turning his attention to Helena.

"I'm in a hurry, so what is it," he asked.

"Shayera needs to make one of the other heroes jealous, so she needs you to take her to dinner," Helena explained. Shayera was mortified and couldn't seem to speak.

"Tonight's not good for me to join you three, I'm busy in the computer lab," Bruce flatly said.

"No, not here in costume," Helena replied with a shake of her head. 'She needs you to take her out as Bruce Wayne in Gotham. That will do the trick as far as the jealous part goes."

Dinah and Shayera were both speechless, too stunned to say anything. Batman gave them a cold stare for what seemed like an eternity before replying.

"All right, we can go out Thursday night," he finally said. "I'll have Alfred make all the arrangements."

Without another word, he pivoted and walked out of the cafeteria. Helena turned with a big smile on her face to the other two women.

"That should stir things up for you, Shayera."

"What-What have you done," Shayera finally gasped.

"Oh, no need to thank me, just helping a friend out," Helena replied.

* * *

The Crystal Forest.

All the fairy tales characters stood gathered around the huge looking glass watching the Queen of Fables at the royal reception. They had cheered when she walked in and watched excitedly as she made her way down the receiving line. That was almost an hour ago. Since then it had been just watching a room full of royalty make small talk.

"Boring!" One of the three little pigs finally said. "Doesn't this get any other channels?"

"Switch it to the Biggest Loser, I love that show," another pig said.

"No! We are watching our Queen," the Big Bad Wolf shouted.

"Big Bad Wolf, more like Big Ass Kisser," Punch whispered to Judy.

"Are you mocking me," the Wolf shouted. "Be warned puppet!"

"Or what, you'll huff and puff outside our house until you get tired," Judy sarcastically replied. As a ripple of laughter went through the group the wolf started towards Punch and Judy, but several ogres held him back.

"Thanks, Big Steve,' Punch said.

"No problem," the ogre replied.

One of the three witches walked over the mirror and banged it on the side. The image changed to something else.

"What is this," the three little pigs asked.

'The New Bachelorette," the witch replied. "I just love this show, it's so romantic."

"Twenty women whoring themselves to be on TV is romantic," Punch whispered to Judy.

"Shut up, it's better than wrestling," Judy replied.

"How did you change the channel," the pigs asked.

"Why don't you come over around supper time and I'll show you," the witch cackled. Her two compatriots joined in the evil laugh.

"If she shouts that stupid joke again about surrendering Dorothy, I'm leaving," Punch said.

"Oh just shut up and watch the show."

* * *

Illyria –The Beach

Since their duties were really finished for the day, Clark asked Zee if she felt like going for a swim. The stoned part of the spell seemed to have completely left her system. She eagerly agreed. Clark stood on the warm sand in a pair of loose fitting shorts, letting the sun's rays soak into his skin. There were a few others on the beach, but mostly he had it to himself.

He turned at the sound of Zatanna coming down the steps. They smiled at each other as she walked over to him.

"It's beautiful out here," she observed.

"So is the company."

She blushed a little and then leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I spread out some blankets for us,' Clark said. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to go right into the water or not."

"Sure, why not, it looks wonderful," Zee replied. She set her things on the blanket and the slipped off her wrap. Under it she was wearing a black bikini that took Clark's breath away.

"Wow."

"I'm glad you like it,' she replied. "Now let's try the water."

'After you," he gallantly said. As he watched her head towards the waves he was stunned at how amazing she looked. The bikini was small to begin with and highlighted each and every one of her spectacular curves.

"Are you coming," she called over her shoulder.

"Boy, that's a loaded question," he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

For the next twenty minutes the two of them enjoyed the warm water that surrounded the capital of Illyria. Zee found herself relaxing as the strange counter pull against gravity she'd been experience seemed to disappear. It was nice for Clark, as he so rarely got to relax and just do something normal anymore. When they walked back up to the blankets, he was having trouble keeping his eyes off Zatanna. Her bikini was already small and wet it was plastered to her shapely body even more. As he worked suntan lotion into her smooth, moist skin, Clark found he was having very un-Boy Scout like thoughts. He was certainly glad he was wearing sunglasses or she would know just how often his eyes slowly moved over every inch of her.

It was really the first time they'd been by themselves. They talked about little things, their families, their childhoods and growing up. They spoke about their jobs and what they liked and disliked about them. Nothing seemed strained about it, as there was a natural comfort between them.

After a quick jump into the water again, they took a walk, hand in hand down the beach. It reminded Clark how much he missed little things like this. Simple human contact with someone you cared for. For Zatanna it felt different than other men she had been out with. Clark seemed comfortable in his own skin. Yes, he could be an adorable, bumbling, even a little shy but still a confident guy. It was a nice change and once again she congratulated herself on coming on this trip.

As they stopped to watch the some birds swoop and dive into the water, Zatanna leaned into Clark's arms. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Gently turning her to face him, Clark looked down into her eyes and softly kissed her. She responded immediately and returned it with one of her own. This continued for several moments.

"Mmm, that's nice,' she whispered between kisses. Her eyes were closed as she reveled in the sensations of being in his arms.

"I could get used to this," Clark whispered in reply.

"I like the sound of that even better,' she sad with a smile. Clark was just about to kiss her again, when he happened to open his eyes and look at her. Something was different. It took him a moment to figure out what, but then it hit him. He was looking eye to eye with her. She opened her eyes when he didn't kiss her.

"What? You don't want to continue," she asked.

"No, that's not it, but Zee, are you, um, floating?"

She suddenly realized her feet weren't on the ground and could feel the gentle upward movement of her body.

"Damn it!" She snapped. "Nwod, nwod."

Slowly she returned to the ground, embarrassed and frustrated.

"Care to tell me what that was about," Clark asked.

"It's nothing really," she said, trying to dismiss it.

"People don't usually start floating off the ground like that, Zatanna. What's up?"

"All right, I didn't want to freak you out, but I think this is like another part of the spell from the blood rose, only it started before I was pricked by it."

"You mean this has been going on for awhile," he asked. The concern was plain in his voice.

"Not really, just sort of when I was sleeping, but as soon as I woke up I'd drop back down. It only happened a couple of times," Zee reluctantly explained. "It's only since the rose that it doesn't seem to want to stop."

"So someone, who you don't know, has put a spell on you? Can't you counter it?"

'I can to some degree, but since I don't know what the exact spell it, it's hard."

"Maybe you should talk with the royal mages here," he said. "Perhaps with their help you can figure this out."

"I didn't want to get them involved," she admitted.

'Zee, I'm worried about you," Clark said. 'Someone is attacking you and we don't know who or why. If they can help, why not give them a try?"

"I guess, I just didn't want to end this so soon," she replied.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clark assured her. "I'll feel a lot better knowing you're okay."

"What if they can't help me and it gets worse," she nervously asked.

"We'll abort this mission and get you back to the Tower as fast as possible, even if I have to get out and push to get us there quicker," Clark replied.

"It's just so embarrassing. I'm supposed to be the magic expert on this trip and I'm the one it's affecting."

"Everyone needs help now and then," Clark assured her. "If you want I'll go with you and be there every step of the way."

"You'd do that?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I talk my part of being spoken for very seriously," he joked, trying to lighten her mood. She gave him a small smile and a kiss.

"I knew I chose well."

* * *

The Royal Picnic

Princess Sabine was reading another of Shakespeare's sonnets and Wally was doing his best to listen, but his mind kept wandering. Poetry was coming from her lips, but his mind was on more basic things.

I wonder what she looks like naked, he thought? She's gorgeous, one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She seems so young and innocent. I wonder if she's a virgin? I shouldn't be having these thoughts about a Princess I just met, but wow, she is just so hot! If she were a virgin she'd be like my ideal woman! I'd be her first so even if I was terrible, which I wouldn't be, but even if I was she wouldn't know because she'd have nothing to compare it to!

"Wally? Is there something wrong," Sabine asked. "Don't you like the poems?"

"What? Oh, um, no that's not it, it's just I'm not really that into poems," he admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've been boring you."

"No, no, not at all! I guess I'm just wondering why all the poems," he replied.

"Well, poems express feelings that aren't always easy to just say," Sabine admitted with a blush. "Sometimes it's hard to let someone else know how you're feeling towards them."

Wally seemed to think about this for a moment.

'Why not just lean over and kiss them, like this," he said. It was a spur of the moment thing and he just lightly kissed her on the lips, but when he pulled away she looked in shock.

"Sabine? Princess? Oh, man, I've offended you, haven't I? Are your guards going to come storming in here and haul me away to the dungeon or something," Wally nervously rambled.

Sabine was so surprised by the kiss she didn't know what say. She'd been kissed before, but those had always been rather chastened. Wally's kiss felt completely different and she liked it very much. So much she wanted to do it again and again.

"Sabine? Please, say something," Wally begged, getting more worried by the second. "I apologize for overstepping my bounds. If you didn't like the kiss I…."

His next words were cut off when Sabine pushed him to the carpet and kissed him. Her kiss was much more passionate and hot. When she finally let him up for air, Wally looked at her wide-eyed, gasping for air.

"I take it you liked the kiss," he managed to get out. Her reply was to kiss him again and again.

* * *

The Javelin

Clark had stayed with Zatanna for most of the meeting with the Royal mages. They seemed as confused and surprised by it as she was. When the talk turned to rather arcane magic, Clark was lost. Zatanna told him to go, as she was certain they would be able to figure this out. Reluctantly he did and came out to the Javelin to report back to the Watchtower.

When he checked in, Dinah and Shayera were almost waiting it seemed for the transmission. If Clark didn't know better he would have sworn they were disappointed it was him reporting in. He filled them in on the latest news about Zatanna. They both seemed concerned about the spell, but were hopeful things would work out. He gave a brief summary of the royal court and government, which they didn't seem to have much interest in.

"So where's Wally," Dinah finally asked.

"Oh, I think he's having a picnic with the Princess,' Clark replied.

Shayera made some sort of noise at this. It sounded almost like a grunt of frustration to Clark, but he was polite enough not to mention it.

"So what's happening back there," he asked. "Anything I should know about?"

"Well, Diana's not in a good mood. Part of it is finding out everyone thinks she's a poor loser," Dinah said.

"Who told her she was a poor loser? Did they have a death wish," Clark asked.

"Well that's the other part," Dinah said, cringing a little bit. "She found out that you let her win and that's when the poor loser stuff came up."

"How angry is she at me," Clark asked.

"Let's just say it's a good thing you're out there."

"Any other 'good' news?'

"I'm going on a date with Batman," Shayera suddenly said. "Make sure you tell Wally that!"

"Okay," Clark said in confusion. "Anything else?"

"No!'

'Talk to you guys next time," he managed to say as the communications ended. Clark sat back in his seat a little bewildered by what he'd just heard.

'What the hell is going on, on that station?"

The door to the Javelin opened and Wally stepped inside. He looked worn out and disheveled. Clark also couldn't help noticing Wally's face was covered with pink lipstick. Before he could ask, Wally held up his hand.

"Don't ask," Wally wearily said. "I'm worn out, I'm just going to hit the hay."

Clark sat there with his mouth hanging open as Wally practically staggered back to his room. As the door slid closed, Clark couldn't help but say,' Okay, what the hell is going on, on this mission?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Appetites & Discoveries"

Illyria

Candy. The word "candy" is so old that its origins are probably from Sanskrit. For the vast majority of people living today they can't even remember the first time they tasted it. It's been a part of their life right from the beginning. Each of us has a favorite, that one candy we can't stop at just one piece.

Try to imagine never having tasted candy in your life. It's difficult, if not impossible to do. Oh, you've heard of candy. Others tell you all the time how amazing it is. You've read stories where the characters go on and on about how wonderful it is. You've read poems where the authors rhapsodize about its wonder and pleasure. You even understand how it's made, but to you, having not tasted it, it seems rather overblown. It's sugar for the most part, right? You just don't see what the big deal is.

Now try and imagine what it would be like if you got your first taste of candy earlier today. Imagine what an eye opening, earth shattering experience it would be. Whatever your favorite candy is, imagine tasting it for the first time, today. Suddenly all the words you've heard or read about it make perfect sense. It truly is one of those things you have to try to understand completely. Two things become abundantly clear, one - you really, really like candy and two – you want more and you want it right now.

This is the situation Princess Sabine finds herself in; only it's not candy she wants more of. The picnic had been a life altering experience for her. Emotions and feelings that had been dormant all her life suddenly came rushing to the surface. These were full on adult emotions that created new and intoxicating desires. Sabine had some of the most interesting dreams of her young life and woke up with a strong craving to experience more of what she'd discovered the day before.

As the Princess of Illyria and one day Queen, she was used to getting what she wanted.

* * *

The Palace

Clark knocked softly on Zatanna's door and waited with Wally for her to answer. A moment passed and then a handmaiden opened the door and ushered them inside. Several other maids wee busy in the room and it took a moment for Zatanna to come out from the bath.

"Hey, guys," she glumly said. She turned to the maids. "Could you excuse us for a few moments, please? Thank you."

The maids nodded and quickly exited the room. Wally was more than a little interested to watch them go.

"Pretty sweet, Zee," he said. "Hot and cold running maids, this is the life."

"They spent the night," Zee replied.

"Really? I didn't even know you swung that way," Wally excitedly said. "She's definitely a keeper, Big Blue!"

"Elohssa! It wasn't like that," Zee exclaimed. "After my meeting with the senior mages yesterday we still haven't figured out how to counter what is happening. The maids are adepts at magic and stayed to make sure I didn't float away."

"Oh," Wally replied. "That's not nearly as cool as what I was thinking."

"Wally," Clark said with a shake of his head. He turned his attention back to Zatanna. 'So how are you holding up under all of this?"

"Okay, I guess, it's just so frustrating not being able to figure this out," she lamented.

"We're here for you, Zee, what ever you need," Clark offered.

"Yeah, Zee, anything, just name it," Wally added.

"Thank you both," she replied.

"So you seem to be managing to stay on the ground right now," Clark started. "Have you figured out anything?"

"Well, if I concentrate, I can stop it, but that really takes a lot out of me," she said. 'When I sleep, I have to have someone else around, or I start floating."

"That explains the maids," Clark nodded. "Any clues as to why this is happening or who's doing it?"

"No and that's the problem. If we could work out why this is happening, it would be much easier to counter. As to who is doing it, I have no idea. I don't know anyone on this planet, plus everyone can do magic here."

"We'll figure this out, I promise," Clark said. "You're not alone in this Zee."

"Thanks," she said with a little smile. "So what else is happening? I don't want to talk about this all day."

"Not much on the diplomatic front, except Wally seems to be dating the Princess," Clark offered. 'You do remember she is getting married, right, Wally?"

"Of course! By the way, we're not dating, it was just a picnic."

"You haven't been putting the moves on her, have you Wally," Zee asked.

"No!" He protested. "If anything, she's putting them on me!"

Clark and Zee laughed at this.

"It's true! One kiss yesterday and she was all over me," Wally replied.

"Wait until Shayera hears about that," Zee joked.

"Oh, that reminds me, she wanted me to tell you, Wally, that she's going on a date with Bruce," Clark said.

"What?" Both Wally and Zatanna shouted at the same time.

"That's all she said, just to tell you, Wally," Clark replied.

"Well, I don't like that at all," he exclaimed. 'Jeez, a guy leaves for a little while and Batman moves in!'

"Shayera and Bruce, really," Zee questioned.

"I'm just reporting the information," Clark replied. 'I was also told that someone let it slip to Diana that I let her win when we train."

"Ouch, she's going to kick your ass when we get back,' Wally immediately said.

'Thanks, Wally."

'We leave for a little while and the whole place goes crazy,' Zee commented. 'Shayera and Bruce, really?"

"I have half a mind to call her right now and ask her what she's thinking," Wally grumbled.

"Aren't you dating the Princess, Wally? " Clark asked.

"No! Besides, that's completely different!"

"How?"

"It just is!"

"Maybe she's trying to make you jealous, Wally," Zee offered.

"Why?" He said. " She hasn't even said she was interested yet. How can she be jealous if we're not even going out?"

"Woman's prerogative," Zee suggested.

"You lost me. Although when I think about it, I've got to say it would be so cool if she is trying to make me jealous. If she were, going out with Batman would mean she's really hot for me. I'm on fire with the ladies!"

"Why don't we see about some breakfast," Clark suggested, wanting to change the subject. "Do you feel up to it, Zee?"

"I could eat, yeah."

"Wally?"

"Always!"

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera looked down at the text for what must have been the tenth time. She still couldn't believe it, but there it was in black and white on her cell phone. Alfred had sent her the details for her date, well, dinner with Bruce. She had a date with Batman. What the hell was she going to do? She was a warrior, trained for the toughest fights and battles, but no one said anything about being set up on a date with Batman.

Oh, she thought, this is all Wally's fault! If he wasn't out there whoring around with some Princess, I wouldn't be jeal-worried about him. God only knows what kind of trouble he's getting into. He better not be sleeping with that Princess! Now, because of him, I find myself with a date with Batman. I'm going to kill Wally when he gets back!

* * *

Illyria

King Alexander was in a good mood. Where just yesterday there seemed no hope for him with Zatanna, her current plight gave him an opportunity. Because it was magic based, it meant Superman would be no help to her. As he was the King and had mages at his disposal and was something of an adept at magic, Alexander was perfectly situated to take advantage of this misfortune. If he could cure Zatanna, then she would realize one of her own people was better suited for her than some caped hero.

As King Alexander made his way to the royal dinning hall for breakfast he spied Zatanna and her two friends. No time like the present the King thought.

"Good morning," he said to them. They returned his greeting.

"Superman, I was wondering if I might have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, your majesty," Clark replied. Turning to Wally and Zee, he continued, "Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

As they moved off, the King ushered Superman into one of the side rooms.

"So what can I do for you, sir?"

"Please, call me Alexander, Superman," the King began. 'I wanted to speak with you about Zatanna's condition."

"What about it?"

"As you know now, it's magic based, which I'm sure you realize isn't your expertise, so to speak."

"I'm aware of that, Alexander, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to do everything I can to help Zatanna," Clark informed him.

"Yes, of course, I would expect nothing less," the King replied. "I just wanted to suggest that it would be better for Zatanna if she remained here in the castle. You are my guests, so I feel responsible for her safety as well. I've called all the top mages from the four corners of the globe to assist her. Magic is very familiar to us here on Illyria and I humbly believe she would get better care here."

The King was counting on Superman being an honorable man and putting aside any desires of his own for Zatanna's benefit.

"I appreciate the help, Alexander," Clark replied. "Since we don't know what this is happening, any assistance would be welcomed."

"Good, good, I'm glad you see that," King Alexander said. "I would also ask you not to mention this to Zatanna."

"Why? She has a right to know what's going on as it pertains to her," Clark replied.

"Yes, but as you probably know, it's best for a patient to be in good spirits. Her emotional state affects her recovery as well. If she believes things are worse than she thought, it will have a negative affect on her recovery. I assure you I will have my people working round the clock to find the cause and solution to her problem."

"Thank you," Clark said. "I guess what you are saying makes sense. Zatanna is my only concern right now. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just give her some space for now," the King informed him. "If she sees the worry on your face, it will only make her more concerned about what's happening to her. We both want what's best for her, correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, thank you for speaking with me," the King smiled. "No we should join the others."

As they walked towards the royal dinning hall, King Alexander couldn't help but smile. He knew what he was doing was a little underhanded, but there was an old Earth saying that all is fair in love.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana had heard the news that Bruce was taking Shayera out and it surprised her. She was currently sitting in the computer room with him and couldn't help looking over. Her curiosity was peaked and was trying to figure out what he was doing. He'd never shown any interest in Shayera that way, so why the sudden agreement to take her out?

'What," Bruce finally said.

"Excuse me," Diana replied.

"You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes, so what's on your mind, Diana?"

"I was just trying to figure out what you're doing," she informed him.

"I'm cross referencing some of the recent criminal activities around the globe on the tower's computer with my own in the Batcave. Nothing to be so curios about Princess."

"I wasn't speaking of right now, Bruce," Diana said with a shake of her head. "I meant why are you taking Shayera out on a date?"

"It's not a date, it's dinner."

"Still, it's out of character for you, so it makes me wonder why?"

"Huntress asked if I would help Shayera make another hero jealous," Bruce explained. "I assume she's talking about Wally. Why she would want to do that, I can't fathom, but I agreed. I'm helping out a friend, how's that for a reason?"

"If you don't want to tell me, Bruce, just say so," Diana replied.

"All right, the truth is Alfred's been badgering me to make an appearance as Bruce Wayne in public. He thinks it's been too long and people will start asking questions about what Bruce Wayne is doing. Dinner with Shayera serves her purposes and mine. Satisfied?"

"Yes, that I believe," Diana said. "Although I'm not sure I like the idea of you using Shayera like that."

"Why? She's using me," Bruce replied. "It's seems like a fair trade."

"But does she know you are using her? She might not take it too well if she did," Diana pointed out.

"Fine, I'll cancel it if you think that would be better."

"No, I'm just saying you should let her know what this dinner or date is really about," Diana explained.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll be upfront with her. I promise," Bruce said.

* * *

The Royal Palace

Seated at a rather large table, all the guests and royalty were being served breakfast. Zatanna sat between Clark and King Alexander. Princess Sabine had taken the seat next to Wally and had a big smile on her face. Her fiancée was sitting across from them with his mother and father, King Rudolf and Queen Flavia. Tsaritsa, the Queen of Fables in disguise was sitting directly opposite Clark and next to her was the Baron.

* * *

"Your fiancée seems to have taken a fancy to the young Earth hero, son," King Rudolf said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, father," Prince Griffin replied. He continued eating, not even looking over at Princess Sabine.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Not really,' Prince Griffin said. "If she wishes to have a little fun before are marriage, who am I to stop her? I've certainly been having my share with some of the chambermaids. Besides, we both understand what this marriage is really about. Let her have her fun, as long as it doesn't interfere with my becoming King of all Illyria."

"How very mercenary of you, my son," Queen Flavia said. She couldn't hide the contempt she had for his statement.

"Thank you, mother," Prince Griffin replied. "I've learned well from you and father. I know not to let emotions get in the way of achieving my goals."

"Well said, son," King Rudolf said. Queen Flavia wasn't quite so taken with his words. Glancing over at Princess Sabine, Flavia silently hoped the Princess enjoyed herself now, for it seemed her marriage wouldn't be all she might hope for. Flavia shifted her glance to her own husband and son. Once again she was reminded of the choice she had made so long ago. What once had seemed like the obvious, logical choice, she now found herself wondering if perhaps in trying to see the big picture she had missed the smallest detail. With each passing year, that small detail, love, seemed to grow in importance.

* * *

Further down the table the Baron was turning on all his charm to try and sway Tsaritsa. She was barely paying attention to him, her focus on Clark.

"Perhaps after breakfast you will do me the honor of accompanying me on a ride through the countryside, Tsaritsa," the Baron whispered.

"I don't think so."

"A beautiful woman like yourself, Tsaritsa is bound to have many suitors, especially a pure blood Magi," The Baron continued. "A woman of your beauty deserves to be spoiled and treated like royalty. Who better to do that than a man of royalty?"

"I take it you are referring to yourself," the Queen of Fables asked, finally turning her attention to the Baron.

"Yes," he replied with a smile.

"As flattering as that sounds to most, some set there sights higher than just a Baron, Baron," the Queen of Fables informed him. "Some understand that with love and the right man, anything is possible."

"I also control the army, Tsaritsa," the Baron indignantly said. "I am the real power behind the throne."

"The illusion of power is always based in ignorance, Baron," Tsaritsa replied. "All your toy soldiers present an impressive sight to the untrained eye."

"They are far more than that, I assure you, Tsaritsa," the Baron said, defending his men. "They are the best fighting force in the sector and they are loyal to me and only to me."

"A strong enough wind sweeps all in front of it, Baron,' she replied. "You really need to work on our technique for wooing a woman. Talk of the size and strength of our fighting force gives off the air of overcompensating for some other deficiency. Some women are looking for a real Prince Charming. Yes, Prince Charming indeed."

* * *

The Queen of Fables turned her gaze back to Superman. There was almost a raw, naked hunger to it. Zatanna saw it and definitely didn't like it.

"Jeez, take a picture it will last longer,' Zee muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something," King Alexander asked.

"What? Oh, no, no, I was just wondering who that woman over there is," Zee replied. The King turned his gaze towards where Zee was indicating.

"Oh, she's a new arrival, Tsaritsa, I think her name is," the King said. "I believe she is a distant cousin of Queen Flavia's. Surprisingly, she is a pure Magi as well."

"Did you say, Tsaritsa," Clark asked.

"Yes, why, do you know her," the King replied. Clark looked at the woman for the first time. She gave him a rather suggest smile, holding his gaze.

"Um, ah, no, I don't think so, but the name is familiar," Clark stated. "I met someone awhile ago with the same name. It couldn't be the same person."

"I don't like her," Zee commented.

"She does seem rather interested in you, Superman," the King said.

"A little too interested if you ask me," Zee added.

* * *

Further down the table, Wally squirmed uncomfortably, as Princess Sabine whispered the most astonishing things seductively into his ear. To say Wally was conflicted would be an understatement. On the one hand, a hot beautiful young Princess was whispering the dirtiest things imaginable in his ear. On a scale of one to ten, that was a twelve in Wally's book. It was like a dream come true and every fiber of his being wanted to respond to it. On the other hand, the same Princess' fiancée and his parents were sitting directly across the table from Wally.

Beads of sweat formed on Wally's forehead. He couldn't almost see Batman glaring at him and repeating over and over 'diplomatic incident'. It didn't help that now Queen Flavia was looking over at him.

"So Mr. Flash, are you enjoying your time on Illyria," she suddenly asked. At the same moment, Princess Sabine ran her hand up Wally's thigh.

"Hey!" Wally gasped, grabbing Sabine's hand before it got too high. "Um, ah, yes, yes, Queen Flavia, it has, um, well, been a most unique experience."

The Queen held his gaze for a moment. Her husband and son, the King and Princess briefly glanced over but then turned back to their food.

"Hopefully, the rest of your stay will be equally unique," the Queen offered with a knowing smile. Wally blushed hotly and just nodded. As soon as the Queen turned her attention away, Wally turned and whispered to Princess Sabine.

"What are you doing? Your fiancée and his parents are right over there!"

"Don't you like what I was doing," Sabine innocently asked.

"Well, yes, of course, but that's not the point," Wally replied.

"Come with me, Wally, I want to show you something."

Sabine took his hand and pulled him up from his seat and out the side doors. Wally gave Clark a helpless look, but was out the door the next moment.

* * *

Sabine pulled a rather flustered Wally down the hallways and up the stairs. At the end of the long hallway, she pushed open two large double doors and urged Wally inside. She let go of his hand and Wally walked into the room. He whistled in awe at the size of the room. It appeared to be a suite of some sort. Huge, expensive antiques littered the room. His attention was suddenly focused on what was in the center of the room, a rather large bed. The click of a lock made him turn around and look at Sabine. She had a huge smile and a smoldering look on her face, as she leaned back against the doors. Wally gulped as she looked into her eyes.

'What-What do you want to show me," he nervously asked.

"This," she said, gesturing around them. "It's my bedroom here in the palace. Do you like it?"

"Um, ah, very nice, large, fancy," Wally stammered, having a bad feeling about it.

"It's very private too," Sabine informed him. She slowly started to walk towards him. Wally backpedaled away from her.

"Um, ah, Princess, um, Sabine, we shouldn't be here. You're getting married, remember?"

"I'm not married yet, Wally," she seductively said, moving even closer to him. As she advanced towards him, Wally learned one of the real truths of the universe. When a gorgeous woman decides to pursue you, even the fastest man alive can't run that fast.

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The room was full, as the fairy tale characters watched what was happening at the palace in the huge looking glass.

"It appears the Queen has gotten Superman's attention," one of the witches said.

"Yeah, that's great, but get it to show what's happening in the young Princess Sabine's room," Punch eagerly asked. The three little pigs, the ogres and the Big Bad Wolf instantly agreed. The second witch reached over and banged the looking glass on the side and instantly it shifted to the scene in Princess Sabine's room. All eyes went wide at what they saw.

"Well, well, well, it seems the Princess has learned more than just sonnets in her studies," the third witch cackled.

"You go girl," the three little pigs shouted.

"Cue the porno music," Punch joked to Judy.

"Let's hope he's not the Fastest Man in the World at everything," Judy replied. The three witches nodded in agreement.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Use Somebody"

Outside the Capital

King Alexander was immensely happy. He'd managed to pry Zatanna away from Superman for the time being. He hadn't been King of Illyria so long without learning how to manipulate people now and then. Playing on Superman's concern for his young female teammate, Alexander convinced him that hovering near her would only add to her worry about her condition. The King felt a pang of guilt at doing this, but rationalized that it would work out for the best in the end. This line of thinking was debatable, but there is an old saying, from each of our own points of view, we are the most important person in the universe. Approaching the King's actions from this angle and what he'd done was perfectly reasonable.

Those thoughts were for another time. Right now the King just wanted to enjoy the company of the beautiful young woman at his side. After manipulating Superman out of the way, he had gone to Zatanna and asked her to talk a walk with him. She had been reluctant at first, but the King convinced her that fresh air was just what she needed. They were currently taking a rather leisurely stroll down the beach outside the capital.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it," the King venture, hoping to draw her out.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes, it is," Zatanna replied. Her mind was elsewhere, but she was trying to be nice to the King. He had been so generous to her, giving her a huge suite in palace, dozens of maids and having his mages working tirelessly on her behalf. He'd been nothing but kind and attentive to her and Zee didn't want to be impolite. Her mind kept drifting to one primary question, where was Clark? It felt as if something had changed since breakfast. There was a distance between them now. He was treating her like she was made of glass or something.

Was he having second thoughts about them, Zee wondered? It didn't seem like him, but Magic was one of his weaknesses. Maybe this was just too weird and foreign for him to deal with. Had she been too pushy or forward? Did her being a little jealous turn him off? Was this his way of letting her down easy? A million questions seemed to be rolling around in her head. If that wasn't so bad, she had to concentrate harder to just remain on the ground. Several times during this walk, her mind had strayed and if it hadn't been for the mages following them, she would have started to float away.

Zatanna felt miserable. Why did this have to happen now? She couldn't believe her luck. Here she finally meets a nice guy that seems interested in her and what happens, she starts floating like some parade balloon. She could almost picture what it would be like in another week. She would be hovering over this beach, with the mages and chambermaids all holding onto lines tethering her to the ground so she didn't float away. If they slipped she would be like a helium balloon, just going up and up until she disappeared from view.

"Is there anything wrong," the King said to her. "You seemed deep in thought?"

"Oh, um, just the usual," she replied, wanting to downplay her fears in front of the King. "I'm still trying to figure out this spell."

"I know it must be difficult, but have patience," the King said. "You are in the best of hands. We will find a cure together, you and I.'

He gave her a warm smile and reached over to squeeze her shoulder. Zee tried to return the smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Cla-I mean Superman is, would you?"

"I believe I saw him talking to that woman from breakfast," the King offered. "Oh, yes, Tsaritsa is her name."

"Whore," Zee muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me, did you say something," the King asked.

"No, nothing," she glumly replied.

"She does seem to be quite taken by him. I noticed his eyes straying to her as well."

"Great, that's just great," Zee grumbled.

The King tried to hide his smile at her reaction. The truth was he had no idea where Superman was, but knew Zatanna didn't care for the woman, Tsaritsa. It was another small manipulation, but it was for her own good. She hadn't realized it yet, but her destiny was to be at his side, as his Queen.

* * *

The Palace

Wally lay on the most comfortable bed he'd ever felt, his uniform gone, a look of shock and astonishment on his face. His mind seemed to have stopped functioning, overloaded from the past few hours. A slender, feminine arm skimmed up his heaving chest and was followed by Sabine's delicate kisses.

"That was the best yet," she sultrily whispered. "I thought the third time was amazing but the fourth was even better."

"Uh-huh." That was all Wally could manage to say. Princess Sabine continued to kiss her way up to his neck and ear.

"It makes me wonder what the fifth time will be like," she hotly whispered in his ear.

"Oh, God," Wally moaned. _She wants to kill me_ was the thought that instantly started running through his mind.

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera sat with her palms pressed against her eyebrows wondering what she was going to do. Dinah and Mari were trying to give moral support, as well as suggestions.

"I don't see the big deal, Shayera," Dinah offered. "Its just dinner."

"With Batman," Shayera replied.

"If you don't want to go, just call it off," Mari suggested. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"She can't, she already told Superman to tell Wally she was going," Dinah informed her.

"Why?"

"Because she was jealous."

"I was not," Shayera protested. "Superman asked what was, um, happening back here and I-I just sort of mentioned it, is all."

"Right."

"I'm not jealous," Shayera firmly stated.

"Uh-huh, so a date with Batman it is," Dinah said with a smile.

"I guess."

"You'll need a dress," Mari chimed in. "Something that sends a message to him."

"I don't want to send a message to him," Shayera complained. "I'm not even sure I want to go!"

"Well, you're going," Mari steadfastly said. "What you wear says a lot about you. It lets him know where your head is at."

"Then she should wear a polyester pant suit," Dinah teased.

"Only if she wants him to think female gym teacher."

"Why do I have the feeling I was just insulted," Shayera asked.

"Moving on," Dinah replied, ignoring the question. "I've seen all your clothes and they just won't do. You'll need something new for your date."

"It's not a…" Shayera started to complain, but Dinah cut her off.

"Call it whatever you want, you still need something to wear."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They all seem to have a, well, how shall I put this, um, a utilitarian quality to them," Dinah offered. Shayera just looked at her with a confused expression.

"They're ugly," Mari clarified.

"They are not," Shayera protested. "They were the height of fashion back on Thanagar!"

"So are hawk masks," Mari replied. "Honey, you're moving up the big leagues now."

Shayera looked back and forth at the two women not sure what to say.

"I was thinking something low cut to show off a little cleavage," Mari suggested.

"No, I think she should go with something that shows off her legs," Dinah countered. "I mean she's not exactly Diana up top."

"Hey!" Shayera protested.

* * *

Illyria

Clark stood on the balcony looking out over the city. It was a beautiful view but his mind was preoccupied with Zatanna. He could see her walking with the King, along with the mages and maids on the beach. He knew the King was probably right, that they were more qualified to assist Zee than he was, but that didn't help. He felt so useless. It was almost a part of his DNA to want to help, but magic was still really a mystery to him.

The fact that he was growing more attracted to Zee didn't help either. It seems that every time he met a woman he was interested in, issues always came up. With Lois and Lana it was the differences between a Kryptonian and a Human. With Zatanna that might not be a problem or at least that was what he was starting to think. When this spell or curse, whatever it was had first come up, Clark had wanted to say 'come on, give me a break here!' It wasn't like there were really that many options for him to begin with and now he finds a woman but she might float away at any minute? If his luck could get any worse, he didn't see how.

Clark felt a little guilty at his selfish reaction. That was probably the reason why he'd agreed with the King. Here he was thinking how this affects him, when it was Zatanna that was suffering. He knew she was confused and probably a little frightened. It must have made it worse that who or whatever was doing this had struck at her with magic, her specialty. If he really cared for her and Clark believed he did, then he should be focused on helping her even if that meant giving her some space to figure it out.

It was the easy thing to do, but this was all unfamiliar territory for Clark. He couldn't just swoop in and save her like some damsel in distress. That was the easy heroic thing to do, but what was called for in this situation was the hard heroic thing, standing by her and supporting her. He glanced back towards the beach and saw the King put his hand on Zatanna's shoulder. What was that about? Clark tried not to feel jealous, but it wasn't working.

"Hello, Superman," a sultry female voice said behind him. Clark turned to see the woman from breakfast, Tsaritsa.

"Hello.'

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Tsaritsa," she said with a smile. She offered her hand to him and he took it.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsaritsa," Clark replied. There was something familiar about the woman, besides just the name. He remembered the Queen of Fables was also named Tsaritsa, but didn't know if there was a connection.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"Oh, no, I just know someone with your same name," he said. "It's a little surprising to meet someone else with it."

"On my home planet it's quite common," she offered. "It's from a legendary Queen from olden days. I would imagine it's like Cleopatra on your Earth."

"You're not from this dimension?"

"No, I'm an immigrant," she replied. "I just arrived recently."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here," Clark said.

"I'm a Homo Magi,' she explained. "On my world we are the minority. The majority has always been rather hostile to us. Here I am among my own people.'

"I see."

"And you? What brings you here," Tsaritsa asked. She moved closer to him, smiling as she did. The Queen of Fables was enjoying this. She had considered using magic to win Superman, _Prince Charming,_ over, but being a vain woman, she had decided to let her considerable charms attract him. It would make her victory so much sweeter. The last time she had tried to use fear and intimidation to bring him to her, but that had failed. Besides, the Queen of Fables thought, am I not the fairest of them all?

She was wearing a simple, yet revealing gown instead of her usual attire. The transformation spell had softened her features and enhanced her figure. There was just enough of a change so he wouldn't immediately know it was her. Her violet eyes coyly looked up into his, her tongue slipping out to lick her full lips.

"Well, Superman?"

"Oh, ah, I'm here for the wedding and to open diplomatic relations," he replied.

"It's a beautiful world, isn't it," she asked, taking a step closer.

"Yes it is," Clark answered. She was a lovely woman, he couldn't deny that, but he couldn't help feeling on guard around her. Maybe it was just the name, but he sensed there was more to this woman than there appeared.

"I think I will be happy here," she said. "There was so many things that I find interesting."

The Queen of Fable was standing very close to him now, almost touching.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Clark offered.

"Charming," she whispered. "Thank you, Superman.'

The Queen of Fables pretended to slip, falling towards Clark. He instinctively reached out to catch her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"I should thank you again," she said to him. Her arms linger around his neck, reluctant to let go of him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Illyria

At the same moment, Zatanna and the King were returning to the city. The palace grew closer and Zee happened to look up and see Clark on the balcony. A smile spread across her lips but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw Tsaritsa was with Clark. So it was true, she thought.

"Bastard," she grumbled.

The King had glanced up as well and couldn't help smiling at his good fortune. Sometimes luck is just on your side, he thought.

* * *

Princess Sabine's room

Wally dimly knew this was his chance. Sabine had gone to freshen up, leaving him alone. He couldn't remember ever being this tired. He legs were shaky as he slowly pulled on his costume. Muscle spasms rippled over his thighs, as he was sure he was suffering from dehydration. His weary mind was convinced if he didn't get out now, she would kill. The woman was insatiable.

It was like she's discovered candy for the first time and gorged herself on it. Wally liked candy too, a lot, but he didn't eat it until he passed out, for crying out loud. Save some for later, honey, the Flash needs sleep and water and food. He wasn't a machine!

Wally tried not to groan as he stood up. His muscles were sore and screaming for some down time. He was so worn out, that even the thought of running exhausted him. This must be what normal people feel like all that time, Wally thought. As he silently made his way towards the door, the image of Steve McQueen in The Great Escape came to his mind. This was just like the motorcycle scene where Steve's trying to escape the Nazis.

Wally reached the door and unlocked it. Just like Steve in the movie, when he cleared the first barbwire fence, Wally felt a rush. As quietly as he could, Wally started to turn the knob to open the door, just like Steve revved the cycle to jump the second barbwire fence. Freedom was so close.

"You're not leaving already, are you," Princess Sabine's voice called out. It was like the Nazi machine guns cutting Steve McQueen down, Wally was caught. Keeping his hand on the doorknob, Wally slowly turned to face her. Sabine was kneeling on the bed wearing a diaphanous silk nightgown. It was so thin it was practically transparent. A groan escaped Wally's lips as he could see every single tempting curve of her spectacular body. There was an unhappy frown on her beautiful face as she looked at him.

Be strong, Wally, be strong, he told himself. Clearing his rather parched throat, he tried to think up an excuse.

"Wally needs sleep," he crocked.

"You could sleep here," she suggested with a pretty smile.

Don't fall for it, Wally; it's a trick, he thought. She doesn't want you to sleep. Frantically, he racked his overtaxed brain for a better excuse.

"Zee," he finally said. "My-My teammate. Got to check on her. Worried."

He was so tired and thirsty; forming complete sentences was beyond his ability at the moment. Eye on the prize, Wally, eye on the prize he repeated over and over to himself.

"Oh, well, I guess I can understand," Sabine said in disappointment. She had been enjoying herself immensely and wanted to continue. "If you have to leave, okay.'

"Thanks.'

"I'll see you later then, right," she asked.

"That-That sounds like-like a plan," Wally replied. It was no or never. "Okay, bye!"

Willing himself to push passed his exhaustion, Wally put on one short burst of speed and got out of her room.

* * *

The Watchtower

Somehow Diana had talked Wildcat into sparring with her again. He knew it was playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself. Tweaking the Princess' ego was just too much fun. As they circled each other, looking for an opening, a smile came to Wildcat's face. He just had to get one more verbal jab in.

"So is this more training at how not to be a poor loser, Princess?"

When he saw the change come over her face, Wildcat knew he'd pushed too far.

"No," she growled and then struck. In the next moment, Wildcat felt himself bounce off the wall and slid down to the mat. As he glanced up, Diana was standing over him, fists clinched, gritting her teach. He knew he was in deep shit and had to think fast to get out of an Amazon ass kicking.

"You still wondering why Superman let's you win, Diana," he quickly asked. This caught her off guard. Diana hesitated for a moment, before taking the bait.

"Yes, "she asked. Wildcat used the moment to swing his leg out and catch her behind the knees. Diana was surprised and felt backwards, landing hard. She was on her feet almost instantly, but so was Wildcat.

"He does it because he can, Princess," he said before she attacked.

"That makes no sense."

"Doesn't it? You hold back against just about everyone else, don't you?"

"Yes, but I do make exceptions," she growled, moving closer for the attack.

"What's the purpose of these sparring sessions, Princess?"

Again she was caught off guard by his question, but this time she remained ready for any sneak attack.

'To hone your skills and get better," she replied.

'So if you go all out right now this fight will be short and sweet," Wildcat said. "You'd win easily, but what would you gain?"

"Nothing,' she admitted.

"Exactly," Wildcat smiled. " Now you know the reason Superman let's you win."

He turned and walked towards the door, as a confused Diana just stood there watching him. As he opened it, he had to tempted fate one more time. He turned to Diana.

"Don't let being a poor loser bother you, Diana. He's probably the only one that can beat you in sparring."

Before she could react, he stepped through the door and closed it.

* * *

Illyria

The Queen of Fables stepped away from Clark with a smile on her face. She knew the Light Princess, Zatanna had seen them together on the balcony. Tsaritsa enjoyed twisting the knife just a little more by making her jealous.

"Thank you for catching me, Superman," she said. "You're like Prince Charming in one of those fairy tales."

"Excuse me," Clark replied. Warning bells were going off inside his head at this comment.

"Well, you rescued me from embarrassment, so you saved a damsel in distress," she offered. Clark was about to press the issue, but the sound of Wally's sluggish walk caught his attention. Clark turned and was surprised to see Wally. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"Wally?"

"Oh, thank God I found you, big blue, I don't think I could make it back to the javelin on my own," Wally said in relief. He then noticed Tsaritsa.

"Wow, two women," Wally muttered. "You must really be a man of steel to pull that off."

"I'll leave you with your friend," Tsaritsa coldly said. She gave Wally a nasty look before walking away.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Superman," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared.

"She's hot," Wally observed.

"Where have you been, Wally," Clark asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but had to ask.

"Heaven and then Hell, brother," Wally groaned.

"You slept with the Princess."

"How'd you know?"

"Super smell," Clark replied. He wrinkled his nose, but didn't say more.

"I forgot about that one," Wally said. "You have so many powers it's hard to keep track of all of them. I guess I should just add the prefix super to everything."

"Wally, you realize this is going to cause trouble," Clark offered.

"It wasn't my fault, Supes, I swear! I tried to resist, but.." Wally said.

"But what?"

"She's really hot!"

"Well, that explains everything," Clark sarcastically replied.

"She's also insatiable," Wally continued. "She does this thing with her tongue. Where she learned it, I have no idea. It's sort of like.."

Clark cut Wally off.

"Wally, no details, please?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"The Circus comes to Town"

The Palace

Zatanna stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes scanned over the latest gown she was trying on. King Alexander provided her with a complete wardrobe, gowns to shoes and everything in between. The chambermaids that were assisting Zatanna were all a flutter as they fawned over the exquisite garments. This should be one of the greatest moments of her life. She was in a palace, dressing like royalty with servants waiting on her hand and foot. It was like Barbie's Dream House come to life. It should have been wonderful but two things kept ruining it for her. One was the good chance if she wasn't careful she'd be floating up towards the ceiling and two, was seeing Clark and Tsaritsa on that balcony.

Just thinking about it made her frown. What the hell, Clark? What happened to all that Boy Scout, good guy, Superman stuff? You get off planet and suddenly it's over the side with all the rules, let's screw every alien chick you meet? What are you like a sex tourist in Bangkok? I mean you're already sort of dating me, Zatanna thought, but the first little bump in the road and you bail? So I tend to float off now and then, it's not like I'm an axe murderer! Where's the loyalty? I haven't seen you at all since this morning. No, you're probably too busy with Tsaritsa, the new woman that doesn't float!

What the hell kind of name is Tsaritsa anyway? Obviously the name of someone that has no manners, that's for sure. She's fresh off the boat and the first thing she does is steal someone else's guy? It's not fair! I'm the one supposed to be standing on balcony's looking at the view with him, not her! Sure I might float away, but he can fly, so that shouldn't be that big a problem! It's just not fair, not fair at all!

She was in full pout now and even the lovely gown she was wearing couldn't cheer her up. Looking into the mirror again, she received a surprised. Looking back at her along side her reflection was the smiling cat.

"Hey Cutie," the cat said.

Zee turned and looked all around her, but it was nowhere in the room. Oh, great, I'm not just floating, now I'm losing my mind. Go away cat, you're not real.

"Sure I am, but only you can see me."

"But," Zee started to reply, but cat shook it's head.

"Unless you want the others to think you're a few sandwiches short of a picnic, probably best you don't talk out loud," he informed her.

So I'm the only one that can see the cat, I am crazy.

"Not crazy, cutie," the cat chuckled. "A little mixed up and frazzled, but not crazy."

This sure feels crazy, Zee thought. So cat, if I'm not crazy, do you know what's happening to me?

"Yes."

What?

"I can't tell you that," the cat said with a shake of its head. "That would spoil all the fun."

Who's fun? I'm not finding this fun at all, Zatanna thought.

"Well, my fun mostly," the cat admitted. "Look I can't tell you what or why this is happening, but I can help a little.'

I'm waiting.

"You're looking at this problem all wrong, cutie," the cat said. "It started before you got here, so that should be a clue. Plus, these mages aren't going to help. All the King's mages and all the King's men aren't going to put you back together again, cutie."

Can't you at least give me another clue besides it's not from here, Zee silently pleaded with the cat.

"I think I just did," the cat replied. "I'll be seeing you cutie. Bye."

"No," Zee groaned as the cat slowly began to disappear one strip at a time.

"You do not like that down," one of the chambermaids asked.

"What? Oh, um, ah, no, not my color," Zee hastily replied. God that was a lame excuse, but it was all I could think of, she thought. She ran over what the smiling cat had said, but couldn't figure out what the other clue was.

Zee glanced at the chambermaids and they all seemed to be whispering rather excitedly about something. They would blush and then giggle, before whispering even more. This caught her interested.

"So what's the gossip, ladies,' Zee asked. The chambermaids seemed reluctant to speak. 'Come on, we're all friends here, spill."

One of the younger chambermaids, Maggie, Zee thought her name was, looked at the others before turning to Zatanna.

"It's just some gossip we heard from one of the other chambermaids in the palace, milady."

"Is it something juicy," Zee asked. "Racy and naughty?"

"Yes," Maggie blushed.

"Well, come on, Maggie, don't leave me hanging here, let's hear it," Zee replied. "I'm always interested in some juicy gossip."

"It-It involves one of your friends, milady."

That caught Zee off guard, but made her even more interested in hearing it. Her mind instantly went to Clark.

"Okay, tell me," she said.

"Well, one of the chambermaids told me that he is most virile in the bedroom," Maggie said with a blush. "It's all anyone can talk about."

Zatanna felt her temper rising at this piece of news. So Clark is sleeping with that tramp already?

"Is that so," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Yes, the gossip is he gave quite long and multiple performances," Maggie replied. The other chambermaids giggled at this.

"Oh really,' Zee asked, crossing her arms in front of her and tapping her foot.

"Yes, the lady was most satisfied, but now wishes for a repeat occurrence," Maggie continued, enjoying sharing the gossip.

"She does, does she," Zatanna snapped, her temper starting to get the best of her. Well, that is not going to happen, Zee thought, I'm not just going to stand by while he sleeps with her.

"Yes, Princess Sabine is most taken with the one called Wally," Maggie replied.

"Well, she's just going to have to forget him if-if-if, wait, did you say Wally," Zee asked.

"Yes.'

This was a complete surprised to Zatanna. She hadn't even considered that they were talking about anyone but Clark. It suddenly hit her what they were suggesting.

"Eewww," Zee groaned and made a face. "I don't want to hear that!"

* * *

The Crystal Forest

The fairy tale characters had been watching everything that was transpiring on Illyria.

"Well, it's seems the Queen has made the first move on Prince Charming," one of the witches observed.

"She is a clever woman," the second witch agreed.

"What I want to know is why that damn cat always gets to go where ever it wants," Judy complained. "I never get to go anywhere."

"I took you to the countryside just a few months ago," Punch countered.

'That was a job, that doesn't count."

"There's no pleasing you woman,' Punch replied.

Scaramouche happened to be in the room and was listening to this. A wicked smile came to the trickster's lips.

"I think Judy has a point," he said. "If the cat can go to Illyria, then why can't the rest of us?"

"The Queen wouldn't like it," the Big Bad Wolf immediately replied.

"Jeez, she's not even here and he's still got his head up her butt," Punch whispered.

"I told you once before puppet, don't tempt me," the Wolf growled.

"Or what? You'll run and tell on me to the Queen," Punch sarcastically replied.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, let's not fight amongst ourselves," Scaramouche interjected. He turned to the wolf and smiled. "My big friend, I ask you, did the Queen ever say we were forbidden to travel to Illyria?'

"Well, no," the Wolf admitted.

"Has she ever even said anything against the idea,' Scaramouche continued.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like it."

"But if she didn't say we couldn't, then that would mean we can, wouldn't it," Scaramouche asked.

"Yes, yes it would," one of the witches spoke up.

"I'd like to go," one of the three little pigs said. "I'm a little sick of this place, but wouldn't we sort of stand out? I mean we're talking pigs, witches, wolves, puppets and ogres, just to name a few."

"He has a point," the second witch added.

"My friends, you forget it's a world of magic," Scaramouche replied. "Besides, there is one way that we can all go, yet fit right in."

"Transform ourselves into ducks," the third witch offered. All the others looked at her.

"What? No one ever takes a second look at ducks," she said in her defense.

"She's madder than the Hatter," Judy whispered to Punch.

"As, um, original as that idea is, I was thinking something less drastic," Scaramouche said. "There is a place where extraordinary sights are common place. Where the most amazing things are expected."

"A Gay Pride parade," one of the ogres suggested.

"No, the circus," Scaramouche triumphantly proclaimed. The others nodded as this made sense.

"It would be nice to see some new sights," the first witch admitted. A rumble of agreement went through the gathering.

"It's a world of magic, so a circus with amazing acts would fit right in," one of the three little pigs suggested.

"Let's do it," Punch shouted.

"Yeah!" The rest joined in. Now they were all excited about the idea of going to Illyria.

"I still say the Queen is going to be pissed," the Wolf said.

"Oh, come on, grow a pair," Judy replied. "Let's have some fun, for once."

"If the Queen is unhappy, you can just say it was my idea," Scaramouche offered to the Wolf.

"So you're going to take responsibility for this," the Wolf asked.

"Sure, why not," Scaramouche replied.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Everyone get packed and let's get this show on the road," Scaramouche said to the cheers of the others.

"It's party time, Illyria style!" Punch shouted.

* * *

Illyria

Clark moved through the crowded streets taking in all he sights. With the wedding approaching, it seemed all the artisans; performers, singers and vendors were in the capital, along with throngs of tourists. He wasn't wearing his uniform so he could blend into the crowd, although, it was difficult for a man his size. The average height of the Illyrians was perhaps five feet seven inches. As far as he could tell, Clark was the tallest man on the planet. One rather intoxicated and annoying citizen had driven this point home. The man decided there was nothing funnier than saying 'how's the weather up there' over and over and over to Clark.

Clark was a patient fellow but even he had his limit. The joke wasn't that funny the first time, so it definitely wasn't funny the sixty first time. Plus the man sprayed Clark with saliva each time he asked. Finally he had reached his limit, so when the man again asked 'how's the weather up there' Clark gave him a quick burst of his super freezing breath.

"It's cold."

Clark continued on as the man dropped to the ground shivering. He would be okay, just extremely cold for a while. A small smile of satisfaction crossed Clark's lips. It was only momentary, as he started thinking about Zatanna again. He had wanted to make this tour with her, but the King had informed him she was resting. Because of the magical nature of this world and the palace, Clark's vision and hearing were reduced so he had to take the King's word for it. He wasn't happy about it. Not wanting to remain in the palace, Clark reluctantly ventured out on his own. Wally was sleeping the sleep of the dead after consuming massive amounts of food and water. He would be out for hours.

As Clark turned the corner towards what looked like an open-air market, a smile came to his face. Seeing the vendors selling their produce reminded him of Saturdays back home in Smallville. In the late summer and early fall, farmers from all around the county would bring in some of their harvest to sell. It was more of a tradition than a moneymaking thing. The lion's shares of the crops were already sold to some agribusiness, but this was a way for the community to get together.

Clark sampled some of the local vegetables and fruits, enjoying haggling with the vendors. Everyone was in a good mood and he began to share in it. As he was trying to come to a reasonable price with one vendor over what looked almost like strawberries, a female voice called out to him.

"Hello Superman, what a surprise to meet you again."

The strawberries were to cheer Zee up, but as Clark turned he saw Tsaritsa smiling at him.

"Hello."

"What brings you down among the common people,' she asked.

"Just doing a little shopping," he replied. There was something about the way she said 'common people' he didn't like, but he let it go.

"How about you, Tsaritsa?"

"I'm new to this world, remember," she said. 'I'm still trying to get used to being here."

"It takes time to get used to a new home," he replied.

"Would you care to join me," she asked. "I was just going to explore some of the markets and neighborhoods.'

"I should really get back."

"Oh, yes, of course," she nodded. "It's just that being new here I don't really know anyone. It's probably hard for you to understand, but it's a bit lonely being an outsider."

The Queen of Fables was deliberately playing on his sympathy. She knew very well Clark was an immigrant to Earth. She was counting on his kind nature and she wasn't disappointed.

"I guess I don't have to rush right back," Clark reluctantly said. He knew what it was like being an outsider and felt guilty turning another down. He'd been welcomed by so many on Earth, it was the least he could go to extend a hand of friendship to Tsaritsa.

"Wonderful," the Queen of Fables beamed. She slipped her arm through his. "What shall we see first?"

"Whatever you'd like," he replied.

"What are these," she asked, reaching out and taking one of the strawberry-like fruits that Clark had gotten for Zee. "Mmm, they are delicious."

* * *

The Palace

Queen Flavia stood looking at her husband and son. They were going over some new diagrams for military barracks and seemed lost in the details. She sighed unhappily. They were good men, but it seemed neither had a romantic bone in their bodies. Both had heard the rumors about Princess Sabine and Wally, but marked it done as pre-wedding fling. Another man is sleeping with your future wife, my son and all you can think about is building new barracks?

Queen Flavia felt both sorry for Princess Sabine and a little envious. If the rumors were true, than Sabine was having a much better time than Flavia was. Five times! Queen Flavia blushed at the thought. One time seemed like a miracle with her husband. This Earth hero certainly seemed to have what it took.

A smile came to Queen Flavia's face at this thought. A young man with that much energy shouldn't spend it all on just one young Princess, when there was a beautiful Queen around. Flavia's smile grew and she felt a little flush at the thought. Perhaps Princess Sabine had the right idea, Flavia thought, a pre-wedding fling might do wonders for her, too. Perhaps she would look up this young man, Wally, herself.

"If you two will excuse me, there's something I want to check on," Flavia said to her husband and son.

"Of course, my dear," King Rudolf replied. Neither saw the wide smile on her face as she quickly left the room.

After she was gone, King Rudolf decided to bring up something with his son that had been on his mind for several days.

'Griffin, I was wondering what your opinion of the female Earth hero, Zatanna was?"

"She's very attractive, father," Prince Griffin said with a smile.

'She's also a pure Magi.'

"That makes her even more attractive," Griffin added.

"Yes, it does," King Rudolf said. "A pure Magi as a wife would have many advantages. The fact that she is beautiful is a bonus."

"I know what you're thinking father, but I'm afraid King Alexander already has that idea," Prince Griffin replied. "There is also Superman in the picture."

"If I know King Alexander, he has already figured a way to get the young beauty away from Superman," Rudolf said.

"I will admit she is tempting, " Griffin replied. "I felt a desire for her from the moment I saw her, but there is still King Alexander."

"He's old enough to be her father, while you are young and will be King one day soon," King Rudolf countered. "Many a young woman has been swayed by the thought of being a Queen."

"I again marvel at your wisdom, father," Prince Griffin replied.

* * *

The Palace

Princess Sabine stretched her arms over her head, a smile glued to her lips. She felt wonderful and full of energy. Her brief nap had replenished her and her mind immediately returned to Wally. Now that she had her first taste, she wanted more, much more. Sabine had always been an avid reader and there were still many things she's read about that she wanted to try. She had already made sure her schedule was clear for the rest of the day. Now there was just the matter of finding Wally.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah, Shayera and Mari were in the communications room waiting the next check in from Illyria. As Dinah worked the controls, Shayera and Mari continued to argue.

"I'm not wearing that dress tonight and that's final," Shayera exclaimed.

"Why not, its beautiful," Mari asked.

"It's too revealing."

"It's sexy."

"That's the other problem with it," Shayera said.

"Will you two stop, its almost time," Dinah interjected. The other two women moved over to the communications screen and eagerly awaited the connection. It took a moment, but then the image of Zatanna came up on the screen.

"Hey, Zee, what are you doing out of bed," Dinah asked. "I thought you were sick or something?"

"Well, not sick exactly, but it was my turn to check in," Zee glumly replied.

"You seem a little down, honey, what's up," Mari asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Zatanna, we can tell something's bothering you," Dinah said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Are you wearing an evening gown," Shayera asked.

"Um, yeah, the King, well, one of the Kings, furnished me with a whole wardrobe since my condition started."

"Oh really," the three replied. "Sounds like someone's taken a fancy to you girl."

"He's like sixty, please," Zee grumbled. "At least someone here cares what's going on with me."

"What's the matter, Zee, I thought things were going good between you and Superman," Dinah asked.

"There were," Zee said, but then trailed off. A frown came over her face.

"What? What's happened?"

"He's cheating on me!" Zee couldn't hold back and finally let it come bursting out.

"What?" All three women were shocked at this.

"He's cheating on me with some new tramp that just arrived," Zee continued. "Apparently he likes girls that don't float!'

"What the hell does that mean," Shayera asked in confusion.

"That doesn't sound like Clark, Zee," Dinah added.

"Well, it's true! I saw them together on the balcony and she was hugging him!" Zatanna's temper was getting the best of her and her control slipped. Slowly she began to float up out of her seat. The three didn't notice it at first, too interested in getting all the details. As Zatanna got higher and higher off the ground, they couldn't help noticing her floating.

"Um, Zee, honey," Dinah ventured.

"What?"

"You're kind of floating," Dinah said.

"Oh, damn, damn," Zee groaned. "Nwod! Nwod!"

Zee got it back under control and slowly moved back down to the seat.

"Care to explain what just happened, Zee," Mari asked.

"It's this spell or curse," she unhappily replied. "If I lose concentration for even a moment it happens."

"That explains the Clark likes girls that don't float comment," Shayera added.

"It was going so well and then this happened," Zee lamented.

"Honey, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Dinah offered. "Clark's not that kind of guy to cheat like that.'

"That's what I thought too," Zee protested. They could see how unhappy she was. Dinah decided to change the subject to try and lighten her mood.

"Well on this end guess who's going on a date with Batman tonight?"

"It's not a date! Would you quit saying that," Shayera complained.

"Good for you, Shayera, at least one of us should be having some fun," Zee replied.

"Don't forget to tell Wally," Mari teased. Shayera hit her for it.

"If he ever wakes up, I'll be sure to let him know."

"Isn't it like the middle of the day there," Dinah said? "What's he doing sleeping?"

"He's been busy," Zee replied, making a face as she did.

"What does that mean," Shayera immediately asked. "Busy with what? That Princess? Have they gone out again?"

"Well they didn't exactly go out," Zee offered. She cringed a little as the thought of what she'd been told.

"What were they doing," Shayera demanded.

"It," Zee reluctantly said.

"It? What do you mean, it?" Shayera replied in confusion.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?'

"Oh, my God, he slept with her," Dinah gasped.

"What?" Shayera shouted.

"Five times according to the gossip," Zatanna added.

"Five time? Wally," Dinah said in shock.

"Wow, go Wally," Mari added. She received a punch in the arm from Shayera for this.

"Ow! What are you hitting for?"

"Get the dress! The sexy one, I'm definitely wearing it tonight," Shayera growled.

"Okay, you didn't have to hit me," Mari complained as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Look, guys, I'm really tired, I'm going to sign off now. I'll talk to you soon," Zatanna said and then flicked off the communicator.

"Wait!' The three shouted but it was too late.

* * *

The Javelin

Zatanna sat back feeling miserable. She had wanted to just take a nice, simple trip with Clark and get to know him better. It had started out so good, but now things were horrible. The sound of someone bumping into a wall made her turn to see Wally stagger out of his room.

"So you're finally awake," she said.

"Not for long," he replied. "I just need a big drink of water and then I'm going to hit the hay again."

Zatanna just nodded as he went into the galley and proceeded to drink several large glasses of water. When he was finished he came back and looked at Zee.

"So what's up," Wally asked with a yawn. "Did I miss anything?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Ain't No Sunshine"

The Javelin

As tired as Wally was, he could see something was bothering Zatanna. Moving over he plopped down in the seat next to her.

"So what's up?'

"Nothing," she glumly replied.

"Come on, tell me," Wally urged, nudging her with his shoulder. "Is it the floating thing or something else?

"Both, "she admitted.

"So no luck figuring out why you've suddenly become helium girl," Wally said. "Hey, that could be your new superhero name, Helium Girl! That has a ring to it.'

"Right, I can just see it," Zee replied. "You supervillians stop or I'll float away. That should strike terror into all of them."

"Okay, I admit it still has a few kinks in it, but it's a cool name," Wally mused. He looked at her again and saw just how down she was. "Somehow I don't think that's what's bothering you, Zee. So what's really the matter?"

"Clark," she barely whispered.

"The Big Guy huh," Wally nodded. "He is a bit of a mystery, I'll give you that. So what happened, he get you pregnant?"

"What? No! Wally, what the hell? We haven't even slept together," Zee gasped. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, he's super at everything else, I just figure that was one of the lesser powers."

"I'm not pregnant," Zee fired back. "You're the only one getting laid here!'

"Heard about that, huh?"

"Everyone's heard about that."

"How long was I asleep," Wally asked.

"Long enough, you're the talk of the palace," Zee informed him.

"Cool!"

"The Princess was very pleased I heard and can't wait to see you again."

"Not so cool," Wally grimaced.

"I thought you liked her," Zee asked.

"I do, it's just that she's a little, um, how should I put this, aggressive," Wally replied.

"Aggressive? What does she want to fight you or something," Zee asked.

"No, I want to be delicate about this," Wally mused. "Okay, I got it, I think Sabine's a nympho."

Zatanna scowled and smacked him.

"You're a pig! How can you say something like that about someone you like," she demanded.

"Cause it's true! Ow, by the way," Wally replied. "I barely escaped with my life! She must think I'm a machine or something, she didn't want to stop."

"I heard five times," Zee sourly offered.

"Impressed?" Wally gave her a wicked smile, for which he received another smack.

"Ow, again," He said, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm telling you Sabine's a lovely girl, but she's insatiable! She got one taste of the Flash's mojo and couldn't get enough."

"Gross," Zee grumbled. If Wally heard this, he didn't pay any attention.

"It must be something about this place that make's me irresistible. I know this will come as a shock, but I haven't always had the best luck with women," he mused.

"Yeah, shocker," Zee sarcastically replied, for which she received a smack on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Only fair, you get to hit me," Wally said in his defense. Zatanna reluctantly agreed. He could see the frown was still on her face, so he put aside his issues with Sabine and turned back to her problem.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you and Supes?'

"He's cheating on me," Zatanna said with a moan.

"I'm sorry, what," Wally replied, not sure he'd heard her right.

"He's cheating on me," she repeated.

"This is Clark we're talking about, right," Wally asked. "A big tall strapping farm boy type of guy, kind of massive in build, cape and big S on his chest, that Clark?"

"Yes."

"So did the stoned part of the spell come back while I was asleep?" Wally asked, for which he received another smack. "I'll take that as a no. Ow, by the way."

"I saw him with that woman, Tsaritsa on the balcony hugging," Zee angrily relayed.

"I'm sure there's an innocent explanation." Wally replied. "I got it, maybe she was chocking and he was giving her the Heimlich maneuver!"

"They were facing each other," Zee retorted.

"Okay, let's see," Wally pondered. "All right, how about this, she lost all control over her muscles and he had to catch her?"

"That's just stupid."

"Fair enough." Wally reached over and smacked her on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zee groaned.

"You were two up on me," Wally replied. "Look, I don't know what the reason is, but I'm sure there's an innocent explanation. I mean come on this is Clark we're talking about. Why would he come all the way to this out of the way planet to cheat on you?"

"I guess you're right," Zee admitted.

"If he was going to cheat on you it would be with Diana," Wally continued. "I mean everybody would like a crack at that! Not just the guys either. Think about that outfit she wears, wow!"

As Wally finished speaking, he glanced over at Zatanna. She was no happy.

"You're going to hit me again, aren't you," he said. She did.

"Again, Ow," Wally said, rubbing his shoulder. "Look, are you sure this isn't about the floating and your fear of what's happening? I mean you're not going to find a more stand up guy than Clark."

"I suppose," Zee admitted. "But what about that woman, Tsaritsa?"

"Dinner's in a little while, why don't we head over to the palace and you can ask him?"

'I guess I could," Zee said, barely above a whisper.

"Good," Wally said with a smile. "Now I'm going to get some more shuteye. Why don't you wake me when you're ready?"

"Okay, and thanks, Wally," She said.

"What are friends for," Wally replied. As he got up and started towards his room, Wally reached over and gave her a smack on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Now we're even."

* * *

Outside the Capital

The wild open field stretched out as far as the eye could see. Suddenly the air began to shimmer and then there was a pulse of blinding light. The denizens of the crystal forest had arrived. Creatures of all shapes and sizes gazed out at the new world.

"Okay, who invited the dragons," Scaramouche asked. He looked around and then spotted Punch looking guilty. "Punch, is there something you want to tell me?"

"All right, I said they could come," Punch admitted.

"Why?"

"They heard about it and wanted to," Punch said. "Have you ever told a dragon no?"

Scaramouche looked up to see the dragons were gathered around him.

"Good point," he admitted. "Welcome brothers. Okay, everybody let's get this organized. I expect you ogres to get everyone into the wagons and have us rolling soon."

"Why us," the ogres asked.

"You remind me of drill sergeants," Scaramouche replied. The ogres nodded and accepted this. They began to organize the motley grow of fairy tale characters into some semblance of order. Brightly colored wagons began to line up, as the group got ready to roll.

"Question, Scaramouche," the first little pig said.

"You have the floor, Snowball."

"Well, I've been thinking about this," Snowball replied. "What are we going to do when we get the city? It's easy for you; you're basically human so no one will notice anything out of the ordinary. It's completely different for all of us. I mean we're pigs, ogres, puppets, wolves, dragons and we all talk. Aren't the people going to freak out when they see us?"

All the others had been listening and nodded in agreement. They stood waiting for an answer.

"You are a thinker, aren't you, Snowball? That could be dangerous," Scaramouche said. "All right, everyone gather round for the most important words you're ever going to hear.'

The whole group eagerly stepped up and waited for Scaramouche to bestow his wisdom on them.

"When we get to town, I want all of you to remember one simple phrase, just one," Scaramouche said. "Whatever anyone says, just reply, 'I'm with the circus.'

"What?"

"That will never work," Judy said.

"Oh, really, let's see," Scaramouche said. He turned to Snowball. "Oh, my God, you're a talking pig!"

"Um, ah, I'm with the circus?"

"Oh, okay," Scaramouche replied. "See, works like a charm. Now let's get this party rolling!'

Everyone headed towards his or her wagons to get underway.

* * *

The Javelin

As Wally slept, Zee pondered her situation. She knew Wally was probably right about Clark, but it didn't help. She was feeling rather vulnerable because of this spell and her confidence wasn't exactly high. It wasn't like they were officially dating or anything, they'd flirted and shared a few kisses, that's all. How could she blame him if he'd decided to pursue someone without the issues she was dealing with? It was just she really liked him, maybe more than liked him. That just added to her feeling of vulnerability.

Why can't things be easy for just once, Zee thought? A frown spread across her beautiful face and she started to float off the ground again.

"Nwod! Nwod! Nwod!" She shouted, using all her concentration to will herself back to the ground. It was getting harder and harder to control it. Even now she could feel the spell working against her, trying to lift her off the ground. Why can't my life be easy just once, she lamented?

* * *

The Capital Marketplace

The Queen of Fables, Clark thought. The names are exactly the same, Tsaritsa, but that was crazy. The woman next to him couldn't be the Queen of Fables, could she? You're being paranoid, Clark, he reprimanded himself. She's just a new arrival here and she doesn't know anyone. Yes, there are some similarities between the two, but it makes no sense. Why would she be here of all places? She's really more connected to Earth and it's fairy tales than anything else. Although, she did tap into Kryptonian fairy tales the last time I met her, he mused. No, it's crazy; I'm letting my imagination run away with me just because they have the same name.

They do look a like, though. Both are tall, attractive, the same coloring. No, stop it, Clark thought, who in their right mind would use their own name when they're in disguise? Then again the Queen of Fables is nutty as a fruitcake. It can't be her.

"There's so many strange and new things in this world, don't you agree," she said to him.

"Yes, yes there is," he replied. They walked a little further, stopping now and then to checking out some of the items for sale. Clark's mind turned to Zatanna. Magic wasn't his thing, but hadn't she told him on the javelin that real magic has rules just like science does. Magic has certain steps that have to be followed to get a certain result. She had gone on to say that one of the basic rules of magic is there is always an out. Every spell has a counter spell, every ritual has a counter ritual, and it's just a process of figuring out what it is. Maybe if the mages weren't having any luck, he could try coming at this from another angle. He wasn't adept at magic, but if there was some logic behind it, maybe he could work it out from a scientific angle.

It was at least worth a shot, Clark thought. He felt helpless doing nothing.

"You seem distracted, Kal-el, is there something wrong," Tsaritsa asked.

"No, I was just thinking it must be about time for the reception and dinner at the castle. I didn't want to be late for that," he explained. It was an excuse, but a polite one.

"If you wish to head back we can," she replied. The Queen of Fables was a little disappointed. She'd been enjoying herself spending this time with Prince Charming, Kal-el and didn't want it to end.

"Well, it would only be polite if we head back," he replied. "We are invited guests."

"Of course."

* * *

Gotham

Bruce checked his watch again wondering where Shayera was. Their reservations were in fifteen minutes and he hated to be late. The sound of the transporter made him turn as Shayera materialized before him.

"Sorry I'm late," she offered.

"You look lovely," he said. It was true. Bruce was surprised at just how lovely she did look. The light tan gown set off her fiery hair and completion perfectly. He had always thought she was attractive, but now he realized just how much so. He almost felt a little jealous of Wally that she was interested in him, but then remember who he was talking about. Somehow Wally would screw it up, if he already hadn't.

"Shall we go," Bruce asked, offering his arm.

"Okay," she replied. Shayera nervously took his arm and followed him out to the car.

* * *

The Palace

Wally and Zatanna arrived just as the other guests were filing in.

"Would you stop hitting me," she whispered to him.

"You started it," he replied.

"It's a good thing I wore a jacket, my shoulder is probably all black and blue by now."

"I didn't hit you that hard," Wally protested.

"Hard enough," Zee replied and then hit him again.

"Stop it," Wally said, hitting her back.

"You stop it,' she replied, hitting him again. Now they were both slapping at each other. Wally put on a burst of speed and his hands were a blur.

"No fair," Zee cried. "Deeps lamron!"

Wally suddenly found himself moving at the same speed as everyone else. Before he could figure out what was happening, he received several smacks from Zatanna.

"You're cheating!" he gasped, trying to fend her off. "I don't know what you said but it was backwards so that means it's magic. Cheater!'

The two of them continued to slap at each other and didn't notice the Royal Social Secretaries standing in front of them. The man finally coughed and Wally and Zee turned in surprise.

"If you two are through," the man said.

"Um, yeah," Zee replied. They both were embarrassed and quickly tried to straighten their clothes.

"Moving on, " the woman said. "The Kings and Queen are expecting you.'

"Princess Sabine has asked for you specifically, Mr. Flash," the man informed him. A shiver went through Wally at the news.

"As has Queen Flavia," the woman added. Wally turned and gave a look to Zee, like what the hell?

"If you will follow us," the man said and then the two secretaries started off.

"Thanks for embarrassing me, Zee," Wally whispered to her.

"Don't mention it,' she replied, giving him a slap.

"Ow!"

The two secretaries turned and gave them both disapproving looks.

"Please try and remember you are in the palace, is you would?"

"Yes, roughhousing is frowned on," the woman added.

"Of course, "Zee replied.

"Absolutely," Wally agreed.

The Royal secretaries seemed dubious, but turned and continued on.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce and Shayera were seated in one of Gotham's most exclusive restaurants. The establishment of course knew who Bruce was and took special care to make sure he was happy. The wine steward poured out a sample of the champagne for Bruce, who sipped it and nodded his approval. The steward poured them both a glass and slipped the bottle back into the ice bucket before silently disappearing.

"To an interesting night," Bruce offered, raising his glass.

"Okay," Shayera replied, not sure how to take that. They touched glasses and took a sip of the champagne.

"That's a lovely dress by the way, Shayera, you look beautiful in it," Bruce commented.

"Thanks," she replied. This was very strange to her. "What's going on, Bruce?"

"What do you mean?"

"The compliments on my dress, the nice comments on how I look, the toast, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, would you prefer if I was rude to you," he replied.

"Don't be smart, you know what I mean," she said. "In fact, why are you doing this at all?"

"Can't I just want to help out a friend," he asked.

"Sure, but why are you really doing it," she countered.

"Well, as Bruce Wayne I'm expected to be seen out with beautiful women all the time. Alfred reminded me that I've been neglecting that role and suggested I make an appearance so people wouldn't start wondering what Bruce Wayne has been up to," he explained.

It took her a moment, but then she understood what he was doing.

"You're using me? You bastard!"

"Aren't you using me to make Wally jealous," he replied. 'Why I don't know.'

"That's difference.'

"How?"

"Well, um, ah, first of all I'm not trying to make Wally jealous," she stumbled to say. "Second, it just is."

"Well, why did you think I agreed to this," he asked her. That one stumped her.

"I don't know really," she admitted.

"Look, you want to make someone jealous," He said. "Not Wally, I get it. I need to be seen with a beautiful woman. Why can't we just have a nice dinner and accomplish both of those goals?"

'I guess we can," she said. "It's just doesn't seem right, is all."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we can go Dutch," he offered.

"No, I don't think that would do it."

"Than why don't we just look at the menus and see what they have?"

"All right," she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The Palace

Wally and Zatanna made their entrance and immediately they felt like the center of attention. In Zatanna's case it was unwelcome, in Wally's it was the opposite.

""Did I tell you there's something amazing about this place or what," he whispered to Zee. "I'm like the special ambassador to the Ladies here."

"Are you trying to sound like a jackass or is just a natural thing," she countered.

'Jealous? Don't hate the player, Zee, hate the game," Wally replied with a wicked smile. "And don't hit me, okay?"

"All right, as long as you don't hit me," she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Princess Sabine moving towards them. "One of your ladies at five o'clock, Wally."

"She looks full of energy, doesn't she," Wally groaned.

"It's the game, Wally, hate the game," Zee teased.

"Hello Wally," Sabine said, beaming at him.

"H-Hi, Princess," Wally nervously said.

"I'm going to mingle, you kids have fun," Zee interjected. Wally gave her a desperate look, but she just teasingly smiled at him and moved off.

"So are you feeling rested, Wally," Sabine asked.

"Ah, yeah, I suppose."

"Oh, good, because there are some things I wanted to try," she said and then leaned in and started whispering in his ear. Wally's face turned red with embarrassment as the young Princess whispered the most scandalous things he'd ever heard.

* * *

Across the banquet hall Zatanna was getting a glass of champagne when Prince Griffin made his way up to her.

"Hello, Miss Zatanna," he said with a smile.

"It's Ms," she replied.

"Of course, I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Prince Griffin," he continued.

"Hi."

The Prince took her hand and kissed it. Zee was a little surprised by this, but didn't say anything.

"I must say you are more beautiful up close than I imagined."

"Ah, thanks," Zee awkwardly replied. She wondered what was going on with this guy. He hadn't let go of her hand and was stroking it. She smiled and slipped it from his grip. Zee took a step back, but Prince Griffin took a step forward.

"I was hoping we might get to know each other better," he said. Zatanna's mind immediately thought of how Princess Sabine and Wally got to know each other better.

"Not much to know really," she quickly said. "I'm boring, dull, really. What you see if pretty much what you get."

The Prince smiled at this and stepped forward.

"I didn't mean get as in get, actually," Zee said, stepping back again. She bumped into someone and turned to see King Alexander smiling at her.

'Zatanna, you're as lovely as ever,' he commented. Oh great, two of them, she thought.

"Thanks King."

Zatanna found herself with her back against the bar as the two men stood very close to her.

"I was hoping you would share a dance with me later, Zatanna,' the King said.

"As was I," the Prince added.

"I'm really not much of a dancer,' Zee started to reply. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of Clark standing at the doorway. Her spirits brightened, but then some people shifted and she saw that Tsaritsa was standing with him. Her anger flared. Zee turned to the two men standing so close to her.

"Mark me down on your dance cards, boys."

* * *

Wally had somehow managed to get away from Princess Sabine using the old bathroom trick. If anything she seemed even more excited then she was the last time he'd seen her. That was a sobering thought. He tentatively stepped out of the restroom and looked around nervously for Sabine. The coast was clear he thought and stepped the rest of the way out. A hand reached out and took his arm.

"Aaahhh!" Wally screamed, afraid it was Sabine. He turned and saw it was Queen Flavia. "Oh, sorry, your majesty, I thought you were someone else."

"'I'm glad to hear I don't frightened you, Mr. Flash,' she said.

"Please, call me Wally," he replied.

"Wally that's a nice name. You must call me Flavia, Wally."

"Okay, Flavia."

"May I ask your opinion on something Wally?'

"Sure.'

"Do you find me attractive," Queen Flavia said to him. She moved closer.

"Um, yes," Wally replied, not sure what was going on.

"Good, I'm so glad to hear that," Flavia smiled. "You know, Wally, Princess Sabine is a beautiful young woman and I can understand the temptation. I just want you to know that an older woman brings different things to a relationship, like experience. Do you think you can remember that Wally?"

The Queen was very close to Wally now, practically whispering in his ear.

"Yes," Wally managed to say, gulping at the implication. Queen Flavia smiled a rather suggestive smile at him.

"I am so glad to hear that." She leaned in and kissed him, running her hand all the way down his chest to his belt. Flavia finally pulled slowly back and started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder at Wally. "You won't forget, will you Wally?"

"N-N-No."

"Very good.'

As she reentered the banquet room, Wally slumped back against the wall. He ran his hand through his hair in confusion.

"What the hell is with this planet? I'm on fire with the ladies!"

* * *

Gotham

The appetizers were served followed by the entrée. Shayera was a little surprised at how much she was enjoying herself. It was hard to believe the charming, easygoing man across from her was also Batman. He kept a comfortable conversation going throughout the dinner, putting her at ease. She had to admit; she could understand why women found him so attractive. Just when she almost forgot who he really was, a change came over his face. Bruce grew almost deathly still, the smile gone from his lips.

Shayera followed his gaze and saw a gorgeous woman walking into the restaurant on the arm of an elderly gentleman. If Shayera's dress was sexy, the woman's dress was indecent. It showed off every curve of her slender, yet spectacular figure. Her short black hair perfectly accented her oval face and dark eyes. There was smile on the woman's generous lips that disappeared when's he saw Bruce. Shayera's curiosity was peaked.

'Who is that Bruce?"

"Selina Kyle."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"The Past and the Present"

Gotham

"Selina Kyle, huh," Shayera said. "I take it you and her?"

She left it hanging there, waiting for him to fill in the details.

"We have some history, let's leave it at that,' Bruce replied.

He didn't offer anything more, just continued eating his dinner. By his tone, Shayera knew she should probably not press him on it. Picking up her knife and fork she went back to eating her steak. It was delicious, but the silence was uncomfortable.

As first Shayera didn't see it, but as the dinner went on, she realized Bruce was using the mirror on the wall behind her to watch Selina. Once she realized this, she noticed Selina was doing the exact same thing with reflective surface of the patio glass doors behind her date to watch him. This was definitely interesting, Shayera thought.

"Did you know she was going to be here tonight," Shayera finally asked. Bruce shifted his gaze very slightly, but she saw it. He took a sip of champagne before answering.

"No, I didn't know she was back in town."

"I didn't think you were ever surprised by anything,' she ventured.

"It happens, but not very often," he admitted.

"I'm guessing she was surprised to see you too," Shayera said.

"Why do you say that,' he asked.

"Well, she's been doing that same watching the reflection thing you were doing to stare a hole in us."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you subtly check her out in the mirror back there, while it looks like you're looking at me," she explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," she continued. "She's doing it with the glass doors behind her date too. I wonder where she picked up a trick like that?"

"I wouldn't know," Bruce calmly said with a smile.

"Look, if you'd really rather not talk about her," Shayera offered.

"I wouldn't," he immediately replied.

"Must be some history," she said, as she took another bite of steak. They continued their meal in silence, but Shayera's mind was racing with questions. She casually glanced at Bruce and then Selina trying to picture the two of them together. There was the obvious physical attraction, but Shayera wonder what else was going on with the two. She had rarely seen him react like this with anyone. What was it about the woman that got the great detective so on edge? Continuing to enjoy the excellent meal, Shayera tried to see what Bruce saw in Selina.

"You know it would probably be better if you didn't stare at her," Bruce said. "She'll notice and think we are talking about her. I'd prefer she didn't."

"Maybe she'll think I'm looking at her date,' Shayera replied.

"She's smarter than that," Bruce countered. "She'll know."

""Will she?"

"Yes, she will."

"You seem to know quite a bit about her, almost as if …" Shayera started to say with a teasing smile.

"As if I didn't want to discuss it," Bruce said, cutting her off. He gave her a smile, but something in his eyes said it was off limits for conversation. Now Shayera was really interested. This was Batman, after all and he always seemed so in control of every situation. For Shayera, it was too much to resist.

"Is it recent history," she casually asked between bites. He slowly set his knife and fork down, is eyes fully focused on her now. He didn't say anything for a moment and then unexpectedly smiled.

"Couldn't let it go, could you?"

"Just curios," she replied. "I mean if she has this sort of effect on you, it makes one wonder.'

Bruce didn't stop smiling as he reached over and picked up his champagne flute. He finished off the glass and poured himself another, his eyes still on Shayera.

"How's the steak?"

"Excellent, it practically melts in my mouth," she answered. "You're trying to change the subject, Bruce and not very subtle about it."

"No, but effective," he mused. "If you want to continue talking about our personal lives, I could always ask about Wally."

Shayera stopped mid-chew, her eyes opening wide in surprise. His smile grew as he leaned forward on his elbows, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Is there anything you'd like to share on that front, Shayera," Bruce teasingly asked. She put her knife and fork down and swallowed. So it was back to playful Bruce, she thought.

"I'm sure it's not as interesting as the story behind you two," she replied.

"Probably not."

"On that note, I think I'll use the ladies room. Please make sure they don't take away my dish, I want to finish it."

"Of course," he said. Bruce leaned back, his eyes inadvertently glancing at the mirror again. He quickly looked back at Shayera.

Shayera smiled, finding his discomfort amusing and very interesting.

"I'll try and think of something to talk about when I get back." She teased as she stood and started for the restroom.

"I'm sure you will," Bruce replied.

"Count on it," she softly said over her shoulder. Bruce watched her go; his mind wondering about the unexpected turn the evening had taken. He glanced again into the mirror and saw Selina talking to her date. Bruce knew him, Adam Fitzgerald. He'd made his money in the tech boom and was smart enough to sell before the crash. He was in his late forties, pushing fifty, with lots of money and looks. Just the type of man Selina would go for, Bruce thought.

He pulled his eyes away from her and tried to concentrate on his dinner. He'd been enjoying himself before she walked in and he vowed not to let her spoil this night. For once he would curb his curiosity. Sipping his glass of champagne, Bruce half-heartedly hoped this would be a peaceful night without any confrontations.

"Hello Bruce."

"Selina."

So much for wishful thinking, he mused.

"Has you date abandoned you, Bruce," Selina's voice whispered in his ear. There was a playful taunt implied. "Was she already getting too close?"

And there it was, the challenge from her. He's expected it, but somehow she still managed to surprise him. It was one of her more enduring and irritating qualities.

"What are you doing here, Selina?"

"I'm with a date, having dinner," she said and then leaned close to him. "You're the detective, I thought you'd have figured that out."

"He's a little younger than your usual dates, isn't he?" Bruce let the sarcasm drip from his words. Two could play this game.

"She's a little older than you usually go for, isn't she," Selina fired right back.

"She's a friend and it's none of your business."

"I saw the wings, don't tell me you're mixing business with pleasure? Isn't that one of the cardinal rules?"

"Won't your date be getting worried," he responded. He didn't deny what she was suggesting. Let her think there's more to this, he thought.

"I hadn't given it any thought really,' she said.

"So you're using him, how nice."

"I thought you'd appreciate that being an expert and all,' she smoothly replied.

"It wasn't like that," Bruce fired back. She smiled as they both realized she'd gotten under his skin. Somehow she always managed to get under his skin. Before he could reply, her date was standing next to her.

"If we're going to make the party, Selina, we should probably get going," he said. The man turned to Bruce and offered his hand. "Hello Bruce."

"Adam."

The two men shook hands and absently Bruce made a mental note that the man had a weak handshake.

"We're off the Rothschild's party," the man said. "Will we see you there, Bruce?"

"Oh, Adam, don't be ridiculous, Bruce would never go to something like that," Selina interrupted. "They'll be people dancing and having fun, for heaven sake.'

Her date seemed to miss her sarcasm, but Bruce didn't.

"I would have assumed you were invited, Bruce," Adam said. "All of Gotham society is going to be there.'

"I was invited," Bruce replied. The smug look on Selina's face annoyed him to no end. He knew it was petty, but for once he wanted to wipe that look off her face. "We'll probably see you there a little later. My date is enjoying the food here and I wouldn't want to rush her. I always like to be considerate of the people I'm with."

The last remark was directed at Selina, well, to be truthful, all the remarks were directed at her. It was juvenile, but Bruce felt a sense of satisfaction as he saw the smile on Selina's face slip a little.

Shayera made her reappearance at this moment. Seeing Selina at the table brought a big smile to her face.

"Well, well, well, isn't this interesting," she offered. "Hello, I'm Shayera Hol."

She offered her hand to Selina, who took it immediately.

"Hi, I'm Selina Kyle and this is Adam Fitzgerald."

Shayera shook both of their hands, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Bruce to see his reaction.

"I understand you're enjoying the food here," Selina offered.

"Yes, it's delicious."

"I don't mean to be a nag, but we should really be going, Selina," Adam said.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "It was nice meeting you, Shayera."

"Nice meeting you too,' Shayera said.

"Bruce."

"Selina."

"Nice meeting you, Shayera," Adam said. "I guess we'll see you both a little later then. Good night."

The four nodded once more to each other and then Selina and her date left. Shayera resumed her seat and picked up her knife and fork.

"She seems nice," she said, digging into her steak.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Bruce offered.

"What did he mean he'd see us later," Shayera asked. When Bruce didn't immediately answer, Shayera looked questioningly at him. "Bruce?"

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a moment.

"How are you at dancing?"

Shayera stopped chewing and just looked at him.

* * *

The Royal Palace

"_Loin des oiseaux, des troupeaux, des villageoises,  
Que buvais-je, à genoux dans cette bruyère  
Entourée de tendres bois de noisetiers,  
Dans un brouillard d'après-midi tiède et vert ?_

_Que pouvais-je boire dans cette jeune Oise,  
— Ormeaux sans voix, gazon sans fleurs, ciel couvert ! —  
Boire à ces gourdes jaunes, loin de ma case  
Chérie ? Quelque liqueur d'or qui fait suer._

_Je faisais une louche enseigne d'auberge.  
— Un orage vint chasser le ciel. Au soir  
L'eau des bois se perdait sur les sables vierges,  
Le vent de Dieu jetait des glaçons aux mares ;_

_Pleurant, je voyais de l'or — et ne pus boire."_

Princess Sabine looked up from her book with a blissful smile on her face.

"Isn't that just beautiful,' she gushed.

Wally was sitting next to her eating with gusto.

"Is this sherbet," Wally asked. "Cause its delicious!"

"It's sorbet," she informed him. "Didn't you like it, Wally? It was Rimbaud."

"Rim-who?'

"Rimbaud. It's Une Saison en Enfer," Sabine replied.

"You know my German's a little rusty."

"It's French," Sabine explained.

"My French is rusty too."

"It's a poem called A Season in Hell by Arthur Rimbaud. He's an Earth poet," she said.

At the word poem a shiver went down Wally's back. He remembered only too well what had happened the last time she started reading poetry. As if on queue, Princess Sabine ran her hand up his thigh and whispered in his ear.

"We could go back to my quarters and I could read you more of the poem, Wally."

"Oh, no, we can't right now, Sabine, we can't!"

"Why not," she replied with a disappointed look.

"Well, for one this sorbet is really delicious. Have you tried it?"

"I can have them send more to my room," she offered.

"Really? That is so cool. Wait, no, no, you're not going to fool me with that one," Wally replied. "Look, this dinner isn't even over. How would it look if we just left? You're a Princess, you have responsibilities to be here. Plus your fiancée and his parents are right over there. You don't want to create a diplomatic incident, do you?"

"No," she admitted.

"Exactly! We have to play this cool, very cool. Just think what would Steve McQueen do," Wally said to her.

"Who's Steve McQueen?"

"Wow this really is a backwards planet," Wally muttered to himself. "Okay, forget Steve McQueen, think of the coolest guy you know. Who would that be?"

"Probably Superman over there," she said.

Waly had been expecting her to say him and was caught off guard by her answer.

"Superman? Why Supes," he asked.

"Well, while friendly, he's distant and doesn't seem overly interested in anyone here except for your other teammate, Zatanna. He's always polite, but holds everyone at arms length," she explained. "He seems very diplomatic or cool as you put it."

"Wow, good answer.'

"Thank you," Sabine replied, beaming at his compliment. "May I ask a question, Wally?"

"Sure.'

"What if I'm not feeling cool, what if I'm feeling hot, very hot,' she seductively whispered to him. A bead of sweat broke out on Wally's forehead. His thoughts and emotions were all over the place. The small part of his mind that was calm and rational was saying to wait, to play it cool and not create a diplomatic incident, well, a bigger diplomatic incident than he already had. Pretty much the rest of him was shouting go for it! If he wasn't confused already, as he glanced over at Sabine's fiancée and his parents, Queen Flavia winked at him. Princess Sabine's hand was back on his thigh.

"What if I feel so hot I'm going to burn up, Wally, what do I do then,' she whispered in his ear. A little groan escaped his lips, as he tried to keep it together.

"You sure you don't want to try the sorbet, it might cool you off a bit,' he weakly offered.

"I'm not hungry for food right now, Wally." The look she gave him was scorching in its intensity. More beads of sweat broke out on Wally's forehead. What would be the harm of leaving right now, he thought. I had a big meal and some sleep before I came so I should be better prepared for the onslaught this time. That thing she does with her tongue is the most amazing thing I've ever felt. She should take out a patent on that. No, no, Wally, show some control, he admonished himself. Clark's counting on you not to cause too big a problem here. You owe him something for not freaking out about sleeping with Sabine the first time. I'm not an animal; Wally thought in defiance, I have will power.

Sabine's fingers slid just a little higher and Wally felt his will power failing. Desperately he looked around for something, anything to distracted her. There it was, he thought, right in front of me and I almost missed it.

"Dancing, ah, um, dancing, you don't want to miss the dancing, do you, Sabine," he said, his voice rather shaky. She pulled back a little bit and smiled in surprise.

"You wish to dance? I love dancing, Wally! It used to be my second favorite thing after poetry," she gasped.

"Used to be?"

"Yes, it's third now."

"What moved ahead of it," he asked. The wide smile that came to her face told him instantly what it was. "Oh, that, yeah, that's pretty good. Really hard to beat that when it comes right down to it. Anyway, dancing, yes, you don't want to miss that. If we leave now, we would. Just trying to be a gentleman here, Sabine.'

"Thank you, Wally, yes, let's dance."

She took his hand and started to pull him up out of his chair.

"What? Now? I didn't get to finish my sorbet," Wally complained, but it was a losing argument. As Sabine dragged him onto the floor, they joined the others.

* * *

Zatanna was currently dancing with the King, but her eyes kept returning to Clark. He was hanging back in the crowd, taking it all in. The woman, Tsaritsa seemed to always be close by, much to Zee's displeasure.

"You are so light on your feet, Zatanna, you must have been a dancer in another life,' the King complimented her.

"Hmm? Oh, light on my feet? That' probably the floating,' she absently offered.

"It's good to see you've kept your sense of humor through this ordeal. I admire your courage.'

"Thanks."

"It's one of the many things I admire about you, Zatanna," the King whispered to her. He was holding her very close and she realized he was coming on to her. She'd been so caught up in her own issues; she hadn't even realized it till now.

"U, ah, you've been very kind to me, your Highness, but…"

"Please, call me Alexander," he cut in.

"Okay, Alexander."

"So tell me, do I have a rival," he asked.

"Excuse me,' she said, leaning back to look him in the eye.

"I saw young Prince Griffin was monopolizing your attention during dinner. I would imagine he could turn a young woman's head."

"Is that what he was trying to do,' Zee asked.

"Wasn't he flirting with you earlier," the King replied.

"Well, yeah, I suppose, but his fiancée is right over there," Zee commented.

"She seems preoccupied with your teammate, Mr. Flash."

"Yeah, I still don't get that," she said with a shake of her head. "I mean its Wally."

"Let's not talk about them," the King replied. He pulled her even closer and then dipped her.

* * *

Across the room, Clark was watching all of this. To say he was more than a little unhappy was an understatement. First it had been the Prince taking all of Zee's time and now it was the King. When he saw the King dip her, the glass in his hand shattered.

"Maybe it won't be Wally that causes a diplomatic incident," Clark muttered to himself. Several dignitaries came over at that moment and Clark was forced to play the politician. As he made small talk with them, his eyes kept returning to Zatanna. As one song ended, the Prince as her dancing partner replaced The King. She's certainly allowing them to hold her awfully close, he thought, too close.

His eyes strayed from her for a second and noticed that Wally was now dancing with Queen Flavia. What is Wally up to, Clark wondered.

* * *

On the dance floor Wally was nervously holding the Queen in his arms, very aware of the looks he was getting, especially from Princess Sabine.

"You're not a bad dancer, Wally," Flavia said to him.

"Thanks, I watch Dancing with the Stars all the time and that helps," he replied.

"I don't know what you're referring to, but it must be working,' she said. "A woman could get very comfortable in your arms, very comfortable."

What is it with this planet, Wally wondered, they're all nymphos! No wonder they were so isolated all these years or every sailor in the galaxy would be taking shore leave here. God, for a Queen, she's hot. Maybe when this mission is over I'll stick around for a while. I think I noticed the chambermaids eyeing me earlier, so I've got it going on!

* * *

Back on the other side of the room, Tsaritsa made her way over to Clark again. She was enjoying his discomfort at seeing the Light Princess dancing with the other men and decided to take advantage of it.

"Hello, Kal-el, I noticed you weren't dancing,' she said to him. "I'd love to dance.'

Clark turned and looked at her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt, but he found he wasn't interested. The fact was he wasn't interested in most of the women here, no matter how lovely they all were.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm really not much of a dancer, Tsaritsa. I think I'll just sit this one out if you don't mind," he politely said to her.

"Of course,' she replied. The Queen of Fables didn't like this at all. Prince Charming was resisting her over that slip of a girl. Perhaps it was time to up the ante a little. Moving away from Clark, Tsaritsa found a spot by the back wall and turned her attention to Zatanna.

"_You are lovely in his eyes for now, but who's to say, when you go up, up and away_."

She flicked her wrist, enhancing her spell and then leaned back to watch the results.

* * *

On the dance floor, Zatanna was again dancing with the King. She was politely feinting off his advances. She'd seen Clark talking to Tsaritsa and that didn't help her mood. She suddenly felt the King grab hold of her rather tightly.

"Take it easy there, King, no one likes a guy that's all hands," she protested.

"You misunderstand, Zatanna, you are starting to float again,' he replied.

"Damn it! Nwod! Nwod! Nwod!" she said, but this time it wasn't working.

"Is there something wrong,' he asked.

"It's not working, I'm still floating," she gasped.

"Mages, quickly!" The King shouted to his people. Several mages came forward instantly and began to try and counter the spell. Zee was using all her strength, but it wasn't enough. She was now several feet off the ground. Prince Griffin, seeing an opportunity to win her favor, stepped forward.

'Allow me to assist you, Zatanna," he said. He reached up and took her hand to pull her back down to the ground. As hard as he pulled, it did no good and she rose another foot off the ground.

"Don't rip her arm off you fool,' the King spat out.

"I'm trying to do what you and your pathetic mages can't," Prince Griffin replied.

* * *

Across the room, the Queen of Fables smile grew as she watched their feeble attempts.

* * *

Everyone had stopped dancing and now gathered around Zee, as she strained to stop from rising. Other royals reached out and grabbed her, trying to pull her back to the ground. For a brief moment it seemed they would succeed, but then she rose again. They slipped away one by one. The King, The Prince and the mages stood helpless to stop it as she floated up over their heads.

"Someone do something," the King shouted.

"I got this," a calm voice said. The crowd turned and parted as Clark stepped forward. Zatanna was too busy concentrating to notice this, until a strong, gentle hand slipped around her ankle. Slowly she felt herself being brought back down towards the ground. She saw the top of his head and then felt his arm slip around her waist. They were then at eye level and he had a warm smile on his face.

"It's okay, I'm not letting you go."

"Promise,' she whispered.

"Promise.'

Zatanna slipped her arms around his neck and they kissed in front of the whole crowd. If they noticed everyone looking at them, it wasn't apparently.

* * *

Across the room Tsaritsa watched all of this with great displeasure. It hadn't worked the way she planned. As she watched the two embrace her blood was boiling. She didn't notice the Baron slip up next to her until he spoke.

"You are a most interesting woman, Tsaritsa, perhaps we can help each other in our ultimate goals.'

She slowly turned towards him and gave a cold smile.

"Perhaps we should talk, Baron.'

* * *

Wally stood next Princess Sabine watching as Clark and Zatanna kissed. A smile lit up his face at the sight of his two friends happiness.

""That is so romantic," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I must have something in my eye. It really gets you where you live.'

He turned and looked at Sabine.

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes," she replied and then took his hand and started pulling him from the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She turned and gave him a smoldering look. Wally gulped nervously.

"Oh, that."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Shall We Dance"

Illyria

The stars look just as lovely now matter what planet you're on, when you're with the one you care for. A gentle breeze flickered through Zatanna's hair as she gazed up into Clark's eyes. All the people surrounding them seemed to fall away and it was just the two of them in that moment. It had never felt so right with anyone else. It was a special moment between them. Zee wasn't so naïve that she believed this meant from here on out things would be 'happily ever after' for them. No, too soon day-to-day life would come rushing back in. She just wanted to linger in this moment for as long as possible.

Clark was equally in the moment. He'd assured the others that he had the situation under control and for them to continue with the dinner and dancing. They hesitantly followed his advice, but by that point he wasn't really paying attention. His focus was on the beautiful woman in his arms and the feel of her pressed against him. For once his amazing strength was a benefit with a woman. For once, Superman got the girl.

They began slow dancing, as the other guests finally realized the crisis was passed and joined them on the dance floor. Leisurely, Clark ushered them towards the balcony so they could be alone. It felt like months since they'd been alone and now that he had her in his arms, he wasn't planning on letting her go. He smiled, as she seemed to want this too, molding herself to his body. A light breeze wafted through the open doors as they slipped outside. Zee looked up into his eyes and he was captivated. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to lower his lips to hers. She was warm and responsive to his kiss, even deepening it.

The night sky was clear, the stars shining as they gently swayed to the music. Others were forgotten; this was their shared moment. Clark and Zatanna wanted to stay in it as long as possible. Both of them wanted to linger.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana had just about enough of all this poor loser talk. At first it had annoyed her to no end. No one, even a Princess and Emissary of the Amazons, liked having a personal flaw pointed out to them. She already had her mind made up to speak with Kal as soon as he got back. He definitely had some explaining to do. That aw shucks, country boy, Princess and the Farmer stuff wasn't going to fly this time. He'd used that too many times in the past. Others were taken in by it, and Diana reluctantly admitted she had as well, but not any more.

That was the future; the present was another matter entirely. She had finally admitted to herself that it was probably true she didn't like to lose. She'd been trying so hard lately to prove everyone wrong it only made things worse. She would have to just accept that losing wasn't her strongest point. If that was the worst they could say about her, she probably could live with it. It didn't mean she liked it, but she could live with it.

Her mind then turned to Wildcat and Vigilante. The two men seemed to take special pleasure in taunting her with it, pissing her off and riling her up. Wildcat seemed to have a special knack for getting under her skin. They were basically using it to challenge and tease her. That just made it more annoying then before. For the last day she'd been trying to think of a way to get back at them. Sparring was out of the question, for no matter what she did it would be turned into her being a poor loser.

As an Amazon, Diana was raised to never back down from a challenge. If she was going to turn this back on Vigilante and Wildcat, she had to do it using her head not her considerable power. She wanted to show them there were consequences for teasing an Amazon warrior and she wanted it to be something close to home for both. It took several hours, but she finally thought she had it figured out. The two men liked to gamble.

They were always trying to get new members to play that mind numbing, indecipherable game Tonk. From her one experience with it, Diana suspected they made up the rules as they went on. Perhaps it was time someone taught them a lesson at a real game. With this in mind, Diana arrived at the Watchtower, waiting for her opportunity. She didn't have to wait long.

As she entered the cafeteria, she saw Vigilante and Wildcat sitting and talking. It was Vigilante that called out first.

"Hey, Princess, we're getting another game together," he drawled. "Care to see if Lady Luck smiles on you this time?"

"You wouldn't want to leave the impression after one game that you were a poor loser, would you, Diana," Wildcat added with a smile. Diana turned and looked at the two men. They'd just given her the opening she was hoping for. Slowly she made her way over to their table.

"What game are you playing,' she innocently asked.

"Well, Tonk, honey, same as always," Vigilante replied.

"Oh, well, then I guess no," she said. She gave them both her most innocent expression, which was to lay the bait. " I hate to admit it, but I don't understand that game at all. Maybe it's just too complicated for me. If you were playing something simpler, I might be interested."

She could see the smiles on both their faces grow at this.

"Well, if you want to play, it doesn't have to be Tonk, Diana," Wildcat eagerly said. "What game would you like to play?"

"Well, I did see a game that looked interesting on television recently," she replied. "It was called Texas Hold'em. I believe it's some sort of poker. It seemed very straight forward and the rules were understood by everyone."

"You want to play poker, little lady," Vigilante said.

'Yes."

"I think we can arrange that, don't you," Wildcat replied, nudging Vigilante.

"Absolutely! Just name the place and time."

"How about after my shift is over tonight," Diana said. "We can all beam down to the Embassy and play there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Wildcat replied.

"Oh, would you mind if one of my sisters from back home plays," Diana asked. "She's just arrived out in the Man's World, so it might be fun for her to experience something from it."

"One of your sisters," Vigilante mused. "Fresh off the boat from back on your island? Hell, yeah, the more the merrier!"

"Good, I'm sure she will enjoy it. I guess I'll see you both in a few hours."

Diana flashed them a smile and started for the door.

"Oh, hey, Diana, just out of curiosity, what's your sister's name," Wildcat called out to her.

"Artemis," Diana replied.

* * *

The Palace

Wally's face was flushed and he was breathing hard, but there was a smile on his lips. He'd just matched his record, five times, and while nearly depleted, he felt much better than he had the last time. It was touch and go there for a while, but he'd made it through.

"That was wonderful, Wally, it keeps getting better and better," Sabine whispered.

"Well, Mr. West means to please," he confidently replied.

"Who's Mr. West,' she asked.

"Huh? Me! Wally West! West is my last name," he said to her.

"Okay,' she simply replied. She continued to slowly kiss her way along his chest. It suddenly occurred to Wally he had no idea was Sabine's last name was either. It seemed like something he should know about someone he was sleeping with.

"I was wondering, what's your last name, Sabine?"

"It would be difficult for you to pronounce, as it's in the native tongue of this world,' she replied. "Its closest translation is waterfall."

"Princess Sabine Waterfall? Seriously," Wally replied. "Let's hear what it sounds like in the native language.'

Sabine lifted her head and slowly pronounced it for him. To Wally's ears it sounded like a series of clicks and whistles, completely unintelligible.

"So Princess Sabine Waterfall it is."

Her hands had never stopped moving and Wally knew where this was heading. He'd been wrong about her thinking he was a machine; the truth was she was a machine. The woman just kept going and going. Sure he was better prepared this time, but he had his limits. He thought he should probably get to know her a little better. Not knowing her last name just reminded Wally that there was so much about this amazing young woman that he really didn't know. Besides, it might slow her down a little.

"Um, ah, so Sabine, I know you like this and poetry, what other interests do you have?"

"I like horseback riding, politics and many other things. My tutors made sure I had a well-rounded education,' she replied. "I especially like this."

"Yeah, I'm really getting that impression."

She followed this with a scorching kiss and slid on top of him.

"So do you want to ask me any questions," Wally said to her.

"Yes, I do." she smiled.

"Well, shoot.'

"Are you ready to do it again?"

* * *

Outside the Capital

The wagons rolled towards the Capital and were now in the suburbs. All the fairy tales characters were excited and nervous about being in the real world again. As they made their way down one of the wide avenues of the suburbs, there weren't that many people out and about. As they turned a corner, the lead wagon spotted a tavern with several people standing outside watching them. The ogre, Steve and the little pig, Snowball, were in the first wagon. When the people at the tavern saw them, they thought perhaps they'd had too much to drink.

"My God, is that a pig and an ogre," one man shouted.

"Hi, how you doing," Snowball replied.

"It talks! It's not magic, it's some sort of witchcraft." Another tavern patron shouted in horror.

"No, actually the witches are three wagons back," Steve the ogre informed them.

"By all that is holy, what are you," a woman screamed.

"Um, ah, we're-we're with the circus," Snowball tentatively replied.

"Oh, well that's completely different," the woman calmly said.

"Makes perfect sense," another patron added.

"Welcome to the Capital, when' s the first show?"

"What do you know, it worked," Snowball whispered to Steve. He then turned back to the crowd. "First show is tomorrow, folks! Amazing sights, galore!'

"Any camels," one man asked. "I'm never seen a camel. They seem strange and wondrous.'

"Sorry, no camels."

"Well, then it's not that amazing a circus, is it," the man snidely replied. "I mean sure, talking pigs, but no camels, please."

"Everybody's a critic," Snowball said to Steve.

* * *

Gotham

The Rothschild's Ball was a benefit for underprivileged children and most of Gotham's elite were there. As Bruce and Shayera walked in, they made quite the impression. Bruce Wayne was known for dating some of the most beautiful women in the world, but one with wings was a first. The hosts welcomed them, paying special attention to Shayera, as were many of the other guests.

She was starting to regret agreeing to come to this. She had never been comfortable in crowd, especially crowds staring at her. On the outside she was calm and smiled at everyone she was introduced to, but inside she wanted to run. The only person she really knew here was Bruce, while everyone else seemed to know each other well. She was the outsider here. It didn't help when two men wanting to talk business snagged Bruce as soon as they entered. She felt awkward standing there with people staring, but no one talking to her.

"You look like you could use a drink.'

Shayera turned to see Selina Kyle standing next to her.

"Yes, I can, how did you know?"

'I've been to these things before, I know the feeling," Selina replied. "Come on, let's hit the open bar."

They moved over to the bar and ordered two glasses of champagne. Shayera glanced over and saw that Bruce was watching them.

"It's probably killing him wondering what we're talking about," Selina offered.

"He doesn't seem to be the only one," Shayera replied, tilting her head towards the rest of the crowd.

"Well, you get a room full of rich, bored people together and anything new excites them," Selina said. "They're like kids at the zoo, they can't help but stare."

"You don't really have much of an opinion of these people, do you?"

"No, not really," Selina admitted. Her eyes strayed toward Bruce. "Some are better than others."

"So you and Bruce," Shayera asked. The whole dynamic between the two fascinated her. "He said you two had some history."

"Did he now," Selina replied with a smile.

"Yes."

"Old news, I wouldn't worry about if I was you," Selina said. "He must be interested in you if he brought you to this party."

"Well, it's not like that really," Shayera started to explain.

"Look, we don't know each other, but you seem nice enough, let me give you a little piece of advice concerning Bruce," Selina interrupted. "Be careful. I don't mean it to sound catty, pardon the pun, but be careful."

"Why?"

Shayera didn't get the pun, but was more interested in what the woman was trying to say to her.

"Bruce is an amazing man, smart, handsome and charming," Selina continued. "He'll fool you, if you let him. He'll let you think you can get close to him, but it's just an illusion. He'll pull away if you get too close."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Shayera said.

Selina smiled and then chuckled, her eyes were still on Bruce the whole time.

"There's a long list of women that know from experience about him. Speak of the devil, here comes the man in question now," Selina said. "It was nice meeting you, Shayera, just remember, and be careful. I'll talk to you later."

With that, Selina slipped away from the bar just as Bruce arrived. He ordered a glass of champagne.

"I apologize for leaving you alone like that," he said. "Sometimes business spills over to these events. I do appreciate you coming with me."

"It's alright," Shayera replied. "I'm just not comfortable with so many people starting at me."

"Well, you do look lovely, so take it as a compliment."

"Thank you, Bruce.

"You're welcome."

They were silent for a moment, sipping their champagne and checking out the crowd.

"So what did you and Selina have to talk about,' he ventured. "You seemed to be having an interesting discussion when I walked up?"

"We were," Shayera replied. She didn't offer anything more, knowing it was killing him not knowing. This night could turn out to be very interesting she thought.

* * *

The Palace

Wally slowly closed the door to Princess Sabine's room and groaned. As amazing as it was being with her, it was a relief to finally get away. His body was in agony. Some parts of the male anatomy aren't supposed to be used that frequently for such a sustained period of time. Any longer and pleasure would have turned into pain, the most excruciating kind. Even worse, he now realized that last time was too much. He'd been dangerously close to pulling the worst possible muscle for a guy. He couldn't even say it without wincing.

As he gingerly made his way down the hall, Wally was more than a little proud of himself. He'd certainly shown Sabine a good time. Always leave them wanting more, the old showman said. In her case that wasn't really that difficult, Wally thought. He'd had to use Zatanna as an excuse once again just to escape. Right now, Wally wanted only five things, sleep, ice, food, water and some sort of powder or lotion. What order they came in, it didn't matter. As he took another step and grimaced, ice moved to the front of the list.

He glanced down at his wrist and saw the bracelet Sabine had given him. He guessed it was her way of saying thank you. It felt a little weird getting a bracelet from a woman, but it was the thought that counted. She must really like me, Wally thought. That was both good and bad. Good, because he really liked her, but bad because the bracelet was hideous. First of all, Wally wasn't a bracelet guy and second it might be the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. It was probably expensive, he knew, but still it really wasn't him. The worst part was he knew it would hurt her feelings if he didn't wear it. It wasn't like he could cover it up, as it was big and bulky, with some weird designs on it. Purple, green and pink weren't exactly the best color combination in the world either.

It was odd that she didn't seem to be interested in anything about him, Wally mused. Sabine hadn't asked about his home or family, anything really. A slender hand reaching out and pulling Wally into another room suddenly cutting off this line of thinking. What the hell he thought as the door closed behind him. Standing with her back again it was Queen Flavia.

"Well, hello Wally,' she practically purred. "I've been waiting for a chance to see you alone."

"Oh God," Wally groaned. "He-He-Hey, Queen, fancy seeing you."

"It's Flavia, remember?"

"Right, right, Flavia, so what's up," he said. Boy that was a poor choice of words, Wally absently thought. He thought of running, putting on a quick burst of speed, but knew he was dangerously close to a rupture or groin pull. He grimaced at even the thought.

"Well, now that you're finished with the Princess, I thought you might be interested in a real woman.'

As she moved towards him, Wally scrambled to think of any excuse to get out of this. He was tired, sore and frankly depleted. The problem was his mind didn't seem to be functioning as she slipped off her robe and revealed her nude body. Wow, she must do Pilates or something, she's in great shape was the only thought that came to his mind.

"I think you'll find I'm much more skilled than the Princess, Wally," Flavia teased. She pushed him back so he fell on the wide bed. Wally looked up at her, knowing what was coming, but couldn't think of anything to stop it.

"Five times will only be the beginning Wally."

I'm going to die, Wally thought as she moved sensually over him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Palace

The royal reception was still going on. Free food and drinks have a way of making a party last for a long time. The Queen of Fables was listening to the Baron try and tempt her with his plans. She might have use of him, but not in the way he was imagining.

"As you must have noticed, Tsaritsa, Illyria is a decadent, soft world. In the right hands it wouldn't take a huge army to take control of everything. With your magical abilities at my side it would happen even quicker," the Baron smoothly said.

"I don't know what powers you think I have, but I assure you I'm just an ordinary Magi like everyone else,' Tsaritsa replied. "But, just for the sake of argument, let's say I did, what do you propose, Baron?"

"An alliance. With your skills and my troops we could be the new rulers of this world. How does Queen sound to you, Tsaritsa," he asked.

"Familiar. Perhaps we should discuss this further when we're in a more private location," she suggested.

"I look forward to it."

The Baron bowed and kissed her hand before moving off. Tsaritsa watched him go.

"We will see if you really will look forward to it, Baron."

* * *

Gotham

Bruce and Shayera were on the dance floor surrounded by others. A small seven-piece band was playing.

"You're a very good dancer,' Bruce offered.

"Thank you, I don't get much chance anymore, but I like it,' she replied.

"You did a lot of dancing back on Thanagar?"

"Not this kind of dancing, no. How about you, Bruce? You seem very good at this," Shayera asked.

"Lessons," he replied. "Rich guy, remember?"

"Hard to forget when I look around us."

"So what were you and Selina talking about earlier?" He smoothly transitioned the topics. Shayera's smile grew at this.

"It's killing you not knowing, isn't it?"

"Is it a secret or something,' he countered.

"No, but why so interested? What's going on between you two,' Shayera asked.

"Nothing," Bruce immediately replied. "It's just wise to know what a jewel thief is talking about in a room full of jewels."

"Jewel thief? Wait, Selina Kyle? She's Catwoman!" Shayera gasped. "I didn't put it together at all. How did I miss that one?"

"You might want to keep your voice down," Bruce suggested. "Shouting Catwoman in a room like this isn't always the best thing."

Shayera cringed as she glanced around to see if anyone had heard her.

"You don't think she's going to rob this party, do you?"

"No, Selina's reformed, somewhat, for now. So what were you two talking about?"

It suddenly occurred to Shayera that he'd dropped the information that Selina was Catwoman specifically so she would in turn tell him what they said. Very clever, Bruce, she thought, act as if you're sharing information to get information when you're really not.

"So we're sharing now,' she said to him.

"Of course, I told you who she was, didn't I?"

"Not good enough." Shayera shook her head. "I would have figured that out sooner or later. That's not even really information, it just appears to be information."

"Aren't you the detective all of a sudden," Bruce teased.

"I have my moments," Shayera replied. "Tell me something real about you two and I'll tell you what we talked about."

"Such as?"

"What's with you two, did you date or something?"

"Yes, now it's your turn."

"That's it? That's all you're giving me?"

"Yes. So what we're you two talking about? Fair's fair, I told you something now it's your turn. What was the conversation about?"

"You," Shayera replied. She could play this game too.

* * *

Over the Palace

As they danced, Clark had let them float up from the balcony. They were now several stories above the palace, just floating in each other's arms. The moon illuminated them in a faint, soft light. He could stay here like this forever, he thought. Zatanna was feeling the same way, but knew there were questions that had to be asked. She hated to break the moment, but practicality needed to be dealt with.

"Clark?'

"Hmm?

"What are we going to do,' she softly said.

"I was rather enjoying dancing with you, but if you are tired we can stop," he replied.

"No, I feel like I could stay like this forever," she said with a shake of her head. "It's just that I know this can't last forever. I'm going to keep floating away until I figure this out and you can't hold on to me all the time."

"Why not,' he asked her.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Look, I know it's not a long term solution, but do you have a better alternative?'

"So you're suggesting you just hold on to me until we find a cure? Really," Zee said, not quite believing this.

"It sounds weird, I know," Clark replied. "The way your floating seems to have kicked in to high gear, I think I'm probably the only one around that can keeping you from floating away. It's not a strain on me, I can easily do it, Zee."

'You're saying we stay in each other's arms like this until we find a cure? That could take a while, Clark.'

""I imagine the mages are working on it right now, but until they come up with something, yes, that's what I'm suggesting," Clark told her.

"So all the time?"

"Yes.'

"What are you going to do, sleep with me too," Zee asked.

"Well, if you're offering, sure," Clark teased. Zatanna blushed as she realized how it had sounded.

"I-I didn't, I mean, that wasn't what, you know, I didn't mean that!"

She slapped him as well, when she saw the big grin on his face.

"I know you didn't," Clark admitted. "Look, I don't need a lot of sleep, so it wouldn't be a strain on me. My cape's pretty indestructible so we can use that as a blanket for you, too,' he suggested. "If the thought of being that close to me bothers you that much, we can think of something else."

"It's not that, 'she quickly replied. It was actually far from that in her mind. She really liked the idea to be truthful. "It's just that I hate to sound practical, but there are times when I need to be alone, things you don't need or want to see."

"I think I know what you're suggesting and I agree," Clark replied. "We'll keep the mystery where that is concerned. I was going to suggest this earlier; there are space boats on the Javelin for walking outside the ship in deep space. They have magnetic treads on them that keep you secured to the ship in no gravity. I think we can probably modify them so you can stay connected to the floor of the Javelin or any surface."

'Why couldn't I just wear those all the time," she asked. She didn't really want to wear space boots all the time, but thought she should at least ask.

"You could, I suppose, but they aren't really meant for extended wear, but it's up to you."

Zee turned her options over in her head. One, she could wear some space boots all the time or two she could stay in Clark's arms all the time. Duh, she thought to herself, easy choice.

"Okay, let's keep dancing,' she whispered to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Limits"

The Palace

Queen Flavia moved over to the side of the bed and looked down at the floor in concern.

"Wally? Are you okay?" She began. "I thought you were ready for the dismount. I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream quite like that.'

"Landed on the bracelet," he weakly responded.

"Would you like to take a break or are you ready to continue," she asked hopefully. Flavia looked over the side of the bed again as she could have sworn she heard the sound of weeping.

"Wally?"

* * *

The Javelin

What seemed like a simple idea in theory turned out to be much more complicated in practice. Clark's hand gently held Zatanna around the waist and she was very aware of the warmth of his fingertips spread across her stomach and belly button through her thin dress. This made her somewhat aroused and she inadvertently shifted back and forth on his lap.

Clark was trying to adjust the space boots for maximum density with one hand, while holding Zee with the other and trying not to let her slow grinding on his lap distract him. That wasn't working out so well.

"Are you almost finished,' she asked. "Can I help?"

"Ah, just a little longer. You could check the overall density with the hand monitor if you want,' he offered. Zee picked the monitor and ran a slow scan of the boots. As she did, she shifted further onto Clark's lap.

"Oh!" She gasped as she suddenly became very aware of just how excited Clark was. Blushing, she shifted away, moving to one side. Clark closed his eyes, willing himself not to groan as she did.

"Um, sorry," she managed to say.

"It's okay," he replied through clenched teeth. "Let's…..finish these boots."

"Gotcha."

"You certainly do."

"Pardon," she asked, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing, nothing, just talking to myself," Clark replied. "How's-How's the readings?"

"Everything looks okay," she said. Turning on his lap to look at him, she asked, "are you sure this will work?"

Clark brought his hand up to his mouth, pressing his knuckle against his lips as the sensations of her shifting around on his lap was almost too much for him.

"Let's hope so," he barely managed to get out. She was watching him the whole time and a smile spread across her lips.

"Something on your mind, Clark,' she teasingly said to him. He caught the tone in her voice and gave her a look. She just had to play a little with him. "So why do they call you the Man of Steel, anyway?"

He blushed and stammered for an answer, which only made her smile more.

* * *

Gotham

The party was in full swing and Bruce found himself dancing with Selina. She felt good in his arms, but as always, she was too close. Even dancing she crossed his boundaries and invaded his personal space. Her intoxicating scent filled his senses and the feel of her soft, muscular frame against him certainly gained his notice. There was a matter to discuss, though.

"What was that about warning Shayera about me,' he whispered. He heard her softly laugh at this. "What's so funny?"

"Always the detective, huh? Even on the date," she replied.

"Did you really say I was handsome and charming," Bruce playfully asked.

"I was misquoted," she fired back. It was his turn to chuckle.

"So why the warning?"

"Let it go, Bruce."

"You can't blame me for being curious."

"It's a party, Brue, not a hostage situation."

"I noticed you didn't answer the question,' he said.

"So now you're going to grill me, like you did her? Can I take the fifth?"

"Selina."

"Bruce, you're a smart guy, you figure it out."

Before he could pursue it further, the song ended and she slipped away from him. That was another irritating habit of hers. As he turned and headed back towards the bar, Bruce noticed Shayera seemed to be getting quite a bit of attention from the men at the party. She was currently surrounded by five of them.

Bruce was a little surprised that his first reaction was annoyance. She was his date after all and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of other men trying to cut in. As he got closer, he had to admit she did look stunning. Her fiery red hair tumbled down around her shoulders setting off her beautiful, yet surprisingly delicate features. He was so used to seeing her in her uniform that her in a dress took a little getting used to. He'd known she was in good shape, but the dress brought out much more of her feminine charms. She was truly a beautiful woman, he admitted to himself.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I," he said as he slipped into the crowd around her.

"Just getting to know your delightful friend, Bruce,' one of the men said.

"Date." Bruce corrected him with a smile, stepping closer to Shayera.

"Oh, yes, of course, your date."

"Would you like to dance,' he said to her.

"Um, sure."

Bruce smoothly moved in front of the others and escorted Shayera to the dance floor. They moved towards the middle of the crowd, away from the men she'd been talking to.

"So what was that about,' Shayera asked.

"What was what about?"

"The whole date thing.'

"Well, you are my date for this," Bruce explained. "How would it look if I let someone hit on you?"

"So all part of your playboy cover, huh?"

"Sort of, didn't you want to dance with me,' he asked.

"I didn't say that," she replied. "I'm just trying to figure out where I stand."

"Is it that complicated?"

"A bit,' she admitted. "This is a side I've never seen of you. Fun, charming Bruce takes a little getting used to."

"Why did that sound like an insult?"

"It wasn't, it's just that usually the words fun and charming don't come to mind with you."

"Thanks," he sarcastically replied.

"Come on, you know it's true,' she insisted. "It's like Clark for example. When you think of him, you think Boy Scout or Diana, you think Princess. It's just who they are."

"So fun and charming aren't the first words that pop into your head when you think of me," Bruce asked.

"Not really."

"You're doing wonders for my ego."

"You asked," Shayera continued. "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe you're the life of the party when you're not around me. Maybe you keep it hidden and only show certain people. Perhaps that why Diana was interested in you there for awhile."

He could tell she was teasing, but still let her know by his expression he wasn't pleased. This only made her smile more.

"You know there's nothing going on between me and Diana."

"Yet."

"Not going to happen," he said with a shake of his head. "Everyone seems to overlook a basic fundamental issue."

"What, like you being closed off and unwilling to let anyone get close," she offered. He gave her the famous Batman stare, but she was enjoying herself too much. Shayera had to pull her lower lip between her teeth to stop from laughing.

"Cute, remind me to thank Selina for talking to you," Bruce replied.

"I'll have to thank her myself," Shayera said. "Just kidding, so what issue were you talking about?"

"The same issue Clark has with most women," Bruce stated.

"Somehow I don't think getting a date is Diana's problem,' she joked.

"Think about it, what's the big issue with Clark and an ordinary human female? I mean it's a pretty basic thing, that he has to worry about …"

"Having sex with her," Shayera ventured.

"I was going to say being intimate, but we'll forgo being delicate about it," he replied. "Yes, that would be the main problem Clark would have with any normal woman. Everyone seems to get that, yet Diana, who's in his league power wise, no one brings that up. I'm not even sure she's considered it. It wouldn't make a difference that she's a woman versus his being a man, the same problem would be there."

"So what, you were afraid she'd snap it off," Shayera teased.

"That's a little graphic," Bruce replied, wincing a bit at the imagery. "It doesn't even have to go that far, she could accidently break something in the heat of the moment."

"Diana's always been in control of her strength, Bruce, why would that be different," she asked.

"Shayera, I think we both know that control isn't really the top priority when you're doing that," he said.

"No, probably not," she admitted.

"I'd also point out there's no Kryptonian against her strength."

"So I guess its just Selina for you, huh," she joked.

"Are you enjoying yourself," he replied.

"Yes, it's not everyday I can make you uncomfortable," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad my discomfort amuses you."

"Oh, you're a big boy, Bruce, I think you can handle it," she teased.

"I'm starting to actually feel sorry for Wally now," Bruce muttered.

"Hey!"

Shayera pulled back from Bruce and gave him a glare. He gave her a smile in return.

"Two can play that game, remember?"

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana was making sure everything was ready, as Artemis walked in. She was wearing her hunting knife and bow as if she were ready for battle. Diana shook her head at this.

"It's a card game, Artemis, not a gauntlet."

"I like to be prepared just in case."

"We're not going to fight them, just teach them a lesson," Diana said.

"It's a challenge isn't it," Artemis asked.

"I thought I explained this," Diana replied. "These two men like to think they are clever. They've been needling me about not being a gracious loser for some time now. They seem to gain some satisfaction at making me angry, so I want to turn the tables on them. I want to hit them where it will hurt. No, not down there, Artemis, their wallets. They consider themselves something of gamblers, I want to show them that we Amazons are up for any challenge."

"Princess," Artemis said, raising her hand. "You could have stopped at two men. I am more than eager to help you teach them a lesson."

"You've reviewed the rules of the game?"

"All of them," Artemis replied. "I memorized them just as you asked."

"Good, they should be here soon," Diana said with a smile. "This should be a very profitable night for us, sister."

* * *

The Capital

Sentries halted the lead wagon of the fairy tale characters wagon train. They looked at Snowball and Steve in wonder and confusion. There was a long animated debate about what to do with them. Scaramouche finally made his way up to the front of the wagon train.

"Is there a problem my good men?"

The two guards look at him, then the pig and ogre and then each other.

"What the hell is this,' one finally asked.

"A circus, or course," Scaramouche replied. "It's in celebration of the wedding. It's tradition."

"A wedding circus? I've never heard of such a thing,' the guard said.

"Well, you need to get out more, my friend," Scaramouch countered. "It just isn't a wedding without a circus."

"Do you even have a permit," the guard asked.

Scaramouche went through the motions of looking for his papers, before giving up.

"I seemed to have misplaced them."

"No permit, no circus," the guard firmly said.

"Would this do as a substitute," Scaramouche asked. With a flourish, he produced several gold coins. The guards' faces lit up at this.

"I believe something can be worked out, friend."

"Somehow I thought it could," Scaramouch replied.

"Amazing what you can buy with thirty pieces of silver," Snowball said with contempt.

"I'm pretty sure that was gold he gave them, Snowball," Steve replied.

"All that glitters isn't gold, my friend," Snowball countered.

"Maybe, but I'm really sure it was gold."

Snowball sighed and sat back.

"Just drive the wagon, Steve."

* * *

The Javelin

It had been a couple of hours now since Clark had begun holding onto Zatanna and they were getting much more comfortable with each other. It took awhile to figure out which positions were the best for both of them.

"So what would you like to do now," Clark asked.

"What did you have in mind, Clark," she teased.

"It's amazing, a guy holds a woman in his arms all day and her mind instantly starts getting smutty," he joked.

"It seemed like your mind was thinking the same thing earlier," she countered. "Don't even try and deny it, cause I felt it."

"That tends to happen when a beautiful woman in grinding on my lap,' Clark replied.

"I wasn't grinding, I was just trying to get comfortable," she said.

"Some guys pay a hundred bucks in a club for a girl to get that comfortable."

"And how would you know, Clark," she asked, a little surprised by his comment.

"Super hearing and vision, remember?"

"Uh-huh, it sounded like you had practical experience from here."

"Me? Na, I'm the Boy Scout, remember," Clark teased. "I would never, ever do something like that."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we," she replied, shifting on his lap.

"I don't have a hundred dollars with me," he groaned. She smiled and leaned into him.

"It would cost a lot more than a hundred dollars Clark," she whispered.

* * *

The Palace

Wally was leaning again the wall gingerly pulling on his pants, while keeping a weary eye on Queen Flavia.

"Are you sure you have to go," she asked in disappointment. "We haven't even tried the Wheel Barrel or the Prison Guard yet."

A choked sob came from Wally's lips as he finally managed to get his pants on.

"Next time," he said, his voice barely above a whispered. "Don't-Don't want to try them all in one night."

"Oh, there's no worry of that, I know at least a fifty more,' she brightly replied.

"God, help me," Wally bemoaned. He inched his way along the wall towards the door, every movement sending new agony through his body. "I-I-I have to-to check in with-with-with the League. My job."

"So duty calls," she asked.

"Yes, that's it, duty."

"I understand, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

Wally's mind was having trouble grasping the concept of tomorrow. It was focused on the immediate situation, getting out of the room alive and back to the Javelin. Images of his nice, soft bunk danced in his head.

"Why-Why don't we, um, ah, play it by ear,' he offered.

"You know Wally, among my people they say that it only gets more intense the longer you're with a Magi," she seductively whispered.

"I really did not need to hear that."

* * *

Gotham

The party was drawing to a close and the guests were leaving. Bruce and Shayera were heading towards the door, filing out with the rest. Both were a little surprised what a good time they had. Shayera had never imagined it would be so fun being with Bruce. He was just as Selina had said, handsome, charming and intelligent. For Bruce's part, he was seeing a new side of Shayera as well. He'd had this image of her in his head as the Thanagarian warrior. The invasion seemed to make her pull further into that persona, but tonight he saw a different side to her. It was the side only her close friends saw, the funny, playful side. He felt privileged that she had let him see it.

As they neared the door, they of course had to run into Selina and her date. Shayera waved. Oh, great, they like each other, Bruce lamented.

"So did you enjoy the party, Shayera," Selina asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"How about you, Bruce,' Selina asked with a smile.

"Parts of it, yes," he replied, giving her the same tone she'd given him.

"You know there's a big shindig this Saturday," Selina's date offered. "You two should come."

"Oh, no, two parties in a week. Bruce?" Selina said in mock shock. "That would almost be like having fun."

Bruce and Selina exchanged looks, but didn't say anything.

"Well, if you can't make it, Bruce, I hope you can, Shayera," Adam said. "I know several gentlemen that would be happy to see you there."

"Really," Shayera replied. She liked the idea of man fawning over her. "Maybe I just will, Adam, thanks."

Selina cocked an eyebrow at Bruce and could barely keep the smug smile off her face. It made him do something rash, which he usually didn't do.

"You know I think I will be free Saturday, Adam, so we will see you there,' he said. "Oh, are you going to be able to make it, Selina?"

"Wouldn't miss it now,' she replied.

* * *

The Javelin

Clark and Zatanna were having a late snack by candlelight. She was sitting on his lap, her one arm draped over his shoulder, while his arm was lazily around her waist. The sexual tension had been growing between them all day. Even just eating some fruit had taken on a sensual quality to it. Something had been on Zee's mind for the last hour and she had to know.

"So you said we'd be sleeping together, did you mean, you know,' she hesitantly asked.

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind, Zee,' Clark began. "I guess I didn't want to feel like I was taking advantage of this situation."

"So no," she asked.

"We've got plenty of time, I'd like to figure out this spell first,' he said.

"That could take awhile."

"I'll try and be a gentleman until then."

"Right,' she replied. It wasn't quite what she was hoping for, but she did understand what he was trying to do. It probably was for the best, even if right now she wasn't thinking that way.

The door of the Javelin opening made them both turn. A rather haggard and spent Wally barely managed to make it inside. Clark stood up, holding Zatanna in his arms as he did. Wally looked at the two of them together.

"What's with you two," he started and then waved it off. "Forget that, I don't want to know. I just want to go to my room."

"Wally, are you all right,' Clark asked. Wally started to say something, then just shook his head and waved his hand uselessly in the air. Zee and Clark looked at each other in concern.

"Do you want some help?"

"I'd really rather not have anyone touch me right now,' Wally replied, gingerly moving towards his cabin.

"Oh, Wally, Princess Sabine called for you earlier. She said she hoped to see you bright and early tomorrow. There was something about poetry reading, but I didn't quite get it," Zee told him. Wally's hands went up to his face as he slumped against the wall. Clark carrying Zatanna over towards him.

"Wally?"

Wally managed to turn and look at them. He was exhausted.

"I don't like it here anymore,' he whispered. "I want to go home."

Zatanna and Clark both put an arm around him and helped him towards his cabin.

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera was changing out of her dress and back into her uniform. She was smiling as she remembered what a wonderful time she had tonight. Just as she was finishing, a thought came into her mind. Do I have another date with Batman?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"The Walls Fall Down"

The Javelin

Zatanna stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She had the gravity boots on and they seemed to be working. They were also ugly and uncomfortable. It didn't help that she was nervous about the idea of sleeping with Clark. Yes, it was only sleeping, nothing more, but it was still nerve racking. It wasn't how she pictured it would happen the first time. Then again, there was nothing normal about this whole situation.

We're just sleeping together out of necessity, she told herself. We're both adults, we can do this. It doesn't have to be sexual; it's just a friend helping another friend out. As hard as she tried to convince herself of this, the nightgown she was currently wearing said otherwise. The fact that she'd spent the last forty minutes getting ready also belied that theory.

* * *

Across the hall Clark nervously tucked his cape into the bed again, making sure it was secure. He ran his hand through his hair wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He was soon going to be sleeping with Zatanna! Sure, it was just sleeping, but every conceivable embarrassing outcome seemed to play over and over in his head. What if he snored or worse, drooled? How's my breath, he thought, cupping his hand over his mouth and nose to check. He usually slept in just his boxers, but would that send the wrong message? Should I keep my uniform on or put on some sweats?

Don't make more of this than you have to Clark, he told himself. You're just helping her out like you would any friend. The fact that she's a gorgeous young woman that you're deeply attracted to shouldn't change anything. It would be the same if Wally needed your help, there was no difference. Just act like you always would and it should be fine. His resolve strengthened, Clark stripped down to his boxers just like he would every other night and got ready for bed. In a moment of weakness, he did grab one of the League issued robes that were always on the Javelin. I'm just being polite he told himself, this is the same as any other night.

* * *

The soft knock on the door meant she was ready. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. As he took in the vision of Zatanna standing in front of him in her nightgown, all those thoughts about how this was no different than anyone else vanished. Definitely different than helping out Wally, Clark couldn't help but think.

"Clark? Are you going to let me in,' she asked when he didn't move.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry, yes, come in, please,' he replied, pulling himself from the haze seeing her had him in. He stepped back and to the side allowing her to enter. The boots made her steps rather awkward and cumbersome, but Clark wasn't looking at the boots. The nightgown she had on looked straight out of Victoria's Secret he thought. God, don't stare Clark, he chastised himself, try and be a little cool about this. This is definitely going to be harder than I thought. Poor choice of words, Clark, he thought, try and think of something else.

The hiss of the door closing was like a jolt to both their systems. Taking a deep breath, Zatanna turned and smiled at Clark.

"So,' she said, hoping to break the ice.

"Yeah," he replied. He was doing his best to try and think about baseball or long division, but it wasn't working.

"Is something wrong,' she asked.

"It's just that you look amazing, Zee. That gown, wow," he couldn't help blurting out.

"Oh, this old thing,' she said with a smile. Inforwardly she cringed as the words left her mouth. Could I sound more stupid, she thought? This old thing, did I really just say that? Smooth, Zee, real smooth, she castigated herself, now he's going to think you're an idiot.

"You look lovely,' he said to her.

"Thanks."

She meant to do something along the lines of a graceful pirouette, but forgot she had the gravity boots on. Her feet didn't move when the rest of her body did. This caused her to stumbled awkwardly and nearly fall to the floor. Clark quickly moved over and caught her.

"Careful with those boots, they take getting used to," he offered. Nice one, Clark, state the obvious, he thought. You really know how to talk to the ladies.

"Yeah,' she replied as she got her balance. God, what am I in an episode of I Love Lucy all of a sudden, she wondered? She wanted to cover her face with her hands to hide how badly she was blushing with embarrassment, but she was currently holding onto him so she didn't tip over. Was he wearing anything under that robe, she found herself thinking.

"This was going smoother in my head earlier,' Clark admitted. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Me too."

"So we're both nervous."

"Uh-huh,' she replied, waiting for him to say more. Clark was so relieved that she was nervous too, he hadn't thought of anything else to say. The silence hung over the room for a moment, until she looked up at him and shrugged. "And?"

"Oh, right, yeah,' he quickly said. 'Um, look, we're both nervous, but let's not make this out to be more than it is, okay? We're just sharing a bed, that's all."

"Right, we're just sleeping together,' she quickly agreed. "Well, not sleeping together, just sleeping –pause- together."

"Exactly," he agreed. "So let's get you to bed. I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I just meant…"

"I understood, Clark, its okay." she cut him off. "These boots work, but I can't wait to get them off."

She managed to make it over to the bed in a rather herky-jerky fashion and sat down. He moved over and knelt down in front of her.

"Here, let me help you."

"Okay."

Clark undid the fasteners and slipped the left boot off her foot, his fingertips gliding against her skin. Zee felt a little thrill go through her at this and held her breath as he moved over to the other boot. As he began to remove it, she started to float again. He quickly reached up and held onto to her shoulder.

"I got you,' he said to her. He slipped off the boot and slowly got up. "Just hold onto me and we'll get you under the covers." Zatanna held his thick forearms as he reached out and turned down his cape and the sheet under it. It took some maneuvering between them, but they finally got her under the covers.

"So how's that,' he asked.

"Okay, but do you really think this sheet and your cape will hold me?"

"It should, but just in case, I'll be right there next to you."

He flashed her a reassuring smile and moved over to the other side of the bed. He took off his robe and started to climb in next to her. He glanced at her and she just nodded. Zee didn't trust herself to speak as she saw him in just his boxer shorts. Past visions and fantasies danced around in her head, but she pushed them away. She tried not to look as he moved to get under the sheet, but curiosity won out.

"Nice,' she whispered to herself.

"Excuse me,' he asked.

"Nothing," she quickly replied, blushing again. As he slipped under the covers next to her, she shifted and inadvertently brushed her foot up his calf. He jerked away immediately.

"Sorry,' she offered.

"It's okay, your feet are just a little cold."

"I thought you didn't feel the cold,' she asked.

"I usually don't."

He adjusted himself in the bed, trying to get comfortable, but keeping some distance between them. When he felt he was situated right, he reached over to turn out the light. He looked at her.

"So I guess this is it, good night, Zee."

"Good night, Clark."

He turned off the light and lay back down. The room was quiet, really quiet as both of them lay perfectly still. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Zatanna couldn't seem to fall asleep as one thing was on her mind. She had to know.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we're both adults," she started. "I mean if we wanted to, we don't have to just sleep, you know."

"Yeah, I'm very aware of that, Zee," he replied.

"You're not gay, are you,' she asked. "I mean it's okay, you can tell me if you are."

Clark reached over and turned the light back on. He looked at her in astonishment.

"Why would you think I was gay?"

"Well, usually when a woman let's a guy know she's willing, she doesn't have to say it twice."

"I'm not gay, Zee,' Clark chuckled.

"It would be okay if you were, really,' she replied.

"Well, thanks, that's good to know, but I'm not gay."

"Well, than what's the problem,' she asked, rising up on her elbow to look at him.

"You mean besides the good chance of you floating away?"

"Well there's that,' she admitted.

"Zee, look at me,' he said, shifted to his side to face her. "You're a beautiful woman and I've been having trouble thinking of anything but that. It's just that with this spell and everything, it doesn't feel right. As tempted as I am and believe me I am tempted, I'd sort of like to wait until we figure this out. I want to only be thinking of you when we make love and only you. Okay?"

"Okay.' She smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her, then turned the light out. They were both quiet for several minutes. Once again Zatanna spoke up.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm kind of in the mood,' she said. Clark turned the light back on and looked at her.

"Are you trying to torture me,' he asked. "Cause I'm really trying to be a gentleman here.'

"Okay, I was just asking,' she replied. He gave her another look and then turned the lights back off. He lay back and closed his eyes again. Another few minutes went by and then he felt the bed shifted next to him. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the image of Zatanna leaning over him looking down into his eyes.

"Are you really sure,' she asked.

Clark sighed and then chuckled lightly.

"Ah, what the hell,' he said. She beamed at this answer, leaning in and kissing him.

"I wasn't really that tired anyway," she whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Ignorance Is Bliss"

The Javelin

A smile of contentment was prominently displayed on the sleeping face of Wally West. Ice packs covered him, easing and numbing his overtaxed and abused body. As he slept, he was in his happy place, running. The dream world seemed to stretch out endlessly in every direction. There were no obstacles, human or otherwise to slow him down. He was free to run as fast and as far as his heart's desire. Images and faces appeared, but slipped by like clouds on a summer day. An unqualified joy filled him, as he became a blur on the landscape. Nothing, no one could touch him here. Even if it was only a dream, he'd escaped and was totally free.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana calmly looked up from the sizable pot to Wildcat's hand and then to the man.

"Three Jacks, very good, but I believe three Queens beats it," she said to him.

"Son of a …, that's five hands in a row," he muttered.

"Six." Artemis corrected him. The two women were having a wonderful time and it showed on their faces. Three hours into the game and they were up substantially, much to the chagrin of Vigilante and Wildcat. At first Diana had been a gracious winner, but the combination of Artemis' urging and responses from the two men tempted her. The chance to give back the teasing these two had been giving her for the last week and a half was too enjoyable to resist.

"Perhaps this just isn't your game, Wildcat," Artemis taunted. "Some men just don't have the head for this figurin'. Did I use that word correctly, Vigilante? I was going for that simplistic old west frontier dialect that you sport?"

"Excuse me, darling? Is that a shot at the way I talk," Vigilante asked.

"No, of course not," Artemis replied. The wicked smile on her face said the opposite.

"Let me guess, you run a charm school back on the island," Wildcat sarcastically said.

"Now, now, Wildcat, you don't want to be a poor loser, do you," Diana offered.

"The game's not over, Princess."

"No, that's true, but I have realized you might have been right, I do prefer to be a winner,' Diana replied. As she started to stack the chips in front of her, she gave them both her sweetest smile. Vigilante reflexively reached for his guns, but Artemis quickly brought her hunting knife down on the table in front of him.

"Hands on the table where we can all see them," she said. "That's a rule."

"And that's a really big knife," Vigilante responded.

"Not really, I have bigger ones."

"We're still talking about the knife, right," Vigilante replied.

"You figure it out." Artemis smiled.

"I think that calls for a drink," Wildcat suggested. The two men slowly got up from the poker table and moved over to the bar. Artemis and Diana happily sorted their winnings. They were both having a wonderful time.

Once they were out of earshot, Vigilante poured them both a stiff drink.

"Thanks, I need this," Wildcat said. He downed it in one gulp and poured another.

"Booze ain't going to help with those two, pardner," Vigilante replied. "We're getting our asses handed to us."

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed."

"It ain't the losin' I mind so much, well, that's not true, I hate losin'," Vigilante admitted. "It's the smug way that they're rubbin' it in, don't sit right with me."

"She's getting back at us for needling her about being a poor loser," Wildcat said.

"Doing a damn good job of it too," Vigilante replied. "Must be in them Amazons blood to be so competitive if these two are any indication. I knew they were warriors and all, but I never figured that meant in everything."

"Yeah, that they are and it starts right from the top with the Queen," Wildcat said.

"How the hell would you know that?"

Wildcat turned and looked at Vigilante and then at Diana and Artemis. A smile spread across his face. An idea was forming in his mind that just might turn this night around. It was risky, very risky, but they didn't call it gambling for nothing.

"I think it's time you and I work together, son," Wildcat said. "Our two Amazon friends have been doing it all night, now it's our turn."

"What have you got in mind?"

"Just follow my lead and be ready for anything." Wildcat told him.

"I don't like the sound of that," Vigilante replied. His eyes immediately went to Artemis' huge knife. She glanced up from her winning at them.

"Are you two quitting," Artemis asked. "You still have some more money to lose."

"I like the sound of that even less. Okay, pardner, I'm in," Vigilante whispered.

"When I give you the signal start asking questions about Paradise Island, got it?"

"Got it," Vigilante said. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me," Wildcat replied.

"Famous last words."

The two men headed back to the poker table.

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera was sitting in the lounge with Dinah and Mari. Huntress and Question were there as well, but they were sitting at another table just listening to the conversation.

"So you have another date with him," Dinah asked. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not really sure," Shayera admitted.

"How could you not be sure,' Mari chimed in. "You don't just start dating Batman by accident."

"I'm not dating him," Shayera quickly replied. "We're just sort of going out."

"On a second date," Mari added.

"It's not a date!"

"What would you call it," Mari asked.

"Well, its just two friends sort of going out to dinner and well, then a party," Shayera replied. She looked at Dinah and then Mari. "Oh, God, it is a date!"

"A second date." Mari added again.

"So are you going," Dinah asked.

"I kind of have to now, don't I," Shayera replied. "I did have a good time tonight."

"With Batman," Mari asked. The look she gave Shayera made it perfectly clear she found it very hard to believe.

"Bruce can be quite charming when he wants to be," Dinah offered. The other two women looked at her now with interested.

"What?"

"You said that like you had personal knowledge," Mari replied.

"Well, I haven't always gone out with Ollie, Mari," Dinah informed her. "But we're not talking about me, we're talking about Shayera. So how did this all happen, anyway? I mean you were just suppose to be going out to dinner?"

"You and Bruce? Really," Mari asked. "Does Diana know?"

"Could we stay on one subject, please," Dinah replied. "How'd it happen Shayera?"

"Well, we were having dinner when Selina walked in," Shayera began. Dinah interrupted her at this point.

"Selina? Selina Kyle was there? Catwoman?"

"Yes, although I didn't put it together at the time," Shayera admitted. "She seems really nice for an ex-super villain. Anyway, the two of them saw each other. There was some verbal sparring and then the next thing I know we're at a party. I think there must be some history between those two."

"You think,' Dinah exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Wow, you're in between Batman and Catwoman, you are so screwed," Mari added.

"What? What don't I know," Shayera asked nervously.

"They've only been dancing around each other for years, Shayera!"

"You know they both said they had some history," Shayera replied," But they didn't want to talk about it."

"So what happened at the party," Dinah asked.

"It was actually a lot of fun," Shayera informed her. "There was dancing and champagne. They had scallops wrapped in bacon, have you tried those? They are absolutely delicious. I think I ate a whole tray of them. We should really see if we could get those on the station."

"Oh, I love those," Mari said. "I'm not usually that into seafood, but those are amazing."

"I wasn't asking about the menu!" Dinah interrupted. "What happened with Bruce and Selina?"

"Well they danced together for a little while and then not much. He danced with me the rest of the night," Shayera replied. "She did say something odd at the restaurant, though."

"What?"

"Something like be careful, Bruce will fool you. You think you're getting close and he won't let that happen. Something like that," Shayera said. Mari and Dinah shared a look.

"That's not good," Dinah said.

"Not at all," Mari agreed.

"Okay, now you two are starting to freak me out, " Shayera said to them.

* * *

At the next table, Question leaned over to Huntress and whispered in her ear.

"I thought you said she was interested in Wally?"

"That what I was told," Huntress replied.

'So why is she going out on a second date with Batman?"

"Haven't a clue."

'And they call me crazy," he mused.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

The Palace

The Baron sat back with a satisfied smile on his face as he finished laying out his plans for taking absolute power on Illyria. Tsaritsa, the Queen of Fables sat opposite him with her mouth open in shock.

"That's your plan?"

"Yes, sometimes the simplest plans are the most elegant," the Baron said.

"And sometimes they are just stupid," Tsaritsa replied. "Congratulation, Baron, I believe of all the plans I've ever heard, yours ranks as the stupidest. If there was room on the front of your fancy uniform, I'd give you a medal."

"Perhaps you didn't understand the plan fully," the Baron objected. "It's fool proof!"

"More like foolish," she said with a shake of her head. "You actually believe it will be as simple as storming the palace with your few soldiers and just taking over?"

"I have over two hundred of the best trained warriors on the planet completely dedicated to me," the Baron said. "They have the latest weapons and training. I would stack them up against any similar force."

"Two hundred, really? Have you forgotten about Prince Charming and his friends?"

"Who?"

"I meant to say Superman," Tsaritsa corrected herself. "Even if you discount them, two hundred against the whole world? You really think you can pull that off?"

"Once the royals are taken care of, the rest will fall into line," the Baron replied.

"The whole world?"

"Yes, once they realize there is a new order and leadership," he explained.

"And since most of the people on this planet can use magic that won't be an issue?"

"Most are novices, the real adepts work here in the palace,' he said.

"So you make yourself a dictator and tyrant and everyone just goes along with it? That's your plan,' she asked.

"Yes!"

"You're an imbecile."

"I will not be talk to like that by anyone, especially not a woman," the Baron roared. He stood indignantly and glared at her. With a wave of her hand, Tsaritsa lifted him off the ground and throw him across the room. She pinned him to the wall and slowly walked over to him.

"You sad little man," she mused. "You should be thanking me for stopping you. The likely outcome of your dreams of grandeur would be one of your own troopers shooting you. I should have brought Snowball at least he understands agitprop. You are remarkably inept. "

"It will work, I tell you," the Baron struggled to say.

"No, Baron it wouldn't,' she replied. "You'd huff and puff and die trying to blow the palace down."

She squeezed her fingers together and the Baron's face started to turn red as his wind was suddenly cut off. He tried thrashing about, but couldn't break her hold. Tsaritsa flicked her hand open again and it ended as quickly as it started. The Baron slumped down against the wall. The Queen of Fables walked over and leaned down to him, a cold wicked smile on her face.

"You asked for my help and now you will get it, Baron,' she whispered to him. "Now I'm in charge and you will do what I tell you. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." She patted him on the head and went back to her seat. He slowly got up and didn't know whether to fight or flee. He chose neither and sat down across from her.

"So what will you do,' he asked.

"I will show you how a kingdom is taken, Baron,' she replied.

"What of the Earth heroes? They will try and stop you."

"Don't concern yourself with them," she replied. "Just leave them to me. Charming's jester is already too busy being humped to death by the royal women to worry about. As for the woman, well, let's just say that things will progress badly for her."

"And Superman?"

"Every Queen needs a King, Baron."

* * *

Gotham

Bruce walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Master Bruce."

"Good morning Alfred."

"So how was your night out," Alfred asked. "Did you enjoy yourself for once?"

'Actually, I did," Bruce replied.

"So Miss Hol was an interesting companion?"

"Yes."

"And Miss Kyle?"

"Excuse me,' Bruce said. He turned to look at the older man.

"Miss Kyle was there as well, was she not?'

"What were you following me, Alfred,' Bruce asked.

"No, just reading the morning paper,' he replied. "You made the gossip columns with both ladies. Pictures included, quite a successful night for reminding Gotham what a playboy Bruce Wayne is.'

Bruce went over and looked at the paper. There were two pictures, one of him dancing with Selina and another of him dancing with Shayera. He gave the article a quick scan and then tossed it back on the counter.

"It wasn't like that,' he said with disgust. "We were having dinner and Selina happen to walk in, that's all."

"And the party?"

"That sort of just happened,' Bruce reluctantly admitted.

"And how did Miss Hol take seeing an ex-flame of yours," Alfred asked.

"She seemed to enjoy it, actually," Bruce replied. "A little too much to be truthful."

"And Miss Kyle?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, either way, it worked perfectly,' Alfred said. "You managed to get your name back in the papers so I assume Bruce Wayne will now disappear again from the public eye.'

"Well, not quite yet, Alfred, I have another date with Shayera Saturday," Bruce said.

"And Miss Kyle?"

"She'll be there too."

"I must admit, Master Bruce, when I ask you to appear as yourself again, I didn't expect you to dive in so deep," Alfred said. "Well done, sir, this should be most interesting."

Bruce watched Alfred leave the kitchen wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

The game had proceeded and the stakes continued to rise. Vigilant and Wildcat won a few pots, but most went to Diana and Artemis. The verbal jabs between the four grew sharper with each hand. Artemis deal out two cards to each and then the three flop cards. Wildcat silently looked over at Vigilante and gave him the nod. As the betting started, Vigilant spoke up.

"So how long are you staying, Artemis? You must be eager to get back to Paradise Island."

"Themyscira, no one calls it Paradise Island," Artemis replied. "I am here for a while longer. I might extend me stay to give me time to spend all of your money."

"You're such a charmer."

Another round of betting and the stakes were rather large.

"When are you heading back, Princess," Wildcat asked.

"I had no plans to return home in the near future."

"You must miss all the other Amazons though, don't you," Vigilante asked as he raised the pot again.

"Yes," Diana replied. She followed Artemis' raise with one of her own. She looked at Wildcat as she pushed more chips into the pot and smiled. "Perhaps I will make a special trip back home. I will get some gifts for everyone with my winning."

"I would recommend White Linen for Polly," Wildcat said. "I'll raise."

"Excuse me, who is Polly," Diana asked.

"Hippolyta, she's still Queen there isn't she?'

"Too rich for my blood, I'm out," Vigilante said.

"I am as well," Artemis added. The two of them were watching Wildcat and Diana with more than a little interested.

"It's to you, Princess,' Wildcat said with a smile.

"I'll see and raise," she replied. "You do realize the Queen is my mother, don't you, Wildcat? I do not take kindly to her being disrespected."

"What daughter would," Wildcat said. "I'll raise back at you."

"I raise again. I would appreciate if you didn't refer to my mother, the Queen by anything other than her name, Hippolyta."

"Oh, sorry, Polly's just a nickname. I guess she didn't mention it to you," Wildcat said. "I'll raise. Trust my on this, White Linen, she loves it."

"I raise," Diana said. She was staring at Wildcat, her temper starting to rise. "Are you implying you know my mother, Wildcat?"

"I'm not implying it, I'm saying it. Raise," he responded.

"Raise. I would advice you to chose your next words very carefully, Wildcat. How do you know my mother?"

"I'm all in,' Wildcat said with a smile. He pushed his remaining chips into the center of the table. Diana was glaring at him as she matched his bet, pushing all her chips in.

"Three Aces,' she said, turning over her cards. "I asked you a question, Wildcat. How do you know my mother?"

"Let's just say she doesn't hate all men," Wildcat replied as he turned over his cards. "Full house beats three of a kind, Princess. Aces and eights.'

As he reached out to gather in his winnings, Diana pulled Artemis' knife from her and jammed it through Wildcat's cards and deep into the table.

"Dead man's hand!"

* * *

The Javelin

Wally slowly stretched and yawned. His body still ached but it wasn't as bad as the night before. As gently as he could, he sat up. He was still half asleep, but he was dying of thirst. Gingerly, he got up and walked out of his room towards the kitchen.

"Morning, Wally," Clark and Zatanna said to him. They were sitting together, sharing breakfast and kisses. Wally waved as he went into the kitchen and got a huge jug of OJ. As he made his way slowly back to his room, he stopped and looked at them.

"So did I miss anything?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I Did Not Know That"

Themysciran Embassy

Vigilante saw the murderous look in Diana's eye and feared she was going to kill Wildcat if someone didn't act fast.

"Don't kill him, Diana, he's your father!" Vigilante shouted.

"What?" Diana gasped, turning to look at Vigilante.

"What?' Artemis exclaimed.

"What?" Wildcat shouted, as he too looked at him. Vigilante was the center of attention and they were all looking for an explanation.

"Yeah, I was just grasping at straws there, darling. I wanted to slow you down a bit so you didn't do anything rash,' he said.

"And that's what you came up with," Wildcat asked in disbelief.

"Spur of the moment thing," Vigilante admitted. "Just kind of pulled it out of my ass."

"He has insulted my mother, this isn't rash," Diana growled as she pulled the knife from the table.

"I'd advise you quickly grab your money," Artemis whispered to Vigilante. He looked at her and she nodded as she scooped up her winnings. He quickly followed suit and a moment later Diana tossed the table across the room.

"I saw that coming a mile away," Artemis added.

Diana took a step towards Wildcat ready to tear him apart. She was furious with him. He didn't move, just sat there looking up at her.

"There is a price to pay for lying about an Amazon, Wildcat,' she said. "Especially about my mother, the Queen."

Rage was churning through Diana as she looked at him. She held the knife inches from his face. Artemis and Vigilante stood, watching and knowing there was nothing they could do.

"I imagine there is," Wildcat calmly replied. "Just one thing, I'm not lying."

"You are!" Diana roared. "You know nothing of my mother!"

"Why don't you use your rope and see," he offered.

"What?"

"That's a good idea," Vigilante piped up. "We all take a step back and you use your lasso on him, Diana. It makes people tell the truth, don't it?"

"Or you could beat him to a pulp and then use your lasso," Artemis offered. Vigilante looked over at her.

"Kinda bloodthirsty, aren't you," Vigilante said to her.

"Well, the card game's over and he did talk about her mother," Artemis replied.

"Go ahead, Princess, use the lasso," Wildcat said.

"Easy on the Princess stuff there, pardner, she's already fixin' to whoop you, don't make it worse," Vigilante quickly said. Wildcat hadn't taken his eyes off Diana the whole time.

"You value the truth, don't you, Diana? Use the lasso."

She stood looking at him, wanting more than anything to rip him limb from limb. Her Amazon blood was up and the call for battle/violence was pounding in her ears. This man had been pushing her and pushing her for the last week and a half and now he'd gone too far. It was one thing to taunt her about being a poor loser, but to bring her mother into it broke all rules. Her mother was the one topic you didn't dare bring up without facing her wrath. Men had died for less at an Amazonian's hand.

It would be so easy to give into her primal rage, but Diana's patrons had endowed her with a sense of truth as well. She had even been the Goddess of Truth for a while and knew its value. As much as she knew he was lying, she felt compelled to give him a chance. It was what made her a hero, that even when every fiber of her being wanted to destroy this man she would offer him another option. Growling with frustration, Diana flung the knife away embedding it in the far wall. She snapped her lasso from her belt and held it in front of her.

"Leave us," she commanded Vigilante and Artemis. The two could see she wouldn't brook any disagreement and reluctantly headed for the door.

"First the card games ends, now I miss the beating, "Artemis grumbled. "This is a most unsatisfying evening."

"Well, at least you were winning, how do you think I feel, darling," Vigilante replied.

"You know, you have a likable quality to you. For a man you aren't as repulsive as most,' Artemis said as they headed out the door. "I enjoyed winning your money, Vigilante."

"You just have a way with words, don't you, Artemis,' Vigilante said with a shake of his head. "I hope you were fixin' on giving me a chance to win it back."

"If you feel like losing again, I'd be happy to take your money, but the cards are in there."

"Maybe we can find something else to bet on," Vigilante offered. "How about racing?"

"On foot? You wouldn't stand a chance,' she said.

"No, not of foot, I was thinking Harleys, motorcycles, winner take all."

"I've never been on one, but I'm willing to give it a try,' she replied. "If you can master it, I'm sure I can."

"That's the spirit I was hoping for." Vigilante smiled. He opened the door and gallantly held his hands out to her. "After you."

Artemis glanced at his hands, as one moved towards her back to usher her through the door.

"As it should be, 'she said. "Don't touch me, I still have several more knives."

Vigilante pulled his hand back quickly, but did risk letting his eyes roam down her figure.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling."

He closed the door behind them leaving Wildcat and Diana alone. The room was silent and the tension high. Diana moved towards him, almost like a predatory stalking her prey.

"Give me your arm,' she commanded.

Wildcat held his arm up and she grabbed it, nearly pulling him from the chair. Diana ripped the cloth away and looped her lasso around his arm pulling it secure. Wildcat winced.

"Little tight, Princess?"

'Hmm,' Diana muttered, a small smile of satisfaction briefly crossing her lips. Holding the lasso in her hands, she stepped very close to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Tell me you're lying about my mother,' she said.

"I'm lying about your mother." Wildcat instantly replied, the magic of the lasso compelling him to.

"I knew it! You deserve what you're going to get,' Diana spat out. "That you would sully my mother's name with your lies is beyond the pale!"

Once more the lasso's magic seemed to force Wildcat to speak.

"I wasn't lying, I do know your mother."

"What?" Diana gasped. Her fist was cocked and ready to smash his face in, but his words caught her off guard. "You just said you were lying!"

""Your lasso," Wildcat replied. He was struggling against the magic, but it was too powerful for him. "You told me to tell you I was lying and the lasso made me do it. That's how it works, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, it is." Diana admitted. "But you're lying about my mother admit it!"

"I'm lying about your mother," he instantly repeated.

"A-HA!"

"Same deal, you told me to admit it," Wildcat replied with a shake of his head. "You have used that thing before haven't you?"

Diana gave the lasso a tug, tightening it around his forearm.

"Of course I have," she fired back. "All right, let me rephrase the question. Tell me the truth about whether you are lying about my mother or not."

"I'm not lying, I know your mother."

"How?"

"It's sort of complicated," he replied. The magic of the lasso was forcing him to talk. He hated being out of control like this and fought it every step of the way.

"Tell me,' she said, jerking the lasso again.

"It was when she was Wonder Woman, okay?"

"When she was Wonder Woman?"

That caught Diana off guard. There had been a brief period when she was the Goddess of Truth where the Queen took over that role of Wonder Woman as penance.

"How well did you know my mother," Diana asked.

Wildcat struggled harder, trying not to answer the question. Even he knew there were limits to just how far he could push Diana. He already feared he'd pushed too far and this might send her over the edge.

"Very well," he finally gasped. He tried to prepare himself for her punch, but in the back of his mind he doubted he would come out of it okay.

"What? What does that mean," Diana exclaimed.

"Diana, please, don't make me say things that will upset you,' Wildcat said. "Well, upset you more. Your lasso proved I am not lying. As for the details, I suggest you ask your mother."

Diana's anger had lessened, but now her curiosity was peaked. Her mother? Queen Hippolyta, the symbol of the Amazons, with this man?

"I will ask her, but she will deny it," Diana said.

"Take her the White Linen, that should let her know that you know," Wildcat suggested. Diana looked at him for a moment and then nodded. She pulled the lasso off him, leaving a burn on his forearm. As he rubbed it, a smile came to Wildcat's face. The crisis was over and he'd survived.

"That was very gracious of you, Diana,' he said. "Maybe your reputation as a poor…"

Diana stopped him by grabbing his throat and lifting him off the floor.

"Don't tempt me, Wildcat! If the words 'poor' and 'loser' comes out of your mouth together, I swear, you will wish you'd never heard of the Amazons," Diana roared. She tossed him back into his chair and glared at him.

"Wouldn't think of it,' he replied.

* * *

The Palace

The royals had gathered to sign the peace treaty. This was the binding version; a formal one would be signed on the wedding day. Both Kings were eager to sign, having no wish for fighting. Queen Flavia sat back with satisfied look on her face taking it all in. Across from one another sat Princess Sabine and Prince Griffin. She was in a very good mood, but he was not. His hopes of pursuing the pure Magi, Zatanna hadn't been working, while his fiancée was having quite the time of it with the Earth hero.

"This is a great day for our people," King Rudolf said.

"Yes, yes, it is," King Alexander replied. "Why don't you take the honor of signing first?"

"Gladly."

Rudolf moved into position and with a flourish signed his name on three copies of the document. With a satisfied smile, he handed the pen to King Alexander. He quickly repeated the process, signing the three documents and then offered his hand to Rudolf.

"To an everlasting peace,' he said.

"To an everlasting peace,' Rudolf repeated. Assistants and secretaries moved fluidly into the room, gathering the documents and laying out refreshments for the royals. Champagne seemed in order and they all shared a glass at their accomplishment.

"It is a glorious day for all Illyria!"

"Our people are united once again!"

There were several more toasts and everyone seemed in high spirits. Prince Griffin had been watching Princess Sabine the whole time and now spoke up.

"I'm surprised you were able to make it, Sabine," he said. "I assumed you would be occupied with your Earthman."

There was a sarcastic tone that was unmistakable in his remark.

"I am equally surprised you found the time to climb out from under all the chambermaids to notice, Griffin,' she countered. Queen Flavia almost choked on her champagne at this and then stifled a laugh.

"Now, now, let's not mar this glorious day,' King Rudolf said.

"Yes, this is a day for celebrating," King Alexander said.

"We know how you'll be celebrating, don't we Sabine," Griffin added.

"Yes, we do,' she said with a smile.

"You would make a mockery of our marriage with this speedster."

"If it is a mockery, it already was before he got here,' Sabine fired back.

"Stop!" Queen Flavia spoke up. "I think we should all remember this is about more than just us, but our planet. We are all adults; so let's not start having illusions about what this is. You have been having your fun my son, so it is only fair the Princess has hers. We all have our flings now and then so don't be disingenuous. Now we will speak no more of this. The wedding is in less than a week."

"Perhaps it is, and perhaps it isn't," Prince Griffin replied and then stormed out of the room.

"I will go speak with him,' King Rudolf said and headed out after his son. King Alexander sighed at this, but his mind was still on Zatanna. If his mages could find a cure, perhaps he could still get her away from Superman.

"A troubling turn of events,' he said. "I have no doubt things will work themselves out though. If you ladies will excuse me."

The two women watched him leave. Sabine felt guilty for what she'd said to Griffin and offered an apology to his mother, the Queen.

"That is not necessary, Sabine," the Queen replied. "He's just frustrated he hasn't been as successful in wooing the Earth magi female as you have with Wally."

"I suppose," Sabine admitted. "Wait, did you called him Wally?"

"You and I have more in common than you think, Sabine."

The two women huddled and began to talk.

* * *

The Capital

As Scaramouche smoothed over everything with the palace guards, the circus tents began to rise. Ogres, elephants, bears and dragons did the heavy lifting, as Snowball stood watching. Many were still trying to work out an act for the coming show. Punch walked slowly over and stood next to Snowball.

"There's nothing like the excitement of a show. The smell of sawdust and grease paint, it brings back so many memories, " he said.

'How nostalgic of you, Punch," Snowball replied with contempt. "While our proletariat brothers struggle beneath the wheel, your bourgeoisie fantasies don't allow you to see it, do they? They are digging their own graves without access to the means of production."

"Oy vey, not another rant about the proletariat, Snowball, please. Didn't your experiences on the farm teach you anything," Punch asked.

"The revolution continues!"

"And what do they think of your ideas," Punch countered. "The ones actually doing the work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's the proletariat right there, why don't we ask them how they feel," Punch suggested. Before Snowball could object, Punch called out to Steve the ogre.

"Hey Steve, could you come over here a minute? And bring Pete the dragon with you."

They two made their way over to Punch and Snowball.

"Yeah, so what's up?"

Punch turned to Snowball.

"Go ahead, ask them."

"All right, I will," Snowball replied. "Brothers doesn't it bother you that you are being exploited as simple labor? That you are just cogs in the machine!"

Steve the ogre looked at Pete the dragon, who shrugged and then turned back to Snowball.

"How so?"

"Well, while Scaramouche and the other bourgeoisie sit back, you must slave away at setting this all up. Does that seem fair to you?"

"We're the biggest and strongest so it kind of makes sense that we would do the heavy lifting,' Steve replied.

"From each according to his ability, to each according to his need," Pete the Dragon added.

'Thanks guys, that's all," Punch said. They nodded and headed back to work. Punch turned to Snowball and smiled.

"There's your answer," he said. Punch chuckled as he walked away.

"I don't know how I'm going to start a revolution if they're too stupid to want it," Snowball grumbled.

* * *

The Javelin

Clark sat at the main table reading when Wally finally emerged from his room.

"Back with the living, huh," Clark joked.

"I needed more ice," Wally replied.

"There's plenty in the galley, I stocked up on ice packs figuring you might need some more.'

"You really are a Superman," Wally said with appreciation.

"I do my best.'

Wally nodded and went into the kitchen and grabbed several ice packs. He came back out and dropped gently down into the seat across from Clark. As he covered the lower half of his body with ice packs, a smile of contentment lit up his face.

"I'm going to send the inventor of ice a thank you card when we get back."

"I take it things aren't going as you planned," Clark asked.

"Well, yes and no," Wally admitted. "You know how if you love pizza you think you could eat it all the time? It's like that, except even when you're full it keeps coming at you, more and more of it all the time.'

"It's really hard to feel sorry for you, Wally,' Clark admitted. "A beautiful woman wants to sleep with you, most guys would envy you."

"I'd envy me too," Wally replied. "It's just that Sabine doesn't seem to have an off switch, you know. And don't even get me started on Queen Flavia!'

"You didn't?"

"It wasn't my fault, she forced me," Wally exclaimed.

"Sure she did.'

"It's true! I was just minding my own business and the next thing I know we're trying some position called the Ballerina!"

"The what," Clark asked.

"You don't even want to know, trust me,' Wally said. "I barely escaped with my life!"

'You realize you could just say no," Clark offered.

"How's that?" Wally said in confusion.

"No, it's the opposite of yes,' Clark continued. "Just because they offer doesn't mean you have to accept."

"What world are you from again," Wally asked. Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know it sounds amazing, but it is possible to say no, Wally.'

"Sure it is," Wally laughed. "So are you telling me if Zee came to you and wanted to, you could say no?"

The memory of the previous night came rushing back to Clark and he squirmed a little.

"We're not talking about me, Wally, we're discussing your problem," he quickly replied.

"Hey, where is Zee, anyway," Wally asked. 'She didn't float away, did she?"

"No, she's changing her clothes. The gravity boots seemed to be working,' Clark informed him. As if on cue, Zee came out of her room. The boots were cumbersome and forced her to walk rather stiff legged and robotic. Wally turned and watched her.

"So you're finally up," she said to him as she slowly made her way to the table.

"Yeah," he replied. "You know you better be careful walking about in those, the villagers will probably start gathering pitchforks and torches if you do."

Wally laughed and smiled at her. Zee stopped and just stared at him for a moment, the expression on her face making it plain she was not amused.

"Nice bracelet,' she sarcastically said. "Was it a gift or did you pick it out of the hideous collection yourself?"

"Well, I wanted some boots, but apparently you bought the last pair," he countered. She reached over to smack him, but he moved quickly out of her reach.

"Elohssa! Oh, you are so lucky I have these boots on!" She said even as she waved her fists at him.

"Okay, Let's everyone calm down," Clark said. " We're teammates and friends, remember?'

"I suppose," Zee reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah, I guess," Wally added.

"I hate these boots! I can't wait to take them off," Zatanna lamented.

"Well, go ahead, I've got you," Clark replied. She brightened at this and as quickly as she could, moved over and sat on his lap. Wally just stood in stunned silence as they took off her boots and she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

"Better,' Clark whispered to her.

"Much,' she replied with a smile.

"How long was I asleep," Wally wondered out loud.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"The Conversation Game"

The Second Date

"I really doubt you'll need the mace tonight."

"You never know, the night's young."

"I think you're pretty safe with the Kobe beef, Shayera."

"It wasn't the entree I was worried about."

The restaurant was understated. The type of money needed to enjoy places like this doesn't shout, it swears. One entire wall was nothing but glass showcasing the skyline of the city. The words tasteful and discrete could be applied to everything from the ambience to the menus. Clean, white linen and teak wood dominated the texture of the room. The tables were close enough so that it felt like a shared dining experience, yet far enough apart to hold a normal conversation without risk of eavesdroppers. Watercolors from well-known artists were the lone decorations on the walls, the very thought of garish signs or quaint knick-knacks strictly verboten. This was a place of where old money felt comfortable.

He took a sip from his glass and smiled.

"So what is it? The champagne? The caviar? The elderly couple sitting to our immediately left? If it's the couple, go for his left knee, I noticed a limb when they came in and there's the cane."

She couldn't help smile at this and cocked an eyebrow.

"So I'm going to see the playboy tonight, huh?"

"Seemed like a good call, what with you caring weapons."

She leaned forward, crossing her arms along the edge of the table.

'It's you, Bruce."

If this surprised him, it didn't show.

"Me? What about me? I'm just trying to have dinner with you."

"I can't help wondering why you're having dinner with me."

"Can't two friends have dinner together?"

The words sounded so innocent, yet there was a small challenge to see just how far she wanted to go with this.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why we're having dinner together."

She was trying to lead the conversation, but he was having none of it.

"I believe when I asked, you said yes."

He was going to make her speak directly and she didn't have a problem with that.

"But why did you ask? I can't help wondering, are you using me?"

"You certainly make it difficult for a man to buy you dinner, Shayera."

He was very charming as he said it, but he'd also deflected the question.

"You didn't answer the question. I thought the dancing was later?"

If she was going to have to speak directly, he wasn't going to get off any easier. The smile on his face seemed to acknowledge this.

"Cute."

She moved from direct to blunt.

"How about just a straightforward answer, Bruce?"

"The truth?"

"Yes, that would be refreshing. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Looking at her, there was little doubt of that.

"All right, yes."

For all his expertise as a detective, how a woman would react was still something of a mystery to him. Her expression was a prime example.

"I don't believe you!"

She already knew the answer, but hearing it so candidly still bothered her. He leaned forward, pursuing the topic.

"You don't believe the answer or the situation?"

She leaned back, her arms folded across her chest.

"The situation! How could you use me and then just come right out and say it?"

He was calm and logical as he replied. He held up his index and middle fingers for her to see.

"Two points. One, you asked for the truth, which I gave you. Two, didn't we already establish that you are using me, too?"

In return her response was emotional.

"That's different!"

He pressed his advantage.

"Why? Because it's Wally you're trying to make jealous?"

"I'm not trying to make Wally jealous!"

He was enjoying this and continued in the same smooth tone.

"I thought we were telling the truth?"

She felt defensive and answered in the logic that women down through the ages have mastered.

"We were, are! It's just different.'

He shifted the topic slightly to something he'd been wondering about for some time.

"Why are you trying to make Wally jealous, anyway?"

"I'm not! I wish people would stop saying that!"

Her denial was automatic, too automatic, as if she were trying not just to convince him but herself.

"You know truth is a two way street, Shayera."

There was a satisfied smile on his face. She knew by pushing she had brought this on herself. Even a playful Bruce still liked to win. She had left a challenge for him earlier and now he was returning the favor. She would have to give something to get something.

"Okay, but I'm not saying I am, but if I were trying to make him jealous, which I'm not, it would be because I kind of like him."

"Why?"

It was a simple question out of curiosity on his part, but she read more into it.

"What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with Wally?"

He shook his head and took another bite of the Chilean sea bass.

"Nothing, although he can be a bit irritating at times. I was just wondering why?"

Give him the easy answer.

"He makes me laugh."

"He makes you laugh, that's it?"

She decided to give him a little more.

"No, but that's an important reason. Since we're being honest, I'll admit it hasn't been that great a year for me, Bruce. Being called a traitor wasn't something I ever imagined happening to me."

He put his fork down as he recognized the shift in her tone.

"I understand, but you must know the other members on the station have put that behind them."

She held his gaze across the table.

"Yes, but we both know it will always be there. Most won't be as 'honest' as Diana in their reactions, but it will always be there."

His voice was gentler this time.

"It takes time, Shayera."

She nodded and gestured with her fork towards him.

"I know that, Bruce, but some things time doesn't wash away. You still have your doubts, don't you? I noticed how you phrased your sentence 'the other members on the station'. That doesn't include you, does it? You've probably already done work to make sure it doesn't happen again, haven't you?"

She was good, so there was no sense in denying it.

"Yes."

She looked at him for a moment and then returned to her food.

"Well, at least you're honest."

"Like I said, it takes time, for all of us."

"Some are going to have a harder time forgetting then others."

He hadn't gotten his point across and gave it another try.

"I'm not saying they're going to forget, Shayera, don't get me wrong. You hurt a lot of people that trusted you. I think in time they will come to understand why you did what you did. In the end you made the right choice, that matters."

She looked up at him and there wasn't a smile in her eyes anymore.

"Not to everyone."

He suddenly thought he understood what she was getting at.

"So this is about John too?"

That was the conclusion most jumped to, but she hadn't expected it from him. She wasn't even sure why she hadn't.

"Yes, no, that's complicated, but that wasn't what I was referring to. I've had my heart broken before, Bruce, I'll survive this time like I did then. I wasn't talking about the League. You were right, it will take time but that will sort itself out. I was talking about my people, Bruce, my home. Everyone I've ever known on my world thinks I'm a traitor to my people and world."

"I know that must be difficult…"

It was sympathy and she didn't want that.

"No, you don't know, Bruce, not really. I'm sure you think you can imagine it, but you really can't. I could try to explain it, say imagine every human turning against you, but that's too big to really comprehend. It happened to me and I'm still trying to come to grips with it."

There was no obfuscation in her words, just plain honesty. Silence for exactly forty-two seconds surround their table.

"Maybe the only person that could understand would be Clark. He knows what it's like but even that's different.'

"How so?"

"He's Superman.'

It seemed so obvious to her that she didn't feel the need to say more.

"I'm not sure I see the distinction?"

"He's still here, Bruce, while I probably can never go back to Thanagar. The only time I'll speak my own language is across a battle line. Clark still has a chance to make amends, but I don't."

He wanted to offer some comforting words, but there weren't any.

"You're right, I can't understand what it's like. I know what it's like to lose something important, even what seemed like my whole world, but it's not even in the same magnitude as what you're talking about. The only question I have is do you still feel like you did the right thing?"

"Yes."

"Then that has to be enough."

The waiter silently came to the table and refilled their glasses before slipping away again. They began to eat in silence, but he didn't want to let the mood turn dour. He had enough of that in his life.

"We seemed to have gotten off track. You still haven't explained why Wally?"

She smiled and continued eating, but didn't answer right away.

"Shayera?"

"He never stopped being my friend, Bruce."

"And?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"He's your friend, that doesn't really cover it.'

"I'm not Hawk Girl or a traitor to him, I'm just Shayera. The one bright spot in the last few months had been Wally and Zatanna. They've been there for me when it wasn't such a popular thing. You said he's irritating and I certainly agree, but he's also fun. Being able to just sit around with the two of them, laughing, arguing, get caught up in his crazy schemes and just be myself as embarrassing as that can be at times. I have to start my life all over on an alien world and as scary as that is, I know I at least have friends, real friends to help me start."

"That's friendship, not romance, Shayera, there is a difference."

"I didn't say I had it all figured out yet, Bruce. It's just irritating knowing he's out there getting into God knows what trouble with some alien princess. To make matters worse, look who he's out there with, Zatanna. She's no help at all!"

He chuckled and smiled at this.

"So until you figure out just how you feel about him, you'd prefer he didn't hit on every other woman he meets?"

"Yes!"

"I see. Well good luck with that."

"You're no help either."

She frowned and pushed her plate away from her.

"Sorry, not my area of expertise."

She looked at him as he went back to eating. He was handsome, there was no denying that, but he was also much too clever for his own good. He'd turned the whole conversation around so it focused on her. Time to change that.

"So let me see if I have this right. The first time we went out you were using me to help reestablish your Bruce Wayne persona, correct?"

"Yes, but again, I would point out you were using me too."

"We'll let that go for now. I find myself wondering, since this is a second date, what are you using me for this time? Before you use the same excuse, I would point out you made all the papers the other night, so you already accomplished your goal. So what is it tonight, Bruce? Selina Kyle perhaps and remember honesty is a two way street, your words."

He put the last forkful of sea bass into his mouth and slowly chewed. She would remember those words. Well, she'd been honest, so he did owe her the truth in return. At least some of the truth, that is.

"I'll admit she has something to do with it, but she's not the main reason."

"Are you sure? She seemed to have your number the other night."

He gave her a mock smile and she returned it with a genuine one.

"She didn't have my number."

"Right."

He put his fork down and leaned toward her.

"It's complicated. She just has a way of irritating me and challenging me."

"And we all know what a competitive person you are."

"If this is in reference to Diana, I still maintain I'm nowhere near as competitive as she is.'

"I'll let that one go for another time. So we're having dinner and going to a party tonight because you didn't want to lose to Selina?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but that's part of it."

"Wow, all this time I thought it was Diana that you were crazy about. Now I find out the truth."

"We've been over it about Diana, Shayera, so let it go. As far as Selina, I'm not crazy about her. She does make me crazy sometimes."

"Sounds like love to me."

She was enjoying herself, while he wasn't.

"I'm not in love with Selina Kyle."

"Yet you're doing all this tonight to beat her."

"I believe I said she was part of the reason, not the main reason."

She leaned forward to press her advantage.

"So what's the main reason?"

He used his napkin to wipe his mouth and then carefully laid it on the table. He looked her directly in the eye.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You are the main reason, Shayera."

"I thought we were being honest, Bruce?"

"I am. I enjoyed myself the other night and that wasn't because of Selina, it was because of you."

"Me?"

"I was surprised too."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes, Shayera, you."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Double Down"

The Javelin

Wally slowly moved over to the table and sat opposite Clark and Zatanna. He looked at her sitting on Clark's lap, their arms around each other and a big smile lit up his face.

"So did you two decided to go to the prom together or what? What's the deal with this," he said, gesturing to them. Clark immediately replied, not wanting Wally to get the wrong idea even thought it was the right idea.

"Until we find a cure or remedy for this spell on Zatanna, she either has to wear the boots or I have to hold her to keep her from floating away," Clark replied.

"And I hate the boots," Zee added. They both tried to keep a straight face as they said this, but Zee couldn't help letting a little smile out.

"Hold it, hold it, let me see if I have this straight," Wally said. "In order to keep Zee from floating away, you're going to be holding her in your arms all the time?"

"Yes.'

"Well, isn't that convenient.' Wally smile grew.

"It isn't like that, Clark's been a perfect gentleman," Zee replied.

"I wasn't worried about Clark,' Wally chuckled. Zee gave him an acerbic look.

"Wally, come on," Clark said. Wally turned and was about to address him, when Zee reached and smacked Wally.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good." She smiled.

"You know you're kind of sneaky fast with longer arms then I thought," Wally offered as he rubbed his shoulder. In a blur, he reached over and smacked her back. "Not as fast as me, of course."

"Ow! You are going to pay for that," Zee shouted. She started for him, but Clark managed to hold her back.

"Let's all calm down, okay?"

Zee made a face and then a gesture, one where she flicked her fingers under her chin at Wally.

'Zatanna?"

"All right, but I owe you one, Wally,' she said.

"Oooh, I'm so scared,' he joked. He held his hands in front of him and wiggled his fingers in mock terror. Zatanna held up her hand and magical energy began to shimmer around it. She took her thumb and index finger and slowly brought them together. This and the look in her eye caused the smile on Wally's face to disappear.

"You wouldn't." He crossed his hands in front of his body.

"Wouldn't I?" She flashed him a wicked smile.

"Supes, your girlfriend is scaring me."

"On that note, why don't we go for a walk, Zatanna?"

'Okay."

Clark stood up, holding her in his arms and headed towards the door. Zatanna looked at Wally over Clark's shoulder and made the gesture with her fingers again.

"Zatanna, come on, quit trying to scare Wally."

"I was only doing it a little," she replied. "I wouldn't have really done it."

"I knew it!" Wally shouted.

"Then again, maybe I would have,' she said.

"Wally, while we're gone, why don't you check in with the League? I'll keep Zee occupied," Clark said at the door. This brought a smile to her face and Wally's. She pointed at Wally as they headed out the door.

He waited until the door closed and they were hopefully out of earshot.

"She's lucky he carried her away," Wally said confidently. "She doesn't scare me."

He did a quick glance out of the side portal just to be sure before heading into the galley. Ice packs in hand, Wally dropped down gingerly into the pilot's seat. He took several minutes to arrange the ice just right and then sighed as it began to numb the sore muscles. He started the process of contacting the Tower and waited for it to come in. It took few moments, but then the image of Dinah came onto the screen.

"Hey, sexy!' Wally greeted her with a smile.

"God, do you always have to be a horndog, Wally,' she replied.

"Jeez, you can't even compliment someone anymore without being labeled," Wally grumbled. "Maybe you'd prefer I just say the mission is progressing and sign off."

"I'm sorry, Wally," Diana offered. "Thank you for the compliment. Now what is going on out there?"

"Could you tilt the camera down a little, I can't see those great legs of yours. Love those fishnets.'

"Don't push it, Wally."

"Sorry, had to give it a shot. So let's see what's happened since last we spoke? Well, Zee's in full float mode, so her and Clark decided he'd hold her in his arms all the time so she didn't float away."

"What?" Dinah gasped.

"I know!" Wally shouted. "I mean come on, come up with a better excuse to hang all over each other than that! Oh, damn, I should have warned Clark that Magi get more intense and amorous the longer you're with them. Believe me, I can verify that first hand. Oh, hey, I think I saw a circus setting up outside the palace, so that should be cool. Some cotton candy and an elephant ear would really hit the spot. I could also use some time away from the royals, let me tell you. I did get this bracelet as a gift, even though it's unbelievably ugly, I kind of feeling like I have to wear it. Who knows what certain royals will think if I didn't. Boy, I need a break from them. Piece of advice, Dinah, if anyone asks you to try the Wheelbarrow, just say no. You'll thank me later believe me. So what's going on back there?"

Dinah just sat there looking at him on the monitor, her mind trying to process everything he'd said to her.

"The Wheelbarrow, what?"

"So where's Shayera, I haven't seen her the last few times I checked in," Wally asked.

"Oh, she's on a date with Bruce," Dinah replied. She still had a confused look on her face. "Clark's carrying Zatanna?'

"She's on another date with Bruce? What the hell," Wally exclaimed. "A guy goes on a mission for the League, putting his life on the line and people just move on? Why are they on another date?"

"Putting your life on the line, really," Dinah said. "Isn't it just a wedding?"

"I've nearly died three times since I've been here, Dinah! I mean, sure it was really, really fun, but I'm not a machine!'

"What are you talking about," Dinah replied. Her mind seemed to be trying to catch up to the conversation. She fell back on one of the questions she'd wanted to ask him. "Are you sleeping with that Princess?"

"Why are you changing the subject, Dinah," Wally asked. "Is there something about Shayera's date you don't want to tell me?"

"What?" The expression on her face was one of confusion. Sometimes it was very difficult to keep up with the random jumps he made in the conversation. "They're having dinner and dancing, I think. So Zee really just floats away? I mean like she's a hot air balloon or something?"

"Well, not the way she has herself wrapped around Clark she doesn't," Wally replied. "Dinner and dancing, are you sure? He's putting the moves on her, isn't he? What is he trying to work his way through all the women in the League? You've probably already had a thing with him. You'd hope Diana would be enough, but no, not for Batman."

"Hey! Don't say that! I didn't have a thing with him! I don't think Shayera is either! I don't know what's going on with him and Diana, but for your information Selina Kyle is going to be at the party,' Dinah fired back.

'Catwoman? Really? Now she is just smoking hot! You got to hand it to Bruce, he knows how to put the femme in femme fatale!'

A light blinked on the control panel.

"Dinah, I'm getting an incoming message from the palace, it might be important. I'll talk to you later. Bye," Wally said and then shut the communications down.

"Wait!" Dinah shouted, but the screen was black. She practically growled in frustration and smacked her fist against the controls. "I hate when he does that! I'm going to kill him when he gets back!"

* * *

The Palace

The Queen of Fables stood looking into her small crystal ball at the sight of Superman and Zatanna. She was not happy with what she saw. There was a knock on her door. She covered the crystal and went over and opened it. The Baron and ten of his soldiers were standing there.

"Do come in gentlemen," she said.

They all entered and the soldiers stood at attention.

"Ten of my best, Tsaritsa, as you requested," the Baron offered. "Now what is your plan for them?"

"Such impatience, Baron, it really isn't that becoming of you," she replied. "Since you asked, I thought we would give your men a test. Something to see what the possibilities might be."

"My men are ready for every challenge," the Baron said confidently.

"Even Prince Charming and the Light Princess?"

Tsaritsa saw his confusion and corrected herself.

"Superman and Zatanna."

The soldiers looked nervously at each other, having already seen just a glimpse of Superman's power.

"As good as my men are, Tsaritsa, ten will not be enough to take on those two," the Baron said.

"Normally no, but we will make some adjustments," she replied.

"Adjustments?"

Yes, the first being our location," she said.

The Queen of Fables cast a spell. The room began to shimmer and morph. In the next moment they were outside, in a field far away from the capital. They looked around in astonishment and then back at her. She gave them all a cold smile.

"Your test is to herd them into the poppy fields, that is all,' Tsaritsa said. "Poppies, poppies will make her sleep.'

"We have no poppies on Illyria, Tsaritsa," the Baron pointed out. She waved her hand and suddenly the tall grass began to change. Blossoms burst in a multitude around them and suddenly they were standing on the edge of a vast field of poppies. She turned to the soldiers.

"Now to make just a few changes on your men, Baron."

As the ripples of magical energy came off her, she started to laugh, a menacing, and lifeless cackle.

* * *

The Watchtower

Jonn was manning the transporter and on her signal transported Diana up to the station. She stood on the platform deep in thought.

"Diana," Jonn gently said.

"Oh, hello, Jonn," she finally replied. Slowly she stepped down from the platform and started for the door.

"I take it the gambling is over?"

"What? Oh, the card game, yes, yes it is,' she absently replied.

"Should I expect the others soon,' he asked.

"I don't know," Diana replied. "Vigilante and Artemis are racing motorcycles the last I heard. As for Wildcat, I don't know what his plans are."

"I see."

Diana stopped before she got to the door and walked back over to Jonn.

"I think I'm going to need to take a few days off, Jonn. I have to go to Themyscira for some answers. Can the League spar me?"

"Yes, I believe we can," he replied. "Is everything all right, Diana, you seem distracted?"

She looked at him, not sure what to say or even how to form the words. A million questions were swirling around in her mind. Finally she just shook her head.

"I'm so confused, Jonn."

* * *

Illyria

The sun was shining. Gentle rolling fields stretched out in every direction around them. Zatanna and Clark relaxed on a blanket enjoying the day.

"I could get used to this," he whispered to her. He ran his fingertips along her jaw line, tilting her lips up to his.

"Mmm, me too, well, except for the floating part,' she replied after the kiss.

"Yeah, there is that," he admitted. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

"Well, there's worse things that having to be in your arms all the time,' she replied. It was her turn to kiss him.

"Can't think of anything better at the moment," he said.

"Well, there is one thing,' she teased.

"That red sunlight trick might be a little more difficult to pull off out here then in my cabin, Zee,' Clark replied. "Very clever by the way."

"I have my moments."

"Yes, I noticed.'

"Are we still talking about the red sunlight, Clark," she asked.

"You figure it out,' he replied, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Maybe later,' she replied, as she eagerly met his lips with her own.

* * *

The Palace

The Queen of Fables had returned to the Palace to watch the coming events. The Baron had wanted to lead his men into battle and the Queen was more than happy to oblige him. The transformation had taken him and the soldiers by surprise, but they would adapt quickly she thought. The Baron hungered for power so much, that the change was a small price to pay.

Uncovering her crystal ball, she wanted to see the Light Princess and Prince Charming's reaction. A scowl came to her face as she saw them lying on the blanket, as if they were the only people in the world. Leaning closer, the Queen was able to listen to their words, what few there were.

"Pathetic! She's supposed to be the perfect Homo Magi female," the Queen said with scorn. "She doesn't even know what it means to be a Magi. To think she has to use parlor tricks to be with Charming, when a true prefect Magi female wouldn't need to.'

The Queen shook her head in disgust as she watched the two.

"That is the difference between a girl and a woman, Charming or Superman, whatever name you choose, 'she said. " I am a woman, a pure Magi woman and understand that you could be all you truly are with me! Your Light Princess doesn't understand this and that makes her unworthy of you! Soon you will see the truth of this and then you will be mine."

* * *

The Capital

The circus was finished setting up and crowds began to gather. Scaramouche stood on a raised platform in the capacity of ringmaster, roping in the eager throng.

"Hurry, hurry, don't be left out, my friends, never before seen sights and sounds await the eye and ear! Dragons, ogres, puppets without strings, talking animals from pigs to bears, all await you inside!"

"Any camels," a man shouted from the crowd.

Snowball, who was standing next to Steve made a face and whispered to him.

"Great, this guy again. Let's see how our fearless leader handles this."

Scaramouche turned towards the man and smiled.

"Why settle for camels, my friend, when wonders beyond your imagination await?'

"I've never seen a camel, they seem exotic and wondrous,' the man replied.

"As exotic as a pushmi-pullyu," Scaramouche asked.

"A what?'

"A pushmi-pullyu, friend," Scaramouche replied.

"I don't even know what that is."

"Precisely," Scaramouche pointed out. 'No one's ever seen anything like it in their life, brother. I mean I've seen the world, I've been around I could tell you stories that would fascinate you! I'm no fool. I've been to school. I've been from Liverpool to Istanbul. Istanbul! I'm no fool! Anyone will tell you I'm sharper than a knife, but I've never seen anything like it in my life!"

"You've never seen anything like it in your life," someone asked.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life," Scaramouche continued. "I mean, I know the game, I've seen'em all! I could tell you stories that would quite enthrall you. I know me job, pleasin' the mob. I give'em what they want for just two bob. Well, that's my job, but this is so fantastic I can't wait to tell the wife, cause you've never seen anything like it on your life!"

"Hell, I got to see that," the man said as he pushed his way to the front. The whole crowd surged forward to pay their money and get inside. Steve turned and looked at Snowball with a smile on his face.

"Oh, shut up," Snowball scowled.

* * *

Illyria

Clark lay on his back, holding Zee on top of as he looked up at the blue skies.

"What are you thinking about, Clark,' she asked.

"This reminds me almost of home," he said. "I used to go out in the fields in the summer and gaze up at the sky wondering what was out there. It all seemed so far away back then. If you'd told me I'd been holding a beautiful, famous magician in my arms on some alien planet one day, I would have thought you were crazy."

"I'm not that famous, though I do like the beautiful part," she replied. She shifted on top of him so she could look up at the sky too. "I was with my dad mostly when I was growing up and we spent most of our time in the city. If was only on special occasions we ever went to the country.'

"When was the first time you went, " he asked.

"My dad took me out to this horse farm when I was about six or so. I'd only seen them on TV before that and they seemed so huge. I was terrified when he said I was going to ride one."

Clark gave a little chuckle, but didn't interrupt.

"It was my birthday present, riding lessons," she continued. I was so nervous that first time, I think I still have the marks from the reins on my palms I was holding on so tight. We went out there every day for a month. I loved it and never wanted to stop."

"What made you?"

"Dad's run in that town ended and we were back on the road. We were gypsies, so I only got to ride now and then over the years,' she remembered.

"Do you still like to ride,' Clark asked.

"Sure, it's just been awhile since I had the chance."

"Well, now you have a standing invitation,' he whispered to her. "There are still horses back on the farm and I'll take you riding anytime you want."

She turned and looked at him, a smile lighting up her face. She wanted to say so many things to him in that moment, but the sound of what seemed like thunder caught both their attention.

"Thunder?"

"Not unless it happens in a cloudless sky," Clark remarked. Slowly he rose, lifting her with him. It seemed to be coming from over the gently rolling slopes. Clark quickly used his x-ray vision and a frown came to his face. He looked at Zatanna and the around for any cover. There was none.

"What is it," she asked.

"I don't know what they are but I don't think they're friendly.'

As he finished this sentence the horizon suddenly filled with what looked like the hellhounds from Apokolips with even more vicious looking riders on them. In the sky above, winged monsters with similar riders appeared.

"Stay behind me, Zee," Clark said. He automatically thought of protecting her, but she had other ideas.

"I can feel the magic coming off them, Clark, I can help,' she said. She pulled herself from his arms and slowly began to float upwards.

"Zatanna wait,' Clark shouted, but she had already turned her focus to the winged attackers. The winged beast roared and fire shot out of its open mouth directly at Zatanna. Clark was already lifting off to rescue her, but she cast a spell that deflected the fire. Clark hung in the air surprised by this.

"You take the ones on the ground, I'll handle these three,' she shouted to him. Clark nodded and moved towards the beasts and riders on the ground. A smile came to his face as he took a quick glance to see her battling it out with the winged monsters. I guess she is different than all the other women I've dated, Clark thought.

"The hellhounds aren't alive," she shouted. Zee dodged another burst of flame and fired an energy bolt back at the beast. Clark nodded in understanding. If they weren't alive, he didn't have to worry about holding back with them. His eyes began to glow and then twin beams of intense heat slashed across the field. Each of the seven beasts stumbled and fell as their legs were severed by his heat vision. The riders somersaulted in the air and landed to continue the attack. The disabled hellhounds struggled for a moment then split apart into more hellhounds and kept coming at him. The severed legs transformed into miniature beasts and continued to advance.

Zatanna continued to float higher and higher and for once it was welcome. It gave her the high ground in the fight. The third winged beast roared and fired erupted from it towards her.

"Rednes ot nruter! " she shouted and the fire doubled back and engulfed the beast. The rider launched himself from the blaze as the beast writhed in agony and then plummeted towards the ground.

Clark separated several of the riders from the hellhounds, taking them down with powerful blows. He was just turning to confront some of the smaller hellhounds when the burning mass of the winged beast came crashing down not ten feet away from him. The smaller hellhounds were crushed and burst into flames.

"A little warning next time, please,' he shouted up at Zatanna.

"I was a little busy, sorry,' she fired back, as she shot another bolt at the remaining winged monsters.

He could see she was getting too high. Slapping down another rider and several hellhounds Clark rose rapidly in the air to catch her.

"Fancy meeting you here," she teased as his arm slipped around her waist.

"You've been spending too much time around Wally,' he replied. He eased them away from the attackers and closer to the ground. The monsters continued their attack pressing Clark and Zee further and further back as they descended. When they finally touched down, they were standing in the field of flowers.

"Flowers? I don't remember seeing these before,' he said.

"We can talk about the topography later, Clark, here they come," she shouted. She cast another spell, bringing down another of the winged beasts, as Clark frozen several of the smaller hellhounds. He released her again and took the fight to the attackers. He concentrated on the riders, wanting to get them out of the fight. They raised weapons and began to fire at him. As he dodged one blast after another, one of the riders got close enough to slash at his back. Clark grunted in pain as the claws ripped through his shirt and into his back. He backhanded the rider, sending him tumbling unconscious to the ground.

Zatanna was rising again, casting spell after spell to eliminate the attacks. One of the winged beasts slipped through her defenses and it's tail swiped at her. Zee too the full brunt of it and went crashing down into the poppy field.

"Son of a bitch" she groaned as she lifted her face from the flowers. She felt a little dizzy, but was too pissed to stop. Slowly she rose up again and turned to face the attackers. Clark had just finished with the last rider, when she called out to him.

"Superman get out of the way!"

He followed her direction and moved down behind her. Channeling her anger, Zee unleashed a wave of mystical energy. It rippled out, expanding as it went. The winged beasts and hellhounds continued to charge. The wave picked up speed and intensity. As it made contact with the winged beasts and hellhounds they began to shatter like glass and then transformed into butterflies. The riders vanished on their own and as quickly as it had begun it was over. Zatanna was spent and Clark quickly moved over to catch her and lower them down the ground.

"Don't ask me to do that again, 'she managed to say.

"It's over, you stopped them,' he replied. He turned her to face him. They smiled at each other and then a strange look came over her face.

"Zee?"

"I'm suddenly so tired. I feel like I could fall asleep right he…" she began to say and then her eyelids closed and she slumped against him.

"Zatanna!'

* * *

The Palace

The Queen of Fables had wicked smile on her face as she watched Clark helplessly cradle a sleeping Zatanna to his chest.

"Come out of the woods and into the dark,' she whispered. "Poison hidden in an innocent flower has hit its mark."

* * *

The Royal Chambers

Wally walked down the hallway towards Princess Sabine's room. He was nervous, but he'd come to a decision. It was a difficult decision to make, as he really did like having all the sex with her, but a man has to set limits. Three times, that's it, he said to himself, well, maybe four, but that's definitely it!

He stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath. Psyching himself up, Wally confidently knocked on the door.

"Come on, "her beautiful voice called out.

With determination, Wally opened the door and strode inside. Her saw her smile at seeing him and for a moment his confidence wavered. God she is hot, he thought. No, don't let her distract you!

"Sabine," he began. "I think we need to discuss changing part of our relationship."

He waited nervously for her to react badly to this, but was shocked when she smiled even more.

"I agree,' she immediately said.

"You-You do?"

"Yes, why limit the possibilities," Sabine explained. "I was just discussing it with Queen Flavia."

The older woman stepped into the room and smiled at Wally as she walked over and put her arm around Sabine.

"Hello, Wally, the three of us are going to have so much fun together," Flavia said. "Since we are sharing, that means more time for all of us.

Wally's first instinct was to think this was the luckiest day of his life. A three way with two beautiful women, what could be better? A smile lit up his face from ear to ear. Suddenly a small voice inside his head reminded him what it had been like with these two women individually. Now they were together and he suddenly felt like a steak in front of two hungry lionesses. The smile slowly slipped from his lips.

I'm in heaven and hell at the same time, he fearfully thought. They're going to kill me this time!

The two women just smiled as they advanced towards him.

* * *

The Watchtower

Jonn was still manning the transporter when Shayera's signal came in. As he transported her to the station, Dinah walked into the room. Shayera materialized, still wearing her evening gown. She looked at the two of them, but didn't seem to know what to say.

"How was the date,' Dinah asked.

"Ah good, good,' she absently said as she stepped down from the transporter. Both Jonn and Dinah noticed how distracted she seemed.

"Is everything alright, Shayera,' Jonn asked.

"Did something happen,' Dinah added.

Shayera looked back and forth at her two friends and then finally just shook her head.

"I'm so confused."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Down The Rabbit Hole"

The Palace

Wally slowly back towards the door, but knew he would ultimately surrender. There was a very slight chance he could refuse one gorgeous woman, but two? That was such an alien concept he couldn't even warp his brain around it. If it was a test of wills, his had already eagerly raised the white flag. It wasn't an indictment of his character, we all have are weaknesses. We find we can't say no and need outside help. What we need is a hero to rescue us.

Wally's hero contacted him through the League communicator. Clark asked him to inform the mages that Zatanna had been attacked. That was all Wally needed to hear, that a friend was in trouble. He would be able to turn away from quite possibly the greatest or worst night of his life. That's what heroes do. It's just sometimes even they need a little help.

"Ladies, I've gotta go. Duty calls.'

With that, he was out the door before they could reply.

* * *

Royal Suite

Zatanna's eyes fluttered open and a sigh of relief when through the room. The first thing she saw was Clark sitting on the bed next to her smiling. Right behind him Wally had a smile on his face, as well.

"Did we win,' she asked, still feeling incredibly fatigued.

"Yeah, we won, thanks to you," Clark replied.

"You gave us quite the scare, Zee," Wally added.

"What happened?"

"You took out the monsters and then collapsed," Clark informed her.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. You were amazing.'

"I'm so tired," she said, closing her eyes and yawning. Clark and Wally glanced nervously over at the mages. Their expressions showed concern as well.

"Hey, stay with us, Zee," Clark whispered.

"Just want to sleep," she murmured. She couldn't seem to hold her eyes open.

"Don't leave me, please," Clark asked.

She started to say something but the words never made it to her lips.

"I'm afraid she's asleep again, Superman," the chief mage said. Clark's head dipped as he looked at her and realized there was nothing he could do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Wally,

"She'll be okay, big guy, we'll make sure of it," Wally offered.

"Thanks Wally."

"That's what friends are for," Wally replied.

The head mage came over to them.

"May I speak with you two?"

Clark reluctantly got up from her side and moved over to where the mage was standing. Wally stood next to Clark.

"This is not good, not good at all," the mage began. "The floating spell seemed so specific, but this is a new variation we haven't seen before. Your cape, Superman, is able to hold her in place on the bed, but we must work quickly to help her counter this."

"What can I do," Clark asked.

"Nothing at the moment,' the mage replied. "I have all the best mages our world has to offer here with me. I ask you for your friend's sake to leave us with her and we'll take it from here."

"I'm not leaving her,' Clark firmly said.

"I must insist."

"Do what you must, but I'm not leaving.'

"Please, be reasonable, Superman,' the mage said. "This is magic and there is nothing you can do. Leave it to the experts."

"This isn't a negotiation,' Clark replied. "I'm not leaving her, that's final."

The mage looked at Wally, but he just shook his head no.

"We're both staying," Wall said.

The mage sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, stay, but keep out of our way."

The man shook his head and headed back over to the other mages. Clark's eyes never left Zatanna. Wally had never seen Clark like this before. There was an intensity to him, but there was something else. It was something he never thought he see from Superman, fear. They had been in so many battles together and Clark was almost always the calm, cool one. In many ways, Wally had come to rely on that, almost like a touchstone. It always reminded him no matter how bad things got they would make it through.

Superman always had everyone's back and now it was time someone to returned the favor. There wasn't anything tangible Wally could do, except be there for his friend.

"She'll make through this, Blue, she's stronger than she looks,' Wally offered.

"I hope you're right,' Clark replied, his voice full of concern.

'I just know it's true, she can do it,' Wally offered. "I'm worried too, she's my friend, as well.'

Clark glanced at Wally and saw the concern on his face. He acknowledged their shared worry with that look, as words weren't needed. Wally tried giving him a reassuring smile and put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"We'll stay here until she beats this," Wally finally said.

Clark nodded and turned his attention back to Zatanna. The mages were gathered around her chanting some incantation, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I hate this," Clark muttered under his breath.

'Don't blame yourself, Clark, there was nothing you could do," Wally replied.

"That's what I hate, Wally, that there is nothing I can do. What's the point of having all these powers and gifts, if I can't help someone I care about? If that's the truth, where's the justice in that?"

"There isn't any," Wally admitted. "Sometimes the only thing you can do is just being there. That has to be enough.'

"How do I tell that to her?"

* * *

The Capital

The Queen of Fables walked out of the palace with a smile on her face. Things were back on course for her plans and the Light Princess would soon no longer be an obstacle. She was deep in her own happy thoughts and didn't notice the circus tents.

"Hey, Queen, how's it going," Punch called out to her.

At first she didn't think she'd heard correctly. She stopped and turned to see Punch, Judy and Snowball standing by the circus tents looking at her.

"Your majesty, lovely day, isn't it," Snowball offered.

"What the hell are you doing here," the Queen of Fables shouted at them.

They were suddenly very nervous as they saw her reaction.

"Um, ah, we're with the circus?" Judy finally offered.

"The circus? What are you talking about," the Queen asked.

Punch pointed behind them to the big top and smaller tents. Tsaritsa looked at the tents and then back at the three.

"How many of you are here,' she asked.

"Um, ah, well, all of us," Punch reluctantly answered.

"All of you! Why are all of you here?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Punch replied.

"And who's idea was it?"

"Ah, Scaramouche."

"That sneaky bastard! Wait till I get my hands on him," Tsaritsa shouted.

"There she is!" The three witches shouted as they came out of one of the tents. "Isn't this a marvelous place, your majesty?"

"Shut up," Tsaritsa growled. "No one is supposed to know who I am until I want them to.

"Oh, yes, of course," everyone agreed.

"And what are you three doing here," she asked of the witches.

"Nothing really,' the first witch replied. "Some fortune telling, a bit of this, a bit of that, nothing really fun."

"You have to all go back immediately," Tsaritsa shouted. "I didn't give you permission to come here!"

"You never said we couldn't," Snowball said.

"I am now!"

"But no one suspects, they just think we're with the circus," the second witch complained. "We've been stuck in the Crystal Forest just as long as you have. It's nice to get out again. A little mayhem is all we need to make this perfect."

The Queen of Fables was about to order them back, when an idea came to her. A cold, wicked smile came to her lips as she pointed to the three witches.

"Mayhem you want and mayhem you shall have. The Light Princess slumbers, why don't you three enter her dreams and turn them to nightmares?'

"Now you're talking," the third witch eagerly replied. The other two quickly agreed.

"As for the rest of you," the Queen of Fables said. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, but rest assured I will. Tell Scaramouche I am not pleased and will be seeing him very soon.'

Punch, Judy and Snowball nervously nodded. The Queen of Fables turned to the three witches.

"Follow me girls."

* * *

The Throne Room

Both royal families were there, waiting for news about Zatanna.

"Why is it taking so long," King Alexander finally said.

"These things always do, father,' Sabine replied.

"The more troubling thing is these are our world's best mages, yet they don't seem to be able to do anything,' King Rudolf said.

"We must give them time," Flavia added.

"And what if they can't save her," Griffin asked. "How will that affect our relations with the Justice League, never mind the neighboring planets? We should distance ourselves from them."

"Good thinking, son," Rudolf replied.

"So very cold, Griffin," Sabine spoke up. "Were you not interested in Zatanna before this happened? Have you no feelings?"

"Worried your new toy won't be able to play with you,' Griffin replied.

"No, at the moment I'm worried my fiancée has no heart,' Sabine stated.

"If you can't understand being practical, then perhaps it is better that once we are married, I will rule," Griffin flatly said.

The two Kings, the Queen and Sabine looked at him in shock.

"That's the point of this marriage, isn't it," Griffin continued. "We unite our people behind common King and Queen."

"Thank you for clarifying it for me, Prince Griffin," Princess Sabine replied. "You are right, you are very practical. Alas, I find I am not. If I've learned anything in this last week, it's that I don't want a marriage of convenience, which you obviously do. The marriage is off!"

She then stormed out of the room with her father rushing after her.

"Such a silly girl," Griffin snidely said.

"Not so silly, I think," Queen Flavia sadly said to her son.

* * *

The Queen of Fables Room

She has spirited the witches inside and set them up in a darkened room. They gather round the crystal ball and begin to chant.

"_Questions and puzzles, toils and troubles_

_Mayhem and fear for one that is near._

_We open the mind's gate to show her the fate_

_That awaits, with those she holds dear."_

The three witches closed their eyes as they linked hands. The Queen of Fables watches with cold detachment. The mists begin to swirl within the crystal and a smile comes to her face. She will leave the witches to their spell and move on with her plans. Down the rabbit hole, indeed.

* * *

Zatanna's Room

"Something's happening," the chief mage says. Clark and Wally moved over to Zatanna's side. Her eyes flutter under their lids as if she is dreaming, but they still can't wake her.

"There is an aura of powerful magic here,' the mage says. "It's up to her now."

The grim set of Clark's jaw only deepens at these words.

* * *

Zatanna slowly opened her eyes and everything was like a hazy mist. It reminded her for Madame Xanadu's crystal ball. Slowly she sat up and found she was on the floor. The light seemed to flicker and then she was plunged into darkness, total, complete darkness.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Clark and Wally looking down at her. She had been so tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Was she dreaming, she wondered? Where was she?

"_Zatanna."_

A voice whispered, but in the darkness she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She took her time and got up from the floor.

"Hello," she called out, but no one replied. A moment later, she heard something moving in the darkness. She strained her ear to try and hear where it was coming from, but wherever she was, sound seemed to drift.

"Sthgil,' she called out but nothing happened. Raising her hand in front of her face, Zatanna tried again. Her magic energy began to glow, but the darkness seemed to attack it, trying to snuff it out. It took all her concentration just to keep a small ember from extinguishing. She could see her hand inches from her face, but the darkness sucked away any other glow.

She heard the movement again, only this time it seemed to be coming from several different places. It had a wet, slithering quality to it almost like a snake.

_"Zatannnnna."_

The voice whispered again, only this time it was closer. Something brushed against her leg and she jerked away. A chill went up her spine, as whatever had brushed against her had a cold, dead feel to it. Zee was nervous and tried again to get some light to shine, but the darkness wouldn't allow it.

As if a light switch was turned on and then off, the room suddenly was filled with pure white light. There was a mass of people standing shoulder to shoulder pressing against her. As quickly as it happened, the room went back to darkness. Zee stumbled, nearly falling to the floor.

The light flicked on again and she was in the crush of people. It went out just as fast and she was back in the darkness, alone.

"_Zatannnnnnnna_," the voice whispered.

She wasn't alone in the darkness.

Panic began to rise within her, as the slithering sounds grew closer. Something brushed through her hair. It felt like walking through a cobweb. Another shiver went through her, as she frantically brushed her hair wanting to get whatever it was away from her. She wanted to transport out, but having no bearings she wasn't sure where she would end up.

The light flicked on again. The noise was deafening, a multitude of conversations all happening at the same time. People jostled against her from every side. All of them were dressed in white. The light flicked off.

A panting added to the slither and she knew whatever it was, it wasn't human. She tried casting several spells but they seemed to have no effect in the darkness.

The light flicked on again. The crush of people in white was all around her. The deep throb of bass mixed with the cacophonous beat of drums joined with the deafening voices. They weren't speaking any language she'd ever heard before. The sound was overwhelming and she reached up to try and cover her ears. The light flicked off.

She sensed movement all around her. Unearthly sounds began to mingle with the panting and slithering. She didn't know which way to turn. Something cold, clammy and dead brushed against her cheek, almost like fingertips. A shudder went through Zatanna and she couldn't hold the panic in any longer.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the light flicked on again, drowning her scream out in the din of noise.

The light began to flick on and off, like a strobe light. With each step Zatanna took it went faster and faster. The people in all white she realized had no faces. In desperation, she began to push and fight her way through the crowd. In the darkest something brushed against the soul of her foot and she stumbled. She would have fallen but for the multitude in the light.

Staggering, eyes wild with panic, Zee pressed on, not sure if she was running from or to something horrible. The overwhelming white noise of the light alternated with the unearthly sounds of the darkness. The faceless people in white began to paw at her as she pushed her way through them.

"_ZZZZZatannnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaa_." The whisper from the darkness came, close to her ear. Arms flailing, thrashing about, she desperately wanted to get away. Screams ripped from her throat, either got lost in the light or reverberated in the darkness.

Just at the point she thought she would go mad, the crowd in the light parted and she was standing on the edge of an abyss. She tried to stop her momentum, but that dead hand from the darkness gave her a push. Zatanna screamed as she plunged over the edge and fell.

The strobe sped up till it was so fast it was difficult to distinguish light from dark. Down, down she fell and then the strobe reached it's crescendo and flicked out. Zatanna continued to fall in the darkness.

* * *

The Palace

There was a light knock on Zatanna's door and then it opened. Tsaritsa, the Queen of Fables, in her disguise entered and walked over to Clark.

"I just heard," she said." How is she?"

"Not good," Clark replied.

"I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could do," Tsaritsa said. She was doing her best to sound concerned. "While I 'm a magi, I only know a little magic, but I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thank you, but the head mage and the top people are already on it,' Clark replied.

"This must be tough on you." Tsaritsa ran her hand down his arm as a sympathetic gesture.

"I'm just worried about her.

Clark glanced at the prone form of Zatanna on the bed. She looked so small and vulnerable. Her body jerked and shuddered in her sleep and little whimpers escaped her lips. Each new sound of distress was like a knife to Clark's heart.

"You must have faith, Kal-El," Tsaritsa offered. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Tsaritsa, I appreciate it, and I know she would too," Clark replied.

"Just have faith, Kal-El,' she said and then leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She flashed him a warm smile and then excused herself from the room.

"That was nice of her," Wally observed.

"Yes, it was," Clark replied.

'Still there's something creepy about her,' Wally said.

"Or familiar," Clark offered.

* * *

Zatanna's Dream

She seemed to fall forever, not sure if she was up or down. Just when she thought she would never stop, she landed hard on something. Groaning in pain, Zatanna swept her hair out of her eyes to see where she was. It was a long curious hallway with many doors of all shapes and sizes. On the floor in front of her was a small key. She struggled to stand on shaky legs and picked it up. Zee looked at the doors and tried to figure out which the key fits in. After some trial and error she finally discovered it works in a very small door, one too small for her to fit through. She hesitantly turned the key and opened the door.

"Hey cutie.'

Sitting on the other side in a beautiful garden looking at her was the smiling cat.

"You," Zatanna gasps.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"All Mimsy Were The Borogoves"

"Not even a hello, cutie?'

"Are you serious," Zatanna asks. "Where are we and what the hell are we doing here?"

"This is your dream or nightmare,' the smiling cat replies. "It's up to you which. I'm here to give you a couple of warnings, that's it."

"Warnings? About what?"

"One is behind three that hide in the shadows,' the smiling cat says. "Only by embracing all will you succeed."

"I don't understand," Zatanna replies. "What is that, a riddle?"

"That's just the way these things work, cutie."

"Great. So what's the second warning,' she asks.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"What? Yes, I know how to swim," Zatanna says. 'That's not even a warning, is it? What does it mean?"

"See you around, cutie.'

The smiling cat quickly begins to fade one stripe at the time. Zatanna reaches out to stop him, but the tiny door closes.

"Some help he is," she grumbles. She turns to look down the hallway at the other doors, trying to decide which one to try next. A sound, like thunder makes her spin around just in time to see the torrent of water rushing towards her. The water engulfs her not giving her any time to react. Zee flounders in the current, trying to keep her head above water and get her bearings. The water is everywhere, pushing open door after door. Sweeping in and flooding them, yet the main current never dip or slowed.

The contents of the other rooms are swept into the hallway and join Zee as she is carried away. As she is tossed and turned, Zatanna begins to see others caught in the deluge. It is a struggle just to keep above water. As she surges up and gaspes for air, three men go by floating in the tub. They tip their caps to her and say 'rub-a-dub-dub' over and over. Back down Zee goes trying to hold her breath as she frantically tries to resurface. This time she sees a mouse in a pointy hat and long robe frantically tried to slow the water, but all the mops in the world don't seem to help. A surge tosses her heels over head; Zatanna begins to tumble in the current. She gets her head above water and gasps. Somehow a whale manages to fit in the hallway and he is singing opera. As he hit the high notes his spout shoots a stream of water into the air, hitting the ceiling and raining down on everyone. More water, great just what I need, Zatanna thinks as she tries to swim with the current. Cats and dogs in canoes paddled for their lives, yet all are helpless against the tide.

"Some weather we're having, huh?" A man in an inner tube holding an umbrella and drink says to her as he floats by. Zatanna reaches out to grab hold of the inner tube, but it slips out of her reach. The man doesn't seem to notice, as he calls for another drink. She slips under again as something bumps into her. She gets to the surface again, only to see a guy, whose feet are too being for his bed, in fact nothing seems to fit, pass by her. She flips over on to her back and glance back down the hallway. Zee sees a band playing even as the deck they are standing on tips and slowly sinks beneath the waves.

Zatanna turns back towards where the water is rushing and managed to keep her head above water. Birds and giraffes come hurdling out of one of the doors. They are in a panic and begin to crowd around her, seeing her as a stable point in the flood. Trying to stay above water she also had to shoo birds away from her head, while contending with the giraffes knocking into her. Everything was heading for another door at the end of the hallway. As she struggled to breath one of the giraffes pushed against her and Zee goes under again.

Something catches on Zatanna's coat and as she twists underwater, she sees fish with rods and reels trying to hook her. The bait, shiny jewelry and pearls snag on her clothes.

"We got a live one,' one of the fish shouts. More fish swim over, launching their lines into the water. Still other fish float behind them drinking beer and urging them on. Several hooks catch on her clothes and she's pulled in all different directions, even as the current continues to push her along. One line grows taut and she is jerked to the right and then another jerks her to the left. Zee is holding her breath, but rapidly running out of air. She tries to calm herself and casts a spell that causes her to spin under the water. The lures tear away from her clothes as she heads up.

She breaks the surface, gasping for air, just as she is about to pass through the large door at the end of the hallway. It's a waterfall and as she slips by the doorway, Zee is suddenly airborne and dropping.

"OH SHIT!" she screams as she plunges over the waterfall. Down, down, down she goes, below her a calm, placid lake rushes towards her. It gets closer and closer as she gains speed in her fall. Bracing for the impact, Zatanna hits the surface and it shatters like glass, even as she continues to fall.

She again lands hard and as if to add insult to injury one last flood of water rains down on her. Groaning, she looks up only to find herself in another corridor, this one lined with mirrors. Soaked to the skin, her costume torn and tattered, Zee slowly stands. She looks up, expecting to see the waterfall, but there is only a mirror above her. Brushing her soaked hair out of her eyes and muttering curses under her breath, she begins to walk down the hallway. The mirrors are funhouse mirrors and each one gives a distorted version of her. She doesn't notice at first, but as she passes the mirrors, her distorted reflection steps out of the glass and continues walking behind her. Hearing footsteps she turns to see her duplicates.

"This sucks, doesn't it,' the first fractured image says. The others that follow agree with progressively more anger.

"What are you," Zee asks.

"We're you," the first one fires back.

"And we're pissed!" The second adds.

"Damn pissed,' the third says.

"I'm so pissed I can't think straight,' the fourth says.

"I could kill someone I'm so angry!" The fifth says.

"Kill them all!" The sixth shouts.

"This is insane," Zee replies.

"Are you calling me insane, you bitch," the sixth shouts and then lunges at Zatanna. The other Zatannas grabbed the sixth and began to fight her. As they rolled around on the floor, their reflections come to life and then their reflections followed suit. Zee finds herself in a room full of doppelgangers, all fighting, egging the others on or paying no attention the brawl at all.

The mirrors begin to fracture and more distorted versions of Zatanna emerge. There are big ones, small ones, fat ones, slim ones, Zatannas of all shapes and sizes. Depending on when they emerged they all exhibit different aspects of her personality, fear, joy, apprehension, sexiness, confident, melancholy, regret, lust, sadness, to name just a few. The little girl still inside of her along with her deepest doubts and worries, all manifest themselves in the duplicates. She tries to run, but they follow her. Shouts, laughter, screaming, crying all in her voice, the others gain on her. The darkness seems to be rushing towards Zatanna and then a spotlight flicks on.

"I believe this is my dance," a voice says. Before she can turn, Zee is pulled off her feet and against something hard and furry. As she looks up she sees she is in the embrace of a bear, a dancing bear. "I love a fast jitterbug.'

She struggles against the bear but realizes that when a bear wants to dance, you dance. _Sing, Sing, Sing_ by Benny Goodman blares from unseen speakers as the spotlight follows their every move. Faster and faster they dance, the bear twirling Zatanna around against her will. On the edges of the spotlight, she catches glimpses of her doppelgangers. Most are just watching, while some fight, some laugh, some cry and some gossip.

As the song reaches its crescendo, the bear spins Zatanna out of his arms and she pirouettes like an ice skater, faster and faster. As the song ends she collapses to the floor. Silence fills the space. As Zatanna brushes her hair out of her eyes and gasps for breath she looks up to see a miniature version of herself standing right in front of her. It's like looking at herself when she was just a child. There are tears in the younger version's eyes.

"I want to go home,' the tiny Zatanna says as she rushes at Zatanna and dives straight at her chest. Zee instinctively reaches out to catch her. She braces for impact, but isn't prepared for the little version of herself melding into her body. It's a shock to her system and Zatanna screams in pain. All around the circle of light other versions start to chant," I want to go home too."

Zatanna starts to protest but it's too late and versions of herself are running at her from all sides. There's nowhere to turn as she is hit and rocked again and again by melding versions of herself. The constant barrage overwhelms her system and she falls to her knees. Each new melding sends a burning all through her system. It feels like every nerve in her body is on fire. Tears roll down Zatanna's cheeks as she fights to remain conscious. Panting, she tries to steel herself against the onslaught. Slowly the pain begins to lessen. She is covered in sweat as she looks around and realizes she is alone.

The spotlight shifts and reveals at opening. Beyond it a lush clearing beckons. Staggering to her feet, Zatanna heads for the opening. She doesn't notice behind her in the shadows, three versions of her step into the light. They flicker in the light and their true selves are revealed, the three witches. As quickly as this happens they change back into distorted versions of Zatanna. Silently they follow her.

Zatanna stepped through the opening and into the sunshine. All around her it is green and lush, a garden of extraordinary beauty. She tilts her head back, letting the sun's rays warm her. Exhaling, she starts to relax for the first time since this started.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"I'm horny.'

"I'm tired.'

"What the hell," Zee gasps. The fragmented aspects of her personality haven't just melded back into her, but are now talking to her inside her head. One voice leads to two and then it became a cacophony of voices.

"Shut up, all of you!" She screams and then realizes she was the only one that can hear the voices. A little embarrassed she looks around to make sure she is alone. Getting a hold of her emotions, Zatanna takes in her surroundings. There is a path off to the left that seems to be the only clear way out of here. She makes her decision and headed off.

The path has its twists and turns and as Zee rounds one corner there is a large mushroom directly in front of her. Sitting on it, a blue caterpillar smoking a hookah.

"Halt, who goes there," the caterpillar says. There was a lazy, mellow quality to his speech. Zatanna stands looking at the caterpillar for a moment.

"You've got to be kidding."

"None may pass without being recognized," the caterpillar replies. He takes a long drag off the hookah and holds the smoke in.

"Ask if you can take a hit of that," whispers one of the voices.

"Shut up!"

"No reason to be rude, stranger, it's really not that hard a question," the caterpillar says.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to…" Zee replies. She realizes just how stupid it is going to sound and stops. "Zatanna, I'm Zatanna."

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it," the caterpillar says.

"No, not really," Zee admitted. "Can I get by now?'

"What's the password?'

"Oh, come on, this is stupid, I don't have time for this," Zee exclaims. She starts to move around the caterpillar, but he exhales and the smoke seems to form a wall in front of her. Zatanna gets a lung full and starts coughing. She staggers back, gasping for air.

"You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you,' the caterpillar asks.

"I kinda hoped," she admits.

"Sorry. So what the password?'

"I don't know."

"Don't you want to guess,' the caterpillar asks.

"Isn't there another way," Zee replies.

"One," the caterpillar says. "You have to sing a song."

Oh, come on, I'm not doing that!"

"Up to you, password or a song."

Zee looks at the caterpillar as it takes a long drag off the hookah. She feels ridiculous and decides not to play this game.

"I'm not going to do either,' she proclaims.

"Then you don't get to pass."

"Fine, I'll stay here with you. It's nice here and if this is a dream I'll just wait it out in comfort," Zee says.

"You're new at this, aren't you," the caterpillar replies. "You know that's not how it works."

"Maybe I'm changing the rules?"

"Nice try, but not an option.'

"What's the stop me from staying right here? You," Zee asks.

"Maybe, but if I were you I'd be more concerned about them.' The caterpillar says and then points behind Zee. She turns to see the darkness is moving towards her. Menacing shrieks and blood curdling cries fill the air.

"I'm afraid of the dark,' one of the voice inside says.

Zee turns back to the caterpillar. She figures she might as well take a shot at the password.

"Is the password, stoner?'

"No, good guess, try again," the caterpillar replies.

"Garden?"

"No."

"All safe?'

"No and that's your third chance."

"How many chances to a get,' she asks.

"Four hundred and twenty seven, no more."

"I'll be here all day," she shouts.

"Maybe, maybe not, you could get lucky," the caterpillar offers.

"What song do I have to sing?'

"Do you know any show tunes?"

"No."

"Opera?'

"No, Can't it be something more current, 'she asks.

'Sure, do you know gangsta rap?"

'You have to be joking,' she replies.

"Your call, how about the Beatles? The caterpillar says and then points behind her. The darkness is getting closer.

"Okay, the Beatles!"

"How about That Boy?"

Zee groans and glances behind her. Rolling her eyes, she clears her throat and starts to awkwardly sing.

_"That boy took my love away_  
_Oh, he'll regret it some day_  
_But this boy wants you back again_

_That boy isn't good for you_  
_Though he may want you too_  
_This boy wants you back again"_

The caterpillar takes a deep drag on the hookah and looks at her for a moment.

"Don't quit your day job. Okay, you can pass."

Zatanna gives him a look and then pushes passed.

"I thought you have a lovely voice,' one of the voices in head whispered.

"Thank you" Zee mumbles to herself.

Zatanna walks along the path for quite awhile and then begins to hear something. At first she can't make it out, but as she gets closer it becomes familiar.

"No batter, no batter, swing batter!'

She steps over a log and enters a clearing. There is an elaborately set table in the center. The dancing bear waltzes around as music plays. To her left, she sees someone dressed in a baseball uniform.

""Heybattabattabatta, no stick! Swing batter!"

Zee moves slowly into the clearing, not sure what to make of what she's seeing. The bear waltzes over to her. Zee takes a step back afraid he'll want to dance again.

"Do you have a reservation?'

"Um, no?"

"Well, then come on in, the party's just starting,' he replies. In the next moment, he takes her hand and once again they are dancing. As they whirl around, Zatanna catches brief glimpses of her surroundings. At the table, most of the chairs are filled with chickens. They are clucking away happily. She sees the baseball player again.

""Give him the high cheese, boy! He's got nothing but a can of corn up there!"

Round and round they go, dancing all over the clearing. Zee tries again to pull away, but the bear doesn't budge. The song shifts and now they are doing a Tango. Smooth cheek to hairy cheek they move in a straight line across the clearing. The chickens seem to be arriving at some conclusion and cluck even louder. Shadows seem to flicker just as the edge of Zee's vision but she has no time to look.

"Pitcher's got a rubber arm! Get a hold of a good one, baby! Good eye, good eye!"

The bear switches back to a fast jitterbug and looks down at Zatanna.

"You're very light on your feet, that's good."

"Why,' she asked. As the bear dips her, someone from the shadows comes rushing towards her. Before she can react, a paper party hat is placed on her head.

"She's it!"

The bear pulls her back up and then spins her.

"What?"

A quick jerk and she is spun away from him. Zee comes to a stop at the end of the clear and turns to look back.

"She's it!"

Standing looking at her are the bear, the ball player, the chickens and three extremely distorted versions of herself. One of them pulls out a Tarot deck and flings it in the air. They float for a moment and then begin to come to life. Zatanna watches as they rain down and doesn't see the bear charging. He slams into her and drives her into the ground.

"That's one for me! Not a good start, honey. We're playing Shock the Monkey and you're it," the bear says.

"Shock the what," Zatanna gasps. Her ribs ache already.

"It's basically Smear the Queer, but we like to be politically correct," the bear replies.

"I don't want to play," she says.

"You got the hat, so you're it," The bear offers.

"I don't care, I'm not playing," Zee firmly states. She sees the bear smile and then notices all the others are moving towards her.

"Oh, hell," Zee complains and then takes off running. The chase is on.

"Leg it out, baby, leg it out," the baseball player shouts. Zatanna manages to avoid several Tarot cards and chickens, but doesn't see the bear again. He drives her into the ground with a punishing impact.

'Eyes open, sister," The baseball player says. "Batter up!"

The dancing bear helps her up off the ground. She can barely breath and nearly doubles over.

"Nothing personal, honey, it's just the game,' the bear offers.

"Thanks," Zee manages to reply.

"Game on! You're it," someone shouts. Zatanna doesn't have a chance to move as several Tarot cards tackle her. While she still on the ground more start to pile on. Zatanna feels like they're going to drive her into the ground as more and more cards jump on top of her.

"That's a point for us," the Ten of Wands shouts.

"She's not very good at this game,' one of the inner voices says.

"She doesn't seem that athletic to me,' another inner voice replies.

"I am too." Zee grumbles as she feels another two Tarot cards jump on the pile. A whistle blows and the cards all got off of her. Zatanna can barely stand. She looks at the cards surrounding her.

"Why doesn't someone else take a turn,' she asks.

"Because you're it!'

"Right, I'm it,' she repeats. As soon as the words leave her mouth, one of the cards, the three of Pentacles, tackles her and takes her to the ground again.

"That's a point for me!"

"You didn't even give me a chance,' Zee exclaims.

"That's not in the rules.'

"Fine!"

Zee glances out of the corner of her eye and sees they are all waiting for her to get up, so they could drive her back into the ground. Her body already aches all over. She is pretty sure her ribs are bruised by the dancing bear's take down. They aren't going to let her give up being it, so she needs to think fast.

"Ekoms!"

Dense, thick black smoke swirls around her out of nowhere. The cards, chickens, dancing bear and ball player move back. That is the opportunity she is looking for. Zee jumps up and takes off. She hears the shouts and clucks of protest behind her, but doesn't look back. She cast quick spells to make it appear she is running in one direction when in fact she is running the opposite. Chickens being chickens, they fall for it immediately. The Tarot deck is undecided what to do. They begin to shuffle together and then lay themselves out in a reading. The bear and the ball player aren't so easily fooled. The second spell warpa the landscape so her path is obscured. The dancing bear has her scent, but he can't figure out where it is coming from.

""Heybattabattabatta, batter?"

Zee continues running until the sounds of chatter and clucking begin to fade. The area around her gets very quiet. Her senses are up ready for another Tarot card to try and tackle her. What she isn't ready for is a distorted version of herself slashing her across the back. She lets out a scream and twists away from the duplicate. Zee gets her first look at the double. Knives have replaced fingers on the drawn out, gaunt figure. It barely looks like her anymore.

"You're it," the figured cackles.

It feints another attack and Zatanna shifts into a defense, but it has only been a ploy. The other two copies simultaneously attack her from either side. Like the first, their fingers are now razor sharp knives and they slash across her legs and back.

"You're it." The both laugh.

Grunting in pain, Zatanna shifts her position so she can see all of them.

"I thought you were only supposed to tackle me' she asks.

'We play a more aggressive game, Kill the Original," the first copy says. "Guess who's it?"

Gritting her teeth, Zatanna prepares for their next attack. They move silently, like predators towards her. Working in concert, they attack, slashing and cutting at her. Zee winces as their finger/knives cut into her skin, but manages to avoid the more serious damage. As she rolls away from them, she happens to look up and sees the smiling cat sitting on one of the overhead branches.

"Hey, cutie."

"Not the best time," Zatanna replies. She continues to move, as the duplicates relentlessly attack her. She tries casting spells but they counter them. At every turn they seemed to be ahead of her.

"Three from the shadows, cutie,' the smiling cat says to her.

"I got it, okay?" She shouts back.

"They aren't what they appear.'

"What are they," she asks.

"Can't tell you."

"Thanks for nothing!"

The three didn't give her a moment to recover, pressing harder and harder. Their knives slip through her defenses and inflicted more and more damage.

"Only by embracing all will you succeed," the smiling cat says.

Zatanna didn't have time to ask what the hell that meant as the three duplicates are adding spells to their knives. She tries to counter them but is slowly being overwhelmed.

"We can help' one of the inner voice whispers. "They aren't like us."

"They scare me," another inner voice whispers.

"We can help,' another says.

Zatanna fights desperately, but is losing. The words of the smiling cat seem to linger in her mind. Only by embracing all will you succeed. These three are just offshoots from the mirrors, but the mirror images are just aspects of her personality. The voice she is hearing inside, they are all the voices that make up who she is. She needs to tap into all of them.

"Kill the Original! You're it!" The three shout as they make another attack on Zee. She holds her ground and summons all those different aspects together and focuses them. The three are almost on top of her when she unleashes a wave if powerful magic. The three are knocked back. As they land the illusion of looking like Zatanna slips away and reveals the three witches.

"Who are you,' Zee asks.

"Die!' The witches respond.

"Here comes the cavalry," the smiling cat whispers to her.

Chickens and playing cards come crashing through the forest and barrel into the three witches. Spells filled the air. One of the witches gets loose and lunges towards Zatanna. Before Zee can stop her, the dancing bear tackles the witch and drive her violently into the ground.

"Another point for me" the bear says. The chickens are excitedly clucking and Zee turns and looks at the smiling cat.

"They're saying they scored points too.'

Zee shakes her head and turns to see the witches vanish.

"You did it cutie."

"I suppose I should thank you," she says to the cat. "You could have made it a little easier with the hints."

"Where's the fun in that?"

She gives the smiling cat a look that says she isn't pleased.

"Okay, how about a message that's straight forward? Would you like that, cutie,' the smiling cat asks.

"Yes, very much," Zee replies.

The cat uses its paw to gesture for her to come closer. Zee moves within inches of the smiling cat.

"So what's the message,' she asks.

"Wake up."

* * *

Zee's eyes pop open and she gasp for air. She didn't know where she is, but as she turns her head she sees Clark and Wally smiling down at her.

"Welcome back."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"The Sound of Breaking Glass"

Toots Roadhouse

You take the freeway out of the city and get off at the second exit. A few twists and turns later, you find yourself at a lake. Faded weekend cabins dot the shoreline, the remnants of someone's bright idea to turn the place into a resort. What once was envisioned as a chic clubhouse now serves a rather different clientele. A line of motorcycles stretched across the front, while southern rock blares into the night.

Sitting at a table by themselves, Artemis and Vigilante order another round. As the shots and beers arrive, Artemis smiles and raises her glass.

"A toast to winning more of your money!"

He gives her a look and reluctantly touched glasses with her before they both down their shots. It had been a week since the card game and the two of them had continued to bet each other on all sorts of contests. With a few rare exceptions, Artemis had won most of the bets.

"Are you going to make that same toast every time, darlin'?"

"Yes."

'You're such a charmer."

Artemis gives him a huge grin and then takes a long drink off her beer. She is enjoying herself. This man, Vigilante, to her complete surprise had been very good company. She would almost go so far as to say she likes him. The fact that she has spent more time with him than any other man in her life attests to this.

"I would point out I have given you several chances to win your money back, Vigilante."

"I reckon that's true," he admitted. "Just to let you know, I ain't given up yet, I plan on winning all my money back."

"Name your challenge, I stand ready,' she confidently replied.

"Give me a little time to think on that one."

'While you're doing your thinkin' why don't you get us another round?"

"I can see a drinkin' contest is out of the question,' he grumbled. She laughed and downed her beer. Raising his hand he signaled the waitress for another round. He sat back and sipped his beer, looking at Artemis. She was a fine looking woman, he had to admit, although a bit hot tempered and abrasive. He certainly found himself attracted to her, but knew he was taking his life in his hands by even thinking about it. Still his Mama didn't raise no fool and his Daddy had taught him to be a gambler when it came to something he wanted. Having spent the entire week with her, Vigilante thought to himself it just might be worth the risk to get to know Artemis better.

"So tell me, Artemis, how come you didn't go back to the island with the Princess today,' he said. "Ain't you curious about what's going to happen?"

"Yes,' she admitted. The question was one she'd already thought about herself. Normally finding out Queen Hippolyta might have had a relationship with a man and that her daughter, Diana was going to confront her about it would be irresistible. For some reason this time she didn't want to return to the island just yet. It was perplexing to say the least.

"If you're curious, why didn't you go back with Diana," he asked again.

"Why do you want to know," she defensively replied. She didn't like where this was heading when she had thought about it herself, so she especially didn't like it when he brought it up.

"Curious myself, I reckon,' he offered. "I mean we spent the whole week together and I don't really know that much about you."

"Why should you," she demanded. He could see her tense up, almost as if she were ready to attack and knew he had to tread lightly. He knew Amazons distrusted men because of their past history and Artemis seemed to distrust them on general principal. Vigilante realized he was going to have to approach this very, very carefully or he could guess what she would do to him. That thought wasn't pretty.

"Well, it occurred to me that other than your name, Artemis and the fact that you're an Amazon, I don't really know anything about you," he began. "If we're going to be friends it seemed only polite that we get to know each other."

"You're assuming we are friends," she replied. "What do you mean get to know each other?"

He noticed her hand went to her knife almost on instinct. The waitress came over with their next round. They both sat silently as she put the drinks in front of them. Artemis glared at him the whole time. It seemed the waitress could feel the tension between the two of them and hurried to finish and get away from the table. Once the waitress exited, Vigilante picked up his shot.

"I'd like to make the toast this time,' he said evenly. "A toast to you not pullin' that knife of yours every time we start to have a conversation."

Artemis stared at him for a moment and then let her knife slip back into its sheath. She slowly picked up her shot and raised it. She touched glasses with him and they downed the shots.

"That was more of a wish than a toast." She pointed out to him. "You didn't answer the question. What do you mean by us getting to know each other?"

"That's the sort of thing friends do," he replied.

"Again, you're assuming we are friends,' she said.

"All right, have it your way, we're not friends." He sighed. "Will you at least admit we're friendly?"

"I suppose,' Artemis reluctantly said.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it,' he sarcastically said.

"You haven't answered the question."

"Okay, here goes,' he replied. "While we have been sitting here, it occurred to me that I don't know anything about you. I mean I know you're an Amazon and a warrior. I know you are really good at taking my money, but that's about it."

"What more do you need to know,' she said.

Boy, she ain't going to make this easy, he thought. Well nothing worthwhile ever came easy son. Since he'd started this, he figured he might as well see it through.

"I don't need to know anything, Artemis, I'm asking,' Vigilante said. "From what I know about Amazons, that brings certain questions to mind."

She raised her hand to stop him right there. There was a scowl on her face as she looked at him.

"I know what questions you have, they are the same as every other man in this world,' she practically growled. "No, not all Amazons are lesbians and no, I don't think the Princess is one, either. Satisfied?"

"Thanks for the information, but that wasn't the questions I had,' he replied.

"No?"

"No, sorry."

"That's what most of you in the Man's World automatic think of,' she said. "You men hear Amazon and get this strange look imagining an island of women."

"Well you are kinda known for not caring for men that much,' he pointed out.

"Our history has shown us that men can't be trusted."

"Sure enough, I get that." He nodded.

"Men seek to subjugate us by lies and deception,' she continued.

"Heaven help the man that tries that with you,' he muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean,' she exclaimed. Her hand once again went to her knife.

"Take it easy, take it easy,' he quickly said. "I just meant you make it pretty clear you have no interested in men whatsoever. I reckon it would be a damn fool that would try to subjugate you, Artemis."

"You are correct,' she replied. She eased her knife back into its sheath and took a drink of her beer.

"So in your mind all us men are just worthless, huh,' he asked.

"I didn't say all men,' Artemis replied. "Most."

"But you have no use for men, right?"

"That's not quite true. My tribe, the Bana-Mighdall before we returned to Themyscira would exchange custom-made weapons and our warrior skills for goods and slaves for breeding. We kept our tribe alive by breeding with men. So men do have a function."

"Sounds romantic," he replied. She gave him a predatory smile at his expression of distaste.

"We learned to adapted and survive,' she explained. "Besides, haven't men been doing the same thing for centuries?"

"So now that you're back on Themyscira, that makes you all immortal, right?"

"Yes, although, we can be killed the same way as everyone else."

"Does your tribe still breed with men,' he asked. She stiffened at this and looked at him wearily.

"Some still do, why?"

"Have you,' he asked. He knew this was a dangerous point, but he was just going to risk it. He really hoped she would kill him right here in public, though he had a feeling she might.

"No, I'm not a breeder, I'm a warrior,' she immediately replied. Her hand was back on her knife.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He nodded. "You don't seem like someone that's would be interested in that sort of thing."

Something about the way he said it bothered Artemis. While it was true she had never been with a man, it didn't mean she hadn't thought about it. It was just the idea of subjugating herself to a male was distasteful to her. Her own history and experiences had taught her to push those thoughts away. Still, she found she wanted to prove him wrong for some reason she couldn't quite figure out.

"I was married,' she blurted out. She nearly blushed as she realized she'd said it, having not meant to tell him that.

"You?" He gave her a look that said he found it hard to believe.

"Yes, me,' she replied with annoyance. "I died and went to Hell where I became to bride of one of the 13 demons that rule there."

"Must have been some wedding night,' he mused.

"We didn't consummate it, that wasn't how it worked,' she quickly explained. "I dug my way out of Hell and later killed him."

"So you're a widow," he joked.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Well, I guess that's something we have in common,' Vigilante offered.

"You were also a bride in Hell,' she replied. She could help smiling at this.

"Funny. Kind of a nasty sense of humor you have,' he said. "No, I mean that I was dead and came back too."

"You were in Hell?"

She was surprised by this and eager to hear about his experiences.

"No."

"You went to the Elysian Fields or Heaven, as you call it,' she asked. "That is a great honor for a warrior."

"I imagine it is, but that didn't happen to me either,' Vigilante said. "I was dying. Then I died and there was nothing. After awhile I was alive again and to make it even stranger I remember everything from my first life."

"You don't appear to be that old,' she ventured.

"That's the weirdest part, when I came back to life I was younger,' he replied. "Hell, I look the same as when I was a country singer, radio's "Prairie Troubadour back in the day."

"You were a singer,' she said. Her voice conveyed just how incredulous she was at this fact.

"Yes, I was a singer and I was damn good too, darlin'. Why is that so hard to believe?"

He was a little offended by her attitude.

"I don't see it,' she replied. "What did you have a guitar or something?"

"As a matter of fact I did,' he said. "I was damn good for your information."

"It's hard for me to believe."

"Right, me being a singer is hard to believe,' he huffed. "That we were both dead and came back, while you were a demon bride you have no problem with. You are probably the most irritating woman I've ever met, Artemis."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment,' he said. "I'm starting to understand why that demon didn't want to consummate the marriage."

"What are you suggesting,' she fired back at him.

"Don't go for the knife again, please."

"I'll have you know that I could have consummated it if I wanted to, I just refuse to subjugate myself to him that way. I will never subjugate myself to any man,' she shouted.

"Okay, got it, let's keep our voices down, please,' he said. 'We don't need to tell everyone you're a virgin."

"I need another drink,' she growled. Vigilante signaled for another round and the two of them sat in silence until they came. Artemis was angry. She didn't like the turn this conversation had taken. The only other person that knew about her being wed to a demon was Diana and that was only because she came to Hell to rescue her. She still wasn't even sure why she'd told him.

"How about we toast to putting both our pasts behind us,' he said, holding up his glass.

"I will drink to that,' she quietly said. They touched glasses and downed the shot. As he sat looking at her, Vigilante had to admit he was more than a little attracted to Artemis. Something about her fiery spirit and the way she carried herself appealed to him. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that she might like him too, that is if she didn't kill him first.

"You know it doesn't have to be like that,' he quietly said to her.

"What doesn't?"

"You don't have to subjugate yourself to a man to be with him."

He could see she was getting angry and quickly tried to calm her down.

"I'm just saying that it isn't always like that, is all."

"Experience has taught me otherwise,' she proclaimed.

"But those weren't your experiences, they were others in your tribe."

"And your point?"

"Look, I trying to say is that when a man and a woman get together it isn't always about the man subjugating the woman. Take the two of us, for example, do you really think I could subjugate you,' he asked.

"Never,' she boldly replied. "Wait, is that what this has all been about? You have pretended to be my friend in order to bed me? You are a deceptive man, I should have known!"

In the next moment, she was across the table and had her knife at his throat. The bar suddenly got very quiet. Vigilante knew he'd better explain himself and fast or she would cut his head off without a second thought.

"It was an example, Artemis to show a point, that's all,' he whispered.

"Why should I believe you?"

'Because you've spent the last week with me and you know I'm a man of my word for starters," Vigilante offered. She stared hard at him for a moment and then slowly pulled the knife away from his throat. She was still angry, but decided she believed him this time.

"I won't kill you now,' she said. She slowly sat back down, but he could tell she was still ready to strike. Rubbing his neck and wiping his brow he turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Show's over, folks, just a little disagreement.'

The other patrons nodded and went back to what they were doing before. The music started up again. The two of them sat staring at each other for several minutes. The tension was still there and always a gambler, Vigilante decided to press ahead.

"I thought we toasted that you weren't going to pulling that knife on me all that time," he joked.

"As I said, that was more of a wish on your part, 'she fired back.

"So if I say something else that upsets you, you're going to pull it again,' he asked.

"Probably.'

"Then I guess you might as well get it out right now,' he replied. "Although, I would suggest you kill me outside instead of in here. No use ruining everyone good time."

"You find this funny?"

"No, but I figured I'd try and ease the tension a bit. We're just talking, Artemis," he said. "I think I understand exactly how you view of me now. I'm sorry even the thought of me in an example with you is so horrible. I didn't realize you found me so repulsive."

"I didn't say that," she replied. The truth was she thought he was rather good looking for a man. She wouldn't say he was handsome, but there was a rugged quality to him that was appealing.

"So you don't find me repulsive to look at,' he asked.

"No, you're not repulsive,' she admitted.

"You're just doing wonders for my ego,' darlin'." He gave her a look to go with the sarcastic remark.

"What are you driving at,' she suddenly asked. "This whole conversation about getting to know me and subjugation, what is it you're trying to say, Vigilante?"

So there it was, he thought, time to lay his cards on the table. She still looked ready to pounce, but sometimes you just have to go all in.

"I'll tell you, but could you not pull that pig sticker until I finish, please?"

"Very well."

Well, here goes nothing, he thought.

"Artemis, I think you're find looking woman, dynamic and fascinating. I've enjoyed spending this week with you. It got me to wonderin' if we might have a chance at being more than just friends. Now I can see you're starting to pull that knife, so hear me out first, please. I'm just saying 'if' we were more than just friends, this week should have proven one thing to you and that's that I wouldn't be subjugating you. Chancing are you'd be subjugating me. I mean you practically tore my arm off when we arm wrestled."

She hadn't moved the knife further, but she staring at him intensely.

"I'm just saying if we were to be together, it wouldn't have to be like you've always been taught. Most times when a man and a woman get together it isn't about one subjugating the other, but both giving each other pleasure and enjoyment. That's all I'm trying to say, darlin'. Now if you still want to pull that knife and have at it, I should warn you I still got my guns. That was the only contest we've had I've won, so at least it will be a fair fight."

They both sat looking at each other, the tension visible in both their body language. He knew he might have just made the biggest mistake in his life, but at least it was out there. Artemis wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Her natural instincts, honed over many years, were to strike at him. There was another part of her, though, that wasn't reviled by what he was suggesting, but intrigued. It was true that physically, he was no match for her. In a wrestling match, she would easily take him. It was as if there was a war going on within her over how to react to this new and completely different situation he was presenting.

Complicating things further was she had enjoyed herself this past week with him too. He had treated her as an equal and had showed her no quarter in trying to win their bets. He wasn't unpleasing to the eye, she admitted to herself. What he was suggesting should have offended her, but for some strange reason it didn't. It was all so confusing to her. She rationalized she could always kill him later.

"I think I need another drink,' she finally said. He let out his breath in relief as she put her knife away and ordered another round.

* * *

The Watchtower

It had been an unsettling and confusing week for Shayera. Her date with Bruce had gone well, much better than she would have imagined. The fact that he told her she was the main reason for the date, both surprised and stunned her. Since that night she'd been going back and forth about what to do with the situation now presented to her.

On the one hand there was Wally. She knew she had been developing feelings for him for some time. It wasn't like the others were making it out though, she thought, she just was interested is all. He was still the most infuriating man she had ever met; yet she did have fun with him. The fact he was probably sleeping with some alien skank princess at that very moment didn't help her mood either. Yes, Shayera admitted she hadn't really let him know she might be interested, but what the hell? Can't he keep it in his pants for one trip? He just made her so angry some times.

On the other hand there was Bruce. Talk about complete opposites, at least with Wally she knew what he was thinking. Yes, it annoyed her most times what he was thinking, but at least she knew. Bruce was like one of those Russian dolls that when you open it there's another one inside and then another and another. Diana was a Goddess of Truth at one point and even she couldn't figure Bruce out, so what chance do I have, Shayera thought?

Yet they'd had a good time together and he seemed to be saying he liked her. True, he hadn't called her since the second date, so was that a message that he decided he wasn't interested any more? Did he want her to ask him out? It was all so confusing for Shayera. She definitely didn't like it and decided she wasn't going to put up with it.

Maybe she couldn't do anything about Wally until he got back, but Bruce was on the station right now. Setting her mind to it, she headed off looking for him. It took awhile, but finally she found him coming out of the hanger. Not wanting to give him a chance to object, she grabbed Batman by the arm and pulled him into one of the conference rooms.

"What the hell are you doing, Hawkgirl?

He pulled away from her the moment the door closed behind them.

"I need to talk to you,' she replied.

"Can't this wait, I'm busy."

"No, it can't."

"Fine, make it quick."

"I don't want to talk to Batman,' she said.

"Then why did you drag me in here,' he replied.

"Take that cowl off, I want to talk to you, Bruce."

He slowly pulled his cowl back and looked at her. His expression said he was not happy.

"You do realize I am Batman right,' he asked.

"Don't be cute, I want to see your eyes when we talk,' she said. "With the cowl on I never know where you're looking."

"Okay, I took the cowl off, now what is this about?"

She hadn't expected it to be so easy and found herself floundering. Her hands were moving as if she was talking, but words weren't coming out. Finally she just blurted out, "what are we doing, Bruce?"

"You tell me, for once, I'm as confused as anyone else," he replied. He leaned back on the table and crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for her to speak.

"You've asked me out twice, Bruce, don't you think that makes me wonder?"

"Actually, I only asked you out once, the first time Huntress asked me to take you out to make Wally jealous."

"Still."

"Is that what this is about, us going out,' he said.

"Yes. I just want to be clear on where I stand."

"Well, I thought we had a good time? I know I did, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm still not quite clear why you asked me out the second time."

"Again, that was the first time,' he replied.

"Second,' she immediately said.

"First."

"I'm not getting into an argument over whether it was the second date or first, Bruce,' she replied. "Besides it was the second. Answer the question."

"I thought I already did at the restaurant. I told you that the major reason was I enjoyed your company the first time. I believe technically you asked me out that first time so it was only once on my part."

"Twice,' she fired back. "I noticed you didn't say what the other reason was. You slipped the question with a compliment. Was it about Selina?'

"That's what happens when you get a reputation you can't even pay a woman a compliment without her looking for an alternative motive,' he replied.

"You're doing it again. Was it about Selina or not, yes or no, Bruce?"

"Yes."

"I thought so! I knew you only asked me out the second time because of her!"

"It was the first time and yes that was part of the reason but not the whole reason!"

Both of them were angry now.

"Right it was me you were really interested in,' she sarcastically said. "I've heard all about you and Selina and it was the second time!"

"I told you myself I have some history with her,' he pointed out. "I didn't ask about your former flames and it was the first time!"

"A-ha! You admit she's a former girlfriend! So it was all a ruse to get back at her! For you information, the reason my past wasn't important was it wasn't in the same party as we were! And it was the second time!"

Shayera's voice was on the edge of screaming now. Bruce ran his hand through his hair and gritted his teeth.

"Look, I've explained this, but apparently besides having trouble counting, you have trouble hearing as well! Yes, Selina irritated me at the first party and that was part of it, but I liked being with you, okay?"

"If that's true why haven't you called me,' she countered.

"I was planning on it' he replied.

"Right, like I haven't heard that before!"

"All right, there's a charity benefit this Friday night, why don't you go with me?"

"Maybe I just will,' she shouted. 'And that would make it the third time!"

"This is insane! I'll pick you up at seven,' he muttered as he moved towards the door.

"I look forward to it," she shouted after him.

"Me too,' he growled as the door slid open. Shayera huffed in anger and crossed her arms in front of her. Just as the door was about to close, Bruce leaned back in.

"Friday will make it the second time.'

She turned to shout at him but the door was already closed.

"Damn it! He always gets the last word,' She grumbled. He made her so angry she wanted to put her fist through the wall. Shayera was sorry she hadn't brought her mace, as she would have loved to hit him with it just once.

As she stormed around the room cursing and knocking over the furniture, she suddenly stopped and her face went pale.

"Did I just agree to another date with him?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"The View From Over There"

The Palace – Zatanna's Room

The mages spent almost an hour checking Zee's aura, consulting the texts, debating what it meant that she was awake and then stood in a circle around her and chanted several incantations. This didn't sit well with her. She was still extremely tired and more than a bit irritated.

"Enough!" She finally shouted. "Go away!"

The mages started to protest, but the glare she gave them was worthy of Batman. Zee relented almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help,' she said. "It's just that I'm still so tire and it makes me a little, you know."

"Bitchy,' Wally offered.

Now he received a glare from her.

"Cranky! I was going to say cranky!" She shouted.

"I was just guessing,' he offered. "Cranky works, though."

The mages seemed reluctant at first, but then gave into her requests. After they finally filed out, it was just Zatanna, Clark and Wally. She lay back down, pulling Clark's cape up to her chin.

"I just want to sleep,' she sighed. "I'm so tired.'

"You have to fight it, Zee, try and stay awake," Clark said with concern.

"But this bed feels so good and you're cape is so soft,' she murmured. Wally moved over and felt the cape for himself.

"You know, she is right," he said. "I never noticed before by this material is amazing."

"It it," Zee added. "I just can't place what it feels like though."

"Is it cotton or some sort of cotton blend," Wally asked.

"It's a Kryptonian fabric," he informed them.

"You know I thought of cotton too,' Zee said. "But that's not the right texture."

"Yeah, that was just a guess,' Wally agreed. "What is it, Supes?"

"The Earth equivalent would probably be silk," offered Clark.

"Silk? Really? Wow, and it's so durable," Wally replied. "There's no more of it, is there? Your planet exploding would see to that. Boy what a tragedy."

"Yes,' Clark replied, his voice rather dry. "The tragedy is that my home planet exploded and now there's no more of this material. You could add to the tragedy that everyone on the planet died, too."

"Well, yeah, can't really argue with that," Wally said.

"It's still comfortable, like sleeping on a cloud," Zee whispered.

'Zatanna, stay with us, honey," Clark said.

"I'm tired.'

She could barely keep her eyes open.

"You were really out for a long time, Zatanna. We were worried you weren't going to wake up. Stay with us, honey."

"I had this really weird dream,' she mumbled.

"Were you naked,' Wally immediately asked. Zatanna's eyes popped open as she gasped in shock. Clark even turned to look at Wally.

"NO, no I wasn't naked,' she exclaimed.

Wally looked back and forth between Zee and Clark.

"What? It's a valid question,' he said in his defense. "Lots of people dream they're naked."

"Please don't tell you're naked in your dreams, Wally," Zee said, cringing at the thought.

"No, in my dreams everyone else is naked," he replied. "I had this one where I was on the Watchtower, oh, man, it was just incredible! You weren't in it, Supes, but Zee was."

"Ewww!" Zee cringed and made a face. "I don't want to ever be in your dreams again, Wally! Dream about Shayera or Dinah or Diana, even Huntress, but not me!"

"That's not a problem, besides it wouldn't be the first time," Wally said with a smile.

"God, you are such a pervert,' Zee replied.

"I resent that," Wally fired back. "I'm a guy and that's just what guys do, right, Big Blue?"

The room suddenly got very quiet. Wally and Zee turned to look at Clark.

"Leave me out of it," he said.

"Just going to leave me hanging out there, huh,' Wally said. "Never figured you'd throw me under the bus, brother."

"Sorry, Wally, but if you think about it, if I wanted to, I could see what everyone looks like naked anyway," Clark offered.

"That's true, I hadn't thought of it that way," Wally agreed. "So have you used this ability on Zee?"

There was a big smile on Wally's face and Clark blushed.

"He doesn't have to," Zatanna said before Clark could reply. Wally's smile grew even bigger as he turned to look at her.

"Oh, really? Well, isn't that interesting," Wally said a smirk. Clark was blushing even more now and he covered his face with his hand. Wally could barely contain himself.

"So Zee, how was it," he asked. "Was it Super?"

"Actually,' she started to replied, but Clark cut her off.

"Okay, I think that's enough on that topic. Let's try and focus on the problem at hand, please!"

"You can tell me later,' Wally said to Zee. She nodded in agreement.

"You two realize I'm still in the room, right," Clark asked. "I mean I don't even need super hearing or vision, I'm right here."

"Sorry." Zatanna and Wally said. She then leaned over and slapped Wally.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For dreaming of me naked, you perv," she said.

"Jeez, at least you were smoking hot in the dream,' he lamented.

"Well, that makes it a little better," Zee admitted.

"Now Diana in my dream was on fire," Wally continued. "I mean take your breath away!"

"You might not want to share that with her, Wally," Clark offered.

"No, go ahead, Wally, I'm sure she'd love to hear about it," Zee said. Wally looked over at her suspiciously.

"You just want to watch her beat me up, don't you?"

"Who, me,' she said innocently.

"That sweet act doesn't fool me,' Wally replied. "Besides, I haven't had one of those dream in over a week."

"Being the Princess' boy toy filling your dreams now,' Zee asked.

"More like nightmares," he said. "Did I tell you Queen Flavia wants in on it too?"

"Please tell me you didn't,' Clark groaned. His fingers rubbing just above his eyebrows as he bent his head. "We already have enough diplomatic incidents, I don't think I can handle any more."

"I tried, really I did,' Wally lamely offered.

"God, you are such a whore,' Zee commented.

"Hey, I resent that,' Wally fired back. "It's this planet, I swear. It's magic or something. My mojo is on overdrive around here."

"Wait till they hear about this back on the Watchtower,' Zee said with a laugh.

"Oh God," Clark groaned. "I'm supposed to be a leader, an example on this mission. I'm never going to hear the end of this when we get back."

"I'm sure when they find out you're sleeping with Zatanna they'll forget about it, Big Blue," Wally offered.

"This is a nightmare,' Clark groaned. Zatanna reached over and smacked Wally again.

"Ow, would you stop doing that!"

* * *

The Circus

The last show had ended as the Queen of Fables marched the three witches into the big top. She was not happy. The other fairy tale characters were standing by Scaramouche as he counted the night's profits. Everyone was in a good mood until they saw the Queen.

"Oh, shit, no joy in Muddville tonight,' Punch groaned.

The three witches kept their heads down as they walked in front of the Queen. She marched them over to the others and glared at them all.

"I am not pleased with any of you," Tsaritsa shouted. "I did not give you permission to be here, any of you!"

"Technically, you didn't say we couldn't,' Steve the ogre replied. This earned him a cold, menacing stare.

"I don't have time right now to deal with all of you,' the Queen said. 'Because of these three's incompetence, I have to deal with the Light Princess myself. I will deal with you all very soon. You, Scaramouche, I know this is your idea. You and I will be having a very long talk."

"Look forward to it, my Queen," he half-heartedly replied. She gave them all one more cold, evil stare and then marched out of the tent.

"That could have went better,' Punch whispered to Judy.

"You think?"

"We'll never be free as long as we're under the thumb of the Aristocrats,' Snowball proclaimed.

"Aristocrats? Are you serious," Scaramouche said.

"Who are the Aristocats?" Pete the Dragon asked.

"Not the Aristocats, you dolt, the Aristos!" Snowball shouted. "Down with the Aristos! Vive le Revolucion! Let's storm the Bastille! Who's with me?"

"I'm lost,' Steve the ogre said. "I don't even see a Bastille."

'Weren't getting any traction with the workers of the world unite message, so you're going with Down with the Aristos? Really," Scaramouche asked Snowball.

'You probably don't know about the Revolution, do you,' Snowball snidely replied.

"I don't know about the Revolution, are you serious,' Scaramouche said. "Hello? Have you seen the movie?"

"Look, can we put the Paris Commune on hold for a moment,' Punch interrupted. "What are we going to do about the Queen?"

"We should go back immediately," the Big Bad Wolf said.

"Jeez, do you have a spine," Punch replied. The Wolf started for him, but Steve the Ogre stepped between them.

"I don't want to go back," Pete the Dragon said. "I kind of like it here."

Other fairy tale characters voiced agreement.

"I'd prefer not to go back, either.' the third witch spoke up. Everyone was surprised by this and turned to look at her.

"What? You think she's just going to forget we failed tonight? Whatever she does to us will only be worse back the Crystal Forest."

"I'll bet she pulls our fingernails out,' the second witch offered.

"That does sound like her,' the first witch admitted. "It took me years to get them this long, now I'll have to start all over."

"Let's not go back."

Everyone turned to see who said this. A small wooden boy with a long nose stepped forward.

"She's only our Queen back there, not here," he continued. "As long as we stay here, she can only frighten us."

"That's not exactly true," the first witch replied. "She's a powerful sorceress in any realm including this one."

"Oh, I didn't know that," the wooden boy said. "Just forget I said anything."

"No, my friends, he's right,' Scaramouche said. 'Yes, the Queen of Fables is powerful, but we are magical beings too. This world was set up for magical beings. We'll stay and ask for asylum. She'll have to take on every mage on this world if she wants us to go back. If we stay we can be free!"

"Free?"

"Free!"

The chant started to make it's way through the gathering.

"Workers of the World Unite!" Snowball shouted.

"You're not letting that go, are you," Scaramouche asked.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana landed in the capital and was greeted by her Amazon sisters. While it was good to see them all and to be back home, one other matter preyed on her mind. As politely as she could, she left the other Amazons and headed for the Queen's chambers. She was carrying a small box in her hands and as she saw her mother's door she had to will herself not to shake.

She was nervous. Part of her still didn't want to believe Wildcat, but the lasso said he was telling the truth. Even with that, Diana still couldn't reconcile it with everything she had been told by her mother growing up. Her mother distrusted men, just as all other Amazons did. The horrors of the past were still something they carried with them to this day. How could she possibility have slept with Wildcat?

Taking a deep breath, Diana lightly knocked on her mother's door. Almost immediately Hippolyta's strong voice called for whomever it was to enter. Steeling herself to calm her nerves, Diana opened the door and walking inside.

"Diana!' Hippolyta smiled and rose, moving over to embrace her daughter. Diana had to smile, as she was always happy to see her mother again. They embraced as mother and daughter, not Queen and Princess.

"This is an unexpected surprise, daughter," Hippolyta said. "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's good to see you again, mother," Diana replied.

"So what do I owe for this unscheduled visit?"

"I need to talk to you, mother,' Diana answered. Queen Hippolyta saw that something was bothering her daughter and worry spread through her mind.

"Please, come in, sit down, Diana," she said. "I can see something is amiss. Why don't you tell me how I can help?"

"I brought you a gift, mother," Diana said, handing the small box over. Hippolyta was surprised by this and gave Diana a look.

"A gift?"

"Yes, why don't you open it,' Diana suggested. Mystified by what was going, Hippolyta followed Diana's request and pulled the ribbon on the top of the box. She carefully opened the wrapping paper and then lifted the lid on the box. A strange look came over her face as she saw what was inside.

"Perfume?"

"Yes, White Linen, I'm told it's your favorite,' Diana said. Hippolyta looked at the perfume for another moment, her lips pursed before she looked back at Diana.

"Thank you, daughter."

"That's all you have to say,' Diana exclaimed.

"What would you like me to say?"

"Don't you want to know who told me that was your favorite perfume?"

"I think I can guess,' Hippolyta replied. "Ted Grant."

"So you don't even deny it,' Diana asked. She stood up, her nerves and emotions on edge. She couldn't seem to stand still and began to pace. "When Wildcat told me I nearly tore his head off for lying and now I find it's true!"

"What is it you think you know, Diana,' Hippolyta calmly asked.

"You and Wildcat, you two were-were together!" Diana couldn't even say the words; it was still so unbelievable to her.

"Yes, Diana, we were. I had hoped you wouldn't find out about it, but now that it's out in the open, I won't deny it."

"How could you?"

"It was a moment in time, Diana."

"What about all those words about distrusting men,' Diana fired back. "All the time I was growing up you and all my sisters have told me of the horrors you suffered at the hands of Hercules and now I find out you slept with Wildcat? Was it all just words, mother?"

"No! This is about me, Diana; I will not have you bring our sisters into this! I alone am responsible!"

"You are the Queen!" Diana shouted. "You are the leader of the Amazons! If you could turn you back on our beliefs so easily how could you judge anyone else."

"Silence!" Hippolyta growled. "I am you Queen and I will not be talked to like this by even you Diana! You know nothing of what I've been through in my life and I won't be judged by anyone!"

"You slept with Wildcat,' Diana replied.

"Yes, my daughter, I did, but you don't know the circumstances of it."

"Than tell me,' Diana said. "Did he bewitch you, threaten you, what?"

"None of those, Diana. Ted Grant is many things, arrogant mostly, but he is an honorable man."

"Then how, mother?"

Hippolyta picked up the bottle of White Linen and looked at if for a moment. There was a faraway look in her eye, as if she were remember those times. When she finally looked up at her daughter, sadness filled her features.

"It was after Artemis died, Diana. You became Wonder Woman again and all the rules I'd broken went for nothing. I realized I was the cause of her death. Artemis was innocent and my selfishness got her killed. I found I couldn't live with that burden. I gave up command of the Amazons to General Philippus and banished myself for my sins."

Diana slowly moved over and sat down next to her mother. The words seemed to come with difficulty, but Hippolyta didn't let it stop her.

"I boarded a small boat and set myself adrift. I had no destination, but somehow I landed in Louisiana. Alone, lost, I found friendship there. I met a woman named Angela and we became like sisters. It was through her I learned that you were in serious danger. I rushed to help you but I was too late. I thought I would die as well, when I you perished, Diana. I love you so much, I thought I would go mad."

"I remember the time you are speaking about mother, but I still don't understand," Diana said.

"I replaced you, Diana as Wonder Woman. It was meant as punishment for betraying Artemis and unintentionally killing you."

"Mother, I never blamed you and even Artemis has forgiven you for that time."

"Then you two are better than I, for I couldn't forgive myself."

Diana reached over and took her mother's hand, wanting to comfort her. Hippolyta smiled and gave the hand a gentle squeeze.

"Something unexpected happened while I was Wonder Woman, Diana,' Hippolyta continued. The frown on Diana's face let her know what she was thinking.

"I wasn't speaking of Wildcat."

"Oh, um, than what," Diana asked. She blushed a little at this.

"I liked being Wonder Woman."

"Wh-What?"

"I liked it," Hippolyta repeated. "I know it sounds amazing, but it's the truth. Since the founding of Themyscira, I've been Queen and had all our sisters as my responsibility. I gladly accepted the honor. I always had to think about their safety and wellbeing first, second and always. I'd been doing that for millennia, Diana. Suddenly I was no longer in charge of our sisters. I was just one person, just me, Hippolyta. I'd forgotten what that was like. What was meant as punishment suddenly was anything but. I was free, Diana."

"You regret your time as Queen," Diana asked.

"No, never, it is my place and role, but for a brief time it was exciting to see the world anew again. It was during that time that I traveled back to the 1940's and fought with the Allies. I had a new purpose, a mission to fight a very real evil in the world. I even joined the Justice Society, Diana.'

"You? Why have you never told me of this?"

"Perhaps because it almost doesn't seem real now, but at the time it was very real. I remained in that time for almost eight years, daughter."

"Eight years?"

Diana just stared at her mother, her jaw hanging open in shock.

"Yes and it was during those eight years that I met Ted Grant, Wildcat. At first I viewed him as I did every other man, but over time I saw that he wasn't. Yes, he was arrogant, irritating, maddening and all the other qualities we associate with men, but I slowly began to see another side. He was honorable and caring. He fought for those that couldn't and kept his word to everyone."

Diana was still flabbergasted by what she was hearing and seemed to have lost the power of speech.

"I wasn't Queen of the Amazons back then, I was just Hippolyta or Polly as my teammates nicknamed me."

"Polly," Diana gasped, not believing her ears. Hippolyta chuckled at this.

"As I said it was a different time, Diana. Things I'd forgotten over the millennia here on Themyscira suddenly came back to me. I was just me and only me. I found I still had the same wants and desires as any other woman. As Queen I could never think of them, let alone pursue them. After all this time and when I least expected it, I was given another opportunity to feel like a woman again. It was then that I had a relationship with Ted Grant, Diana. We came together briefly, but it was of both our choosing. I ended it when I returned to the present."

"So when I gave up being the Goddess of Truth, that's why you didn't want to give up being Wonder Woman," Diana asked.

"Partly, but the main reason was that I knew my destiny was back here on Themyscira as Queen. I wanted to enjoy just a few more moments of that freedom."

"You make it sound as if being here and Queen is some sort of punishment."

"No, I didn't mean it like that,' Hippolyta replied. "It was a vacation, Diana, a chance to get away from everything for a little while. I always knew this is my place and just like you have your mission, I have one as well. My mission is to protect our sisters and this island. I will gladly do it as long as the Gods allow."

"But if you were with Wildcat, then why do you still speak to our sisters about the evils of man,' Diana asked.

"You have heard the stories about what happened to our sisters Diana. The monstrous things that were done to them left a mark for all time. Themyscira was created as a haven for our sisters against the cruelties of men. Even after all this time, the thought of returning to the Man's world terrifies many here. Those memories are still fresh in their minds, just as their deaths are. My role is to be a shepherd for our sisters. This is why I have slowly allowed our island to open to the outside world. I know to you it seems agonizingly slow, but I move at the pace that I must."

They sat there in silence for a long time. Diana rolled her mother's worlds over and over in her mind. She understood what her mother was telling her and even saw the logic behind it, but one question kept repeating in her head. Finally she couldn't hold back any longer.

"But you and Wildcat? Really?"

Diana made a face that indicated just how revolting the idea was to her.

"Ted was actually a very considerate lover."

"Shut up!" Diana gasped, horrified at the very thought.

"Excuse me,' Hippolyta said to her daughter. "Did you just tell your Queen to shut up, Princess?"

"No, I told my mother to shut up,' Diana replied. "I don't want to hear about you with Wildcat! It's disgusting! You're my mother!"

Hippolyta managed to hold in a smile. They might be Amazons and immortals, but something's between mothers and daughters never change.

"Is it so horrible to imagine that your mother might still enjoy the company of a man after all this time, Diana?" Hippolyta couldn't help teasing her daughter just a little bit.

"Yes! You're my mother, you're not suppose to be thinking of-of-of that! I don't want to think of that, ever! Can't you act your age, please?"

"As you wish, daughter,' the Queen said with a smile.

* * *

Illyria

Zatanna and Wally were out walking in the fields surrounding the capital. Zee hadn't wanted to; preferring to go back to sleep, but Clark had talked her into staying awake for now. He was going to investigate the poppies and the battlefield for clues, but was worried to leave her alone. Wally surprised everyone by volunteering to stay with her.

She didn't want to wear the gravity boots if she didn't have to and the mages had come up with a tether that would enable one person to be able to hold her down to the ground. It was basically a belt with a magical rope attached to it. Zee didn't like it either, but it was better than the boots.

She was currently floating about three feet off the ground.

"Why did you hit me this time,' Wally grumbled.

"Cause you were trying to look up my dress you pervert,' she angrily replied.

"Who? Me? I would never,' Wally said. He gave her his most innocent look. "I'm shocked, shock I say, that you would even suggest that!"

"Try it again and something's going to get a shock!"

"You would do that to a friend? Someone that's taking time to help you like this?"

"Yes, if they're acting all pervy I would."

"You're no fun."

"Why are you out here anyway,' she asked.

'You're my excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

"I need a break from Sabine and Flavia,' he replied. Just the thought of the two sent a trickle of cold sweat down his back.

"You? You're avoiding two attractive women that want to have sex with you,' she said. "Are you sure you haven't had a spell put on you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny,' Wally replied. "You don't understand they can't get enough! They're like a Hummers and I'm gasoline. They want to suck me dry!"

"Ewww, that's just gross," Zee complained.

"I didn't mean it like that, get your mind out of the gutter, Zee," Wally fired back. "I just meant they never want to stop. I think they're trying to kill me."

"By sleeping with you? Are you sure it's not a form of suicide on their part?"

"You know, when you don't get enough sleep you're really kind of snarky. Does your boyfriend know about this?"

Wally flashed her a grin and she gave him a snide look in return.

"So how do you like the new contraption the mages worked out for you,' he asked.

"I don't," she admitted. "I feel like a parade float with this thing on."

"See I was thinking more of a kite," he replied. "I mean I reel you in and then let you back out."

He gave her a quick demonstration of what he was talking about.

"I'm wearing a dress, Wally, don't do that again."

'I didn't look this time, I swear!"

She was about to reply, when out of the corner of her eye, Zatanna saw someone coming towards her. When she recognized who it was, a smile came to her lips.

"Here comes your girlfriend, Wally."

"Oh, God, I wonder what she wants,' Wally groaned.

"I thought you liked her?"

"I do, a lot, but she's just too much."

Sabine came running through the field with a huge smile on her face. She stopped right in front of Wally. He instinctively tightened his grip on the tether holding Zatanna.

"Hello, Wally!" Princess Sabine beamed at him and after a moment seemed to realize Zatanna was there too. "Oh, and hello Zatanna."

"Princess," Zee replied.

"H-H-Hi, Sabine, how you doing,' Wally nervously asked.

"Wonderful!"

"Oh, really, that's great."

"Zatanna, would you mind if Wally and I talked alone for a moment,' Sabine asked. Wally looked up and shook his head violently no. Zee smiled innocently down at him.

"I don't mind at all Princess. You can just let me float up, Wally,' she said. "It will be like I'm not even here."

With a small whimper, Wally reluctantly let out the tether and Zatanna floated up to twenty feet overhead. Wally had the end of the tether in both hands, as he turned his attention to Sabine.

"So," he offered.

"I have wonderful news, Wally!"

"Great."

"The wedding is off,' she said.

"Wh-What,' he gasped.

"What," Zatanna gasped hovering overhead. Sabine and Wally both looked up at her.

"Sorry."

With another look at Zatanna, Wally turned is attention back to Sabine.

"Why-Why is the wedding off?"

"I decided I didn't want to marriage of convenience, that I wanted one of love."

"Good for you,' Zatanna said. They looked at her again. She mimed sorry and then put her fingers in her ears.

"Are you sure about this, Sabine, it seems like a really big step,' Wally asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure,' she replied. "But that's not even the best part!"

'There's more?" The cold sweat soaked Wally's back as he apprehensively waiting for the rest.

"Yes,' Sabine said. "Now that I'm not getting married, that means we can spend even more time together! I spoke to Queen Flavia and she's excited too!"

"Oh God," Wally moaned. He went pale and his hands lost their grip on the tether. It shot up along with Zatanna. She started to climb very fast into the sky.

"Wallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"What's So Funny About Peace, Love and Understand?"

Illyria – Poppy Fields

Clark had scanned the area several times, using all his senses. The monsters that had attacked them had disappeared just like the riders. The poppy field remained. Something about all of this nagged at the edges of Clark's mind. Most of his focus lately had been on Zatanna and her condition. With each failed attempted by the Mages, Clark grew more frustrated. Magic wasn't his forte, but somehow he knew all of this was connected. It was the reason he was out here at the moment, to figure this out himself.

Zee had told Clark that magic and spells have a definite logic to them. He found this hard to believe, but saw no alternative. Opening his mind to every possibility he started free-associating on all the events. The Magic Kingdom? Disney, Mickey Mouse, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, cartoons, and animation his mind ran through. Nothing there, he thought, so he turned to Zee's floating. Floating, water, weightlessness were all he came up with. He saw no connection between the two. He let his gaze scan the area another time and the only thing out of the ordinary were the poppies. They shouldn't be here on this world.

Poppies had made her sleep came to this mind. The Wizard of Oz? Something seemed to click in his brain at that moment. The Wizard of Oz was a fairy tale. All that had happened had a fairy tale quality about it. He'd even met a woman named Tsaritsa here in this Magical Kingdom. Tsaritsa was the name of the Queen of Fables. From his experience with her, Clark knew she used her magic to turn fairy tales into a weapon. That had to be it!

His excitement level grew, as he knew he was on to something. Going over everything that had happened since they'd left the Watchtower, Clark suddenly remembered the fairy tale that Zatanna's father had told her as a child, The Light Princess. It took him a moment to recall the details of it, but he knew it fit the known facts. Maybe Batman wasn't the only one who could be a detective, Clark thought with a smile.

The sound of Zatanna screaming Wally's name reached Clark's ears and pulled him from his deliberations. Glancing around he saw her floating up towards the clouds gaining speed as she did. In the next moment he was a blur heading towards her.

* * *

Illyria – The Fields Outside the Capital

Wally nervously paced back and forth so fast he quickly dug a trench with his feet. He continually glanced up, as Zatanna got higher and higher. He'd already made several attempts at grabbing the tether, but it was well out of his reach. Princess Sabine stood next to him, cranking her neck up to watch Zee's progress.

"She's really gaining altitude, isn't she," Sabine observed.

"Yeah, my kite metaphor was completely wrong," replied Wally. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of what to do. 'She's like a helium balloon the way she took off."

"Shouldn't you try and rescue her?"

"Yeah, it's just I don't fly,' he admitted. "I've been trying to figure out someway of building up enough speed to reach escape velocity, but I'd be going so fast I'd probably rip her in half if I grabbed her."

"That wouldn't be the best result,' Sabine offered.

"No, she'd be even more pissed if she survived,' he said. "Wow, she really is moving, isn't she? I can't quite make out what she's saying, can you?"

"I believe it's something about if she survives tearing you a new one, whatever that means,' Sabine relayed. Wally groaned and paced even faster, while starting to bite his fingernails.

"Maybe instead of grabbing her you could grab the tether," Sabine suggested.

"I'd still jerk her really hard."

"She's a magi, we are much stronger than we appear, Wally."

"I guess it's worth a shot," he said. "I'm out of other ideas."

"Wait!" Sabine shouted. "Something's moving towards her!"

Wally turned and glanced up to see a red and blue blur come out of nowhere and snatch Zatanna up.

"It's Superman!" Sabine said.

"Thank God!" Wally gasped.

"He rescued her!"

"Yeah, that's sort of his thing," Wally replied. "You got a damsel in distress, he's your man. I heard about this female reporter in Metropolis that's always falling out high windows or off buildings, he catches her every time. You'd think she'd get a job closer to the ground by now, wouldn't you?"

"He's bringing her back down here," Sabine said. "She doesn't seem happy for just being rescued, does she? I think she's staring at you, Wally."

He actually gulped as he saw the murderous look in Zatanna's eyes

"Etik a otni yllaW nrut!" Zatanna screamed. The anger was plain in her voice. In the next moment the air around Wally began to shimmer. He felt like he was in wet cement and couldn't move. Suddenly everything changed and he transformed into a large kite complete with tail and string. Up he went as the wind caught him. Princess Sabine scrambled to grab the string attached to him.

"Okay, very funny Zee," he said. His voice suddenly was in the vocal range of Alvin the Chipmunk. Superman landed, still holding onto Zatanna. She still glared at Wally, but a smile came to her lips.

"Oh, come on, Zee, it was an accident!"

Hearing him made her smile even more.

"I think you're overreacting a bit, don't you," Wally said. The wind seemed to kick up and he was pulled higher into the sky. Princess Sabine let out some more line, but other than that didn't seem to know what to do.

"Elohssa!" she shouted in reply.

"Zee, come on, please," Wally begged.

"Zatanna, you know he didn't mean to let you float away," Clark whispered softly to her.

"I know," she reluctantly replied.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Wally shouted. He rose higher in the sky, becoming smaller and smaller to the naked eye.

"Please, Miss Zatara, Wally is rather useless to me in his present form," Sabine said. She was struggling to keep a grip on the line. "Couldn't you change him back, please?"

"Come on, Zee, please," Clark asked. She looked into his eyes and felt herself giving in.

"Oh, alright!"

With a wave of her hand, Wally transformed back into a human. Unfortunately he was several hundred feet off the ground at that moment. Frantically, he began to make wind spirals with his body to slow his descent. He still hit hard and groaned in pain.

"Damn, that should have worked better,' he mused. Wally heard his voice and it still sounded like it was playing at twice the normal speed. As he slowly got to his feet, he seemed to be swimming in his clothing. As Sabine moved over to him, Wally had to look up to see her face. His mouth hung open in shock and confusion. It was Zatanna's giggle that finally made him turn towards her.

"Very funny, very funny, Zee," Wally complained. "I thought you were going to change me back?"

"Well, this is a Magic Kingdom, I thought I'd make you to scale like they do at Disney World," she chuckled.

"Come on, please, I look and sound like the leader of the Lollipop Guild!"

"Is everything to scale," Sabine asked.

"Yes." Zatanna gave Wally a very satisfied smile.

"That won't work either," Sabine replied. "Please change him back to normal."

"Please, Zee,' Wally begged. "I swear I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"We are going to need him, Zatanna," Clark said. "I think I might have an idea how to stop the floating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just a theory, but I think it will work," Clark replied.

Zee waved her hand again and Wally changed back to normal.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Zee. For a moment there I had visions of starring in the remake of Terror in Tiny Town!"

"Is everything back to normal," Sabine asked, as she ran her fingers lightly down the front of his body. Wally quickly reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Easy, Princess," Wally whispered. "Not in front of Mom and Dad over there."

"Superman is your father?"

"No, it's just an expression,' Wally explained. "We can talk about it later, in private."

"I can't wait!"

"That's what I was afraid of."

Zatanna was busy ripping off the harness and tether. She tossed it to the ground and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

"I'm not wearing that thing again," she stated. "I'll just go wherever you go from now on."

"I can live with that, but I think we may be able to keep you on the ground without anything holding you."

"How,' she asked.

"Let's head over to the lake,' he offered, holding her tight against him.

* * *

New York City

His shift on the Watchtower was over and Vigilante returned to the apartment he owed in Manhattan. Most would be surprised that he had an apartment in the city, but during his former career in show business he bought it. He also had a ranch out West, but decided to stay in the city tonight.

It had been two days since he'd last seen Artemis. After he'd put his cards on the table, she'd gotten very quiet. Eventually she made an excuse and left. Vigilante figured that was it and he wouldn't see her again. At least she hadn't tried to gut him with that knife of hers, so he'd made some progress.

The thing was he had been honest; he was very attracted to her. He always knew it was a long shot for the two of them. Maybe it was just too much to ask for her to overcome a lifetime of belief in a few short days. It was his lose though, as he somehow knew she was a very special woman.

So here he was, alone in the city. He turned the key on his front door and stepped inside. The lights of the city could be seen through the windows and cast a pale shadow over everything. Taking off his gun belt and hat, Vigilante went over and opened one of the windows. The sounds of the city filtered up to him. He stood there; gazing out over the vast canyons of high rises. There were so many people out there, but the one he wanted to be with wasn't one of them.

Vigilant felt a wave of melancholy come over him. Although he looked twenty-five or thirty, he was really older than that. It was inside that he felt it. The problem with age is it gets harder and harder to put yourself out there. When you're young it's painful, but you bounce back. With each passing year it takes longer and longer to recover. After awhile, you just sort of stop taking the risk. You start feeling age creeping up on you in those moments.

He picked up his Gibson Archtop guitar and fingered the frets. Lloyd Loar, himself had signed and presented it to Vigilante. He moved over and sat down on one of the Stickley leather mission chairs and strummed a few bars on the guitar. It still had that full-bodied sound. Leaning his head back, Vigilante closed his eyes and began to sing to himself. His baritone voice was soft and clear.

_"As I walked out in the streets of Laredo_

_As I walked out in Laredo one day,_

_I spied a young cowboy, all wrapped in white linen_

_Wrapped up in white linen and cold as the clay._

_"I see by your outfit, that you are a cowboy."_

_These words he did say as I slowly walked by._

_"Come sit down beside me and hear my sad story,_

_For I'm shot in the chest, and today I must die."_

He picked the notes to the rest of the song, letting his mind drifted back to friends long since gone and forgotten by most.

"I was mistake," a voice said behind him. Vigilante turned and glanced over his shoulder to see Artemis standing in the shadows.

"How's that,' he asked.

"You are a very good singer, but your song is steeped in sadness."

"It's called the Cowboy's Lament," he explained. "It seemed appropriate tonight."

She slowly moved out of the shadows and over towards the window. He could see she was still dressed for battle, yet there was an uneasiness about her.

"How did you know I'd be here,' he asked.

"You are easy to track and the locks on this building are laughable."

She seemed to be staring out at the city, almost as if she were looking for something. He waited, knowing this was her play.

"So are you lamenting tonight,' she asked.

"I suppose so."

"You have regrets?"

"Yes, I imagine we all do,' he replied.

"And was what you said at the roadhouse one of those regrets?" She turned and faced him, her expression hard and focused.

"No it wasn't."

Her eyes seemed to bore into his, looking for any sign of doubt or deception. He kept his gaze steady and even, letting her know he was telling the truth. After what seemed like an eternity she relaxed and looked away.

"Would you like a drink,' he offered.

"Yes."

Setting his guitar down, Vigilante moved over to the kitchen and pulled down a bottle from the top shelf. It was aged Kentucky bourbon and he poured three fingers into two glasses. He carried them both out to the living room and offered her one. She took it, sniffed the glass and then looked at him.

"What should we toast to,' he asked. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Lament,' she finally said. They touched glasses lightly and sipped the smooth liquor.

"Would you like to sit down?"

She nodded and moved over to one of the leather chairs. Even sitting down she looked ready for an attack. Vigilante eased himself back into his chair and looked over at her.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again,' he quietly said.

"Neither did I,' she admitted.

"Yet here we are."

She seemed to want to say something, but couldn't seem to find the words to start. Abruptly, she rose and began pacing the room. She was gripping the glass so hard, he feared it would shatter in her hand. She stopped at the window again and looked out over the city. He watched her shift her weight from side to side effortlessly like the trained warrior she was. Artemis took another drink and then turned to face him again.

"I've been thinking about what you said," she began. "I have spent most of the last two days thinking about what you said."

"Come to any conclusions?"

"Yes." Her voice grew quiet as she looked back out over the city. "I too have regrets. Actions I've taken in the past I can never change. A warrior's lament if you will."

"I understand," he replied.

"As I thought about what you said to me, I realized I didn't want this to be another one."

She faced him, waiting for his response. Outwardly she was proud and defiant, but inwardly there was apprehension. This was the unknown. It felt dangerous and frightening. She was allowing this man to see her vulnerable, something she swore she would never allow another to see. Vigilante slowly stood up and moved over towards her. She seemed to tense as he drew near. He stopped and offered his open hand to her. At first she just stared at it and then tentatively reached her own out to him. He gently took her hand in his and raised it slowly to his lips. He watched her the whole time, as he gently kissed her fingertips.

Artemis swallowed nervously, as his feathery touch seemed to send little tremors through her system. He held her hand and looked up into her eyes.

"Artemis, I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to do," Vigilante said. "We'll take this at your pace, darlin'."

His being as close as he was made her nervous. She pulled her hand away from him and stepped back.

"Know I will not be at your beck and call, Vigilante. I will not belong to you or anyone."

"I wouldn't ask you to, Artemis,' he replied.

"If-If-If we do this," she continued. "I will not be your girlfriend. I will come and go as I please. I will not be subjugated."

That was the crux of it, he knew. A lifetime of experience and the stories of her sisters had ingrained the idea of men subjugating women. In the days they'd spent together he'd gotten an inkling that she had been betrayed and hurt before. He needed to let her know that he understood.

"I want you because of who you are, Artemis," he began. "I have no interested in changing you or putting any conditions on this. I will gladly take what you can give. If you decided at anytime you wish to stop and leave, I will respect your wishes."

He took a step towards her and then time she didn't move away.

"I'm only asking two things of you in return, Artemis. One, you take a leap of faith that I'm an honorable man and will be true to my word to you."

She gave a nod, her eyes never leaving his.

"And the second thing,' she asked.

"That if I do or say something you don't like, you tell me and not pull that pig sticker on me."

He gave her a charming smile and she couldn't help but return it.

"I wouldn't need my knife to handle you, Vigilante,' she said. There was a teasing note in her voice for the first time.

"True enough."

He took a step closer to her and leaned forward. As his lips approached hers, he could see her whole body stiffen. He lightly kissed her and then slowly stepped back. He couldn't help himself and took a quick glance to see if her hand was on her knife. It wasn't and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know it's a lot better if you participate,' he offered. In the next moment, Artemis pulled him to her and planted a smoldering kiss on him. It took Vigilante's breath away. When she finally broke it and jerked him away from her, he was breathing hard.

"Did you mean like that," she asked. The was a teasing smile on her lips.

"Ye-Ye-Yeah,' he stammered.

"You are correct, it is better,' she pulled him to her again, only this time they didn't stop at one kiss.

* * *

Illyria

Princess Sabine and Wally stood on the shore watching as Clark carried Zee over the water. The Princess had insisted Wally bring her, as she was interested in this as well. Wally couldn't hold still, nervously hoping Clark's plan worked.

Above the water, Clark held Zatanna in his arms just hovering over the surf.

"I don't know about this, Clark,' she said. "Are you sure it will work?"

"I think so," he replied.

She took another look down at the water churning below.

"Explain it to me again," she said to him. He couldn't help chuckling and kissed her.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one, Zee,' he replied. "I think I understand what's going on, but there's only one way to find out for sure."

"And that involves dropping me in the ocean?"

"I won't drop you, I promise, besides, you would float up, not down."

She took one more look at the water and then back to him. As she gazed into those sky blue eyes it was hard not to trust him. Sighing, she kissed him and then nodded. Clark slowly let them down until they were immersed in the water. They bobbed in the tide, still in each other's arms.

"So what now, 'she asked.

"Now I let go and see if you float away or not."

He could see she was nervous, but was willing to trust him. Slowly he let her slip from his arms, his hands sliding down her arms until only their fingertips were touching. Taking a deep breath, Zatanna let go completely. Part of her expected to start floating out of the water immediately, but after a moment she realized it wasn't happening. She looked over at the smiling Clark and gasped.

"I'm not floating anymore!"

"It worked,' he happily said.

"But how? Why?"

"The fairy tale your father used to tell you as a little girl, Zee."

"The Light Princess?"

"Yes, I think that's the spell that's been put on you."

He gently pulled her back into his arms and flew them to the shore. They touched down and once again Clark released her. She remained on the sand.

"Hey, you're not floating,' Wally shouted.

"Remarkable," Sabine added.

"So like in the story, as long as I'm in water or wet I stop floating,' Zatanna asked.

"I think that's how it works, just like the fairy tale," Clark replied.

"So you have to stay wet all the time," Wally asked.

"I guess," Zee admitted. "All though I'm already starting to dry a bit and I can feel the spell coming back."

"I'm on it!" Wally disappeared and was back before anyone could say a word. He had a large bucket full of water. Zatanna started to protest, but it was too late. Wally doused her with the water, soaking her completely.

"Wally!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Minefields Surrender"

Gotham

Alfred casually walked to the front door of Wayne Manor and opened it. Standing there in a formal evening gown was Shayera Hol. Alfred glanced down to see the mace in her hand and then straightened his bowtie.

"You must be Miss Hol," Alfred said. "Please come in. Master Wayne will be with you momentarily."

She nodded and entered the house, her eyes scanning over its size and obvious wealth.

"You look lovely, if I may say."

"Thank you, it's Alfred, isn't it,' she replied.

"Yes, miss, it is."

Shayera nodded and absently tapped her mace against her palm as she looked around.

"That's an interesting accessory you have, miss,' Alfred observed. "Quite daring, most young women would have gone with a clutch purse."

"Oh, um, ah, I like to be prepared,' she lamely offered.

"I was under the impression it was a party you were attending, not fisticuffs."

"That remains to be seen," Shayera replied. "Your 'Mr. Wayne' can be very infuriating at times."

"That's probably true,' Alfred admitted. "And yet you're going up with him again."

"I know, I don't get it either."

"If I may suggest, miss, perhaps he's as interested and confused as you are," Alfred said.

"Bruce? Confused? You've met him, right,' Shayera asked. "I mean you know what he does and who he is, don't you? Confused isn't the word I'd ever use to describe him."

"Yes Miss Hol, I know what you're referring to, but I would suggest it is in that role he is most comfortable and assured," Alfred replied. "If it helps, I've known Master Bruce all his life. He doesn't ask a lady out more than once unless he's interested."

"How about Selina Kyle?"

'A fascinating woman, Miss Kyle" Alfred offered. "Again, though, I would point out he asked you out, Miss Hol, not Miss Kyle."

"I suppose," Shayera reluctantly admitted. "He just did it in such a sneaky way, though."

"I would suggest to you we all fall back on what we know when it comes to getting what we want," Alfred replied. He glanced down at her mace and then looking into her eyes. "I think you know what I mean?"

"I suppose."

The sound of the library door opening caused them both to turn and see Bruce Wayne step into the room.

"Sorry I was delayed, Shayera," he said. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, so do you,' she replied.

"If I'm needed, Alfred, you know how to reach me."

"Of course, sir."

"Well then,' he said to Shayera. "Shall we get this second date underway?"

"Third date,' she replied.

"Yes, right, third date," he corrected himself. They started moving towards the door. "Second one I asked you on."

Shayera stopped and gripped her mace a little tighter.

"It's the third, Bruce and we're not leaving till we get this straight!"

"It's the third date, I already admitted that,' he replied.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And the third date you asked me on,' she fired at him.

"Second."

"Bruce, damn it, it was the third!" She shouted. Shayera slammed her mace into her hand and turned towards Alfred. "Alfred, you be the arbiter, he won't admit he asked me out three times."

"The first time, Huntress asked if I would take you out, so that doesn't count," Bruce added.

"You specifically said how about Thursday, I'll pick you up at seven! That qualifies as asking me out, so it's three," Shayera countered.

"No it doesn't, tell her Alfred," Bruce replied. The two of them turned to look at the older man. He glanced back and forth at them.

"I would tend to support Miss Hol on this, Master Bruce,' Alfred said.

"See? I was right!"

Bruce looked over and saw the satisfied smile on her face and then turned back to Alfred.

"You're selling me out, Alfred? I am still technically your employer I might point out."

"True, but Miss Hol has a mace in her hands," Alfred replied. "I thought it wise to agree with her at the moment."

"Very diplomatic of you."

"So admit it,' Shayera said to him.

"Okay, it's the third time," Bruce replied. "Now can we go?"

"Yes."

Alfred opened the door for them and being a gentleman, Bruce let her go first. As he followed and was just about out the door, he turned and whispered to Alfred.

"It's really the second time, you know that, don't you?"

"Bruce! I heard that,' Shayera shouted.

"Have a pleasant evening, both of you," Alfred smoothly replied and closed the door.

* * *

The Javelin

A thoroughly soaked Zatanna walked inside and dropped down into one of the chairs. Following her was a concerned Clark, an amorous Princess Sabine and a distracted Wally still carrying a large bucket of water.

"Just say the word, Zee, if you start to feel like you're going to float, I'm ready," Wally said. She turned her gaze towards him and she did not look happy. Brushing her wet tangled hair from her face, Zatanna flicked her hand and water splashed on the deck.

"Are you trying to drowned me?"

"Just trying to make up for letting you slip away earlier, Zee,' Wally replied. The Princess took this moment to run her hand along Wally's back. "Hey! One crisis at a time, please."

"How are you holding up, Zatanna,' Clark asked.

"Well, besides being cold and wet, I'm tired,' she said. The other three moved over and took seats by her.

"You do look haggard, Zatanna," Sabine said.

"Well, having buckets of water dumped on you kind of does that."

"But you're not floating,' Wally added. "Give the word, I'm ready!"

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much, Wally," Zee said. "Are you doing it to get me back for turning you into a kite?"

"Me?" Wally gave her his most innocent smile. "I'm shocked you would even suggest that, Zatanna."

"You are, aren't you,' she replied. "I'm even too tired to hit you. Princess, would you please?"

Sabine reached over smacked Wally across the face. He was stunned, his mouth hanging open in shock. Clark and Zee were equally taken aback. Sabine looked at the others and a confused look came over her lovely countenance.

"What? Was that not how it is done,' she asked.

"Well, no, that's not how it's done!" Wally replied. "You slap my face if I say something offensive, not do something offensive! Like this!"

Wally reached over and smacked Zee on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"See? There are rules about this sort of thing. Jeez, don't you people do anything else except, well you know, around here? By the way, for a little thing, you pack a wallop, Sabine. I think I'm going to have you handprint on my face for a week."

"Try again, Princess," Zee said as she rubbed her shoulder. Sabine immediately reached over and smacked Wally hard on the shoulder.

"Ease up! Ow! It's not a blood sport! It's a light tap, not a haul off and hit someone as hard as you can thing,' Wally complained. He started to rub his shoulder too.

"Okay, let's get back to the real problem, please,' Clark finally interjected. "If you feel the need to hit someone, hit me, I'm invulnerable."

Sabine immediately reached over and smacked him just as hard.

"Ow! That hurt,' she complained. She began to rub her hand and frowned. Zee and Wally shared a small smile.

"Now that you have that out of your system, I think we need to find a more permanent solution to Zee's curse."

"Well how do they stop it in the fairy tale," Wally asked.

"The Light Princess finally cries," Zee explained.

"So if I understand this right, you cry and it's over,' Wally replied.

"I suppose, but I'm not really unhappy," Zee offered. "I mean, yeah, I'm worn out and soaking wet, but I really don't feel like crying."

"Pull out a nose hair,' Wally suggested. Both Sabine and Zatanna made a face at this suggestion.

"Maybe we should try something less drastic,' Clark suggested. "Why don't you try and think of something sad? Perhaps that will make you cry."

"Like what?"

"Your father,' Clark offered.

"I already thought of that, it's just that I've already cried so much over his death I can't seem to cry any more,' Zee replied.

"How about imagining you pigged out on nothing but fudge for a couple of months and become like a real porker and can only shop at Lane Bryant,' Wally offered. "That costume wasn't intended for an extra plus size gal, wasn't it? I can almost picture the fat squeezing it's way out of those fishnets."

'Sad, Wally, not angry,' Zee growled.

"Okay, how about a busload of nuns going off a bridge,' Wally suggested.

"Is that one of those stupid what's black and white and red all over jokes Plastic man is always telling,' Clark asked. Zatanna scowled at Wally.

"Princess," Zee said. Sabine immediately backhanded Wally, nearly knocking him off his chair.

"Ow! That hurt! Really, honey, I know you have problems with moderation, but come on, work with me here!"

"I didn't even hit you full strength,' Sabine countered.

"Are you kidding, you started that from your shoe tops! What are you lifting weights on the side or something? Moderation! Please, don't you have that word in your native tongue?"

"Yes, of course," Sabine replied. She went on to say it in her native language. The other three were clueless.

"Okay, forget that, how about you hit Supes if you fell the urge from now on?"

"I'd rather not,' Sabine said. "It hurts hitting him, while you are much softer."

"You really know how to stroke a guy's ego, don't you,' Wally sarcastically said. Sabine smiled at this and ran her hand up Wally's thigh under the table. He quickly jerked away.

"Not what I meant! You are really lovely, Sabine, I'm mean lovely, but you kind of focus on one thing, don't you? Moderation, let's try that again, please?"

Sabine reluctantly nodded and Wally slipped back into his chair. Zatanna leaned against Clark, almost as if the effort to sit up was too much for her.

"I'm just so tired,' Zee groaned. "I feel like every muscle in my body aches. I just want to sleep."

"Come on, Zee, stay with me," Clark urged. "Try and think of something that will make you cry."

"I still say nose hair, works every time,' Wally said.

"I'm so tired, I can' think of anything. I'm sorry," Zee offered.

"It's okay, we'll fight this together, honey, I promise,' Clark gently said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Never knowing love,' Sabine quietly stated.

"Excuse me,' Zee asked.

"Imagine hearing of love your whole life, seeing it all around you, yet it slips by,' Sabine said. "Or worse, imagine knowing it, but being afraid to reach for it. Imagine looking back on your life and realizing you didn't have love in it because you were too afraid to take the chance."

They all sat there for a moment in silence as Sabine's words sunk in. Zee glanced over at Clark and then felt a tear start to roll down her cheek.

"Wally?" Sabine said to him.

"I think I got something in my eye,' he managed to reply. "Just give me a moment."

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah, Mari and Jonn sat in the cafeteria on break. They were discussing some of the latest missions, when Vigilante walked in. He loudly said howdy to everyone as he got a cup of coffee and then headed back out.

'What's up with him,' Dinah asked.

"What do you mean," Jonn asked.

"He seems way too happy,' Diana replied.

"Yeah, what's up with all the howdys and calling everyone pardner,' Mari added.

"Why is him being in a good mood a problem exactly,' Jonn asked.

"He's in too good a mood, Jonn,' Dinah explained. "He's practically beaming from ear to ear."

"He has a mask on, how could you possibility know he's smiling?"

'Even with the mask, you can tell,' Dinah said. "I think he's actually strutting. There's definitely something going on with him."

"He acts like he got laid or something,' Mari offered.

"Yes, that it! Jonn, do a quick scan of him and see who it was,' Dinah said.

"I'm not going to invade his privacy like that, Dinah,' he countered.

"Oh, come on, I'm not asking you to mess with his mind, just a quick peak."

"I'm sorry, no, Dinah." Jonn stood up and was about to leave.

"Okay, I'm sorry to put you in that position, Jonn,' Dinah quickly said. "Please, sit back down."

"All right,' he replied and resumed his seat.

"So if you had to guess, who would you say he slept with,' Dinah immediately asked.

"I wouldn't guess,' Jonn firmly said.

"Lady Blackhawk,' Mari excitedly offered.

"Lady Blackhawk? Why,' Dinah asked.

"I don't know, her name just popped into my head,' Mari admitted.

"I don't believe they even know each other, Mari,' Jonn said. "You should refrain from wildly speculating about our teammates like that."

"Sorry, yeah, you're right,' Mari replied.

"Besides, that was a terrible guess,' Dinah chimed in. "We have to do this logically, if Jonn's not going to be a friend and scan him."

"Which I'm not,' Jonn quickly added.

"Thought you might reconsider,' Dinah admitted. "Moving on, we know Vigilante hangs out with Wildcat and Shining Knight. So logically we need to look at…"

"Big Barda,' Mari exclaimed.

Dinah and Jonn turned and gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh, right, she's married."

"You are really horrible at this, you know,' Dinah said.

* * *

The Circus

The fairy tale characters were all gathered under the big top. Showtime wasn't for a few hours, but Scaramouche had called them together.

"So what is it this time,' Snowball asked. "He probably wants us all to take pay cuts. That's what happens when you don't control the means of production! You're just wage slaves to the Man!"

"I thought you were on about the Aristos,' the third witch asked. "Now it's the Man?"

"Aristos was too obscure for most, so I went with the modern parlance,' Snowball explained.

"Who exactly is the Man in this case, anyway,' Steve the ogre asked.

'If I understand the metaphor right," Pete the Dragon said. "Scaramouche would be the Man, wouldn't he?"

"Now that's what I thought too, at first,' Punch spoke up. "The problem with that interpretation is that he doesn't own the circus, does he? He would be just another wage slave in Snowball's scenario."

"Than it's the Queen of Fables, right,' the second witch said. 'She's the real boss, so it has to be her, doesn't it?"

"I'd prefer we didn't talk about the Queen if you don't mind,' The Big Bad Wolf said.

"But wouldn't she be just another cog in the wheel,' Steve the ogre offered. "If we're getting metaphysical here, than ultimately some unnamed Deity would be the ultimate Man, wouldn't he?"

"See I didn't take it that far,' the third witch replied. "Maybe I'm narrow casting here, but I thought the pig's agitprop was more of the Workers of the World Unite variety."

"Boy, he just won't let that go, will he,' Punch observed.

"It worked on the farm,' Snowball shouted. "I need a drink! You people don't have the sense to throw off your chains or even see them!"

"Now is chains a metaphor, too,' Pete the Dragon asked.

Before anyone could answer, Scaramouche came in carrying a stack of papers.

"Friends! Friends! Gather round," he shouted. "I bring the means of our freedom!"

"What?"

"Asylum applications! I talked to the deputy registrar and all we have to do is prove we're magical in nature and fill out the correct paperwork. Oh, and have it notarized of course."

"I've got my notary license," the first witch piped up. Everyone cheered.

"I'm surrounded by file clerks,' Snowball grumbled.

* * *

The Javelin

Zee was bawling, the tears streaming down her face. Clark sat next to her, holding her and letting her cry it out. Sabine sat with her head down, a frown marring her beauty.

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry,' Wally murmured. "But it gets you right here, you know."

His lower lip quivered as he looked away.

'It's okay, it's okay,' Clark whispered, rubbing Zee's shoulders.

"Thanks, Big Blue, I appreciate that,' Wally said. "I'm trying to keep a stiff upper lip, but I'm only human."

"I was talking to Zee, Wally."

Zatanna wiped her red, puffy eyes and looked up at Clark.

"I don't understand,' she said. "I'm crying, but it's not working. According to the fairy tale I cry and the curse goes away. It's still there, I can feel it, and I'm going to still float."

In the next moment, Wally picked up the bucket of water and drenched both Zee and Clark.

"Thanks,' Clark said, wiping the water from his eye. Zatanna pushed a soaked lock of hair away from her face and glared at Wally.

"Princess!"

Sabine immediately backhanded Wally, this time knocking him off his chair.

"Owww! Damn it, honey, moderation, please!" Wally groaned as he got back up and sat down. "I swear if you weren't so hot, I think you were trying to kill me!"

* * *

Gotham

The party was in full swing. Bruce and Shayera had been dancing together all night. They had also been verbally sparring the whole night.

"Look, just admit it was underhanded how you asked me out, will you,' Shayera said.

"No,' Bruce said, shaking his head. "You practically begged me to ask you out again. What was I supposed to do?"

Shayera stopped dancing and stood glaring at him.

"What? I begged you," Shayera gasped. "That's a laugh! You were all Mr. Devious getting me upset so you could sneak asking me out in. I said yes before I even knew what was happening."

It was Bruce's turn to glare.

"So I tricked you, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful,' Bruce said in a snide voice. "Here I thought Selina was an infuriating woman! Just for the record, Shayera, I don't have to trick women to get them to go out with me. You jumped at the chance the first opening you got! Oh, and while we're discussing it, it was the second time!"

He stepped back and started to walk away. Shayera was livid. She almost kicked herself for leaving her mace in the car. How dare he, she thought. She wasn't going to take that from him. Grinding her teeth, Shayera stormed after him. She caught up to Bruce just near the glass doors that lead out to the balcony. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. He started to protest, but she unfurled her wings and launched them both up into the sky.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Shayera?"

"Now you can't walk away, Bruce,' she fired back. "For the record, I didn't jump at anything! I just asked why you hadn't called! You took it on yourself to ask me out again, for the third time!"

"Second,' he countered. "There was nothing sneaky about it! And I only ask you out because I enjoy our previous dates!"

"I enjoyed them too and it was the third time!"

"Second!"

"Third!"

"Second!"

Thi.."

He cut her off with the kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Little Triggers"

Gotham

Bruce Wayne stood by his bedroom window gazing out over his city as the sunrise slowly brought light to everything. There was a frown marring his strong features. Things hadn't gone the way he'd planned the night before. In fact, he'd been out of control and that troubled him mightily this morning. It wasn't like him to lose control. He never lost control, ever. He'd let his emotions get the best of him. That was another thing he didn't let happen.

The sound of her stirring on the bed made him turn.

"Good morning."

She gave him a warm, satisfied smile.

"Good morning."

He was already thinking of some way to take control of this, to distance himself from what had happened.

"So I guess it really was our third date after all?"

She was feeling good, in a teasing mood.

"About that."

He knew he might as well address it now. Yes, there would be hurt feelings, but he felt he had to before it got further out of hand.

"We already finished that argument, Bruce, I won, remember?"

The kiss had shocked her, but she's immediately responded to it. She let her emotions fly, so it speak and it had been wonderful.

"About last night, I made a mistake, Shayera."

"I don't know, I've done it before, Bruce and you seem to have it down. You're really good at parts of it."

More teasing on her part, he nodded and gave her a brief smile. She was going to be very unhappy, but it was for the best, he told himself.

"I didn't mean that sort of mistake. I meant the whole thing was a mistake."

The happy smile slipped from her lips. She was fully awake and stared at him hard.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, things got out of hand and I shouldn't have let them."

He put the blame on himself, hoping at least she would take some solstice from that.

"There were two of us involved, Bruce. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have let you."

She had an inkling of where this was going, but she just couldn't believe it. He was going to have to say the words.

"I shouldn't have let it happen. I knew you were interested in Wally and I should have respected that."

"Let's leave Wally out of it for now. Neither of us was thinking of him last night. From what I hear in the reports, Wally probably wasn't even thinking of Wally last night. So what's this really about, Bruce?"

She was sitting on the side of the bed, the sheet wrapped around her. Her auburn hair disheveled but alluring to the eye. If anything, she looked even more beautiful this morning than she had the previous night. He couldn't let emotions sway him again. Thrusting his hands into his robe pockets, Bruce dipped his head before he continued.

"Be that as it may, it still doesn't change the fact that it was a mistake. I'm sorry, Shayera, last night while amazing, shouldn't have happened. It won't happen again."

She looked at him for a moment and he could see the hurt in her eyes. She had to turn away, scanning the room for her clothes. Standing up, she spread her wings, stretching them out completely. The white sheet still wrapped around her body, she looked like an angel to him.

"So that's it?"

She didn't even turn to watch him answer, just began picking up her things.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

End it quick he thought, before it becomes too deep.

"Well, at least you waited for the sweat to dry, didn't you?"

The sarcasm in her voice was tinged with bitterness.

"I didn't mean it like that."

He didn't want it to end this way. He'd done this countless times before, but he didn't want to end it with her like this.

"Yes, you did. It seemed too practiced, too polished. You're not going to tell me this is the first time, are you? I'm sure you and Alfred have a little routine worked out by now. You give me the brush off and then he offers breakfast and some comforting words?"

The more she was in the same room with him, the more her sadness turned to anger. She'd let herself open up to him last night and thought he had too. The man she had gone to bed with last night was the man standing in the room with her now. How could she be such a fool to fall for it, she thought.

"If it's not too much trouble I'll use your bathroom and be on my way."

"No, of course not."

It wasn't going how he hoped or how it usually went. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Last night had been about losing control, but even now it didn't feel right. This was a mistake, he thought and this time he wasn't thinking about the previous night. He'd treated her as if she were disposable, when that was the furthest thing from the truth. Before he could say a word, she closed the bathroom door on him.

A light knock on his bedroom door came and Alfred slowly opened it and poked his head inside.

"I thought I heard voices, so I assumed you would want the usual. I have breakfast prepared for the young lady and a car waiting."

"No, not this time, Alfred."

Alfred gave him a questioning look before nodding and silently closing the door. It was all-wrong, Bruce thought. I've botched this badly. If I just hadn't lost control last night, this wouldn't have happened.

The bathroom door opened and Shayera stepped, dressed in the same evening gown from the night before. Little memories flickered through Bruce's brain of the feel of her skin against his, the sound of the clasp coming undone and her dress slipping away from her. Her fingers and lips dancing over his sweat covered flesh echoed through him, as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry it worked out like this, Shayera, I didn't mean for this to happen."

It wasn't the words he wanted to say, but before he could continue, she held up her hand to stop him. A sad chuckle came from her lips.

"No, Bruce, it shouldn't. I can't believe I fell for it. Selina tried to warn me that first night, but I guess I just thought I was different. You never let anyone get close unless it's on your terms, do you? So what excuse are you going to give me, the rich boy with issues or how the city is your priority?"

"The city is my priority."

The mocking tone she used irritated him. Those weren't just excuses, they were the truth.

"I guess I should be glad you didn't use me being a traitor, shouldn't I? That's the other big excuse, isn't it, lack of trust? It's no wonder you never have any relationships."

She was angry and lashing out, he knew, but it still hurt. He felt the need to defend himself against her accusations.

"I've had relationships, they just haven't ended well."

"Right, sure you have."

The sarcasm was dripping off her words. He felt his own anger starting to rise.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Just let it go, Bruce. You ended it right on queue so let's not say things we'll regret."

"No, let's say them, Shayera. You think you know something about me, so please, enlighten me with your Thanagarian wisdom."

He hit right at a sore spot with her just as he intended. They were both livid.

"All right, if you insisted. All those reasons you give for not being in a relationship you know what they are? Bull Shit!"

She pronounced it as two words, putting emphasis on both.

"Excuse me?"

"They're bullshit, Bruce. The real reason you never have any long-term relationships is because you're afraid."

"Really? We sleep together once and now you're an authority, is that it?"

She was getting very personal and his anger got the best of him. The words came out hard.

"I didn't have to sleep with you to figure you out, Bruce. Look at the relationships you've had with women, they're either the Vestal Virgin or the Femme Fatale, aren't they? You danced around Diana, the innocent in the world, yet knew it you ever did start something you'd really had to commit. Can't have that, can you? So who else? Selina? Deny it all you want, but you still have feelings for her, but you just can't act on them, can you? What's the other one's name, Talia? Can't control her or trust her, can you? The same goes for Selina, doesn't it?"

His voice was low, almost gravely as he replied.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Look how fast you're pulling away this morning, Bruce. I don't fall into either of those categories, so I'm the most dangerous. I'm an adult woman, a mix of all those things. You let your emotions go last night and now you're terrified of what might happen. You can't wait to get me out the door, can you?"

She had touched a nerve and anger flared through him. He wanted to lash out at her, to hurt her with words as she had him.

"I think you're overestimating how special last night was."

His jab hit the target. She curled her fingers into a fist, but wasn't going to let him provoke her. That would be the easy way out for him.

"If it wasn't special than why are you so afraid this morning, Bruce?"

"I'm not afraid."

"You keep telling yourself that. While you're denying it, why don't you ask yourself why it is that your longest relationships are with lost young boys? They look up to you as a mentor, follow you, are subordinates to you, yet they grow up and leave too, don't they? Everyone things Wally's the immature one, but at least he's willing to take a chance. The truth is, you're still the little boy, Bruce, trying to control everything in your sandbox. Maybe it's time you grow up."

"Get out."

He turned away from her, almost dismissing her from his sight. She looked at him and a bit of regret creeped in. They had said things they could never take back. She'd let the hurt and anger provoke her. There was nothing more to say.

"Good bye."

He didn't turn even after the door closed behind her.

* * *

The Javelin

Crying hadn't worked, so it was suggested Zatanna return to the palace so the Mages could be consulted. She wasn't thrilled with that idea, but didn't have a better one.

"Could I at least change into some dry clothes? These are soaking wet and I'm starting to shake,' she said. She quickly glanced over at Wally. "Don't even think about another bucket of water. I'll take a shower, a nice hot shower. Maybe it'll wake me up."

"I'll help you," Clark immediately said.

"Big Blue, would you mind if Sabine helped Zee,' Wally asked. "I need to talk to you about something important, in private."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Something important?"

"Really important, please?"

"Well, if Zatanna doesn't mind,' Clark replied.

"No, but are you willing Princess? I mean it's not really something I would think of as royalty's work."

"I've seen women naked before, Miss Zatanna," Sabine said. "If it will help get us all back to the palace faster, I'm willing."

"Who exactly have you seen naked," Wally asked.

"I'll tell you once we get back to the palace,' Sabine teasingly replied.

"Don't tell him anything about me," Zee immediately said.

"Of course not, you have my word."

'We'll talk about it later,' Wally whispered to her. Unfortunately, Wally didn't whisper that softly, and Zatanna heard him.

'Again, Princess!"

"Wait!" Wally started to protest, but Sabine was already backhanding him.

"Damn it, honey, that hurts! What are you part cyborg or something?"

"Let's go, Princess,' Zee said with a smile. Wally gave them both a scowl as they headed into Zee's room. He rubbed his shoulder and muttered to himself.

"I know she's just a tiny thing, but she really hits like linebacker! My arm is practically numb from that last shot."

"What was so important you wanted to talk about, Wally,' Clark asked. "It wasn't being hit by the Princess, was it?"

"No, but could you give her one good shot, you know, just to even things out for me?"

"I'm not hitting the Princess, Wally."

"Right, I forgot, you never hit a woman," Wally replied.

"Neither do you," Clark pointed out.

"No, but I'm really starting to rethink that policy," Wally admitted. He started working his shoulder around, grimacing as he did. "She hits like a jackhammer. It's got to be magic, I mean look at the size of her!"

"Was there a point to this, Wally?"

"Right, right, what I wanted to talk to you about concerns Sabine."

"I'm not hitting her, Wally, that's final."

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, but do you have to be so final about it? Think it over for awhile, maybe you'll change your mind."

"Wally."

"Okay," Wally said. He slid over close to Clark and glanced around to make sure they were alone. Clark glanced around wondering what he was looking for. "The thing is, I think she wants to well, you know, be with me, Supes."

"Aren't you already sleeping together?" Clark wasn't sure he was following this.

"Yes and mostly it's spectacular,' Wally replied. "Did I tell you about the thing she does with her tongue? It's amazing, she should get a patent on it."

Clark sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead.

"I really don't want to hear about that, Wally."

"Your loss. Anyway, what I mean is I think she's fallen in love with me"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes! She broke off her marriage to the Prince! She told me earlier that's why I let Zee slip out of my grip! She said she wants to marry for love! Don't you see where this is going? Two plus two makes five, she wants to marry me, Big Blue!"

"Two plus two make four, Wally,' Clark replied in confusion.

"You're missing the big picture here, brother,' Wally said. "You're missing the forest for the trees! The fish because of the barrel!"

"I didn't get that last analogy, but that's really not the point,' Clark offered. "Is it so horrible that a beautiful young woman might be in love with you?"

"Well, when you put it that way, no, but what if she wants to get married, huh?"

"Are you in love with her,' Clark asked.

"Well, not at the moment, my arm is killing me,' Wally replied.

"How about overall? Are you in love with Princess Sabine?"

"I don't know, maybe, but marriage? Isn't that kind of extreme?"

"So you never want to get married,' Clark asked.

"Well, sure, some day, of course," Wally admitted. "I always pictured myself married to someone named Linda with a whole mess of kids, but that was way in the future."

"Why Linda?"

"What's wrong with the name Linda,' Wally asked.

"Nothing I guess,' Clark offered. "It just seemed kind of random, is all."

"Have you ever met a Linda?"

"A few."

"Weren't they all kind of cool and nice?"

"I suppose."

'Well, there you go,' Wally declared. "If everyone you've met named Linda is kind of cool than the one you marry is bound to be really cool. It works with every name. Like I could never see myself married to someone named Ethel. There was a lunch lady when I was a kid named Ethel and she was horrible. She'd never give you a second pudding, even on holidays."

"I had a neighbor named Ethel, she was a lovely older woman,' Clark countered.

"Well, it's not an exact science,' Wally admitted. "Still, I'm taking my chances that Linda will always be cooler than Ethel."

"How about Sabine,' Clark asked. "Is that a name you could see yourself being married to?"

"I don't know,' Wally replied. 'How do you know if she's the one? Sure, the sex is great and plentiful, which weights heavily in her favor, but marriage?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Wally," Clark said. "I guess you have to ask yourself if you're in love with her."

"What if she's not the one I was destined to be with Clark?"

"What if she is?"

"That would be great, but if she's not, I'll miss out on my destiny,' Wally said.

"Maybe your destiny is what you make it, Wally," Clark offered. "Maybe there's not just one person or destiny for any of us. Perhaps it's all really random when you get right down to it. You turn right instead of left; you catch a bus instead of missing it. Maybe there's countless choices out there for each of us, it just depends on happenstance."

"What are you saying there's not just one out there for me,' Wally replied. "Why are you trying to take my future dream girl Linda away from me, Supes?"

"I'm not, I swear." Clark chuckled. "I'm just saying that maybe it's really not destiny, but the choices we make that matter. When it works, we think its destiny. It's up to you, is all I'm saying. I mean weren't you hot for Fire just a while ago? Didn't you think you and Zee were going to hook up on this trip, too? What about Shayera?"

"Yeah all very hot in their own way," Wally admitted. "So what about you? Do you think about marriage?"

"Yes, a couple of times," Clark acknowledged. "There was a time when everyone, including me, thought I would marry Lana. Five years later everyone, again including me thought it would Lois. If I'd married either one, it would have seemed like destiny. Maybe in some other world I do marry them and live happily ever after. I guess I've just been thinking that I can't sit back and wait for some destiny that might never come."

"Which leads us right back to where we started," Wally said. "What do you do?"

"I guess if you think she's special, you have to take a leap of faith," Clark offered. "I don't know if Princess Sabine is right for you, but it doesn't sound like you do either. Maybe you should figure that out first and then the marriage question will answer itself."

"Is that what you're doing with Zatanna,' asked Wally.

"Wh-Wh-What,' Clark stammered, caught completely off guard by the question. "That's, um, ah completely different."

"How?"

"It just is, besides, we were talking about you and Sabine," Clark quickly countered.

"Well, I don't have to be a mind reader to see how into each other you two are,' Wally said. "Are you saying the thought hasn't crossed your mind?"

"No, it's just that with her being cursed and all, I've been trying to stay focused on that."

"Okay, yeah, I get that, but she'll pull through, I just know it, Supes,' Wally said with confidence. "She's stronger than you think. Besides, we'll figure it out, we're heroes, that's what we do."

"I hope you're right, Wally."

"Can I be best man at the wedding,' Wally asked

"Wally," Clark said, letting a little of his irritation through in his voice.

'Okay, I just thought I'd call it first, like shotgun in a car."

"How about you figure out what you're going to do about the Princess for now."

"I guess,' Wally reluctantly agreed. "You know, she'll probably be crushed if I decided not to marry here. Poor kid will never be the same after me."

"I'd have to agree with that,' Clark offered. "So you're not going to marry her? You're going to be a gentleman and let her down easy, right?"

"Of course, it's just that I'm not sure what I want to do,' Wally admitted. "Did I mention how amazing the sex is?"

"Once or twice."

"It's all so confusing. I mean if I decided to marry Sabine, what am I going to tell all the ladies?"

"You'll think of something."

"Imaginary future Linda will be so crushed," Wally said. "She didn't even get her chance to woo me. Life's just not fair some times, you know?"

Clark just looked at Wally, finding nothing to say to that.

* * *

Zatanna's Quarters

Princess Sabine had started the shower, as Zee pulled off her soaking clothes.

"The water is nice and hot, just like you asked,' Sabine informed her.

"Thanks, Princess, I really appreciate your help,' Zee replied.

"You're welcome,' Sabine said. She looked at Zee for a moment as she stripped off the last of her wet things. "You know you have quite the pleasing figure, Miss Zatanna, most attractive."

A shiver went down Zee's back and she suddenly remembered Wally's description of Sabine's amorous nature. She quickly grabbed her rope and pressed against her body.

"Um, ah, thanks,' Zee stammered. "Not that I'm not flattery, really, but I don't really go that way. Well, sure there was that one time in college but that was after about ten Long Island Ice Teas, so that doesn't really count.'

Princess Sabine didn't seem to know what she was talking about and just smiled at Zatanna.

"Maybe I'll just get in that shower,' Zee said, backing away from Sabine and into the bathroom.

"Do you need any help,' Sabine innocently asked.

"No! I mean, no, I think I got it, thanks."

A little jittery, Zee climbed into the show, keeping one eye on Sabine the whole time. As exhausted as she was, the hot water felt wonderful. She felt like she could just close her eyes and fall asleep standing right there.

"EEEE!" Zee screamed as cold water splashed against her. "What the Fu…"

"You were drifting off, I was afraid you'd fall asleep," Sabine said, cutting her off.

"Jeez, couldn't you just have shouted or something,' Zee grumbled. "And what are you doing in here, anyway?"

"I was watching to make sure you didn't fall asleep," Sabine replied.

"You were watching me? Okay, showers over,' Zee quickly said, grabbing one of the big towels. "Nothing to see here, Princess, I'll be out in a moment."

"Are you sure,' Sabine asked. "I don't mind waiting while you dress."

"I'm really sure,' Zee replied, as she took Sabine by the arm and ushered her out of the bathroom. "Thanks again, I'll be out in a minute."

Sabine shrugged her shoulders and exited. Zee quickly closed the door and locked it. Still dripping wet, she hustled into her clothes. In record time, Zatanna was dressed and stepped back out into the main room.

"All set,' Zee said.

"Wonderful, now we can go back to the palace," Sabine beamed. "I've been wanting to be alone with Wally all day!'

"You really like him, don't you," Zee asked.

"Yes, he's very fun,' Sabine replied. "Though, he does seem to tire out very easily. On the bright side he does last longer the more times we do it."

"Eww,' Zee cringed. "Didn't need to know that, really didn't."

"I have nothing to compare him to, since he's my first, but I do enjoy being with him."

"So is he the reason you're not getting married,' Zee asked.

"No, it's as I said, I'm not interested in a loveless marriage,' Sabine replied.

"But now that you and Wally are, yuck, doing it, does that mean you might want to marry him?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well, you know, gross, all the sex and everything,' Zee offered.

"I do enjoy the sex, very much,' Sabine admitted. "But I'm the Princess of Illyria. I have duties to perform here. Wally is fun, but he's not even from here."

"So you're just using him for sex,' Zee asked, cringing a little at even the thought.

"Yes, is that a problem,' Sabine asked. "Did you want to use him for sex? I thought since you were with Superman and are mostly likely going to be betrothed to him you wouldn't need anyone else.'

"NO! God, don't even say that! I don't want Wally like that,' Zee gasped.

"Good than I can use him since you'll be wed to Superman,' Sabine said with a big smile.

"No one's talking about marriage, Princess," Zee stammered. "We-We-We're not betrothed."

"But you soon will be, correct,' Sabine asked.

Zee blushed and stammered, not sure how to answer the question.

"It's just that, well, we're not, you know, we haven't discussed anything, I mean that's a big step and okay, I have thought about it a little but that doesn't mean…"

Zatanna's next words were cut off as Sabine picked a bucket of water and soaked her with it.

"What the hell, Princess?'

"I thought you were starting to float again."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Pills and Soap"

Illyria

The real world was an exciting and wondrous place for the fairy tale characters. Since making the decision to stay there was a little extra bounce in all their steps. They were going to make the transition from fairy tale characters to circus folk they decided. The only problem was they had no idea what that meant, so mostly they just shouted 'Hey Rube' a lot. It made them happy, so no one complained.

In their own innocent way, they thought they understood what it meant to move from fantasy to the real world. When they got their first real dose of reality, it was something of an eye opener for them. It happened at the immigration office and was something they soon learned was called the government bureaucracy. They sat at their caseworkers desks answering the seemingly endless series of boring and banal questions.

"All right, Mr. Wolf,' the overweight, middle aged woman began. "I'm sure being Big and Bad is all well and good, but it's not an occupation. Do you have any other skills?"

"Um, I can huff and puff and blow your house down,' The Big Bad Wolf offered.

"Demolitions? Okay, now that's a real world skill,' the woman replied. "Let's move on to previous employers…"

Each sat trying their best to make their way through the labyrinth of endless and mindless questions.

"Yes, madam, it is amazing that you can turn me into a toad, but that isn't going to get this paperwork completed, is it? Now Brunhilda, I'm sure being a wicked witch might have served you well in the past, but if you want a medical card you're going to have to tone it down."

'Sorry," The third witch offered.

Each of them was learning that in reality sometimes blandness was rewarded.

"Occupation,' the clerk asked Scaramouche.

"Ah, Life's but a walking shadow, milady, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. Humor is a light, which shines through the fog of doubt and reflects the truth of our lives. It is my humble talent to take that truth and put a little curlicue at the end."

There was a long pause as the woman looked at him, her pen hovering over the forms.

"So you're a comedian, is that what you're telling me,' she said in a deadpan voice.

"Um, ah, yes," he replied.

"Fine."

For many the whole experience took on a surreal quality. It was as if they had fallen down the rabbit hole and instead of a mad tea party, they found themselves in a gray walled, fluorescent-lit buffet line. They picked up their trays and shuffled along with the rest of the crowd.

"Occupation?"

"Helping the proletariat take their blinders off and understand that only by casting off the chains of the ruling class will they be free,' Snowball proclaimed. This received him a cold dead stare.

"Um, well, I guess you could say agitprop,' he offered.

"So which is it,' the bureaucrat asked. "Are you an agitator or a propagandist?"

"Probably more of an agitator that specializes in propaganda,' Snowball admitted.

"Any previous experience?"

"Yes, as I put on the form, five years working at Farmer Brown's place."

"That's good, good, we might have something for you with one of the capital lobbying firms,' the bureaucrat said. "I must say, Mr. Snowball, your handwriting leaves a lot to be desired. I can barely make it out some of your answers."

"No thumbs,' Snowball explained.

"'We all have excuses, Mr. Snowball,' the bureaucrat replied. "Moving on, you understand, Illyria is a magical world so that means we give priority to magical beings when it comes to immigration. You put down that you are of magical decadency. Do you have an proof of this?"

'Um, ah, well, I'm a talking pig,' Snowball offered.

"So no documentation?"

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera stormed into the cafeteria for a cup of coffee and everyone quickly got out of her way. Her foul mood had people scurrying to avoid her, hoping she didn't turn her wrath on them. Rumor had it that it had something to do with Batman, but no one had the guts to ask. When she finally finished banging around the kitchen area and stormed back out, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

The only ones that didn't seem to notice this, a rather confused Diana and an on edge Artemis, sat at a back table in the cafeteria.

"It's all true,' Diana lamented again. "She admitted it! My own mother, the Queen of the Amazons slept with a man. It only makes it worse that it's Wildcat!"

"That is surprising, I'll admit," Artemis replied. She was only half listening to what Diana was saying, her eyes unblinkingly focused on Vigilante as he sat with Gypsy talking over their last mission. One hand was on her knife as she scowled at the pair.

"I keep telling them to let me pilot the Javelin, but Dinah reckons I need more practice," Vigilante said. "Hell, it ain't that complicated. I've ridden wild mustangs that put on more of a fight."

"Ah, Vigilante," Gypsy whispered. "That woman with Diana, the Amazon, she's sort of staring at us and she doesn't look happy."

Vigilante glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Artemis staring a hole into them.

"I think it's me she's looking at darlin' and she does look a little out of sorts."

"Do you even know her,' Gypsy asked.

"Yeah, that there's Artemis, pride of the Amazons,' he replied.

"Is there going to be trouble,' she asked. "Do you want me to stay and help you?"

"Na, probably best if you moseyed on,' Vigilante answered. "No use both of us getting our hats handed to us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it."

"Well, if you need any help, just call,' Gypsy offered. She got up and seeing the look in Artemis' eye quickly left the cafeteria. Vigilante sat where he was, hoping if he waited, Artemis might cool down. He didn't like the odds of that happening, but didn't see a better alternative.

Diana was still telling Artemis about her trip home and the other Amazon tried her best to commiserate.

"At least she was honest with you, Princess," Artemis said.

"Once I confronted with her with it,' Diana replied. "I mean all my life I've heard how men can't be trusted and to avoid them, only to find out my own mother was seeing one!"

"Men can't be trusted. Even when you think you know them, they turn around and cheat on you the first chance they get,' Artemis said with a scowl. "Your mother was right to tell you to avoid them."

"I don't know anymore,' Diana admitted. "It's all so confusing. She said it was to protect our sisters that she never mentioned it to anyone. I can sort of understand, but it's my mother! She was going to tell me details of them together! I don't want to hear that, she's my mother! It's disgusting! The very thought of the two of them doing that sends a shiver down my spine."

"Hers too, probably,' Artemis joked.

"You're not helping, Artemis,' Diana fired back. "I don't want that image in my head. What am I going to do?"

Artemis turned her full attention to her fellow Amazon. She could see how much this was troubling Diana, but given her own recent decisions she wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to try and give Diana some comfort, even as thoughts of Vigilante filled her mind.

"Princess, from what you said, it sounds like your mother, the Queen was in a rather unique situation,' Artemis began. "She was punishing herself for her role in both out deaths. She was in exile from the Amazons and alone in the Man's World. It sounds like she ended up trying to make the best of it."

"I wasn't expecting that from you," Diana replied.

"Things change, Diana. She's still your mother and Queen, I guess you'll just have to accept that she still has the same wants and needs as every other woman."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it,' Diana grumbled. "Why can't she just act her age? I mean she's over two thousand. It's disgusting."

"Maybe the urge never goes away, Princess."

"Apparently not,' Diana said with a frown. "My own mother, God, I don't want to think about her doing that!'

"I would imagine no one wants to think about their mother like that, Princess," Artemis replied. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, there's someone I need to talk to."

"Yes of course."

Artemis had watched Vigilante walk out of the cafeteria and she moved quickly after him. Diana slumped down resting her chin on her arms. She was still not happy.

* * *

Illyria

Zatanna was worn out, bone tired, yet as she snuggled deeper into Clark's embrace a small smile crept over her lips. She was in his arms as he flew them back to the capital. He could have made it in seconds, but his concern over her condition made him take it slow. She wasn't complaining.

She was dry and warm, feeling safe and happy in his arms. Her eyes were closed, her head on his broad shoulder, her arms around his neck. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she snuggled just a little closer to him.

"Don't fall asleep, Zatanna," he whispered. "When we get the palace, the Mages will be waiting for you."

"I know. I'm just tired and comfortable."

"I know, honey, just hang on."

As much as Clark enjoyed having her in his arms, he was deeply concerned for her. He'd been so sure he'd figured it out with the fairy tale. If who he thought was behind this was true, it should have worked. He planned on finding Tsaritsa and having a talk with her very soon, but his first priority was Zatanna.

As strange as it seemed, in the brief time they'd shared since this mission started, he felt like he knew Zatanna. He'd already known the general outline of who she was, but since spending time with her he'd begun to fill in the spaces. Little details seemed to fill the picture for him until he found himself face to face with this amazing woman. It was as if the mission had condescended the process. He'd seen her happy, sad, angry, silly and everything in between. In turn he found himself responding to her and opening up like he hadn't done since he was a teenager.

They'd come so far so fast; he didn't want it to stop. As he gazed down at her beautiful, yet drawn and tired face, he felt a desperate need to save her. Whatever it took, he wasn't going to let her slip away like so many had in the past. He was Superman, damn it, if that meant anything, and he wanted it to mean he could save this one particular woman. He silently vowed to himself he would do whatever it took to make that a reality.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Wally want to talk to you about," she softly asked. "What was so important?"

'Oh, it's silly really," Clark replied with a chuckle. "He's terrified Princess Sabine wants to marry him. He thinks that's why she broke off her engagement.'

"He doesn't have anything to worry about, she's just a slut that wants to have sex with him," Zee whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Zee didn't open her eyes as she shifted her head on his shoulder. Her lips were right by his ear.

"I asked her about it," Zee explained. "She said she didn't want to marry Wally, just have sex with him. Gross, by the way."

"She said that?"

"Yes, when she wasn't hitting on me."

"She hit on you,' Clark asked. He was a little shocked by this and surprisingly annoyed.

"Yeah, sort of, she kept commenting on what a nice figure I had."

"I don't like that sound of that at all,' Clark grumbled.

"Don't be jealous," Zee said with a smile. "I told her I wasn't interested."

"Well, thank you," Clark replied. "So I guess Wally's off the hook. He was really freaked out about the possibility of marrying her. After what you just said, I can't blame him.'

"Why?" She asked him. "Is the possibility of marriage that scary?"

"No, but if the woman I thought about marrying was hitting on my female friends, I might be a little concerned," he joked.

"So have you thought about getting married,' she asked. As the words left her lips, Zatanna found she was very interested in his answer.

"Are we talking marriage in general here,' Clark nervously asked.

"Um, ah, yeah,' she replied. Now they were both nervous. Their relationship had progressed rapidly, but this was something neither expected to be talking about this soon.

"Well, um, ah, yes, I've thought about getting married,' Clark slowly said. "I always assumed when I met the right woman I'd settle down maybe have a family. How about you?"

"I've thought about it,' she admitted. "I always kind of had this picture of me being a mother one day. Maybe it's from being on the road most of my life, but I like the idea of a husband, a house with a picket fence, a little girl playing in the yard. I guess I just assumed I'd get married someday."

"A little girl in the yard? You have given this some thought,' Clark replied. "Have you picked out a name already?"

"Yeah, Memo."

"Memo?"

"I don't know why, but I've always liked that name,' Zee whispered. "Why? Don't you?"

"It's a nice name, very original."

"Of course, my daughter would be unique,' Zee said with satisfaction.

"Just like her mother."

* * *

The Watchtower

Vigilante's nerves were on edge. He knew Artemis was somewhere about, but wasn't quite sure where. As he walked down the hallway to his room, he had to admit he was a little jumpy. The way she was staring a hole into him in the cafeteria made it clear she wasn't happy with him. He knew she wasn't a woman you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

He made it to his room without seeing her. Every time a door opened, he half expected her to come rushing out and attack him. Feeling a little foolish, he punched in the code next to his door and waited for it to open. As it slid open, a hand reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. In the next moment, he found himself pressed against the wall looking at a very upset Artemis.

"Howdy." He said it calmly, well as calmly as he could under the circumstances. She didn't speak or move until the door closed.

"Who was that woman I saw you with in the cafeteria,' she demanded.

'That's Gypsy, she's a teammate, darlin'," he replied.

"Don't try that charm on me, Vigilante! Are you sleeping with her too,' Artemis growled.

"What? No, no, we're just teammates."

In a moment, her knife was to his neck.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to pull that pig sticker on me every time I piss you off," he said to her.

"I changed my mind,' she replied. "Answer the question. What were you doing with her?"

"We were assigned on a mission together"

"A mission? What mission, to sleep together?'

"No, a couple of criminals broke out of jail and we went down to wrangle them back to the pokey,' he explained.

"Pokey? What does that mean,' she asked. "Is that another one of your colorful simplistic old west frontier saying for having sex with her?"

"NO! The pokey is jail,' he replied. "Artemis, I didn't have sex with her! The only person I've had sex with recently is you."

She stared him in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity before releasing him and putting away her knife.

"I believe you."

"Thank God for that,' he replied. He adjusted his shirt and kerchief, wiping the sweat off his brow. He looked at her, still a little nervous around her and her temper.

"So what was that about,' he finally asked.

"I didn't like the idea of you having sex with that other woman,' she admitted.

"I got that impression,' he replied. "Why would you think I was having sex with her anyway?"

"You're a man,' she explained. "Man have the basic need to spray their seed around to as many women as possible, like dogs.'

"Well, thanks for that." The sarcasm in his voice was plain. She gave him a look, but he quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Not the knife again, please,' he said. "Look, Artemis, I know this is hard for you to believe, but not all men are like that. Some of us actually stick with one woman when we find a special one."

"So you say,' she replied. He could tell by her tone she didn't quite believe him.

"Artemis, the only woman I'm interested in is standing right here in this room, you."

"Then why didn't you even acknowledge me when I walked in with the Princess,' she asked.

"You made it pretty clear the first time you didn't want me to make any demands on you. You said you weren't my girlfriend and you wouldn't subjugate yourself to any man. Hell, darlin' I was afraid to say anything to you,' he admitted. "I know this is all new to you, so I'm trying to play by your rules. Do you want me to acknowledge you from now on when we're in the same room?"

"Yes."

"Just a howdy or can I kiss you?"

"If others are present, a moronic howdy will suffice."

"Moronic, yeah, nice,' he said with a shake of his head. "So if it's just the two of us, can I kiss you then?"

"If I permit it, yes,' she replied.

"Okay, we got that worked out. Any thing else I should know,' he asked.

"Yes, I don't want you sleeping with other women or associating with them,' she flatly said.

"I'm fine with the first part, but the second part is going to be a little more difficult to do,' he explained. "I'm part of the Justice League, darlin' there's lots of women in it. I can't just avoid them all.'

"Yes, I suppose that's true,' she admitted. "Well, don't act like you're enjoying it."

"I'll do my best,' he said with a smile. Slowly he moved over her, still a little weary of her mood. "So since you are here and all."

He never got to ask his question as she pulled him to her and gave him a scorching kiss. When she finally pulled back there was lust in both their eyes.

"I know this will probably end with you killing me, darlin' but damn if you ain't worth the risk."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Words and Music"

Illyria - Queen of Fables

The Queen of Fables plucked another fig from the bowl sitting in front of her and slowly slipped it between her full lips. Her thoughts centered on Prince Charming, Superman. He had yet to give in to her allure and this was frustrating. Was she not the fairest of them all? How could he continue to cling to that little slip of a girl, the Light Princess? The sooner she was out of the way the better. Charming belongs to me, Tsaritsa thought.

There was a knock on her door and before she could answer it, the Baron entered uninvited. He had a smug smile on his face as he casually walked over to where she was sitting. He picked up one of the figs and popped it in his mouth as he dropped down into a seat across from her.

"Interesting day, isn't it, Tsaritsa,' he said to her.

"You dare enter my room without my permission, Baron,' she snarled. "Have you grown so weary of life that you want to throw it away?"

"Not particularly, but I have information,' the Baron replied. "Information you will want to know."

"In what world would you believe you know anything about what I want?"

She started to stand, a menacing look in her eye. The smug expression slipped from the Baron's face and he quickly blurted out his news.

"The Queen of Fables."

"What did you say?"

He could see she was caught off guard by this and pressed his advantage.

"Isn't that what you are called on Earth, Tsaritsa,' he asked.

"You think yourself so clever, don't you, 'she replied. "Who told you? I know you didn't figure it out on your own?"

"Superman knows, Tsaritsa,' the Baron offered. "He is not pleased with what you are doing to his young lady friend, Zatanna, not pleased at all. Even now she is with the Mages and they work to undo what you've done. I'm sure Superman will be visiting you very soon."

"Yes, I imagine he will,' Tsaritsa agreed. She let the illusion drop from her appearance and she stood before the Baron in her natural glory. The fury in her black eyes set off the bone white of her skin. "I see now I've have been too nice to Prince Charming. I intended to allow my natural charms and allure to win him over, yet he clings to the girl. No more, I will take what is mine. If he won't come willingly, well then there are less pleasant ways of doing this. He will know my wrath by watching his precious Light Princess slip away before his eyes."

"What of this world, Tsaritsa,' the Baron asked. "It's still ripe for the pickings. With your power and my cunning, we could be rulers in less than a week."

"Prepare your men, Baron,' Tsaritsa replied. "It's going to be a hot time in the old capital tonight!"

* * *

Illyria - Princess Sabine's Room

"What do you mean, you don't want to marry me,' Wally gasped. "What the hell, Sabine?"

"I thought you would be relieved,' she replied.

"Well, yeah, but I mean you were pretty quick on saying no,' Wally countered. "I know fast, believe me, and you had that 'no' out of your mouth as I was saying the last syllable."

"If you wish, I'll pretend to think about it some more,' Sabine offered. She gave him a sexy smile and moved over against him. "Perhaps we could do something else while I consider it."

Wally felt his body immediately react to her, but kept telling himself there was a principal involved here. It wasn't that he wanted to marry her, but the way she dismissed it was almost insulting. He was a catch, for crying out loud; it should have been him turning her down.

As Princess Sabine pressed herself against him and began kissing along his neck, Wally took a step away.

"I'm really not in the mood, Sabine."

"Oh, come on, Wally," she urged. Sabine took a step towards him, but Wally quickly moved across the room. He stood half turned away from her, his chin up and his arms crossed in front of him.

"Wally?"

He didn't answer, just stood still not even looking at her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Wally,' Sabine said. "Can I make it up to you?"

"I know how your thinking of making it up to me, Sabine and it's not going to work this time," Wally firmly replied. "If I not good enough to marry you, maybe I'm not good enough to sleep with you either."

"I have no other experience to judge it against, but you seem to be very good at it, Wally."

"That wasn't the way I meant it,' he huffed. "But thank you, always good to hear compliments in that area."

"You're welcome,' she smiled and moved towards him again. Wally held up his hand to stop her.

"That's far enough, Sabine," Wally said. "You've made it pretty clear you only think of me as some sort of boy toy for your amusement.'

"I'm unfamiliar with that term, boy toy, is it like a stud? Cause that was what I was thinking of,' she replied.

"Really?" Wally turned and grinned at this. "A stud, huh? Boy I wish everyone back at the Tower could have heard you say that! They'd be looking at me a little different when we get back, that's for sure!'

"Yes, a stud, Wally,' Sabine continued as she moved towards him. "I was taken to the royal barns once when I was a child. They brought in a bull as a stud for the mares. He serviced them and the farmer was handsomely rewarded."

"A bull? I never thought of myself as that big, but … hey, wait a moment, handsomely rewarded? "Wally turned and looked at her. "That makes me sound like some kind of man-whore! Now I just feel cheap. Is that what this ugly ass bracelet is about? Is it payment for, well, you know, services rendered?"

"You said you liked it,' Sabine gasped. A frown crossed her lovely face as she stopped moving towards him. Now it was Wally's turn to apologize.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sabine, I swear,' he offered. "You know different cultures have different tastes in jewelry. Back on Earth there are people that put these huge hoops in their ears. I mean they're big enough to hang a set of car keys from."

"You said it was ugly,' she lamented. She turned away from him and he felt terrible.

"I ah, misspoke," he said. "I didn't mean ugly, I mean, um, ah, unique. Yeah, that's it, unique. Please, I'm sorry, Sabine, how can I make it up to you?"

She turned and flashed him a wanton grin.

"Oh, you are devious,' Wally remarked. He moved away from her, remembering there was a principal involved.

"Wally,' she whispered.

He didn't turn to face her, but could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Wally,' she whispered again. Sabine slowly pulled the lace ribbon at the top of her dress open. Wally felt the sweat starting to trickle down his brow. A second and then third ribbon came open.

"Wally."

"N-N-Not going to happen, Sabine,' he stammered. "There's a principal involved."

The sound of her dress slipping down her body to the floor brought a groan from Wally's lips. He couldn't help turning his head to look at her. She had a very seductive smile on her face as she slowly moved towards him, almost as if she were erotically dancing to some unheard music. The sweat poured down his face as he looked at her. She was wearing only her chemise and stockings, tempting and teasing him.

"Wally,' she whispered again.

"No,' he said weakly. "You just want to use me, Sabine.'

"Yes, I do,' she replied. "I thought you liked being used like that, Wally?"

"Well, it does have it's upside,' he admitted. "No, you can't toy with me like this, Sabine. If you can't imagine marrying me, then I shouldn't just sleep with you."

"Wally,' she whispered once more. Her hands gently moved over the silk of her chemise, emphasizing the curve of her body underneath. Wally absently wiped his brow and licked his lips. He was panting as she sensually moved towards him. He could feel sweat dampening the back of his shirt causing it to stick to his skin.

"Wally.'

His mind was in turmoil, as two competing thoughts battled it out. One came from the higher brain, the idea of principal and pride. She just wanted to use him and saw him as only a means to her own enjoyment. She didn't consider him worthy of even the thought of marrying. His pride told him not to give in; he was a man and deserved to be treated with some respect.

The other thought came from his lower brain. It was much simpler. As she teasingly opened the top buttons of her chemise and gave him sexy hints of the warm, soft flesh just beneath the thought 'I want to jump her bones' repeated over and over in his mind.

"Wally."

She undid the last button on her chemise and let in slip to the ground. She smiled at him, standing naked in all her glory.

"Oh God,' Wally groaned. It was a battle as old as time. Men, be they heroes or commoners had known it and struggled with it. As Wally stood there taking in her loveliness, it was almost as if an angel and a devil appeared on his shoulders.

"What the hell are you waiting for,' the devil said. 'What do you need her to print you an invitation? Go for it!"

"Usually I don't agree with him on anything,' the angel began. "But in this case, he's making a valid point. I mean just look at her, wow!"

"You didn't want to marry her anyway,' the devil added. "Now don't be a douchebag and give her what she wants!"

"If you don't, I might,' the angel absently said. "Wow, she is really, really hot!"

"Keep your mouth shut so you don't say anything stupid and you're gold, boy, gold!"

Wally looked from the devil to the angel and they both gave him the thumbs up. Wiping his brow he looked at Sabine again.

'Wally."

"Ah, what the hell,' he sighed.

* * *

Illyria - Zatanna's Room

Zatanna's condition was rapidly deteriorating. The Mages had her in a shallow tub of warm water to keep her from floating, but her face was drawn and tired. Clark had been by her side the whole time, holding her hand and putting on a brave face for her benefit. Inside he was being ripped apart by all of this. He hated feeling so helpless.

She gave him a weak smile and he tried to return it. He glanced over the Mages and they were working through several texts trying to come up with a solution, but hadn't had any success. Clark had told them of his theory about the fairy tale and they agreed it had merit.

Unfortunately, they'd never heard it before, being from Illyria. Clark as quickly as possible filled them in on the details and two Mages went off to find the original text. The others did what they could to slow the progress of Zatanna's condition but time didn't seem to be on their side.

"Clark?"

"I'm right here, honey,' he whispered to her. "Try and save your strength."

"I just wanted to tell you something,' she said. Her voice was wispy, with no power behind it.

"Okay."

"Even with all this happen, I just want you to know I'm glad I came on this trip,' she said to him. "I'm glad I got to know you.'

"I'm glad I got a chance to know you too,' he replied. "But don't talk like that. You're going to beat this. Now that I've found you, I'm not going to let you go, Zee."

She smiled weakly at this.

"I've got a confession, Clark,' she said.

"Nothing matters right now, Zee, just save your strength.'

"No, I want to tell you this,' she countered. "I wasn't quite truthful with you at the beginning about why I wanted to come on this mission. I didn't come for experience, I came cause I had a crush on you. I know it sounds silly, I mean countless women have a crush on Superman. The thing is, this trip showed me it was the guy underneath the costume that that I was really attracted to. If for nothing else, I wouldn't change anything that happened."

Clark felt himself tearing up, but willed himself not to give in to those emotions.

"I'm the one that's lucky, Zee,' he softly said. "I took this trip to get away and try and figure out what I was going to do with the rest of my life. I haven't had that much success with romance, so imagine my surprise when I found you. Getting to know you on this trip might be the happiest time on my life, Zee. I mean who else could get me to wear a balloon hat or tell a stupid scary story? You see, I'm the lucky one, that's why I need to you fight this for me."

He leaned down and lightly kissed her. She smiled, her eyelids almost completely closed.

The head Mage gently put his hand on Clark's shoulder and urged him to step away so he could speak with him. Reluctantly, Clark kissed Zee again and moved over to the Mage.

"Yes,' he asked.

"It's not good, Superman," the Mage gravely said. "Her condition worsens by the moment."

"Can't you do something? This is magic, your specialty," Clark asked. "Can't you counter this spell or curse somehow?"

"The mechanisms behind this are unknown to us. We understand how it works now, but the trigger is a fairy tale that we have no experience with. Whoever cast this, made it very specific to Miss Zatara and the fairy tale. We are trying every combination we can think of, but the key to reversing it could be anything in the fairy tale. Finding it is going to take time and right now that is one thing she doesn't have."

"So what do we do,' Clark asked. He felt as if his world were spinning out of control. The idea that a fairy tale was killing Zee seemed ridiculous, but all he needed to do was look at her to see that it wasn't.

"You said you thought you knew who was behind this,' the Mage asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"If you think you can convince her to release Miss Zatara from the spell I would advise you do it and do it quickly."

"I'll get it out of her one way or another,' Clark grimly replied. He activated his communicator. "Wally, drop whatever you're doing and get to Zee's room as fast as you can. I need you to stay with her. There's someone I have to have a talk with."

* * *

Illyria Palace Throne Room

King Rudolf and King Alexander sat sharing a bottle of wine in the throne room. It wasn't the first they'd shared. Some Earth jazz music played in the background.

"This is nice, what is it,' Rudolf asked.

"No clue, something imported from Earth by one of my assistants," Alexander replied.

"Earth," Rudolf scoffed. "It seems all our troubles started when those Earth heroes arrived."

"Now, now, I wouldn't blame it all on them,' Alexander countered. "My daughter Sabine has always been headstrong. She's young, you must remember and the young still dream of being in love."

"Love, nothing but trouble if you ask me," Rudolf said.

"Were you never in love,' Alexander asked. He poured them another drink and they both took long draws off their glasses. Rudolf seemed to drift away from a moment. "Rudolf? You didn't answer the question?"

"Yes, I was in love once,' he said in a small voice.

"Don't tell me you have a 'one that got away' story," Alexander chuckled.

"No, that's the sad part, I married her."

"Flavia?"

"Yes, hard to believe isn't it," Rudolf replied. "It seems so long ago, but I can still remember the moment I first saw her. She was a vision to me. I never thought I'd seen anyone as beautiful as she was that day."

"To marry the one you love, you are a lucky man, Rudolf," Alexander commented.

'No, my friend, I'm not," Rudolf said. "You see she was in love with another. While I was desperately in love with her, I knew she only married me because I was a Prince and one day would be King. I hid my feelings from her, hoping that it would be enough just to have her as my Queen but alas, I never saw the love in her eyes for me that I saw when she thought of that other one."

"I'm sorry,' Alexander replied. The both finished their glasses and opened another bottle. A melancholy mood hung over the hall.

"I was in love with Sabine's mother, you know,' Alexander admitted. "When she died, I thought my world was ending. If it wasn't for my responsibility to be a father to Sabine I not sure I would have continued this long."

"At least you had love in your life for a short time," Rudolf offered.

"Yes, while I'm grateful for that, it seems more of an echo now. I will always love her, but life is for the living. I felt those long forgotten feelings again when I saw Zatanna. Finding out she's in love with Superman, only brought home how alone I've been these past years."

"I know he's my son, but I have to admit I'm happy Zatanna wasn't interested in him," Rudolf shared. "He is so young and only dreams of power. I find at my age I would be willing to give it all up if for only once, Flavia looked at me the way Zatanna looked at Superman that night in the ballroom."

"I had hoped Prince Griffin could capture my daughter's heart,' Alexander replied. "I only wish her to be happy and find love as I once did. Now the wedding's off and that seems like that."

"I have no wish to go back to being enemies,' Rudolf said. "I'm tired of fighting. The treaty will be signed as agreed, although the marriage would have been the perfect way to seal the bond forever."

"Our people will be disappointed,' Alexander mused. "They were looking forward to the marriage. It has always been a symbol of great importance."

"I know, it seems any marriage would have worked, but now we will have to make do with just the treaty."

"I hope it's enough to satisfy the people."

"What' s the alternative? We can't force them into a loveless marriage,' Rudolf said. "I have lived that life for all these years, I would never ask another to do likewise."

"It's almost worse to have known love and lose it, my friend,' Alexander replied. "At least you still have the possibility of your situation changing. I seem destined to never know it again."

Another glass of wine was poured. It seemed this would be a long night for both Kings.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce sat in front of the large computer monitor in the Batcave going over the latest reports from the Gotham police. His mind seemed to wander now and then to the way things had ended with Shayera. It had all gone wrong. It wasn't like him to act on impulse and sleep with her like that. Somehow he'd gotten caught up in the moment and just acted on his feelings without considering the ramifications first. That wasn't like him either.

Chaos, that's what comes from action without thinking. Bruce had been touched by chaos in his life and it was that experienced that made him seek order and control. When emotions and passions are given free reign there's no telling what could happen.

Bruce heard him before he actually saw him. He was dangling from a thin rope thirty feet in the air as if he was born to it. In a way he was.

"Are you just going to stay up there and spy on me or are you coming down,' Bruce asked, not even turning to look. He heard a chuckle in response and then the young man effortlessly somersaulted from the rope, spinning in the air and landed softly to Bruce's right.

"What brings you back here,' Bruce asked. "Aren't you needed in Blüdhaven?"

"It will get along without me for awhile,' the young man replied. "Alfred called."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, plus I've heard some of the gossip."

The young man moved over and looked at the screen in front of Bruce.

"So you came to check on me, is that it,' Bruce asked.

"No, not really,' the young man replied. "You can cross that one off. I captured him last night."

"I'll make a note."

"Always glad to help."

The young man sat down in the other chair and looked at Bruce. He didn't say anything until Bruce finally turned and looked at him.

"What do you want, Dick?"

"I think you owe someone an apology,' Dick Grayson replied.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes."

"What do you think you know?"

"Shayera,' he said simply. "She didn't deserve the standard brush off, Bruce."

"It wasn't like that,' Bruce defended himself.

"Bruce, I grew up here, remember? Do you want me to list the three or four ways you end relationships?"

"Suddenly everyone thinks they know me so well,' Bruce grumbled. "Shayera, Alfred, now you. I did it to protect her, is that so wrong?"

"Protect her from what, Bruce,' Dick asked. "Last time I checked, she's a grown woman and more than capable of protecting herself."

"I was protecting her from getting hurt worse later when it eventually ended. Which it would have,' Bruce replied.

"I don't need to ask you whether you thought it through, of course you did. Why did you sleep with her in the first place is what I'm wondering?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"Maybe, but when you involve another hero, especially from the Justice League it gets back to me. We haven't worked together in years, yet I'm always going to be tied to you. They know you won't answer any questions so they ask me,' Dick explained.

"Just tell them you don't know,' Bruce offered.

"I've tried that, believe me,' Dick said with a smile. "Doesn't work."

"We all have our crosses to bare,' Bruce snidely replied.

"So why don't you answer the question? It's not like you to sleep with her like that."

"It was a mistake,' Bruce admitted. "Things just sort of happened."

"You went with your feelings, that's new,' Dick said.

"That's why I ended it so quickly."

"You lost control and had to pull it back as quickly as possible,' Dick commented.

"I'm not going to sit here and be judged by you or anyone else, Dick."

"I wasn't judging, Bruce,' Dick replied. "We both have trust issues. I learned from you to try and control as much of my life as I can, so chaos doesn't break out. I like order as much as you do, Bruce. I think that's the first lesson you taught me."

"Than you understand,' Bruce said.

"Maybe, but working on my own I've come to realize that as hard as I try I'm never going to be able to control everything. It's affected my relationships and not for the good," Dick admitted. "Sometimes things just happen, Bruce and you have to go with it."

"You know as well as I do, Dick that letting emotion guide you usually leads to tragedy. Maybe you can't control everything, but that's no reason to give into the chaos. I can't live like that, I won't,' Bruce said firmly.

"I know,' Dick replied. "Someone once told me that's the difference between Batman and Superman."

"What?"

"Superman can still take a Leap of Faith."

"Another way of putting that is to blindly rush into the unknown,' Bruce pointed out

"Maybe,' Dick offered. "Either way, you still owe her an apology."

Bruce sat back and watched as Dick did a handspring and caught the rope. He was gone in a matter of moments. Turning back to the monitor, Bruce tried to focus on the screen in front of him, but Dick's words seemed to haunt him.

* * *

Illyria - The Palace

Wally came rushing into Zatanna's room in only a matter of seconds.

"I'm here, what's going on,' he asked.

'Your shirt is sticking out of your fly, Wally,' Clark said. Wally blushed and turned around to adjust his clothing.

"Sorry, you kind of caught me in the middle of, well, um, ah, Sabine."

"Okay, too much information," Clark replied. "Look, I need you to be here for Zee, Wally. I've got someone I have to confront, but I don't want to leave her alone."

"Yeah, no problem, Supes,' Wally quickly agreed. "How's she doing?"

"Not good,' Clark admitted. "The Mages say she's fading fast. I can't allow that to happen, I can't."

"What are you going to do,' Wally asked.

"Whatever I have to," Clark grimly replied. "Please, just stay with her."

"I will, I promise."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you, Wally."

They shook hands and Wally noticed there was something different about Clark. It took a moment to place it but then he realized it was anger. There was a look in Clark's eyes that said he was right on the edge and just barely managing to hold himself in control. Wally had never seen Superman like this and it shocked him. As Clark moved to exit, Wally turned and looked at Zatanna for the first time. One glance told him all he needed to know about why Clark's mood was what it was.

Seconds later, Clark kicked in Tsaritsa's door, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Tsaritsa!" he shouted as he entered. As soon as his feet touched the tile floor, everything shifted around him. One moment he was in the palace and the next he was in the middle of a huge field. There was something very familiar about the field and it took a moment to realize it was the same field they had been attacked in before.

"I've always loved poppies, don't you, Charming,' a voice behind him said. Clark turned to see the Queen of Fables pluck a flower and hold it up to her nose.

"Tsaritsa." Clark's voice was low and full of emotion.

"Hello, Charming,' she replied. "So you finally come to me. Good."

"I know it's your doing that's effecting Zatanna."

"Yes, it is,' she confirmed. "How delicious that she gave me the very means to punish her. Imagine it, a cherished childhood memory turned into a weapon against you. Don't you just love the irony?"

"Release her, Tsaritsa, she's done nothing to you,' Clark asked.

"No."

"Release her, Tsaritsa or some help me,' Clark growled.

"Or what, Charming or do you prefer Superman,' she said. "We both know for all your vaunted powers, they are of no use against me."

"I'll stop you one way or another, Tsaritsa,' Clark replied. "Release your spell now!"

"No. If she were any kind of Homo Magi she would already have figured it out by now. Perhaps if you get down on your knees and crawl to me, begging, I might let her linger a while longer." Her words were dripping with malice. "It's time you and her learned your place, Charming."

"This is your last warning, Tsaritsa, release her!"

"Again, no."

"You're giving me no alternative,' Clark replied.

"What's that quant Earth saying Charming? Oh, yes, bring it on."

She stood defiant and stretched out her hand towards him. With a cold, wicked smile on her face, she raised one finger and gestured for him to have at her.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Champagne Supernova"

Outside the Capital

A field of tall grass and poppies stretches out as far as the eye can see in every direction.

She's a sorceress, one of the most powerful in the galaxy.

He's vulnerable to magic.

If he were a betting man, his money would be on her. That is if he could find someone stupid enough to bet on him.

For once in his life he just doesn't care. A woman he thinks he's probably falling in love with is gravely ill. He feels like he just wants to beat the answers out of The Queen of Fables, magic be damned. He's sick of all her bullshit, all the games, all the suffering of innocent people to suit her whims.

Others would tell him to pull back, rally allies that have more experience with magic, don't expose himself. Normally, he would heed their advice, defer to others, be the good team player, but not today. There isn't time for all that. He's just going to have to take a leap of faith and hope it's enough.

Clark launches himself into the air to start the attack. The Queen smiles and reaches down to pluck a dandelion from the field. At the last moment, she vanishes just as his fist is about to make contact.

Illusion.

He remembers Zatanna telling him illusion is a powerful weapon for a Mage. Part of the battle is always trying to figure out what's real and what's illusion. The Queen of Fables is a master at manipulation, weaving childhood fears and nightmares into her handiwork.

He hears a cold, wicked laugh behind him and turns to see her. She is holding the dandelion and smiling at him. Casually she blows on it and the wispy ruderals disperse into the air. They tumbled along on the gentle breeze and then suddenly pinwheel to the earth. The ground inexplicably begins to shake, nearly knocking him off his feet. Great swathes of grass, mud and poppies begin to adhere to the ruderals and roll.

It's like watching invisible children making a snowman. Hundreds of ruderals plow through the field gaining speed and mass. They seem to be all around him advancing at an alarming rate. He prepares to launch himself into the air again, but the rumble of thunder fills the silence and then lightening ripples out striking him again and again.

The massive clumps of earth, grass and poppies come to a stop. As he tries to dodge the lightening, Clark can see the mud hardening like some super quick drying cement. The clumps of earth begin to move, but now like snowballs anymore. Appendages began to appear and what look like heads. A great roar goes up from the clumps, almost like a battle cry, as he dodges more lightening, Clark realizes she has animated them.

"Such a shame, Charming,' the Queen of Fables shouts. "If you'd just done the sensible thing and come to me willingly, we could have avoided all of this. Now you'll just have to suffer for the err of your ways."

Before he can answer, a blow staggers him from behind. As he stumbled forward, he runs directly into another powerful shot. The creatures converge on him, pinballing him back and forth with shot after shot. Lashing out blindly, Clark feels his fist connect with one of the creatures. It shatters under the force of his blow.

The Queen has made a mistake, Clark realizes. The last time she attacked him it was in her own realm and he was powerless. Her mistake this time is to attack him in the real world. He's still Superman here.

Using the creatures as cover against the lightening, Clark searches for the Queen. He catches sight of her out of the corner of his eye. He grabs one of the creatures and hurls it at her. She vanishes, another illusion.

The distraction costs him, as more blows reign down on Clark, punishing him for his mistake. One massive fist catches him squarely on the jaw, nearly ripping his head off. Kidney shots follow, sending him to his knees.

It's an illusion, Clark; these things aren't alive no matter how much they seem to be. Magic can bend the laws of physics, but it can't break them. If they're not alive, he doesn't have to hold back. Another massive fist heads straight for his face, but it never reaches its target. In a blindingly fast move, Clark reaches up and halts the fist and then snaps it off in his hand.

The creature bellows as if in pain, but Clark pays no attention. His next punch silences it.

The air begins to fill with mud, cement, weeds and poppies as Clark cuts loose, destroying everything within reach. Punches delivered with the force to shatter planets meet feeble resistance from the Queen's creations. Clark is a wrecking ball in a glass factory, everything he touches shatters.

He knows that to end this, he has to get to the Queen. Ripping one of the creatures in half, Clark launches himself into the air. Lightening rips across the sky, pounding away at him, but he uses the creature as a shield.

Hovering a thousand feet up, Clark is in his element. He is Superman, a Demi-God of the air. Scanning the ground, he sees multiple Queens and for all he knows they are all illusions. Closing his eyes, Clark lets his senses stretch out as far as possible. Hearing, smell, taste sift through every scrap of information he can gather.

The Queen is over confident, assured in her power and his inability to see her. Imagine the shock that goes through her, when two beams of red streak from his eyes and slice through her flesh.

A scream is torn from her lungs as the pain overwhelms her system. Her eyes go wide at the sight of her own blood running down the front of her dress. Fury bubbles over and she begins to scream a spell at him, but his hand around her throat cuts it off.

"Found you,' he whispers to her. She struggles in his grasp even as she sees his fist rushes towards her. It makes contact with devastating effect. She is tossed back, her nose broke, teeth shattered as pain explodes through her.

The Queen of Fables lands awkwardly and hard, tumbling out of control across the landscape. As she tries to stop her momentum she sees him standing, waiting for her. She has no time to cast a spell or transport herself away. Another blow rocks her and for a moment everything goes out of focus.

It's the pain that pulls her back to reality. She lands hard on her back, coughing up blood as she tries to stand. He's there again, his hand around her throat, pressing her back down the ground.

"Tell me how to reverse your spell, Tsaritsa!"

"No,' she spits out at him, blood splattering the front of his uniform. "She dies."

"Tell me!"

She raises her hand, mystical energy crackling around it. She is going to make him suffer, but before she can cast her spell, his hand encompasses hers and squeezes. A sharp almost grunt escapes her lips as the sound of the bones in her fingers being crushed fills her ears. She screams now, as more pain shoots through her.

"Tell me,' he demands.

"You won't kill me, Charming, you're a hero, remember," she laughs. "You never kill."

Clark leans down, his face very close to hers. She can see the cold, hard look in his eyes.

"There's always a first time, Tsaritsa," he whispers. "Tell me."

Looking into his eyes an almost forgotten emotion sweeps over her. Fear.

"Tell me!"

"Love,' she gasps, believing he might just do it.

Her response catches Clark completely off guard. His hand eases from her throat, as he sits back in confusion.

"What?"

Before he can continue, his communicator comes to life.

"Supes! Get back here, hurry!"

It's Wally's voice and it sounds frantic.

"Not a good time, Wally,' Clark replies. "Whatever it is, handle it, I'm busy."

"Clark, it's Zee. You need to be here."

The concern is plain in Wally's voice. Panic sets in. Clark stands and is about to take off, when the sound of laughter hits him.

"I thought you might actually do it, Charming,' the Queen of Fables cackles. "I should have known you're weak. Run to her, Superman and watch her die. This isn't over!"

"Count on it,' Clark replies as he takes off streaking back towards the palace.

The Queen slowly gets to her feet, watching him disappear. With a wave of her good hand, she restores herself back to perfect health. A menacing scowl crosses her face as she shouts after him.

"You have sown the wind, hero, now you and everyone one on this planet shall reap the whirlwind!"

She thrusts her fist in the air and then begins to shimmer, growing brighter and brighter until she vanishes.

* * *

Illyria – Military Training Grounds

The Baron has his troops on the parade grounds, practicing their marching. He loves this part of his job. The soldiers all look so sharp and efficient as they move in synchronized order. Two hundred of the best fighters the planet has ever produced, honed by the Baron personally. His and their time for greatness is almost at hand.

At the center of his columns, the air begins to shimmer. The Baron curses under his breath as his troops loose their perfect spacing.

"Back in line,' he shouts, but they are not listening to him. The Queen of Fables is now in their midst.

"Tsaritsa, this isn't a good time, we're training,' the Baron starts to protest, but the look on her face cuts him off.

"Training time is over, Baron,' she snarls. "You wanted a fight, now you have one."

"Excellent! My two hundred men with me at the lead will rule this world in a matter of hours,' the Baron says confidently.

"Still a fool,' Tsaritsa replies. "We will need a little more, Baron. All of you, open your minds and remember your childhood."

The troops aren't sure what is going on, but try and comply. Several wince in pain as the Queen probes deep into their memories. After several minutes are hard, cold smile spreads across her lips.

"The Lost Ones,' she says. A visible shudder goes through all the soldiers. Even the Baron goes pale for a moment.

"But-But that's just a fairy tale to frighten children,' he protests.

"Tell me it, Baron," she commands.

"It's a myth, nothing more."

"I said, tell it to me."

"Yes-Yes, of course,' he replies, suddenly very afraid of her. "It stems from when the first Magi came to this world. It was a dangerous, wild place. The first ship that landed sent back progress reports to the others, but then they suddenly stopped. When the bulk of the settlers finally arrived they couldn't find a trace of those first few. Strange footprints were all over the abandoned camps, but no people."

"And the rest, Baron," she said.

"The Lost Ones," the Baron whispered. "Legend has it that the original beings that inhabited this world changed them. Children are taught that if they wander too far away from others in the forest, the Lost Ones will get them."

"What are these Lost Ones, Baron,' she asked.

"Monsters,' one of the soldiers gasped.

"Yes, that will do,' Tsaritsa laughed. Magic began to ripple off her, spreading out further and further until it surrounds the whole parade grounds. The soldiers stood in fear as the magic began to descend towards them. Some finally broke and ran in terror, but the magic caught up with them. Like some evil cloud, the magic engulfed the soldiers. Screams filled the air, as the soldiers dropped to the ground writhing in agony. There bodies began to transform, twisting and stretching into horrifying shapes. Their screams turned into inhuman wails.

When the spell finally lifted, the soldiers were gone. In their place were beings out of an Illyrian child's nightmares. The Lost Ones.

"Time to spread fear and death, my pretties,' Tsaritsa said. "Fly! Fly to the capital and destroy everything!"

The monsters sprout gnarled wings and began to take off, heading straight for the capital.

* * *

The Illyrian Government Office

The fairy tale characters had been here for hours. And endless sea of paperwork still was ahead of them. Immunizations records and forms, business licenses, hunting licenses, medical cards, ID cards, emergency relief vouchers, housing vouchers, math and language proficiency tests, among countless other forms and regulations still needed a second copy.

The Big Bad Wolf let out a sigh as he stared as the paperwork in front of him. Unfortunately, his sigh sent the paperwork flying of those around him.

"Nice one, Dick," Punch groaned. "Jeez, even the dragon managed not to burn everything down with his breath."

"Did you say fire,' a government official asked.

"Um, ah, yes?"

"Oh, well, that is a separate form that will have to be filled out before anything else can continue. In tripllcate."

"Oh, just kill me now,' Snowball groaned.

"No wage slaves talk, Snowball,' Steve the ogre asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm too tired of filling out forms to fight it any more,' Snowball replied. "I'm beneath the wheel, lost."

Everyone slumped down, depressed and glum.

It was only a few voices at first, but more came by the minute. Something came crashing through the front window and all the characters turned to see what was going on. Their eyes went wide in shock. The city was in chaos, citizens running for their lives, fires burning out of control. A winged beast swept by ripping up streets and shattering windows. The front doors were thrown open and palace guards lead by Prince Griffin rushed inside. Seeing a royal, the government officials rushed over to him.

"Prince Griffin what is happening,' one of them asked. The Prince was sweating and out of breath.

"Madness,' he shouted. "The Lost Souls are attacking the capital!"

Gasps of shock and horror went through the officials.

"Who are the Lost Souls,' Punch asked.

"Monsters!" Several of the officials screamed in panic.

"So,' the third witch asked.

"Have you no fear of monsters, people,' Prince Griffin asked. The fairy tale characters looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not really,' Pete the Dragon replied.

"Fortune smiles on me today,' Griffin shouted. "Come! You will help us fight these nightmares for the glory of Illyria!"

Scaramouche stepped forward at this point.

"Boy, really liked to help, Princess, we would,' he lamented. "I mean, monsters, how scary. The thing is we're still working on all the paperwork that goes with becoming citizens. We were just kind of hitting our stride when you came in. If we went to help you, we'd have to start all over again. If there was just some way we could bypass the rest of the paperwork and become citizens? Think, Scaramouche, think."

Steve the ogre leaned over to Snowball and whispered.

"What's he up to?"

"I believe our clever friend is trying to grease the wheels for our citizenship, if you will,' Snowball replied.

"Now is that a metaphor? Cause earlier you said you were beneath the wheel, so if the wheel turns won't you be crushed?"

"Too literal, Steve, too literal,' Snowball groaned.

Prince Griffin looked at all of them and then turned to see the panic in the streets. He makes his decision on the spot.

"As royal heir to the throne, I decree all of you are now citizens of Illyria! Come join us!"

Scaramouche smiled and handed his paperwork to one of the government officials.

"I won't be needing these anymore,' he said. "Nice doing business with you, brother. Now we have to kind of save the planet, so you'll excuse us."

"In defense of Illyria,' Prince Griffin shouted and leads the charge out the door. The fairy tale characters watched him rush out and promptly get knocked out by a panicked mob.

"Well, his heart was in the right place,' the third witch offered.

"I wonder if I know any of these monsters,' Pete the Dragon asked. "I went to school with a whole bunch of them."

"Either way, let's see if we can do something about ending this, shall we,' Scaramouche said. "I mean we're citizens now, we should try and protect our new world."

"Viva la Illyria,' Snowball shouted and leads the charge out the door. Steve the ogre and Pete the Dragon were the last to follow.

"Boy, that Snowball just throws himself into everything he does, you know,' Steve observed.

"He's got an inferiority complex if you ask me," Pete replied. "All that business about being the other white meat really got to him."

"Wasn't that just an advertising campaign?"

"Yeah, but he takes everything so personal,' Pete said.

* * *

Zatanna's Room in the Palace

Clark had made it back in record time. As soon as he entered the room, he saw the scene was grim. Zatanna was gray and ashen, her breathing shallow. He glanced at Wally and Sabine and they just shook their heads. Clark moved over to her side, taken her hand in his.

"Zee?"

Her eyelids fluttered, but barely opened. A weak smile came to her face.

"I didn't think I'd see you again,' she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

'Don't talk like that, you're going to make it,' he urged.

"I don't think so this time,' she replied. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry,' he said. "There's got to be a way to fix this. Why can't I fix this?"

"You can't save everyone, Clark,' she whispered.

"This can't be happening, it can't.'

She started to reply, but her voice gives out on her. Anguish is plain on Clark's face. He pulls her up out of the shallow water and holds her to him. He can't let her go.

Wally holds Sabine and they both have tears in their eyes. Several of the mages are reading over the Light Princess fairy tale.

"It makes no sense,' one of the younger mages says. "She cried, that should have broken the spell."

"Read that last part again,' the senior mage asks.

"_As the lake dries up, they discover that the only way to stop it is to block up the hole the water is flowing from, and the only thing that will block it is a living man, who would die in the deed. The prince volunteers, on the condition that the princess keep him company while the lake fills_,' the young mage reads.

"_The lake fills up. When the prince has almost drowned, the princess frantically drags his body from the lake to take it to her old nurse, who is a wise woman. They tend him through the night, and he wakes at dawn. The princess falls to the floor and cries."_

The young mage looks up from the book to the senior mage.

"She cries and the spell is broken, just like I said."

"No, I don't think that's quite the meaning,' the senior mage replies. "It's a fairy tale, it has a message in it."

While this discussion is going on, Clark feels his eyes welling up with tears. Zee goes limp in his arms and he knows there was nothing he can do to stop it now. Cradling her head in his hand he looks at her pale face. She is still so beautiful in his eyes.

A single tear rolls down his cheek and he absently wipes it away. He gently touchs her lips with his fingertips, the moisture from his tear against her dry skin.

"I love you, Zatanna,' he whispers. What little control he still has brakes and tears start to fall.

The senior mage turns and looks at Clark as an idea forms in his mind.

"The message of the fairy tale is that by finding love, the Princess finally takes something serious. Through her tears of love, the spell is broken."

Clark has his hand over his eyes as grief overwhelms him. If this is what destiny is, then they can have it. To finally find love only to have it taken away is the cruelest turn of all. He is helpless to do anything about it.

"Clark?"

He thinks he was dreaming, hearing her voice, but thatisn't possible.

"Clark?"

It was so faint, not even a whisper, but there it is again. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Clark looks down to find Zatanna looking back at him.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Till There Was You"

Illyria

There is a time for words, for speeches, for declarations and then there are times when you just kiss the girl.

Clark kissed Zatanna and she kissed him in return.

Was it the most perfect, beautiful kiss in the world? Probably not, but to them it certainly seemed like it. It was deep, passionate and both instinctively let their hearts pour into it. Not perfect, but a really, really good kiss.

The others stood silently, letting them have this moment to themselves.

"Oh, damn, I think I got something in my eye again,' Wally whispered as he fought back the emotions. Princess Sabine wrapped her arms around him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Give you any ideas,' she asked. Wally looked over at Clark and Zee and shrugged.

"Yeah, that must be a heck of a kiss,' Wally offered. "I mean she was half dead there and now she's going to town with him."

"Superman does seem to be very good at it," Sabine observed. "Although, kissing Miss Zatara would be pleasurable too."

"Yeah, Zee is smoking hot, I have to admit."

"She has such full, sensual lips, have you noticed? Her lips are almost bee stung,' she continued. "There is a slight pout to them, which just seems to add to Zatanna's desirability. Very kissable."

Wally crossed his arms in front of him and gave her a look as she continued to talk about Zatanna's lips.

"Jeez, Sabine, is there anyone you don't want to sleep with,' Wally complained. "How many of these bracelets have you given out? Do you have a hollow tree somewhere with elves making them twenty four seven?"

"You are the only one, Wally and you said you liked it,' Sabine said with a frown. She gave no warning and smacked him.

"Ow! Right on the funny bone, Sabine," Wally groaned. He grabbed his arm, shaking his hand to get some feeling back into it. "How many times do I have to say it? A tap, it's just supposed to be a tap when you hit me! It feels like you used a blackjack or something."

"I didn't hit you that hard,' she countered.

"Tell that to my bruised body,' Wally replied. "There's a thin line between love and hate, honey. You go from one side to the other at like Mach 6!"

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it better,' she suggestively offered. Sabine started to run her hand down Wally's chest, but he managed to squirm his way out of her grasp.

"Ixnay on the exsay, Princess,' Wally whispered to her. "We're in a room full of people. Really not comfortable putting on a show for them."

"Superman and Zatanna don't seem to have a problem with public displays of affection,' she countered.

"Well, if you almost die, I'll be happy to kiss you too. Okay,' Wally said. "Till then, keep it in your pants, Sabine."

"Keep what in my pants, Wally? I don't understand you some times. It is quite clear to everyone I'm wearing a dress,' she asked. She had a confused look on her face.

"Could we talk about this later, in private? Please? Maybe lower the volume so everyone doesn't know."

Zatanna and Clark finally broke their kiss and lingered close to each other, smiling.

"That was nice,' she murmured.

"I thought I lost you,' Clark replied. "I didn't know what I was going to do."

"I don't know what happened, but I think the spell is broken,' she suggested.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that,' the head Mage said. The two of them turned and looked him.

"The key seems to be the fairy tale,' the Mage began. "Tears were the trigger she used."

"I know the story and I tried crying. It didn't work,' Zee replied.

"That's true,' Wally spoke up. "She was blubbering and crying buckets, but nothing happen. It was almost embarrassing watching her go on and on."

"Wally? Could you come here, please,' Zee sweetly said to him.

"Sure,' he replied and moved over to see what she wanted. She smacked him.

"Ow!" He quickly turned to Sabine. "See? It's a smack, not haymaker! She knows how to do it"

He turned back and gave Zatanna a smack in return.

"I'm glad you're okay, Zee,' Wally said.

"Thanks, Ow, by the way." She smacked him again. Before they could continue, Clark separated them.

"Moving on, you were saying about the crying?"

"Um, yes, yes, I believe as in the story, it's the reason behind the crying that's important. In the story, the Light Princess takes nothing seriously and can never cry until she finds love and experiences the possibility of losing it."

"It's a metaphor for growing up, the transition between adolescence and adulthood,' another Mage offered.

"But I didn't cry,' Zee pointed out.

"No, but he did,' the Mage replied. "The person that attacked you was doing it to punish both of you."

Zatanna started to get out of the pool of warm water and Clark quickly assisted her. She looked at him

"You cried over me,' she asked.

"I thought I was losing you,' he honestly replied. A smile spread across her face and she pulled him towards her and kissed him again.

"Jeez, get a room already,' Wally commented. Clark and Zee pulled apart and Zee looked at Wally.

"Princess, if you please,' Zee said.

"Now wait a moment, I … Ow! Right on the funny bone again! Damn it, princess, it's a tap, a tap!"

The door to the room flew open and several guards came rushing in.

"Princess Sabine we have been ordered to escort you to safety,' the lead guard said.

"What? Why," she asked.

"We are under attack, your Highness. The whole city is in chaos,' the man explained.

"It has to be the Queen of Fables,' Clark stated.

"That bitch,' Zee growled.

"I should go and help," Clark said. "It's me she's angry with, I should confront her."

"No,' Zatanna firmly said. "She's mine. I owe her. That cow is going to pay for what she put me through."

Everyone turned to look at Zatanna.

"Certainly didn't wake up a Light Princess, did she," Wally whispered.

"She does seem a little nasty,' Sabine added.

'No, it's too dangerous, Zee, you are still recovering,' Clark countered.

"Did you really just say no,' she asked. There was intensity in her eyes that made Clark suddenly start backtracking.

"I wouldn't characterize it as a no, more of a concern for your safety. You're still recovering, Zatanna."

""Clark, did you like kissing me earlier,' Zee innocently asked.

"What? Well, um, yes, yes I did, very much,' he replied.

"Well, if you ever want to kiss me again, you'll stay out of my way! That bitch is mine! This is magic and its time she was taken down a notch or three!"

The vehement in her voice actually made everyone take a step back. With a wave of her hand Zatanna dried herself off. There was fire in her eyes as she thought about what Tsaritsa put her through.

"She messed with the wrong chick this time,' Zee grumbled. "Any objections?"

Zee looked at the others and they saw just how angry she was.

""I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?"

"No.'

"I suppose the only thing I can say is be careful, please,' Clark offered.

"Thank you,' she replied and then turned to Wally. "Do you have anything to say?"

He took another step back and tried to smile at Zatanna. "Go-Go get her? Y-Yeah team."

"Let's get this show on the road,' Zee ordered and stormed out the door. Clark and Wally looked at each other and then followed.

"Kind of a spitfire, isn't she,' Wally whispered.

"I don't know what it is, but I seem to have a thing for hot-tempered brunettes,' Clark replied.

"That is weird, I always pictured you with a blonde bombshell type, you know,' Wally offered. "Some buxom blonde beauty, like Power Girl for example."

"Power Girl? She's sort of my cousin, Wally,' Clark offered.

"Is she really though?"

"I never really looked into it, to be truthful."

"Are you two coming,' Zee shouted.

"Right behind you, Zee,' Wally shouted as they picked up their pace.

"I think I'll stick with this hot-tempered brunette,' Clark mused with a smile.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Artemis drew the bow and took aim. Effortlessly she let the arrow fly and it found the center of the target, just as all her other arrows had. A satisfied smile crossed her lips.

A vibration on her belt caught her attention and she reached down and opened her cell phone. It was Vigilante.

"What,' she said as a greeting.

"Nice hearing your voice too, honey,' he replied.

"Is there a purpose for this communication?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight?'

"I told you I would not be at your beck and call, Vigilante!"

"You do make it difficult, darlin' but that ain't what I'm trying to do here,' he said. "I'm asking, just asking, if you'd like to have dinner. I know a place just outside of town, with the tenderest inch thick steaks, the coldest beer, good music and a pool table."

"Steaks, drinks and pool,' she repeated.

"Yes, just because we're sort of dating, don't think I've given up on winning my money back from you, darlin'."

"You are a dreamer, Vigilante,' she mocked.

"So is it a date, Artemis?"

"Yes. I will arrive at your apartment at seven,' she replied.

"I look forward to it, see you then,' he said and then hung up. She had a smile on her face as she replaced her phone and picked up her bow. The back doors to the Embassy opened and Diana walked out. She looked tired and frustrated as she moved down the steps towards Artemis.

"Diplomats!' she snarled. "I believe it is their job to talk as much as possible without saying anything!"

"You should just throw them out if they talk too much,' Artemis replied. She let loose another arrow and it found center target.

"Believe me, I'm tempted, but that isn't the way it's done. At least I'm finished with them for today,' Diana said. "I was thinking since you are still new to the Man's World, perhaps you would be interested in joining me tonight to see some of the sights?"

"Thank you, Princess, normally I would be happy to share your company, but I already have plans for this evening."

"You?" Diana said incredulously.

"Yes, me, why is that such a surprise,' Artemis defensively replied.

"You hate the Man's world and men in general,' Diana explained. "You're not going to do anything illegal, are you?"

"No and I don't believe I used the word hate, Princess,' Artemis countered. "Disdain for most of them, yes, but not hate."

"So if it's not illegal, what are these big plans you have,' Diana asked. "Don't tell me you have a date?"

The very idea of Artemis out on a date seemed very funny to Diana and she couldn't help chuckling a bit. Artemis didn't find it amusing.

"Why is that thought so funny, Princess?"

"Well, it's just that you're the last person I would think of going out on a date with a man, Artemis,' Diana replied. "You've made it quite clear you have a distain for all of them."

"I never said all of them, Princess, don't put words in my mouth."

"Still a man would be taking his life in his own hands even thinking of asking you out,' Diana continued to chuckle.

"I could have a date if I wanted to, Princess,' Artemis said in her defense.

"Sure you could."

"I'm not sure I like your tone, Princess,' Artemis fired back. "Just for your information, I do have a date tonight, so there."

"You?" Diana couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice.

"Yes and it isn't my first date either!"

"With who,' Diana asked.

"Vigilante."

"You and Vigilante? Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"First my mother, now you, has every Amazon been bewitched by the Man's World,' Diana gasped.

"No need to worry, Princess, you still haven't, have you,' Artemis fired back. Diana gave her a look then pivoted and marched back into the Embassy. Artemis had a broad smile on her face as she resumed her archery practice.

* * *

The Watchtower

Members scattered as they saw Shayera come storming down the hallway. She had been in a foul mood for some time and everyone was trying to avoid her. She punched in the code to her room, nearly putting her finger through the console. The door slid shut behind her and she tossed her mace on the desk and went over to the bed. She was just about to reach for the table lamp when he spoke up.

"I was hoping we could talk."

Spinning around, she could barely make him out in the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Batman? Get out!"

"Not until we talk,' he replied.

"Am I going to have to throw you out,' she asked. "I should warn you that's a pleasant thought in the mood I'm in."

"I just wanted to talk, Shayera,' he said, taking a step out of the shadows. "To apologize."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, an old friend made a point of telling me I've been an ass and should apologize to you."

"I like your friend already,' she fired back.

"It is a little annoying that he's right,' Bruce replied.

"So, go ahead,' she said to him, crossing her arms defensively in front of her.

"I wanted to say that the other night.." he started but she cut him off.

"Take off the cowl Bruce, I want to see your eyes when you apologize."

He slowly pushed back the cowl and took another step into the light and closer to her.

"I apologize, Shayera."

"That's it,' she asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for what happened and things I said,' Bruce replied.

"I want something more, Bruce."

"Excuse me?"

"You were a complete dick to me, Bruce, you don't get off the hook with a simple I'm sorry,' she informed him.

"What do you want me to say?

"The truth and none of those lame excuses you usually use."

"They are not lame excuses, Shayera, they are the hard, sad truth," he replied rather forcefully. "My mission is the focus of my life. If you want, I could lie and say it wasn't."

"No, that's not what I mean,' she said with a shake of her head. "I get that protecting your identity is always a concern. I even get that you primary focus is Gotham. I know you have trust issues. What I want to know is why? Why if this was all to make Selina jealous did you use me and sleep with me? I thought we were friends first, Bruce. How could you spend the night with me and then just dismiss me like that?"

"I didn't mean it to happen, to use you, Shayera,' he replied. "It wasn't about making Selina jealous, I promise you."

"Then what was it about, Bruce?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I know what it was about on my part Bruce,' she said. "I found you attractive and charming. I liked going out with you even if we argued all the time. I spent the night with you because it felt right. Was I wrong about all of it?"

"No, you weren't wrong."

"So why Bruce, that's what I want to know."

He moved over to the portal and looked out at the stars. He'd been asking himself that same question since that morning. He hadn't come up with a good answer. He owed her something he knew that. For once, he didn't have a plan, a set story to give her. As uncomfortable as it was, he was going to have to give her what truth he could admit.

"I forgot, Shayera."

"You forgot? I don't understand."

"I forgot for just a little while that I'm not just Bruce Wayne,' he said. "I was enjoying myself with you and then we started arguing. I remember thinking how beautiful you looked even though you were infuriating. The thought 'just kiss her and shut her up' came into my head and I just went with it. From there I just rode along with the emotions and we ended up back at the mansion."

"You kissed me to shut me up,' she asked, not sure she liked that very much.

"You're kind of missing the point, focusing on that,' he replied. "I don't let myself go like that, or at least try not to. That's what I was trying to say to you the next morning, it just came out badly."

"You kissed me at the party just to shut me up,' she repeated again, her anger coming back.

"Kind of focusing on the wrong part, Shayera,' he said, turning to look at her.

"You kissed me and we slept together all because you wanted to shut me up!"

"It wasn't like that,' he fired back. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Every one of them," she shouted. "You should have stuck to the rich boy with issues excuse, Bruce! This all happened because you wanted to shut me up!"

Her fingers curled into fists as her temper continued to grow. Bruce found himself annoyed at her reaction. He was trying to be honest with her. God, she is such an infuriating woman at time, he thought.

"I was attracted to you, Shayera. I wanted to make love to you, okay? I knew a relationship between us probably wouldn't work, but I didn't care that night. We're two completely different people, living in different worlds."

"Oh, blah, blah, blah, what's next, the mission speech again? I can't believe you used me like that and all because you wanted to shut me up!"

"It's not a speech, damn it, it's the truth,' Bruce shouted. He was angry now. "My mission is and always has been my primary focus! It's not just some line I hand out!"

"Certainly feels like it,' she snidely replied. "It's your go to excuse. You certainly whipped it out pretty quick that morning."

"I don't believe this." Bruce ran his hand through his hair, frustration plain on his face. "I came here to apologize, that's it, and you can't even let me do that without arguing!"

"Oh, so sorry I didn't let you have your way,' she fired back. "I guess that means you'll have to kiss me to shut me up again, doesn't it?"

"If I thought it would work again, I'd try it,' he grumbled.

"I should slap you face for that!"

She moved towards him and he turned to face her.

"God, you are such an infuriating woman!"

"And you're a bastard! To think you kissed me and then slept with me just to shut me up. You are such a dick!"

"I only kissed you to shut you up. Once we kissed I wanted you, damn it! I slept with you because I was attracted to you and wanted to make love to you!"

"Right,' she sarcastically replied.

"This is insane!"

"Oh, now you're calling me insane,' she shouted, stepping even closer to him.

"I wasn't calling you insane, I was saying this situation was insane! I think I did Wally a favor sending him on that mission just so he didn't have to deal with you!'

She slapped him. He was stunned for a moment and just stared at her. They were inches apart, both coiled for battle.

"You didn't really just slap me, did you?"

"Leave Wally out of this, Bruce, this is between you and me!"

"I can't believe you slapped me."

"As mad as I am at you, I might do it again," she shouted.

"No, you won't,' he said firmly.

"And what's going to stop me, you?"

"Yes."

Before she could say another word, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. Her eyes went open in shock, but as the kiss continued she found herself returning it with equal passion. When they finally broke apart, they were both more than a bit surprised and shocked.

"Shayera, I didn't mean, what I'm trying to say is, well, I didn't plan,' Bruce started to stammer.

"Oh, shut up and just kiss me." She cut him off.

That's exactly what he did.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"On Second Thought"

Illyria

Fear.

We each have our own private fear. We share them occasionally with others, our fear of heights or public speaking, even of dying.

Then there are the fears we never speak of. The fears that originate in our childhood that we try to forget, to dismiss. There's a monster under the bed or in the closet. We're adults now, silly things like that don't scare us any more, we tell ourselves. Then one night we're home alone and we hear a sound. We lay there in the darkness and suddenly a cold sweat starts. We hear the sound again. No matter how old we get, suddenly we're that frightened young child again, terrified to get off the bed.

The Boy Who Cried Wolf, a simple little morality story told to us by parents or adult authority figures. They want us to learn that telling a lie is wrong and it's always best to tell the truth. Their motivation is a good one, but they are thinking of the story in terms of their adult mind.

A small child, to whom the world is a big and scary place, might take a different message from the story. The child would put him or herself in the place of the boy. They would imagine what it's like out there in the night pasture when the wolf actually does show up. They would scream for help, but no one would come. They would be all alone as the wolf gets closer and closer. Everyone has abandoned them to be eaten by the wolf.

It doesn't even have to be a fairy tale, simply a story told by an adult around a small child. Imagine listening to someone tell how they learned to swim by having their father throw them off a boat into a lake. As an adult we might laugh and say what a colorful anecdote.

Now imagine you're the child of the man telling the story. It wouldn't seem funny to you. Horror would fill you at the thought of the man you trust more than anyone in the world tossing you overboard and telling you to swim. You can picture yourself desperately floundering to stay above water, panic setting in as you thrash and all the while your father stands in the boat, safe and sound shout for you to swim.

We all have them, those deep personal fears that come from childhood.

Depending on the culture you grew up in, the stories you were told will vary, but the fear is always there.

For the Illyrians, those deep personal fears had come to life in the Lost Ones. The Queen of Fables had tapped into the deepest, darkest recesses of their minds and brought forth their monster under the bed.

They try and rationalize it away, telling themselves that logically it's an illusion and not real. As the claws and fangs of the monster cuts down their neighbors the rationalizations and logic all disappear and only the fear remains.

Reactions will vary. Some will freeze, unable to move just like when they were a child lying on the bed terrified of the monster under it. Others will run, perhaps just as they did in their childhood nightmares. A blind panic will push them forward always fearing something is gaining on them. Some will stand and fight, whether this is out of duty, courage or stupidity they will at least try. This last group, brave souls that they are still have the handicap of sharing the same fears as all the others. It makes they hesitate and in battle that foretells disaster.

There is a group that isn't effect by the Lost Souls. The fairy tale characters are not from this world and have no point of reference for the stories. To them the terrifying monsters of Illyria are just monsters.

"My, they're an awful ugly bunch aren't they,' the third witch commented.

The others turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"We're just not used to seeing irony in such a visual context,' Snowball replied.

"And what is that suppose to mean,' she asked. Before he could answer, Prince Griffin once more rushed to the front of the group.

"Follow me, lads, once more into the breach,' he shouted as a rallying cry. It would have been much more inspirational, if he hadn't turned his back to the panicked crowd that was rushing down the avenue. He was knocked down and trampled before mercifully Steve the ogre pulled him to safety.

"He's knocked out again,' Steve said.

"What is that like the fifth time,' Punch asked.

"If he gets any more heroic, we'll be scraping him off the street," Judy added.

"His heart's in the right place,' the first witch commented.

"I wish he put it somewhere else,' Pete the dragon said. "Now that we're citizens, we're kind of honor bound to protect him."

"Even if it's from himself,' Scaramouche added.

A sound of marching was heard behind them and they turned to see the two Kings leading the palace guard into action. Seeing the fairy tale characters the Kings marched over to them.

'Who are you? I don't recognize any of you, are you with the Lost Souls,' King Rudolf asked.

"Um, ah, we're with the circus,' Scaramouche replied.

"Oh, well, that's completely different. Welcome to the capital.'

"I still can't believe that works,' Snowball grumbled.

"We're also new citizens,' the second witch chimed in.

"Marvelous,' Alexander said. "We can use all the help we can get. Will you stand with us and your new home against the Lost Souls?"

The fairy tale characters looked at each other and sort of shrugged. No one was thrilled at the idea, but they didn't really have any objections.

"Yeah, sure, why not,' Scaramouche finally replied.

"What happened to my son, Prince Griffin,' the King asked.

"A little too much youthful exuberance,' Scaramouche diplomatically said.

"Meaning,' the King replied.

"He keeps getting run down and tramped by fleeing mobs,' Snowball offered.

"Well, it's the thought that counts,' King Rudolf said.

An inhuman scream suddenly filled the air and they all turned to see a flying monster coming up the avenue. It sent a burst of fire from its mouth lighting fire to the surrounding buildings.

"Gods in heaven!" King Rudolf gasped. "It's one of the Lost Ones! It breaths fire!"

Several of the palace guards started to panic, as the monster was from their childhood nightmares.

"You call that fire, ha,' Pete the dragon scoffed. "Amateur hour at best."

"Why don't you show it how it's done, Pete,' Scaramouche suggested. Pete the dragon turned and let out a colossal bust of fire. It hit the Lost One and engulfed it. In the next moment the beast screamed in agony and plunged to the ground. A cheer went up from the palace guards and the kings.

"Well done, well done!"

"It was nothing," Pete replied. "I did it with one lung tied behind my back.'

"My word that beast is hideous, grotesque,' the third witch commented.

"Really? You don't see the irony in you, of all people, saying that,' Snowball asked in frustration.

* * *

The Fields Outside the Capital

The Queen of Fables sat on her royal throne watching the mayhem she had unleashed in her looking glass. A cold smile highlighted her chalk white face as she saw the citizens' panic. This world would pay for the slights she had endured. Once it was destroyed and Charming was on his knees, only then would she relent.

"Hey! Queen of Douchebags, catch!"

The Queen turned just as a ball of mystical energy hit her square in the chest. She was knocked back, her throne shattering into pieces. As she raised herself from the ground she saw Zatanna standing in front of her, hands glowing with energy.

"Well, the Light Princess,' the Queen said with a smile. "I see Charming was able to save you. Why don't you count yourself lucky, child and run along. You're no match for me, the true ultimate Homo Magi female."

"Ah, no, how about instead, I kick your ass for the hell you put me through,' Zee countered.

"You can most certainly try,' the Queen replied. With a wave of her hand the ground all around began to shake and then collapse from under Zee's feet. She dropped into a crevasse and the earth collapsed in on top of her.

"Hardly worth the effort," the Queen remarked. She started to turn back to the mirror to see what progress had happened in the battle, when a burst of energy erupted from the ground and Zatanna came floating up.

'That the best you got?"

"Not quite,' the Queen replied, unleashing bolts of mystical energy at Zatanna. She countered them, deflecting them away and firing return volleys. The Queen raised a shield but not before one bolt got through and sliced her cheek. She raised her hand to her face and felt something wet. Looking down at her fingers, she saw her own blood. Screaming with rage, she turned to Zatanna.

"Alright, child, let's test just how powerful you are!"

The air around them began to swirl and then in a blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera sat on the side of her bed, her head in her hands. Bruce lay next to her, a sheet draped over him.

"Shayera?"

"Oh God, I let it happen again,' she groaned. "This can't be happening to me, it just can't!"

"Is something wrong,' he asked.

"Duh, Bruce, yes something's wrong! I slept with you again! What's wrong with me? I must be a glutton for punishment!"

"I didn't think it was that bad, really good actually,' he commented.

"Oh shut up, you're not helping at all,' she fired back. "I must be sick or something. That's the only explanation for sleeping with you again!"

"Gee, thanks, your pillow talk could use some work."

"You tricked me, that has to be it,' she gasped.

"Excuse me? I tricked you,' Bruce replied. "I don't think so. You practically jumped me this time."

"I did not!" She shouted. "Get out!"

"What? You can't be serious?"

"Why wait? You're just going to give me some lame excuse and break up with me,' she said. "I'll save you the time. Bruce, I'm breaking up with you. Now get out!"

'You're breaking up with me? Have you lost your mind,' he asked. "We already broke up, we're not even dating."

"Either way, I'm breaking up with you,' she fired back. "There, that should save you an excuse. Now good bye!"

"God Damn it, they are not excuses! Would you quit saying that! They're real and honest reasons!"

Bruce was hot now. He sat up and jerked on his pants as he continued to grumble.

"You try and look out for someone you care about and this is the thanks you get!"

"You're still here,' she shouted. "Get out!"

"Fine! I'm going,' he replied. "I don't believe this!"

"Not so cool being on the other side of the break up, is it,' she asked.

"Is that what this is about? Cause I broke up with you last time?"

"No, but you would have done it again, I just figured I'd beat you to it this time,' she informed him. "Now it's official, I-Broke-Up-With-You."

'Could you be any more childish,' he growled. "I must be losing my mind sleeping with you."

"Ha! You seemed to enjoy it both times, buddy, plenty,' Shayera shouted. "It's never happening again, because I-Broke-Up-With.."

"Oh shut up! You are the most infuriating woman! You don't have to worry; I won't be crazy enough to do this again! And just so we both know, you weren't exactly complaining either time. I seemed to remember you shouting out my name on more than one occasion!"

"Shut up and get out!"

"I'm going!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He headed for the door, still seething with anger. "Crazy bit.. Ow!"

He turned and saw her helmet on the ground next to him.

"Did you just throw you helmet at me?"

"You're lucky I couldn't reach my mace,' she shouted. "You're not going to call me a bitch and get away with it, you bastard!"

"This was a huge mistake coming here."

"Yes it was, that's why I-Broke-Up-With-You, Bruce. Now get out!"

He looked like he was going to explode and just grunted and stormed out the door. Just as it was about to close, he stuck his head back in.

"You're really fooling yourself if you actually believe you broke up with me.'

The door slid closed before she could reply. In frustration, Shayera picked up the first thing she could get her hands on and threw it at the door.

"Damn it, he got the last word in again!"

* * *

The Capital

Superman and Flash had joined the fight. Half their time was spent rescuing innocent civilians and the other half was combating the monsters. Prince Griffin had recovered enough to lead another ill-fated charge. He was currently being carried back to the palace by some of the guards.

Princess Sabine came walking out, carrying a pulse rifle and made her way to the front lines.

"Sabine, have you gone crazy daughter? This is no place for you in the middle of the battle!" Her father shouted. As if in answer, she raised the rifle and fired two shots, hitting two of the Lost Ones and knocking them from the sky.

"You were saying father?"

"Nothing, glad to have you help defend our land."

"I thought so."

"My son keeps getting knocked out by his own people and your daughter turns out to be Annie Oakley,' King Rudolf grumbled.

"Who's Annie Oakley," King Alexander asked.

"An Earth woman, it's not important.'

Wally was a blur, seemingly everywhere at once. The Lost Ones seemed to multiple with each passing second and as fast as they came, he was faster. He swooped in to rescue several children just as a building was about to topple on them. He got the kids to safety behind the palace guard lines. He happened to glance around and saw some of the fairy tale characters fighting along with the guards.

"Hey, you're a pig,' he said in astonishment.

"What tipped you off, genius,' Snowball snapped back.

"A talking pig, what the hell,' Wally exclaimed.

"I'm, ah, with the, um, circus,' Snowball offered.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense,' Wally replied. "Hey, how about when this is over you get me a couple of passes? You know, front and center, that sort of thing?'

"Sure."

"Great, see you around."

Wally was off again.

"I think the Princess has screwed him so much he's lost some brain cells,' Snowball remarked to Steve.

"If you have to lose them, that's a pretty good way to do it,' Steve the ogre replied.

"Yeah, that's true,' Snowball admitted. "Lucky bastard."

* * *

In the sky above, Clark took command of the air. The combination of his power, speed and heat vision decimated the flying creatures. He continuously had to break off the attack to rescue civilians caught in the carnage. Between Wally and Clark they were turning the tide. The fairy tale creatures were now the bulk of the forces fighting, while Sabine continued to fire her gun at every monster that got within range.

Clark kept scanning the area looking for Zatanna or the Queen of Fables. He'd seen them disappear, but grew more worried as the time passed and they didn't reappear. He knew Zee was a master of magic, but Tsaritsa was so powerful. He just hoped Zatanna knew what she was doing. He'd almost lost her once and didn't even want to consider losing her again.

He fought on, but his mind was always on Zatanna.

* * *

Buddy's Circle Bar & Grill

The music on the ancient jukebox hadn't changed in fifty years, yet no one was complaining. Ruth Brown, the Ink Spots, Benny Goodman and Duke Ellington filled the night with the warm, soulful sound of bygone days. Couples that weren't even alive when the music first came out slowly danced on the small floor between the tables and the bar.

"Darlin' you're going to have to let me lead,' Vigilante said to Artemis.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, you don't know how to do this sort of dancing.'

"It doesn't seem that complicated,' Artemis replied. "We hold each other much too close and sort of sway to the music. You seem to be enjoying it, or at least part of you that is rubbing against me is."

"You are a blunt, gal, I'll give you that,' he said. 'I'm not saying I'm not enjoying this, but we did bet on that last game of pool. I won remember? That's means I get to lead."

"All right," she admitted. "I don't like the idea of being led by a man, Vigilante. Don't let it give you ideas that I will be following you from now on."

"I'll keep it in mind," he said. Shifting their hands, Vigilante slowly moved them around the floor. She felt good in his arms, damn good. Artemis may be the most difficult, ornery woman he'd ever met, but she was certainly all woman. He had to smile to himself as he thought about just how improbable it was that he'd be here dancing with Artemis, Amazon warrior.

"What? Why do you have that simpleton grin on your face," she wearily asked.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be here with you," he replied. "You are a beautiful amazing woman, Artemis."

His words caught her off guard and she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you,' she softly said.

"You're welcome,' he replied. "Now can I kiss you?'

"Yes, you have my permission."

He pulled her just a bit closer and tilted his head up to her. She received his kiss willingly and openly.

"That was nice,' he whispered.

"Yes, it was. You are very good at kissing, Vigilante."

"Well, I've had a lot of practice over the years,' he joked.

"With who,' she demanded.

He gave a sigh, realizing again it was like walking in a minefield dating her.

"Nobody recently or that you know."

"Good, let's keep it that way,' she said and kissed him again.

"Can do, darlin' can do."

* * *

Mystical Dimension

Zatanna and the Queen of Fables had battled across space and dimensions. Neither gave any quarter and kept pressing the attack. Worlds shifted in and out, strange lands that defied normal physics. Two dimension worlds, three dimensions, four and five dimensional worlds blinked in and out as one combatant or the other sought the upper hand.

The Queen of Fables was learning that she had underestimated Zatanna. The Queen had to use more and more of her power to counteract Zee's spells, yet she couldn't seem to get through Zatanna's defenses. The longer this lasted, the more the Light Princess gains in confidence, the Queen realized. She needed an edge to end this. Shifting the space around them, she transported them to the Crystal Forest deep in the heart of the Fairy Tale Realm.

"You put up a brave fight, child, but here I am ruler,' the Queen said. "Surrender and I will make your end quick and painless."

'Ah, how about no," Zee replied

"Have it your way.'

Waves of magic came at Zatanna from every angle. She barely managed to block them, but the Queen poured it on.

"Hey, cutie.'

Zee glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the smiling cat sitting on a branch above her.

"Kind of busy right now, cat."

"So I see,' the cat replied. "You know you can't beat her with sheer power, you are too evenly matched."

"Have you got an better idea?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you. You know that's not how it works."

"Thanks for nothing,' Zee grumbled. "Can't you just break the rules for once? I mean come on! She's really trying to kill me here!"

"Everyone has a weakness, cutie,' the smiling cat replied. "Yours is apparently that temper."

"It is not,' Zee shouted. "Okay, maybe a little, but what's the Queen's?"

"Vanity."

"So what? Am I suppose to tell her how hot she is or something?"

"You'll figure it out, cutie, I've got confidence in you."

"That makes one of us."

"You know what they say, you just have to see yourself for who you really are,' the cat said. "See you around cutie."

"Wait!" Zee shouted, but the cat was already fading away. "I hate when he does that!"

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana had transported in and was talking to Jonn.

"So I think I'm losing my mind Jonn,' Diana said. "I mean first I find out my mother slept with Wildcat and now I find out Artemis of all people is dating Vigilante. The world is going crazy, I don't think I can take another shock."

"It doesn't sound like a lot to take in so quickly Diana," Jonn agreed. "Perhaps with time you'll be able to better process it all."

"I hope so."

The door to the transporter room flew open and Batman stormed into the room.

"Transport me to Gotham Jonn, now!"

"As you wish."

"Is everything alright, Bruce,' Diana asked.

"Really not a good time to talk Diana,' Bruce snapped. "Hurry it up, Jonn, the sooner I get out of this madhouse the better!"

Jonn quickly made the necessary adjustments and Batman transported off the station. Diana as shocked by his behavior and turned to Jonn.

"What was that about? I've never seen Bruce act like that before."

"Ever since Bruce and Shayera started sleeping together they both have been out of sorts,' Jonn replied.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Diana gasped. "Bruce and Shayera? They're-They're…"

It was all too much for Diana's already confused and frazzled mind to take. Suddenly everything went white in front of her eyes.

"Diana!"

Jonn phased through the consol just in time to catch her. She had fainted.

"This is not good, "Jonn mused as he tried to wake her. "Thank goodness I didn't tell her about Clark and Zatanna."

* * *

Illyria

The battle with the Queen wasn't going Zee's way. Here in the Crystal Forest the Queen of Fables was even more powerful than before. Zatanna needed to shift the fight once more. Keeping her shields up against the Queen's attack, Zee managed to cast another spell.

The world shifted and they were back where they started.

"It ends here," the Queen growled. "I am the ultimate female Magi and the fairest of them all!"

Something clicked in Zatanna's head at the moment. The smiling cat's words came back to her. Zee quickly maneuvered over to the Queen's looking glass.

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't,' Zee shouted. "Why don't we ask the mirror and find out?"

"Are you challenging me,' the Queen asked in surprise.

"Afraid? You can always destroy me afterwards, Queen,' Zee replied. "Let's find out the truth before then, shall we?"

"You just seek to delay the inevitable,' the Queen shouted. "This is a trick!"

"No."

Zee turned the mirror so it was facing the Queen.

"Mirror Mirror, show the Queen of Fables what she truly has become!"

Tsaritsa laughed at what she thought was a foolish wish, until she looked in the mirror. The reflection was herself but slowly it began to change. Lines began to mar her pure white skin, wrinkles and age spots soon followed. Her beauty began to fade and in its place the gnarled old hag that she had disguised herself so many times begins to appear. The Queen is transfixed in horror as she sees herself as she truly is.

"No!" She screams and collapses to the ground in tears.

"True beauty comes from within, Tsaritsa. You let the bitterness and hate infect your soul,' Zatanna quietly explains. "You let it rob what was beautiful about you. By your own hand this is what you've done to yourself. Envy and avarice are two of the deadly sins and they come at a price.'

The Queen of Fables could say nothing, as she knew it was the truth.

Clark landed next to Zatanna and glanced over at the Tsaritsa.

"Zee, are you okay," he asked. Zatanna was looking at the Queen of Fables, sadness masking her features.

"Yes, it's over now,' she sadly replied.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"The Nature of Things"

- Never go on trips with anyone you do not love. – Ernest Hemingway

Illyria

A life is made up of moments, some good, some bad, but for the most part the majority are forgettable. No one plans it that way, it just sort of happens. Think about how much of your day is made up of being between things.

Interspersed within those moments are the ones that make up the story of your life. These are the pieces that you remember, that you would tell a first date as the two of you get to know each other once you get the formalities out of the way, i.e. job, family, school, etc.

The sweat beads slowly making their way down the side of a wine bottle. The sun glinting off the deep blue of the water. A cool breeze that gently takes the edge off the noonday heat. Sharing lunch with a beautiful woman in an outdoor café.

A beautiful woman that apparently has her appetite back from the amount of food she's consuming.

This is one of those moments that Clark wants to remember. He's happy. There is no other place he'd rather be than right here with Zatanna. Nearly losing her has crystallized things in his mind.

He's in love with Zatanna Zatara.

He knows it's fast; it's only been a few weeks since they started this mission, but as he looks at her, he's sure. Whether it was mutual was something he still had to find out, but he was hopeful. The only dark cloud that could possibly mar this perfect moment was Tsaritsa, the Queen of Fables. Since the end of the battle the image of her weeping in front of the mirror had stuck with Clark.

Most assumed she'd left the planet, but he knew she was still here. It wasn't that he feared her renewing the attack, but something else that troubled him. He'd seen in her eyes that coming face to face with what she'd become had broken her in a deep way. Most would say he was being naïve or wearing rose colored glasses, but Clark found that he couldn't just let it go.

Everyone deserves a second chance he'd been raised to believe. There must be some part of Tsaritsa that was good and he felt compelled to try and reach it. He just wasn't sure how that would sit with Zatanna. The Queen of Fables had put her through hell and Clark couldn't blame her if she wasn't feeling charitable to Tsaritsa.

He knew it might put a strain on any relationship with Zee, but he couldn't turn away from his responsibility. He'd already made up his mind that he was going to try and reach Tsaritsa, to find the good within her. He just hoped it wouldn't cost him Zatanna.

So here he sat, a man in love but knowing he had to risk it to do what's right. It's why this moment took on extra meaning for Clark. If he lost Zatanna, this would be the moment. How she took the news would let him know what future they might have together.

Zee wasn't privy to these thought and was currently focused on the delicious local version of a Cobb salad. Since the spell had been broken, she'd rapidly recovered. Her appetite seemed to have gone into overdrive. She was a little self conscious about eating so much in front of Clark, but he might as well learn now that she wasn't a small salad and Diet Coke type on a date.

As she polished off the salad and moved to the entrée, a tuna steak of some sort, she happened to glance up and see him smiling at her. She had just put a rather large forkful into her mouth and saw his smile grow.

"What?" She sort of asked, at least that's what she was going for. She chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No, I'm just enjoying being here with you,' he answered.

"I like being with you too' she replied. "Plus this food is delicious."

"I gathered you liked it,' he teased.

"Umm-hmmm,' she nodded, taking another large bite of the tuna. He figured he might as well get into it now, instead of putting it off.

"Zee, there's something we need to talk about,' he began. She suddenly stopped chewing and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't get nervous, it's not about you and me,' he quickly said.

She resumed chewing and finally swallowed.

"So what is it?"

"Tsaritsa, the Queen of Fables."

"What about her,' Zee asked. "She's probably back in fairy land cooking up some new weird scheme."

"No, she's still here on the planet."

"What? Do you think she's going to attack again?"

"No, I don't,' he replied. "That's not it."

"Than what?"

"I know what she put you through and I wouldn't blame you for not caring what happens to her,' Clark began. "Some people derive pleasure out of the misfortunes of others. I'm not saying that's you, but I can certainly understand if you're not too worried about her."

"Schadenfreude," Zee replied. Clark gave her a surprised look.

"What? I've read a book before, Clark, I'm not just a pretty face you know."

"It is a very pretty face," he teasingly replied.

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself,' Zee offered. "Look, normally I might be less than sympathetic to her, but I saw what looking in that mirror did to her. I can't imagine seeing that and getting any pleasure out of it."

"I can't either,' Clark admitted. "That's why I have to try and reach her, Zee. I want you to understand."

"I do,' she replied. "So if you know where she is, when are we going to see her?"

"We?"

"Of course, we're in this together, aren't we?"

This brought a smile to his face. It wasn't the last moment, but hopefully the first of many more between them.

* * *

Buddy's Circle Bar & Grill

The evening had gone very well, with only a few flare-ups of Artemis' temper. They had enjoyed their meal, a few games of pool and even some dancing, although there was still a discussion of who should lead. Vigilante had paid the check and they were leaving when out of he corner of his eye he saw trouble brewing.

A group of bikers had arrived and they were currently hassling one of the waitresses. He usually went with the motto live and let live. If those boys wanted to blow off some steam, he didn't have a problem with it. The thing was, he was just old fashion enough to believe when a lady said no, she meant no. The waitress had said no several times, but the bikers weren't listening.

Vigilante didn't want to let things get out of hand and knowing Artemis' proclivity for knives, he figured he'd get her outside before she saw what was happening and he would deal with the situation quietly.

"I enjoyed this evening, Vigilante,' she said.

"Me too, darlin' me to,' he replied. " You know I think I left my cell phone back on the table. Now since I know you'll insist on driving, why don't you fire up the Harley while I get me phone from the table?"

"Are you sure,' she asked. "I don't remember seeing you leave anything."

"You might be right, I'll just check and be right behind you."

"All right, but don't be long,' she said. "Now that I've learned to ride a motorcycle, want to see just how fast it goes."

"Heaven help me,' Vigilante sighed. He ushered her out the door and then made his way over to the bikers around the pool table.

"You ain't friendly at all, honey,' the head biker said to the waitress. The others laughed. "Let's see if we can't change your attitude."

The other bikers laughed even harder at this.

"Please, I'm not interested,' the frightened waitress begged. "I'm just trying to do my job, please leave me alone."

"Wrong attitude.'

As the man reached out to grab her, a voice cut through the bar.

"The lady said no, pardner. Why don't you give her a break and let her do her job in peace."

The bikers turned to see Vigilante standing in front of them. Because this was a date, he hadn't brought his six shooters with him. At the moment, he wasn't worried about it.

"Listen Tex, why don't you mind your own business,' the leader snarled. "You'll live longer."

"Why don't you let the young lady go, before things get out of hand,' Vigilante replied. The bikers all turned to look at him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, cowboy?"

"I'm the guy that's telling you how it is."

The leader couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You think you're some God damn hero, cowboy? Cause I'm thinking you're a fool that's about to get a mud hole stomped into his ass."

"I ain't looking for trouble, boys," Vigilante said. "Just let the young lady go about her job and we don't have a problem."

"Oh, we have a problem, Tex,' the leader said. He picked up a pool cue and swung it at Vigilante. It missed and Vigilante countered with a right cross that dropped the leader. It took a few moments of the man to shake out the cobwebs and in that time Vigilante got the waitress away from the bikers.

"Mister, you just made the last mistake of your life,' the leader snarled. "Kill him boys!'

They came at Vigilante like a pack of wolves eager for blood. Six against one, not the best odds, but he wasn't backing down. He took his share of punishment, but dished out more than he took. He was just about to polish off the sixth one, when a pool cue hit him from behind. Vigilante went to his knees and then the leader kicked him in the stomach.

"What did you think there was only seven of us, cowboy?" The leader laughed. "Try fifteen. Now let's see how you do, one against fifteen, hero."

"Two against fifteen and cowards from the looks of it.'

The bikers turned to see Artemis standing just inside the door.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?"

"I'm the 'bitch' that's about to dislocate your right shoulder and crush the noses of those two pigs standing next to you,' Artemis replied.

"I call that big talk, bit…AAAAAHHHAAAA" The leader started and then screamed as Artemis made contact with his shoulder. Dodging a punch she brought the heels of her hands up and shattered the two men's noses. The three were down in a matter of seconds.

"Kill them," the leader shouted as he struggled in agony.

Artemis took another biker down and then reached out to help Vigilante up.

"Thank you, darlin'," he said with a smile.

"We will talk about your selfishness later,' she fired back.

"What?"

"You start a fight and don't tell me about it,' she shouted. "You know I love fights!"

"I was afraid you'd use that pig-sticker of yours,' he countered.

"I'm just as versed at hand to hand combat,' she replied. "Duck!"

He did and she fired a straight right the sent a biker flying.

"Just don't kill anybody, please,' Vigilante shouted as he laid into several bikers.

"All right, but I'm not happy with you,' she shouted back. The two of them fought effortlessly as a team, devastating the bikers and soon the fight was over.

"Now that was a wonderful way to end a night out,' Artemis smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Vigilante offered.

"Why did you try and cheat me out of the fun,' she asked.

"Well, I wasn't trying to start a fight, actually."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Well,' he started but the waitress cut him off.

"He was helping me,' she said. "Thank you by the way."

"I don't understand,' Artemis said. "How was he helping you?"

"Those bikers were getting fresh and wouldn't take no for an answer,' the waitress explained. "Thank you again for stepping in, most people wouldn't."

She leaned over and kissed Vigilante on the cheek and then smiling, she went back to the bar. Vigilante smiled but then remembered Artemis was standing watching all of this. Hesitantly, he turned to gauge her reaction. She had a strange look on her face.

"Artemis?"

"You were defending that young woman,' she asked. "Why?"

"The lady said no and those boys weren't listen,' he replied. "I never did cotton to that sort of thing, so I stepped in. Nothing special, darlin'."

"You are a surprising man, Vigilante,' she said. "I believe I made a wise choice in bedding you."

"Is that a compliment, Artemis,' he said with a smile. "So you're not upset about her kissing me?"

"No, but don't let it happen again,' she replied. "Now why don't we go back to your apartment and celebrate our victory."

"I like the way you think.'

They headed for the door and Vigilante made the bold move of putting his arm around her. She stiffened for a moment but didn't pull away.

"After you,' he said as he opened the door.

"As it should be,' she replied as she walked through it. He laughed and followed her out.

"You know this doesn't change anything, I'm still driving,' she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I can live with that,' he replied.

* * *

Illyria

The two Kings were surveying the damage to the capital. With the three League members help it was almost completely restored. The Kings were most pleased.

"I must admit, the Earth heroes were very valuable in the fight,' Rudolf said.

"Yes, along with the new arrivals I believe they turned the tide,' Alexander replied. "Which reminds me, I hired the one called Snowball to be the new communications director. He has a way with words that one."

"Snowball? The talking pig? What will the people think of such a strange appointment?"

"I let it be known he was with the circus at that man, Scaramouche's suggestion and the people seem to be alright with it,' Alexander replied. "Plus, I think they just enjoy the idea of a talking pig. I know I do."

"It is something to see,' Rudolf admitted.

"So how is your son, Prince Griffin?"

"Barring being run down again by his own people, he should make a full recovery."

"Well, he did show courage,' Alexander offered.

"That's one name for it,' Rudolf replied. "I just wish the wedding wasn't off. Our people could use a celebration after this battle and a wedding is such a uniting event."

"Yes, I agree, it would be the perfect symbol for our two sides coming together, but alas Sabine and Griffin will have none of it. I guess the treaty will have to be enough."

"Yes, a bit anticlimactic though,' Rudolf said. "The people were looking forward to it and with the circus people we haven't hired into the military and government it could have been quite the event."

"Yes, it would have been," Alexander replied. "I see that you hired Scaramouche to replace the Baron."

""Yes, I thought someone less fervent for power would be a wise move. Plus he brings the ogre, dragon and witches as his officers. He used that circus line on me too."

"Well, new blood was what was needed, I think."

"Things seemed to be working out just fine."

"There is one small matter I think you should address personally, Rudolf,' Alexander said.

"Oh, what would that be?"

"The matter of your wife, Queen Flavia. You love her man, you should tell her."

"And what if my suspicions are true and she doesn't return my feelings,' Rudolf asked.

"I heard Superman used a phrase I think applies,' Alexander said. "You need to take a 'leap of faith', my friend. Yes, you risk finding out she doesn't return your feelings, but you also have the possibility that she will. Love, Rudolf, it's worth the risk."

* * *

The Javelin

A half dressed Wally West managed to make it out of his room. He was breathing hard, his whole body aching and crying for food and sleep. A slender hand reached out and tried to pull him back into the room.

"Come back to bed, Wally, it's only been two days,' Sabine's voice urged him.

"And nights,' Wally gasped. "Two days and two nights. Two long, long nights. I just need ten minutes, Sabine, please. I've-I've-I've got to-to-to check in, yes, that's in, I've got to check in with the Tower. Please."

"Do you have to? I'm not the lease bit tired,' she moaned. "I'll do that think with my tongue you like."

"Oh God, you're trying to torture me,' Wally gushed, his emotions on the edge. "Five minutes, Sabine, please, just five minutes?"

There was a pleading, almost begging tone in his voice and finally she relented.

"All right, but you'll have to make it up to me,' she teased. A sad smile came to his lips and he was on the verge of tears. He just nodded and closed the door. He leaned his head against the wall and let out a soft groan.

Shuffling to the galley, Wally pulled out two big bags of frozen peas and made his way over to the pilot's chair. Gingerly he sat down and then placed the bags of frozen peas strategically against his lower body. He sighed with contentment as the cold began to numb his aching muscles.

"Thank you, Mrs. Birdseye,' he offered up as almost a prayer. For several moments he just sat there too tired and in pain to move. He almost nodded off but Sabine called out if he'd made contact yet.

"Almost,' he weakly replied and then started to adjust the dials. It took a moment but than the images of Dinah and Mari came on the screen.

"Hey, guys,' Wally weakly offered.

"Where have you all been," Dinah immediately asked. "You haven't checked in and we've been dying to find out what's going on there!"

"Been a little busy," replied Wally. "Zee slipped into a coma or a really deep, deep sleep for awhile. I really envy her that right now. I mean really envy her. Let's see, oh, Clark figured out it was the Queen of Fables up to her usual craziness and it was all tied to some fairy tale about a girl that liked to swim but couldn't cry or something. I wasn't really paying really close attention to be honest. What else? Oh, the wedding's off. I did get great tickets to the circus though, so there is some good news. A talking pig hooked me up during the battle. Nice little guy."

Dinah and Mari looked at each other in confusion.

"What?"

"A pig, a talking pig, guys, is this connection all right,' Wally replied.

"Wally, are you okay,' Dinah asked. "You didn't hit your head or something, did you? A talking pig, really?"

"Yeah, there's a dragon and ogre too, but that pig really has a way with words. I think he got a job with the government or something."

"Forget that, what about Zatanna,' Mari cut in.

"Oh, she came out of it when Clark cried,' Wally replied. "Boy was she pissed. I got to admit, she scared me a little. Don't want to get on her bad side, trust me."

"Clark cried,' Dinah asked, still very confused.

"Yeah, then the battled started, that's where I met the pig."

"Enough about the pig,' Dinah shouted. "What happened in this battle?"

Before Wally could answer Sabine came walking out of his room and made her way up to the pilot seat.

"It's been five minutes, Wally,' she said, kissing his neck.

"Just a little while longer, please,' he begged. "I'm still reporting in."

"All right, but I'm growing impatient,' Sabine unhappy replied. She turned towards the monitor and waved. "Hello, Wally's friends."

Dinah and Mari waved back too stunned to speak. Sabine smiled and walked back to Wally's room. Wally shifted the frozen peas and sighed.

"Um, Wally?" Dinah tentatively said. 'She was naked, Wally. Why is the Princess naked on the ship?"

"Are those frozen peas in our lap," Mari asked.

"Yes, they are amazing. They don't have those hard edges like ice cubes do and believe me that comes in handy."

"You know I heard sometimes doctors recommend that to pregnant women after they've had their children,' Mari replied.

"Yeah, I could see that,' Wally said. "Probably a lot of discomfort after shooting out a kid, I would imagine. Believe me, if you're in discomfort in that area, frozen peas are the ticket."

"Are you two finished with the pregnant women and frozen peas discussion," Dinah shouted. "What the hell is she doing naked on the ship, Wally?"

"Well, with the battle and all she offered her room for the ones that got injured so she couldn't exactly get naked there, could she?"

"Why is she getting naked at all?"

"I don't know, she likes being naked I guess,' Wally offered. "You saw her; she does have an amazing body. I have to say, I'm in favor of more gorgeous women getting naked. You're the President or Chairwoman, Dinah, if you want to make that policy on the station, I'll second it when I get back."

"Not going to happen, Wally."

"Just a suggestion."

"Are you sleeping with her,' Mari asked.

"Well not exactly sleeping,' Wally replied. "I wish we would share forty winks, I mean a guy can't go on forever."

"Oh, God, did you created a diplomatic incident, Wally,' Dinah groaned. "Is that why the wedding's off, cause you're screwing the Princess?"

"No, of course not,' Wally fired back. "Jeez, who would have guessed the mouth on you, Dinah? Does Ollie know you talk like a trucker?"

"Wally, so help me, if I have to come out there,' Dinah started to shout, but Mari cut her off.

"Where's Clark and Zee, Wally? Do they know about what's going on with you and the Princess?"

"Oh, yeah, they know about it,' Wally said. "The big guy's cool with it, but I think Zee's still a little freaked out by Sabine hitting on her and watching her in the shower."

"What?"

"Oh, I know, but the woman's hot for everyone, I swear,' Wally continued. "I first I was flattered, well more than flattered, overjoyed and thrilled, but last night after I lost count on how many times we'd done it, it came to me. She's evil, pure, really sexy evil. There I was thinking if she said she wanted to do it again I was going to die, when it hit me. It's all part of her diabolical plan. She wears me out so I can't run or even jog at this point and then she's got me. I saw how good she is with a gun during the battle, so even if I try to escape she can easily shoot me. It's all falling into place in her master plan.'

There was a silence for a moment.

"Seriously, Wally,' Dinah asked.

"It's either that or she's a nympho,' he admitted.

"Wally!"

"I'm telling you she's trying to kill me."

"There is something different about you, Wally,' Mari observed. "I mean we've been talking for several minutes and you haven't once looked at either of our chests."

"I'm sure they're lovely, I just don't have the strength right now. Can I take a rain check?"

"Yeah, definitely something wrong,' Mari nodded. "Watch this, Dinah. Wally, there's a rumor that Shayera is sleeping with Batman."

Wally was leaning on one of his arms, his eyes half closed.

"Oh, yeah, well that's not good,' he listlessly replied. "Right now I'm just kind of happy it's someone else besides me."

"Now we know it's serious,' Mari gasped.

"I just want a break and some sleep,' Wally lamented. "If this keeps up she's going to wear it out. I'm a young guy, I sort of need that for the future!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you,' Dinah started. "You know Wally there are other ways to satisfy the Princess besides, well, you know."

"I'll take any suggestions at this point."

Dinah shook her head, not believing she was going to tell him this, but then sighed and proceeded. Wally's reaction went from mild interested, to very interested, to surprise and finally shock.

"A cucumber and beads, Dinah? Wow, cue the Rick James music, I would have never guessed you were like that! I mean sure, Zee and Mari, but I didn't figure you, Dinah."

"Hey,' Mari protested. "Don't include me in her kinky stuff."

"I didn't say I did that just that he could!"

"I don't think I can ever look at you the same way, Dinah,' Wally said. "I mean that's like porn star stuff coming out of your mouth. No wonder Ollie's hanging on to you like grim death. Wow!"

"I should have known," Mari mused. "I mean the fishnets should have been a dead giveaway."

"Shut up, both of you, it was just a suggestion,' Dinah shouted. "God, I'm never going to live this down!"

"Wally, I'm waiting,' Sabine's voice came from his room. His lip began to quiver and then his eyes began to tear up. He turned away from the screen so they wouldn't see.

"I think I got something in my eye' he offered. "Look, I might as well face this. I hope I see you again but if I don't, well, don't remember me like this. Please? Good bye."

He shut off the transmission before either one of them could say anything. They sat there stunned for several minutes.

"What the hell is going on, on that mission," Dinah finally said.

"Apparently not all the kinky stuff that's happening here,' Mari offered.

"It was just an suggestion,' Dinah screamed.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Stay"

Illyria – The Forest

Clark and Zatanna landed in a clearing, tall trees all around them. She could have transported them, but tactfully kept this to herself, preferring to make the trip in his arms. Reluctantly, she let go now that they were on the ground.

"So this is where she is," Zee asked.

"It's up a little ways,' Clark replied. "There's a gingerbread house set back in the woods."

Zee gave him a look.

"What like Hansel and Gretel?'

"Pretty much."

"So should we leave a trail of bread crumbs or something,' she teased.

"I think we can't skip that part,' he replied.

They started out, weaving their way through the dense forest. They could hear wild animals moving all around then. Birds chattered in the canopy above.

"This is so weird,' Zee commented. "Why would she want to come way out here?"

"I think she's been living in the fairy tale world so long, it's all she knows now."

"So she takes the place of the villain, the old cannibal hag in the story?"

"Well, in the original story, the hag isn't the only villain,' Clark explains. "It's actually a really dark story. There's a famine in the land and Hansel and Gretel's mother decides to take them into the woods and leave them there to starve."

"Not a candidate for mother of the year, was she,' Zee replied. "What did they have against women back then, anyway? I mean you have child abandonment by the mother and a cannibal old woman living in the forest."

"I'm not an expert, Zee,' Clark offered. "I know that originally fairy tales weren't meant for children. This is why many tales included exhibitionism, rape, murder and voyeurism. For example, one version of Little Red Riding Hood has the heroine do a striptease for the wolf before jumping into bed with him. In a version of Sleeping Beauty called Sun, Moon, and Talia written by in 1634, the prince rapes the sleeping beauty Talia in her sleep and leaves her pregnant. It wasn't until the early nineteenth century that fairy tales were made into children's stories."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"Well, after my first dealing with Tsaritsa I thought I should read up,' Clark explained. 'I was thinking that you have to understand the world she's coming from to understand what she's up to. Each of us is shaped by the world around us, the one we grew up in. It affects our worldview for the rest of our lives. I guess the point I'm trying to make is those fairy tales come out of a primitive world. Witches, demons and all the rest were very real to those people."

"True, but I was thinking it is also probably the fact that men were the ones creating the fairy tales too,' Zee countered.

"Yeah, that's probably true,' Clark admitted. "But the world around them played a big part. It's why you see so many evil stepmothers in fairy tales. Women died in childbirth all the time back then. The new wife would tend to look out for her own offspring, as there was a scarcity of resources. If your mother was one that died, you would have an idealized view of her and the stepmother would seem cruel and evil. Plus guys were probably afraid of powerful women."

Zee had a frown on her face as she listened. Memories of all the stories she heard as a child came back to her. She started to reexamine the messages in all of them.

"You know when you think about it, fairy tales are horrible for little girls,' Zee commented. "The majority of fairy tales support a patriarchal view of the world."

"Don't let Diana hear you say that,' Clark mused. "I do see what you're saying though."

"Just think about the qualities and characteristics that female characters in fairy tales demonstrate." Zee continued. "Good women in the stories are to be silent, passive, without ambition, beautiful, fertile, and eager to marry. The unstated message in these tales are warnings to little girls of what will befall upon them should they choose to exhibit what are considered 'non-female' traits. They're teaching little girls that it is immoral to have goals outside of the household, and wrong to be dominant and outspoken. The roles women are given in fairy tales also further convince readers of the belief that it is better for women to be subservient. Fairy tales associate weakness, passiveness, and emotionality with the female sex. And you know who fairs the worst in fairy tales?"

"Who?"

"Woman of magic,' Zee added. "Any strong woman in fairy tales is evil and works magic. It's why they are always burning witches in those stories. I mean look at what they are actually teaching girls about what it means to be a woman. Silence, is the most blatantly illustrated theme in fairy tales. It is wrong for women to speak up and to demand that their opinions and wishes be heard. Such statements are an embarrassment to the husband, for gregariousness is associates with witches who are in league with unclean forces or the devil or some other stupid belief. In other words it is evil to be outwardly verbal. A proper woman in fairy tales does not speak until spoken to or is granted permission to speak. And under no circumstances does she speak back to anyone, otherwise she'll be thought of as a witch or worse. Men are afraid of strong, magical women."

"Well, not all of us,' Clark teased and then kissed her. "Some of us find them enchanting."

Zee stopped and looked at him, her frown changing into a smile.

"Enchanting, huh,' Zee teased back. "So you're not worried I put a spell on you?"

"Oh, I know you did." Clark smiled. 'And I'm not complaining."

"I think that spell goes both ways,' she replied. He pulled her into a kiss, which she readily returned.

* * *

The Watchtower

Everyone felt the tension. Under normal circumstances, Batman made a lot of the heroes nervous, especially the younger and newer ones. An unhappy Batman had almost everyone running for cover.

It was the first time both Shayera and Batman were on the station at the same time. The rumors and gossip had been flying about the two of them. One look at either seemed to confirm they had been more than teammates and had a falling out.

The tension seemed to grow by the moment and everyone agreed someone should do something about it. Who exactly, well, that was up for debate. Nobody wanted to be in a room with just one of them, never mind both. This was a job for Superman most agreed. At least he was invulnerable, although most figured Batman had a way around that. The prevailing sentiment was to just ride it out until Superman got back, but it wasn't a happy sentiment.

Even Jonn was reluctant to get in between them. As volatile as they seemed, he wasn't sure what would happen if they were in a room together. The word fire kept coming to his mind.

So everyone was hoping someone else would address the issue and finally someone did step up. Diana. As confusing and earthshaking as the last few weeks had been for her on a personal level, she still didn't flinch in the face of a confrontation. She lived up to her name, Wonder Woman. in many members' eyes as she stepped in to defuse the situation head on.

A message was given to Shayera that Diana needed to speak with her in private. Thinking it was League business; she headed towards the conference room.

At the same time, Diana approached Batman.

"I'm busy, Diana,' Batman growled.

"Yes, I know, but this is important," Diana replied. "A matter that affects the whole League has come up and it's vital for us to address it."

"What matter?"

"Not here, I don't want to worry the rest of the members,' Diana said with a shake of her head. "Come with me to the conference room so we can discuss it. It will only take a few moments, Bruce."

He looked at her for several seconds before finally relenting.

"All right, but let's make this quick, I've got work to do."

"The sooner we start, the sooner you can return to your work,' she said.

Reluctantly, he got up and followed her down the hallway. When they reached the conference door, she strategically stepped to the side, so he was right in front of it. The door slid open and his eyes went wide as he saw Shayera. A rather forceful push came from behind and Bruce had to stumble into the room to regain his balance.

"What is he doing here,' Shayera shouted.

"What the hell's going on Diana,' he growled. "I don't have time for this!'

"Neither do I,' Shayera added. They both moved towards the door, but Diana stationed herself in front of it with a determined look on her face.

"No one is leaving here until you two resolve whatever is going on between you,' Diana stated.

"This is ridiculous," Bruce grumbled as he headed for the door. "Get out of the way, Diana."

"No."

"I'm not going to ask again, Diana, move!"

"No,' she repeated. "If you think you can get passed me, Bruce, you're more than welcome to try."

He gave her his grimmest Batman stare, but she just held his gaze and didn't move.

"Damn it,' he finally said and moved away from her. Shayera wasn't happy with the situation either. She knew she couldn't get passed Diana so she tried another tactic.

"Monitor station, beam me to the launch hanger."

There was no response.

"Jonn? Hello! Somebody beam me out of here!"

"The communications have been cut off to this room,' Diana stated. "I figured one of you would try that. We're all staying right here until you two talk this thing out."

"Not going to happen,' Bruce said, taking a seat and turning away from Shayera. She growled at this and took a seat across from him and turned away.

"How long do you think you can keep us here, Diana,' Shayera asked. "I'm not talking to him!"

"And I'm not talking to her, so you might as well open the door since this is pointless."

"I've got plenty of time,' Diana told them. "I'm immortal remember? A week, a month, that's nothing to me. You two on the other hand don't have that luxury do you?"

"I knew you spending so much time with Clark was a bad thing,' Bruce grumbled under his breath.

Diana leaned back against the door, knowing as stubborn as these two were it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Javelin

Wally knew he was close to the edge. The pain was gone and numbness had set in. In a strange way he was looking forward to having his life flash before his eyes. Maybe he'd see where he lost his Vampire Weekend CD. There was also the prospect of seeing family and friends one last time, too.

Then a miracle happened and pulled him back from the brink.

The palace contacted Sabine and asked her to return. The treaty signing had been moved up and she was needed. Reluctantly she got out of bed and dressed. She kissed Wally and said she would return as soon as she could. He managed a weak noise that sort of sounded like 'okay' and a little wave.

An hour passed and then two.

Feeling began to return to his limbs. He was in agony. He groaned and nearly whimpered as he managed to climb out of the bed and shuffle his way out of his room.

It wasn't a dream she was really gone. Hope sprang anew. Moving at a snail's pace, he made his way to the galley and started taking out all the ice he could find. It took several very slow trips but he finally filled the portable bathtub. Ever so gently, he eased himself into the tub and then sighed as the ice began its work.

Laying there, his eyes close, a smile on his face, Wally let himself slip into blissful sleep. It took awhile, but soon his unconscious mind began to dream and fantasize. For the first time in years they didn't involve him and naked female teammates.

He was alone, blissfully, happily alone and he was running. Flat hard surfaces stretched out in every direction. There was no need to pace himself here. He could run as fast as he wanted and as far as he wanted. Laughing at the top of his lungs, the sheer joy of running filled him.

Other thoughts slowly made their way into his mind. Perhaps when he got back to Earth he would change careers and become a monk. The idea appealed to him. He would be a monk by day, crime fighter by night. The only problem would be he'd have to change his name. Flash Monk just didn't sound as cool as the Flash did. The Flash was a classic.

Maybe Speed Monk he thought? No, that still isn't as cool as the Flash. Well, there was always time to think of something else. The monk part really did have an appeal after this mission that was for sure.

I wonder if my mojo will be in overdrive when I get back, he thought. Boy I can just picture the ladies on the station making a play for me. Now that Supes is off the market, I'll probably be a hot commodity. I'll just have to break all their hearts and refuse. I think Princess Sabine has knocked all the horniness out of me. Becoming a monk is definitely the way to go.

You get one of those cool outfits to wear and maybe I'd even get to ring the bells! No, they probably already have some Quasimodo sort of guy that has that job. It's a curse to be good looking sometimes, he thought. Maybe I'll be in the choir! I could definitely hip up some of those ancient tunes they sing. Maybe I'll be the first rapping Monk! I'll start a whole new genre, Speed Monk Rap!

Have to check out a few sites when I get back. Maybe there are some brochures online I could look at. His mind continued to drift, random images and thoughts slipping by.

Boy, this ice feels fantastic.

* * *

The Forest

In a dark, silent part of the forest sat the gingerbread house. Wisps of smoke curled from the chimney and the front door was open. Clark and Zatanna slowly made their way to the house and ducked to enter.

"Tsaritsa,' Clark called.

"Have you and your Light Princess come to gloat, Charming?"

They saw a kneeling figure by the fire. An old gnarled hand stirred the embers. The Queen of Fables had become the old hag from the story.

"No, Tsaritsa, we only want to help you,' Clark replied.

"Help me? Why would you do that,' she asked. "Isn't this the way the fairy tale ends? The wicked witch is punished and the Prince and Princess live happily ever after? Why would you want to help me?"

"This isn't a fairy tale, Tsaritsa, this is the real world,' Clark gently explained.

"There is only the fairy tale world for me."

"No, Tsaritsa, you're wrong,' Zee spoke up. "A long time ago you were trapped there, but you have a choice now."

"A choice, Princess? I have no choice, this is the role I've been cast."

"No, Tsaritsa, you're wrong,' Zee replied. "You do have a choice. You can let others define you in this role or you can fight against their stereotypes. You are a strong woman, a powerful Magi, don't let yourself be stuck in the past."

The Queen of Fables slowly turned and looked at them. There were tears in her haggard eyes.

"It's been so long, I don't know how,' she whispered.

"It starts by letting us help you, Tsaritsa,' Clark offered.

"You're not bound to the fairy tale world any more, Tsaritsa,' Zee added. "The modern world is out there and you can be anything you want to be in it. Don't let yourself be stuck here because the story says you have to."

"The future awaits, Tsaritsa,' Clark said. He held out his hand to her. "Why don't you come with us and join it?"

The Queen of Fables looked back and forth at them. There was fear in her eyes, yet slowly she reached out her hand towards Clark. To her it was like a dream and she expected at any moment for him to pull away, yet he never did. Her fingers curled around his strong hand and he helped her to her feet. Zatanna moved over to her side.

"This isn't who you are, Tsaritsa,' Zatanna said, gesturing to the Queen's gnarled appearance and ragged clothes. 'The first step towards the future is to be yourself."

Swallowing her fear, the Queen nodded and slowly started to make her way towards the door with Clark and Zatanna at her sides. With each step she took, the illusion of the old hag dropped away and the real Tsaritsa began to emerge.

* * *

The Watchtower

A half hour had passed and neither Bruce nor Shayera had made the first move. Diana continued to lean against the door barring their way. While to all outward appearances she seemed calm and relaxed, she was on guard. She knew just how devious these two could be separately, so together she had to be on her toes.

At first she didn't see it, it was such a small gesture, but as the moments passed she knew something was up. Without saying a word to each other, Shayera and Bruce were conspiring together to escape. With that as a goal, they were able to put their differences aside. And they call me stubborn, Diana thought.

When they made their move, they were lightening fast, but Diana was ready for them. Two well-placed jabs had them both on the floor gasping for air.

"Damn it, Diana, that hurt,' Shayera groaned.

"She likes to win, remember,' Bruce grumbled, as he rubbed his sore chest.

"That's correct, so start talking before I have to apply my boot to your posteriors."

Shayera and Bruce looked at each other and then back at Diana.

"Do you mean you're going to kick our asses, Diana,' Shayera asked.

"Yes, I'm not up on all the modern jargon, but that is what I will do,' She replied. "Now talk!'

"No,' Bruce replied and turned away from Shayera again.

"Me neither,' Shayera said and turned away from Bruce.

Diana sighed and shook her head. She pulled out her communicator and flicked it to life.

"You were right, Jonn, they are both too stubborn to give in,' Diana relayed. "Could you beam in some food, we're going to be here awhile."

"Understood, Diana,' Jonn replied.

* * *

The Capital

Queen Flavia stood on the balcony watching the capital repairs. They were coming along nicely, she thought. Part of her would have liked to join Sabine and Wally, but she had her duties to attend to. One of the new immigrants, Steve the ogre had caught her eye. She glanced down from her perch to see his massive frame and rather naughty thoughts went through her mind.

The sound of the balcony doors opening made her turn and see her husband, King Rudolf.

"The repairs go well," she offered.

"Yes, yes they do," he replied. He moved up next to her and stood looking out over the capital. "It seems a new day is dawning for our world."

"Yes, the treaty will be signed, although I can see the disappointment in our people's eyes about no wedding,' Flavia remarked. "Still it is a fresh start."

King Rudolf looked at his wife and saw the beautiful woman he'd fallen in love with so long ago. Perhaps Alexander was right, he thought, love is worth a leap of faith.

"Perhaps we could extend that fresh start, Flavia,' he began.

"How do you mean," she asked.

"To us."

The shock and surprise were plain on her face.

"I love you, Flavia,' he continued. "I always have and always will. I know I was not your first choice. Ours was supposed to be a marriage of convenience and I have tried to hold up my end of it. It's just that I've found it's not enough. I'm a man in love with his wife, but I've been too afraid to tell her."

"Rudolf, I never knew,' she gasped.

"Is it too late, Flavia,' he asked.

"No, my husband,' she replied. "I too would like to start anew."

He did the most natural thing in the world then, he kissed his wife and she returned it. The rest of their world was forgotten as they found each other at last.

* * *

The Outskirts of the Capital

Clark, Zatanna and Tsaritsa stood on the hill overlooking the capital. It gleamed in the sunlight with a vague greenish hue.

The last vestiges of the old hag were gone and Tsaritsa's beauty had returned. The usual cold look in her eye and chalk white of her skin was gone replaced by a much softer and human look. She reached up and took off the crown she'd worn all these years and let it slip to the ground. Her reddish black locks swirled in the gentle breeze. She turned to Clark and Zatanna giving them a genuine smile.

"Thank you both for this,' she said.

"You're welcome Tsaritsa, but you did the hard part,' Clark replied.

"You're still Prince Charming, no matter what you say,' she remarked. Turning her focus to Zatanna, she gently took her hand in hers. "May I speak to you in private, please?"

"I guess,' Zee replied, not sure what this was about.

"I know of your powers, Charming, so I'm going to cast a small spell for silence."

"Why don't you let me do that, Tsaritsa,' Zee quickly offered.

"Of course."

A wave of her hand later, Zee and Tsaritsa stood facing each other.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"First to apologize for what I put you through,' Tsaritsa said. "It's been a long time since I've apologized to anyone."

"I accept,' Zee replied.

"I see now that I could never have taken him away from you,' Tsaritsa continued. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yes,' Zee softly said, blushing as she did.

"He's in love with you too. I hope you get the fairy tale ending you both deserve."

"Thank you."

"I do have a bit of knowledge I'd like to share with you, Ligh-I mean Zatanna,' Tsaritsa began. "I have watched you during all of this. You continue to think of yourself as only human."

"Well, yeah, cause I am,' Zee replied.

"No, you are more than that," Tsaritsa countered. "You are Homo Magi, a pure Magi. You have been limiting yourself by thinking you're human. When you accept that you are Magi, you will not need any artificial means to be with Prince Charming."

"You mean we can, well, you know, without the red light,' Zee asked with interested.

'Yes,' Tsaritsa said with a smile. "That is my gift to you, Zatanna.'

"Boy, now that's a great gift,' Zee beamed. "I don't know what to say."

"There is no need to say anything, just enjoy,' Tsaritsa replied. "Now I think it is time I face this future."

Zee waved her hand and the spell disappeared.

"Everything alright,' Clark asked with concern.

'Great,' Zee said with a huge grin. Clark gave her a questioning look and then turned his attention towards Tsaritsa.

"Are you ready,' he asked.

"No, but who is ready for the future,' she replied. Tsaritsa took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Exhaling she started to walk towards the city. Clark and Zatanna followed.

"So what did she need to tell you in private,' he whispered to Zee. She smiled at him and gave a small happy giggle.

"I'll tell you later when we're alone."

* * *

The Watchtower

Another hour had passed and still they sat in silence. Diana picked up one of the sandwiches and leisurely consumed it. Bruce and Shayera hadn't touched anything.

"These are really delicious,' Diana commented. "You two are really missing out.'

This received a grunt from Bruce and a sigh from Shayera.

"You know we're in this stupid situation because of you,' Bruce grumbled. "It's all your fault."

"I'm not talking to you!" Shayera shouted back.

"Fine, I'm not talking to you either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Diana looked at the two of them and sighed. Hopefully, Artemis would cover for her at the Embassy, as this was going to take much longer than she'd originally hoped.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Questions"

The Capital

As Clark, Zatanna and Tsaritsa entered the capital, they could feel a sense of nervousness among the people. The crowds parted and they could hear the questions rumbled all around them about what the Queen of Fables was doing there. Clark and Zee remained at her side, trying to give her confidence not to turn back. They made their way to the palace where King Alexander was supervising some of the repairs to the surrounding area. All the workers stopped when they saw her.

"What is she doing here, Superman,' Alexander nervously asked.

"Why don't you ask Tsaritsa yourself,' Clark suggested.

"Well?"

She looked at Clark and then Zatanna. They both tried to give her encouragement. It was strange to see the Queen of Fables so unsure and nervous.

"I-I came to-to apologize and to help repair the damage I caused,' she began. "If you'll let me."

'How do we know we can trust you?"

"You can't, but perhaps my actions can speak for me,' she replied. Turning towards the damaged buildings, Tsaritsa stretched out her arms and began casting a spell. Everyone took a step back, afraid of what she was going to do. She let the spell move out from her and the air around the damaged buildings began to shimmer. In the next moment they were as good as new. She turned and looked at the King.

"Well, yes, that's quite impressive, but what do you want in return,' he asked.

"Nothing but a chance to belong here among my own kind,' she said. Scaramouche came over to the King.

"She would be a valuable asset to the Kingdom," Scaramouche said. "She is a pure Homo Magi, after all."

"Thank you, trickster,' Tsaritsa said. "I'm surprised you're still here?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the new man in charge of the royal guards,' Scaramouche replied with a smile. "I'm staying."

"We all are, you Majesty,' one of the witches added.

"All?"

"This world was meant as a haven for all magical beings, Madame,' King Alexander said. "We would offer the same chance to you, if you truly want it."

The Queen of Fables didn't know what to say as she looked at the King and the other fairy tale characters that were now crowding around. A tear came to her eyes and she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I would like that,' she finally whispered.

"Than welcome, Tsaritsa, perhaps you will allow me to show you around,' King Alexander said.

"Thank you."

He offered his arm and she took it. The fairy tale characters parted as the two of them headed for the palace.

"Still as lovely as ever, my Queen," the Big Bad Wolf said as they passed.

"You are such an ass kisser,' Punch groaned.

"I've never eaten a puppet before, but I'm willing to try,' the Wolf growled.

"Easy boys," Steve the ogre said, stepping between them. As Clark and Zatanna watched the Queen of Fables move off with King Alexander, Princess Sabine came up to them.

"Hello, Superman, you look very handsome today,' she said, letting her eyes scan leisurely down his frame.

"Ah, hello, Princess."

"Ah-hmm! Hi, Sabine,' Zee added, slipping her arm around Clark's waist. Sabine turned to Zatanna and smiled.

"Hello, Zatanna, may I say I love your outfit. It certainly shows off your lovely figure." As if to demonstrate what she meant, Sabine ran her fingers down the labels of Zee's jacket. "You are so attractive."

"Um, ah, thanks, I think,' Zee uncomfortably replied. She shifted slightly behind Clark, using him as a shield to keep away from Sabine.

"Jeez, Wally was right, she is a nympho,' Zee whispered.

"Zee,' Clark whispered back in reproach. "So what brings you here, Princess? I thought you were with Wally?"

"Alas, my duties as Princess must come first,' Sabine replied. "With the treaty signing being pushed up, I am needed here."

"Is Wally still alive,' Zee asked.

"You all are so funny,' Sabine giggled. "Just before I was called to return to the palace Wally made a funny joke about walking towards the light. He is so clever."

"So he is alive?" Zee wanted to make sure.

"Yes, of course,' Sabine replied. "I look forward to spending more time with him once the ceremony is completed."

"The citizens must be excited about the peace treaty,' Clark offered. It was more just being pleasant, as his mind was wondering just how bad of shape Wally was actually in.

"Somewhat, but they are extremely disappointed about the marriage being called off."

"So no second thoughts,' Zee asked.

"No, I don't want to marry just for duty,' Sabine replied. "I want my betrothal to be like yours."

"Hmm? How's that,' Clark said.

"Excuse me,' Zee quickly added.

"Well you two will be marrying soon, of course. I wish for the same thing you have."

Zee gasped at this, not sure what to say. Clark tried to fumble his way out of the conversation, but only made it worse.

"Marriage is-is kind of a-a-a big-big step, Princess,' he stammered. "We haven't even really talked about anything like that."

"It's too bad, you could be married here on Illyria,' Sabine offered. "It would make the people so happy and we would provide everything you needed. You two are going to marry anyway, why not here and now?"

"Whoa, hold on, moving a little fast there, Princess." Clark quickly replied, backpedaling all the way.

"Well, if you change your mind, the offer is still open,' she said. Smiling at the two of them she turned and headed back towards the palace. Clark wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead and turned towards Zatanna. He was about to remark about how crazy the offer was, but she didn't look happy.

"Zatanna?"

"You certainly turned that down rather fast, Clark,' she grumbled. "You didn't even hesitate for a second!"

"She caught me off guard with all that marriage talk,' Clark offered.

"Is the thought of marrying me so horrible?"

"No, of course not. It's just it was a surprise is all,' he justified.

"Gee thank,' Zee snidely replied. "I think I'll go see how Tsaritsa's doing."

Before he could say anything she stormed off. Clark raised his hands and opened his mouth to call to her, but she was already too far away. He sighed, shook his head and ran his right hand through his hair.

"Don't be a putz, marry her,' a voice said. Clark turned to reply, but at first didn't see anyone. He finally glanced down to see Punch and Judy standing in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't be a putz, marry the girl,' Punch repeated.

"How is this any of your business?"

"What? Do you think you're too good for her, Übermensch,' Judy asked.

"It's Superman,' Clark corrected her. "Look, it's not that, it's just we haven't even been dating very long for one thing. Another would be why am I discussing this with you two?"

"So what,' Punch said, dismissing his statement. "Who cares how long you've been together. Do you love her?"

'You know I'm really not comfortable discussing this with a couple of puppets I don't even know,' Clark replied.

"Know-schmo,' Judy said glibly. "Answer the question. Why don't you marry her? You think you can do better, is that it? Let me tell you, Mr. Superhero, you won't. Even for a shikse, you're not going to do better than that one."

"Look, I know she's amazing,' Clark said defensively.

"Bubbellah, let me tell you, you'd be lucky to get that one,' Punch added. "If you love her, don't be a Shlimazel. Marry her before she finds someone else!"

"Yes, she's a little thin in the hips, but she'll fill out and give you lots of children," Judy said.

"This-this isn't happening,' Clark groaned. He ran his hand over his brow, feeling a headache starting.

"In the immortal words of the Beatles, 'Your Going to Lose That Girl' if you don't make a move,' Punch said.

"You're quoting the Beatles to me? Really?"

"If you need a ring, I know a man in town that has a lovely selection,' Punch offered. "You tell him I sent you, he'll give you his best diamond at wholesale, not the cheap stuff he sells to the peasants at retail."

"Didn't you just arrive,' Clark asked. "How do you already know a jeweler?"

"What? I'm not allowed to make friends?"

"Übermensch." Judy started, but Clark cut her off.

"It's not Übermensch, it's Superman."

"Whatever,' Judy replied. "If you love her, marry the girl."

Clark stood there just looking at them, too stunned to speak. Punch and Judy looked at each other and shook their heads with a sigh.

"Real worlders,' Judy said with contempt.

"What are you going to do with them," Punch agreed. They turned and headed back towards the others, leaving a bewildered Superman just standing there.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana still stood at the door and no one had spoken. Bruce, always trying to be productive with his time, was taking an inventory of his utility belt. Shayera was grooming her wings and taking extra special care to do so. They still weren't even looking at each other.

Just my luck, Diana thought, I get the two most stubborn members of the League. It was fitting for the topsy-turvy week she'd been having. First she'd found out her mother, the Queen of the Amazons had slept with Wildcat and then if that wasn't shocking enough, she returns to find Artemis dating Vigilante. It was as if the whole world was going crazy all around her. She silently envied Kal for being away from this madhouse right now.

Something needed to be done or they would be here forever. Diana observed the two of them as if she were strategizing for battle. If they wouldn't speak to each other, perhaps they would speak to her. The question was, which one to approach first? Knowing Bruce was the King of the monosyllabic reply, Diana chose Shayera.

"So just out of curiosity, Shayera, why aren't you talking to Bruce?"

Shayera turned, glanced at Bruce briefly and then shifted her attention to Diana.

"Cause I broke up with him, Diana,' she explained. "And now that I-Broke-Up-With-Him, I have nothing to say to him."

"Here we go again,' Bruce groaned under his breath. "Diana, you might point out to her, that if she wants to be factual, we were already broken up and just slept together. You can't break up with someone you're not even dating!"

"I consider sleeping together a date, Diana,' Shayera fired back. "So tell Mr. Know It All, I am being factually correct. You can also tell him he's a dick!"

"How clever,' Bruce sarcastically grumbled. 'Could you be more childish? Why don't you ask her that, Diana?"

"I'm a little confused,' Diana stated. "You went out, slept together and then what happened the first time?"

"Mr. Sensitive over there gets all weird and dumps me the next morning!"

"That wasn't how it happened,' Bruce countered.

"So he dumped you and then you slept with him again and you dumped him,' Diana asked. "Do I have that right?"

"Yes."

"No."

"So which is it,' Diana asked.

"We slept together twice, that's it,' Bruce replied. "I tried being a gentleman the first time and she took it all wrong. This is her juvenile way of getting back at me."

"Ha! That's a laugh,' Shayera derisively said. "It was barely over and he's giving me that bull about two different worlds and the city is his focus!"

"At least he didn't say he was a rich boy with issues,' Diana added. There was a snide tone to her voice.

'Who's side are you on, Diana,' Bruce asked.

"Nobody's, I'm just trying to understand what happened,' she replied. "So how did you take that, Shayera?"

"I was hurt," she said. "How do you think I took it?"

"I was trying to protect you,' Bruce explained. "Being in a relationship with me would only end badly for you in the long run, Shayera."

She looked at him for a moment with a strange look on her face.

"A relationship? Who said anything about a relationship, Bruce?"

"Excuse me?"

"I hate to bruise your ego, but I wasn't looking for any long term relationship with you,' she explained. "I'm sure you think everyone wants the Batman, but you really have to get over yourself."

"What would you call what we were doing then,' he asked, not believing his ears.

'We were having some fun! I told you it's been a really shitty year for me,' she said. "It's also been kind of a long time since I've, well, you know, done it. I was in the mood, okay? Tell him, Diana, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't think I do,' Diana replied.

""Oh, come on, Diana, all those long missions you take with Clark,' Shayera continued. "I mean your lonely and bored. It's been awhile since you've had sex and he's right there. The mood strikes and you go for it, am I right?"

Diana turned pale as she listened to Shayera's words. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"No! No! We haven't, we wouldn't, we never,' Diana gasped.

"Really? Never? Oh, come on, Diana, you expect me to believe that,' Shayera asked.

"Yes!"

"I must admit, I always sort of figured that's why you two were always going off on missions together too,' Bruce admitted.

"It's not true! Kal and I, we, no! We're friends, just friends!"

"Well, Bruce and I are friends, Diana and we've done it,' Shayera pointed out.

"Yes, twice,' Bruce added.

"You thought that's what we were doing,' Diana gasped. "I don't believe you two!"

"Well, it's not just us, Diana,' Shayera replied. "Everyone just assumed until recently."

"You are the number one couple in the betting pool,' Bruce added.

"Why? Why would you think that,' Diana asked. "I'm not some tramp that jumps into a man's bed just because the mood strikes me!"

"Well thanks a lot, Diana," Shayera complained. "So you think I'm a tramp because I just want to have a little fun. Jeez, talk about a double standard. Bruce does it all the time and he's the Bat-stud.'

"Hey, I don't sleep around that much," Bruce protested.

"Oh, come on, Bruce, you're the original love'um and leave'um guy."

"You try and look out for a friend and this is the thanks you get,' Bruce grumbled. "I just assumed you were looking for a relationship, Shayera. Why didn't you say something?"

"You didn't give me a chance,' she shouted back. "It was Wham, Bam, we live in different worlds, Ma'am! I knew I should have waited for Wally. He would have been happy having some fun, without trying and turn it into some deep relationship like you, Bruce."

Diana hadn't been listening to them, the idea that everyone thought she was sleeping with Kal stunning her. She was mortified at the thought.

"So everyone thinks when we go on missions Kal and I are sleeping together,' she asked.

"Not any more,' Shayera replied. "This current mission he's on changed that. That's one weird planet if you ask me. It's bad enough Wally's sleeping with some whore Princess. You'd think he could control himself just once! She's probably just as much to blame, he has no will power when it comes to women. Why is it every Princess is such a slut?"

"Excuse me! I'll remind you I'm a Princess, Shayera,' Diana shouted. She was visibly angry at the implication.

"Well, um, ah, I didn't mean you, Diana.' Shayera quickly corrected herself. "Besides, now that Clark's sleeping with Zatanna your reputation is intact."

"Wh-What?"

"From the reports Wally's been sending back, those two are at it hot and heavy."

"That's why I didn't want her to go in the first place,' Bruce grumbled. "I knew this would happen."

"Kal and Zatanna,' Diana repeated. It was all just too much to take, first her mother, then Artemis, now Kal.

"Princess,' Shayera said.

"Diana," Bruce said.

Everything when white in front of Diana's eyes and then she lost focus with the world.

"She's fainting," Shayera shouted. "Grab her Bruce!"

With catlike reflexes, Bruce caught Diana before she hit the floor. He quickly reach over and got her communicator.

"Jonn? This is Batman, Diana's passed out."

"Again?"

* * *

Illyria

Zatanna leaned against the balcony railing, glumly looking down at the capital. It wasn't like she was even thinking about getting married, but did Clark have to squash the idea so quickly? Jeez, take a breath, Clark, before you shoot it done, she thought.

Well, she thought, I guess it's pretty clear where his thinking is. Maybe all those rumors about him and Diana on missions were true. This time she couldn't make it so he slept with me. I'm just the first woman available she lamented. If we hadn't sort of hooked up, he'd probably be boning Princess Sabine instead of Wally.

I thought we had something more than that. I fell in love with him, she thought. I thought he was in love with me too. Maybe I didn't really know him at all.

A suddenly gust of wind blew through Zatanna's hair and then she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Her first thought was the curse, but then she saw Clark smiling at her.

"Wh-What are you doing, Clark,' she gasped.

"I thought you liked being in my arms,' he said.

"That was before," she replied, wriggling in his grasp.

"So your feelings have changed,' he asked.

"I didn't say that, but you made yours perfectly clear earlier!"

"Zee, usually I'm kind of a cautious guy,' he explained. "I tend not to rush into things until I've thought about it from all sides."

"Great,' she said sarcastically. "So that wasn't just a spur of the moment thing, you've thought it all out. Wonderful, that just makes me feeling even better!"

"I said usually, Zatanna," Clark whispered in her ear. "For once I don't have to second guess my decision, because I know with all my heart it's the right one. Zatanna Zatara, will you marry me?"

Holding her in one arm, he pulled out a large diamond ring from his cape and held it up for her. Zatanna's mouth fell open in shock and surprise. They were several hundred feet up in the air, the blue sky all around them.

"Wh-Wh-What,' was all she could managed to say.

"I'm asking you to marry me, Zatanna. Please?"

"But-But-But it's all so soon,' she stammered. "We don't know that much about each other."

"I know I'm in love with you and that's not going to change,' he replied. "Marry me and we'll have the rest of our lives to get to know everything about each other."

"Are you serious,' she asked.

"Yes, marry me.'

"I-I-I-I,' she stammered, her mind in a whirl.

"Well?"

"Yes, Clark Kent, I'll marry you!"

They both smiled and Clark took some advice he'd been given earlier, he kissed her.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Bubbles and Balloons"

Illyria

Joy.

Pure unadulterated joy is very rare.

Life is made up of emotions and feelings and perhaps the rarest of them all is joy. It's so rare that you are confused how to react to it. You laugh and cry at the same time. You feel like you're bursting with happiness and want to shout at the top of your lungs. It's overwhelming.

As Clark and Zatanna slowly twirled in the air high above the capital they shared one of those moments of pure joy. They had said they loved each other multiple times, but even the words didn't seem enough. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to each other, the joy and love too intense.

"I love you and want to make love to you right now more than anything I've ever wanted in the world,' Zee whispered between scorching kisses.

"I want you more than any woman I've ever wanted, but we are above the capital and there is a rather large crowd below us," he managed to say, preoccupied with kissing her.

"I don't care. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'M GETTING MARRIED,' Zee screamed at the top of her lungs, wanting everyone to know. She threw her head back, laughing as she hugged him tight. He held her, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

The Capital

Punch and Judy looked up at the two of them as many were doing. Zatanna's voice carried very well in the midday air.

"He's not so stupid after all, is he,' Punch observed.

"He just needed a push, is all,' Judy replied. "He's quite the catch himself, although I'd never tell him that."

"Why not?"

"What? He needs a bigger head,' she said. "He already calls himself Superman, so he's got a healthy ego that one."

'Well he kind of is a Superman when you think about it." Punch observed.

"Yes, but we don't have to tell him that,' Judy replied.

"Oy Vey, I'll never understand women,' Punch lamented.

"You're not supposed to, dear."

* * *

The Watchtower

Bruce stepped out of the infirmary and Shayera was standing waiting.

"How is she?"

"Fine,' he replied. "I guess it's been a rather overwhelming couple of weeks for her and the shock was just too much. Jonn and Ray are just giving Diana the once over to make sure."

"Well, that's a relief,' Shayera commented.

"Yes."

They stood facing each other as an awkward silence filled the hallway. It was Shayera that broke it first.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the whole I-Broke-Up-With-You thing, Bruce. I was hurt and wanted to strike back at you,' she admitted.

"It's okay,' he replied. "I owe you an apology as well. I reacted badly the first time. I guess I let past mistakes cloud my judgment. I was so worried about the possibility of you getting hurt; I ended up doing just that myself. I should have known you aren't like anyone else I've met."

"Thank you, I know that wasn't easy for you to do," she said. "Apologize, I mean."

"I've apologized before, why did you say it like that?"

"Are we going to argue again, Bruce?"

"No, its just you make it sound like I never admit any mistakes,' he countered. "I do."

"Okay, let's just leave it there, alright?"

"Fine."

"Good.'

The awkward silence returned. They knew they should probably part on that note, but they remained.

"So it was really just about sex for you,' Bruce finally asked.

"Don't make it sound like that,' she complained. "Look, as shocking as this is to you, not every time a woman sleeps with someone is she thinking about a big commitment. Sometimes it's about the moment and the mood."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and you were smart enough not to talk too much and ruin it,' she informed him. "I was having fun, Bruce. I enjoyed dinner and the party so when you kissed me I went with it. I wasn't thinking does this mean we're going to get married or anything like that. You know, women enjoy sex too, Bruce."

"I'm-I'm aware of that." He bristled.

"Are you? Really,' she asked. "You seemed so shocked when I told you, I'm not sure you do."

"I just wasn't expecting it from you, that's all."

"Why? Because I wear a costume and fight the good fight? Underneath all this, I'm still a woman, Bruce. I have all the wants and desires as any other woman."

"It just surprised me,' he said in his defense.

"Because I'm suppose to be a hero, right,' she asked. "A hero wouldn't just sleep with someone because they were in the mood and thought he was attractive, would they? That's what bad girls do, right? That's what Selina would do."

"I wasn't saying that,' he replied. "You're twisting my words."

"It's not an either or, Bruce, virgin or vixen,' she continued. "You can't pigeonhole us into some preconceived roles like that. We're all a mixture of both and too many other things to count. The night of the party I felt like enjoying myself, that's it. We had sex because I wanted to have sex. I'm a grown woman. I can make those choices and it doesn't make me something different than I am all the rest of the time."

"Are you finished with your little speech,' he asked. "I'll admit I jumped to the wrong conclusions and made some assumptions, but aren't you doing the same thing now? My reaction to our situation was based on past experience just like yours was. I misjudged the situation and maybe you did too?"

"Maybe,' she admitted.

"So are we going to be okay,' he asked.

"Yeah, I guess,' she replied.

They smiled at each other and then started walking down the main hallway.

"You know if you want to have some more fun, I'm open to the idea. In face I have some free time right now,' he suggested. For once, there was a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Not really in the mood right now, Bruce."

"Worth a shot. So maybe dinner sometime?"

"I'll think about it."

She gave him a smile and turned off the main corridor towards the cafeteria. If there had been anyone else in the hallway they would have seen something amazing as he watched her walk away, the Batman smiling.

* * *

New York

The music of Louie Armstrong filled the apartment, mixing with the noise of the city. Vigilante leaned back against the headboard, a sheet draped over him smoking a cigarette. It was the music of his youth and he still cherished it. It brought back memories of faces and places long gone. It almost seemed like another lifetime to him.

The door to the bedroom opened and Artemis walked in carrying two beers. She moved with a confidence, completely comfortable with being unclothed. She took a swig and handed the other beer to Vigilante. He stubbed out his smoke and thanked her. She climbed onto the bed, lying on her side, her head propped up by her arm. She was opposite him, her head towards the bottom of the bed. As she took another drink of the beer she glanced at the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Those will kill you."

"Yeah, I know,' he admitted. "An old habit I picked up in my youth. I've quit mostly, but every once and a while I get the urge. I guess we all have our failings."

"You are a strange man, Vigilante."

"You know my given name is Greg Saunders, darlin'. You can call me by it, I told you that before."

"Yes, but I prefer Vigilante. It fits you,' she replied.

"Have it your way."

"You are different from other men, why is that,' she asked.

"I think the fact we're sleeping together might make you a little bias,' he said with a smile.

"Perhaps, but I think it's more than that," she replied. "I've met men in this world and they mostly confirm what I've always been taught about them. You are different."

"Not really, I'm pretty much like most guys,' he suggested. "Maybe a little older and hopefully wiser, but basically the same."

"I disagree."

"Look, I know what you think of men, Artemis and I'm not going to say you're wrong in your belief,' he offered. "What your people have experienced at the hands of men is apart of who men are, but it's not all of them. Most fellas are just trying to make it through the day like everyone else. They're just as afraid as the ladies are."

"I'm not afraid,' she fired back.

"You're the exception, darlin',' he quickly added. "Ordinary folks deal with fear on a daily basis. It may seem like fellas are full of bravado, but that's just a front we put on. I'll give you an example of it. Asking a pretty girl to dance. You can believe me; most fellas are scared when they walk up to an unknown gal in a club to ask her to dance. Their buddies are all watching them. The fella just wants to meet that pretty girl swaying by the side of the dance floor. It takes all his courage to make that move."

"Why?"

"Cause she might turn him down,' Vigilante explains. "A fella says, 'hi, would you like to dance' and the gal has to make a snap decision. Maybe she's afraid or nervous or already has her eye on someone else, but she says 'no.' She's just saying no to dancing, but to that fella standing there she's just made a judgment on him as a person. He didn't measure up. Now he has to walk back to his friends and put up with them joshin' him about it the rest of the night."

"Every life has some defeat in it,' she suggested.

"True, but once you've tasted it, it gets harder to overcome that fear the next time or the next time,' he continued. "It's gets tougher to put yourself out there, to risk that rejection. In the end the fear wins."

"Are you saying you were afraid when you asked me out?'

"Hell yes! I'd be plum loco if I wasn't,' he replied. "You are something of an intimidating woman, Artemis."

"Thank you,' she said with a smile.

"I thought you'd like that."

"Yet you still asked,' she began. "If I follow the logic of your example shouldn't it be harder the older you get. While you appear young, you are old."

"I ain' t that old, honey."

"Still, you asked me,' she pointed out. "So my point is the same, why are you different?"

"How'd we get started on this conversation, anyway,' he replied. "Must be the hooch and the Louie Armstrong making me get all philosophical."

"No, don't try and deflect the question with humor, Vigilante, answer it,' she said. "There is something different about you and I'd like to know what it is."

His smile faded a little and he turned and sat on the side of the bed. He took a long pull on his beer and gazed out at the city.

"Vigilante?"

"I was dead, darlin'." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I didn't see any white light or pearly gates or even fire and brimstone. It was just nothing, dead."

"Perhaps it was only a transition to the afterlife,' she suggested. "I too was dead, but I ended up in Hades."

"That's the thing,' he replied. "I was raised to believe in a reward or a punishment in the afterlife, but it wasn't anything. It was just nothing. Everything stopped. Then I was alive again."

"So you had a crisis of faith,' she observed.

"You could call it that,' he said. "I'd call it an epiphany. Knowing there isn't anything else after this, at least for me, shakes you. It makes you rethink a lot of things you took for granted. I found myself wondering was I fighting the good fight just because I was expecting a reward? Had I been a good and decent man because I was afraid of being punished later? It didn't sound right to me."

"What changed,' she asked.

"I realized this was it. If I only have this life I'd better make the most of it."

"Yet, without those beliefs in the afterlife, you're still a good man. Why? If there's no reward or punishment, why be good?"

"If the only reason you're good is because you're afraid of being punished or you're looking for a reward, than are you really a good man at all? That's not virtue; it's slavery, Artemis. I guess it hit me that even without those promises, I still knew right from wrong, good from evil. I had a choice to make. I chose to live my life as I always had because it was the right thing to do on it's own."

He turned towards her, his eyes very serious.

"If all that's waiting at the end for me is nothing, I figured I couldn't let fear stop me from living. If I let fear stop me from asking that pretty girl to dance, I might never get another chance. It's why I asked you out, Artemis. I knew there was a good possibility that you would turn me down, maybe even use one of those knives to put a fine edge on it, but I figured if I didn't I might be missing out on something wonderful."

"You would have,' she teased.

He laughed and moved over her on the bed. They were just inches apart, as he stared down into her eyes.

"That's why I keep asking the pretty girl to dance, darlin'."

He leaned in and kissed her, as the sound of Louie Armstrong singing 'Stardust Memories" filled the room.

* * *

The Javelin

The ice had worked its magic. Though sore and chafed, Wally knew he was going to survive. Toweling himself dry, he groaned and cringed as every part of his body was still in pain. Figuring there must be something to ease this on the ship he went through most of main medical supply locker.

IcyHot.

Hmm, he thought as he read the label, _topical rub meant for relieving pains such as arthritis, backache, muscle strains, sprains, bruises, and cramps. _That's just what he needed.

Perfect, Wally thought.

What will they think of next, a cream that knows where to be hot and where to be icy. I'll just rub this stuff all over and let it go to work.

A quick burst of speed later, he was covered from shoulders to toes in IcyHot. Standing in his bathroom, he waited.

Okay, I'm starting to feel the hot part, but nothing from the icy part. A few more moments passed. Okay, I'm really starting to feel the hot part. Come on icy part, kick in! A few more moments passed and the hot part had turned into a burning sensation in the most sensitive areas of his body. Beads of sweat began to roll down his forehead.

Oh, jeez, this tube must be defective, cause I ain't feeling anything of the icy part. It's all hot, hot, HOT!

It quickly became unbearable. Wally jumped in the shower and turned the cold water on full blast.

The problem with that was that IcyHot is a very greasy cream. Much like spilling hot grease on your hand, putting it under water only intensifies the heat.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Wally screamed and raced out of the shower. His body was on fire. In desperation, he jumped back into the ice bath. There were a few frantic moments but finally the searing heat began to decrease.

He stayed in the ice, his friend, for quite awhile after that.

Eventually he got out again. The aches and pains were still there and the IcyHot had only made the chafing worse. Gingerly he went back to the medical locker to look for something else.

"Rubbing alcohol,' he read aloud. "Well, if you drink enough, it makes your head go numb, maybe it works the same way on your skin."

He took a gauze pad and gave it a good soaking with the rubbing alcohol. The worst areas of chafing were below the waist so it seemed logical to start there. Unlike the IcyHot, the effect of the rubbing alcohol was immediately.

"Man down!" he screamed, as pain shot through his system. It felt like someone was holding a match to his nerve endings. Crawling this time, he made it back to the ice.

Taking deep breaths he inhaled and exhaled as his friend, the ice, came to his rescue one more time.

When everything finally calmed down this time, he was having nothing to do with the medicine cabinet. That isn't medicine, he thought, its shelves of torture in deceiving bright colored packaging.

He knew he was alone and that Clark and Zee would probably not be back for a while. Sabine mercifully was tied up with the treaty signing so he had the ship to himself. Maybe Supes or Zee has something that will help.

He guessed they probably wouldn't appreciate his being in their rooms, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Flipping a coin, it was Big Blue's room first. It was very Spartan and neat, just the way Wally had imagined it would be. He opened the closet and saw Clark's spare uniform and it was too good to resist.

Forgetting his pain for a moment, Wally changed into the uniform. He stepped in front of the mirror and took the classic Superman pose.

"This looks like a job for Superman!' He shouted in his best deep voice. The effect wasn't what he was hoping for. He knew Clark was a big guy, but Wally was practically swimming in the uniform.

"It's like I bought a one size fits all costume at Walmart for Halloween,' Wally muttered. "It's big everywhere. I guess I know why Zee's so hot for him. The cape is kind of cool though."

Wally swished it back and forth, even ran a little bit to see if he could get that same look Clark did, but it didn't work as well.

You probably have to take a class or something to learn how to do it, he thought. Bruce probably got an A in it.

Bored with wearing the uniform, Wally slipped it off and dropped it to the ground. He wrapped a towel around himself and went into Clark's private bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet was another disappointment. There was hardly anything in it, just deodorant and shampoo.

"Jeez, not even a band aid,' Wally lamented. He was just about to close it, when he saw something just behind the shampoo. Pulling it out, he saw it was a dusty bottle of aftershave. The label advertised it as 'refreshingly cool.' Wally smiled as he dumped some into his palm. He was just about to apply it, but the memory of his previous experiences came back to him.

"Not going to try it down there again,' he said to himself. Raising his aim, Wally splashed it on his stomach, another of the chafed spots.

'AAAAAA!" He screamed again, as he doubled over in pain.

"What the hell? That's not cooling or refreshing!"

Grabbing another towel he quickly wiped it off and headed out of Clark's room.

There was one last place to look, Zatanna's room. Wally pressed the button and the door slid silently open. He hesitated to step foot in, almost more afraid of her than Superman.

'What's the worst she could do,' he asked himself. His foot stopped in mid air as several very nasty things came to mind."Just make sure she never knows."

Nervously, he stepped into her room. The door sliding closed made him jump, but then he told himself to calm down. Taking a deep breath to get himself under control, Wally scanned the room. Zee was apparently the exact opposite of Clark. Clothes were laying everywhere mixed in with all sort of other interesting things.

One piece of clothing immediately caught his attention. Picking it up with his fingertips, Wally broke into a wide smirk, as he looked a very sheer, lace teddy.

"Zee, you naughty girl, you,' he joked. "Oh-La-La!"

He dropped it back on the chair and moved over to look at some of her other stuff. He did a quick check of her IPod to see what tunes she had that he wanted. He made a mental note of which ones he would get later.

He saw her phone sitting on the dresser and couldn't resist. He scrolled through her contacts to see where she had him in the order. It was a little insulting when he finally found his name.

"Oh come on! 72? She's got Shining Knight and Star Girl ahead of me! I barely beat out B'wana Beast and Crimson Avenger! Jeez, even Jonn's in the top thirty and he's psychic! You don't have to call him, just think to him!"

Wally was tempted to see what she said about him in her texts, but didn't want to invade her privacy.

He tossed the phone down on some clothes and made his way to her bathroom. He gasped in surprise and shock at the multitude of options on display. Bottles of all shapes and sizes were everywhere. He had to wag his eyebrows as he saw more lingerie hanging from the shower curtain rod. Perfumes, lotions, creams, shampoos and any number of things Wally had no clue about took up every available space.

"So much for a natural beauty, " he mused. Picking through the perfumes, he had to see what they smelled like. All of them were slightly different, yet lovely in their own ways. One in particular really smelled good to him. He squeezed the plunger, but miscalculated the direction of the nozzle.

"My eyes! I'm blind!' He shouted in panic. Tears rolled down his face, as he fumbled with the faucet. He finally got it on, and splashed water frantically all over his face and much of the room. It took a few desperate moments, but finally his vision began to clear. It was then he saw it.

Baby Powder.

There was even a baby right on the front of it, so there was no way it could hurt him.

He picked it up and smiled as little puffs of powder smoke came out. He wasn't going to take any chance this time and poured the smallest possible amount into his palm. Taking another deep breath, Wally cautiously rubbed it against his skin.

"Oh, yeah, that's the ticket,' he moaned, as the cool sensation came to his skin. He eagerly poured more into his palm and began rubbing it all over himself. It felt like a little bit of heaven.

"I love you, Zatanna Zatara,' he whispered. "You and your baby powder that is."

It felt so good, he applied more and that felt even better. If just this little bit feels so good, a lot more will feel fantastic he reasoned.

Dispensing with pouring it into his palm, he started shaking it directly onto his skin. The little puffs of powder just made him laugh and pour more on his skin. Wally was enjoying himself so much it took a moment to realize the bottle was empty. He quickly scanned the room but didn't see any more. There was a cloud of powder in the air, but that was just interesting, not helpful. The powder felt great, so he headed back towards his room. He couldn't help noticing that powder was shaking off with each step he took. It's all going disappear if I don't do something he thought. Putting on a burst of speed, a powder cloud in his wake, he raced to his room and put on his uniform.

"Perfect,' Wally said. "That should hold it in place and let it due it's magic!"

The sound of Zatanna screaming his name made him step out of his room. He saw her running towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Wally! I'm getting married!" she shouted with glee and then gave him a huge hug. As she squeezed a cloud of powder burst all around him and filled the air. Zee stepped back and waved the smoke away from her face. Clark came in and just stood looking at the cloud in confusion.

"Married? Hey that's great Zee! Who's the lucky guy?" Wally asked.

"Clark you imbecile!" She shouted.

"Wally, what the hell,' Clark asked, gesturing to the cloud of powder that was filling the air.

"Chafing. I might have used a little too much powder."

"You think?"

"I don't care, I'm getting married, ' Zee shouted. "Oh, I've just got to tell someone!'

"You can tell me again if you want,' Wally offered. Zee gave him a look and then an idea popped into her head. She rushed over to the controls and started working the communications equipment.

Clark stepped slowly over to Wally, waving his hand to clear the air.

"You say you might have used a little too much powder?"

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah, Mari, Shayera, Jonn, Bruce and Diana were in the communications room when Zatanna's signal started to come in.

"Are you sure you're all right, Diana,' Bruce asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just been a rather overwhelming week,' she replied.

"Shh!" Dinah said. "It's Zee.'

"Hey!" Zatanna happily shouted as her friends came into view. There was a huge smile on her face.

"Um, Zatanna, what's that huge cloud behind you," Dinah asked.

"Oh, that's just Wally."

"Okay, so anything new going on?"

"Well, let me so,' Zatanna started. "Oh, now that I think about it, there is one thing.'

"What?"

Zatanna held up her hand, the large diamond prominently displayed on her finger.

"I'm getting married! Clark asked me and I said yes!"

"What?" Dinah, Mari and Shayera shouted in unison. Even Bruce and Jonn were caught off guard by this.

"Wh-Wh-What,' Diana gasped.

"We're getting married, tomorrow, right here at the palace!"

Diana's face drained of color and she wasn't sure she had heard right.

"Kal and Zatanna are getting married,' she said, barely above a whisper. She turned with a confused look on her face towards the others, but then the world seemed to go out of focus. It was just too much for her to take. Everything went white before her eyes and then darkness.

"There she goes again! Somebody catch her!"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Always towards the Horizon"

Space

The Javelin elegantly moved through the unending silence towards its destination, Earth. They were still a few days out.

Happy.

Clark Kent was a happy man. If you had told him a year ago he would be married to Zatanna and at his wedding would be a singing whale, witches, several pigs, other assorted fairy tale characters, Tsaritsa, the Queen of Fables and a whole boat load of alien royalty, he would have asked you what universe were you talking about.

It turned out it was this one.

It was late.

He smiled down at his sleeping bride sprawled all over him and the bed. Zatanna Zatara Kent, he loved the sound of it.

The whole journey to this point had been rather surreal, but he wasn't complaining. He'd left on this mission confused and unsure of his future. He was returning happy and looking forward to whatever might come.

Hope.

It sometimes seemed funny him that so many saw him as a symbol of hope. Many called him the Man of Tomorrow. Yet in his most private moments, he had begun to doubt what the future would hold for him. Before they left on this trip he was feeling more and more cut off from his adopted world and its people. He was even starting to think perhaps his future lay somewhere else, out here among the stars.

He'd found his hope again in the unlikeliest of places, the beautiful young woman in his arms. On the journey to Illyria she'd reminded him of who he used to be, that kid growing up in Kansas. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to just be Clark Kent. Just sitting around and laughing, tell stories and even being a little silly with friends. Those little ordinary things that we all take for granted seemed so precious when you think you've lost them.

She showed him he hadn't lost them. They were still there just waiting for the right person to bring them out again. That was a gift Zatanna had given him almost as special as her love. They were moments he would always cherish, sitting around playing cards, telling ghost stories and wearing balloon hats. Others would look at them and think they were all nonsense, but to him they had started the process of pulling him back towards his humanity.

He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead and then shifted her over on the bed. Silently he got up to check on the ship and their course. Clark stopped at the doorway and just looked at her, feeling like the luckiest man in the universe. Perhaps all newlyweds feel that way, wondering how they got so lucky to find the one person just for them.

Reluctantly he turned and started for the pilot's chair. He had to smile at the trail of baby powder and melting ice that led to Wally's room. It seemed Princess Sabine had outdone herself in saying goodbye. Clark had to bite his lower lip as he remembered Wally staggering into the ship muttering 'she broke it' over and over.

Rest well, my friend and dream of races yet to be run.

A quick check of the instruments showed that everything was running smoothly and they were right on coarse. Clark stood looking out at the stars and his thoughts turned to those departed. Jor-El and Lara, Jonathan and Martha Kent were no longer alive but they were always with him. He liked to think they were all somewhere smiling down on him, knowing their boy was happy.

Some might say it was destiny that he ends up with Zatanna. Privately, Clark wasn't sure he still believed in destiny. Looking out at the stars, he'd begun to believe that most of the time we're just stumbling blindly forward and when we look back it seems to make sense. There is such randomness to life. The mind has a need to find patterns even if they aren't there, to give us a sense of purpose and meaning. Maybe there isn't an overall meaning to it, just the momentary sensations of living when it gets right down to it.

Clark used to try and make some meaning out of his life. He looked at the events as if they were leading him towards some ultimate goal. He thought when he finally arrived; he would understand what his life was really about. Superman. That seemed for a time like the inevitable outcome of what his life had been building towards. Before leaving on this mission he'd begun to ask himself is this all there is? Was his destiny just to become Superman completely?

Once that doubt was there, others followed. He began to think about his life in a different way. There must have been other children born on Krypton at the same time he was. They had all the promise and potential abilities he did. The only difference was his parents came from privilege. They had the private resources to build a rocket to carrying their only child to safety. Who can say there weren't other parents just as desperate to save their children, they just didn't have the means to do it.

Was it destiny that his parents were rich and others were poor? Was it as simple a thing as money that decided that he got to have a future and a destiny and others didn't?

Jonathan and Martha Kent weren't rich, yet they had played just as important a role in his life. They were simple people, yet they had raised him with love as their own. He would always be grateful to them for that, but Clark knew he wasn't the only child whose parents loved him.

Maybe it wasn't destiny at all, but the people we meet in our life that help shape us. Maybe something as simple as taking the stairs instead of the elevator or Zatanna coming on this mission instead of Dr. Fate or Diana changes what we believe is our destiny. It might be as simple as a choice we make.

Clark thought about Lois. Part of him was still in love with her and maybe always would. When he had finally told her who he really was, he'd thought that would solve so many problems. The opposite turned out to be true. In the end he had been forced to erase those memories from her mind to protect her. Once he made that decision, he knew there was no going back. To continue to be with her and face the real possibility that he would tell her and then have to take that knowledge away again didn't seem like love to him, it was cruelty.

If he truly cared for her, he had to let her go.

The past slips away and the future is always just beyond our grasp. There is only now, this moment.

With Zatanna there was that same urge to protect her, but if she'd made anything clear to him, it was she wouldn't stand for that. The second night of their ongoing honeymoon they were in each other's arms and talking about the future. She said her eyes were open and she knew there would be dangers, but she would face them. She had talked with Tsaritsa and was just starting to realize how powerful she might be. If he loved her and wanted to see her reach that potential, he would have to let her struggle and grow on her own.

Besides, she told him, he had married her for better and for worse. Magic was one of his weaknesses and if he tried shielding and protecting her like that, he would quickly learned what the worse could be from his new magical wife. It was the first time he had said the words 'yes dear' but somehow he knew it wouldn't be the last.

His wife.

Zatanna Kent, he just liked saying it. When they got back to Earth, he would probably end up being called Mr. Zatanna more often than her being called Mrs. Kent. While he had built a small reputation in Metropolis as a reporter, she was a famous magician. Well, he thought, there are worse things than being Superman and Zatanna's husband.

It seemed like a blink of an eye had passed since Zatanna had called the Watchtower and told everyone they were getting married. It was like they were caught in the whirlwind, images and thoughts flashing by one after another.

The Wedding.

Clark remembered sitting with Zatanna, surrounded by Wally, Sabine, the other royals, Tsaritsa and the fairy tale characters. They both had a stunned look on their face as the preparations for their wedding were discussed. Like many things on Illyria, their traditional wedding ceremony was best described as unusual. How pole vaulting figured into it, Clark still wasn't sure.

King Alexander seemed genuinely surprised when Clark told him "Rawhide" wasn't really Earth's theme song. Wally had suggested "The Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. That got him kicked off the music selection committee and a smack from Zatanna.

Clark learned the one truism of being a groom. Other than showing up, he wasn't really involved. For the most part he just sat there nodding in agreement with whatever Zatanna and the other women picked out. He was more than a little lost in the discussion of taffeta versus pure silk. In the end, Tsaritsa and the three witches served as unofficial wedding coordinators for the event.

When Clark had asked Wally to be his best man, there were actual tears in Wally's eyes. He was disappointed Clark wouldn't let him throw him a bachelor party. Snowball and Punch offered to help, but Clark had declined. Wally almost didn't make it to the wedding from the look Zatanna gave him when he joked about how she must be kidding wearing white. The whole room had gotten very quiet and both Wally and Clark gulped in fear waiting for her reacting. Don't joke with a bride about her wedding day they would both remember for as long as they lived.

For the most part, the rest of the day and most of the wedding was a blur to Clark. There was one moment though, one special magical moment. He was standing nervously on the low stage in the great hall of Magi, wearing Illyria's version of a black tux. Wally was next to him and the ceremony had started. He remembered looking around, the whole scene something out of Alice in Wonderland. There was a huge crowd, as the Illyrians really liked weddings, any weddings. The head Mage stood stoically facing Clark, waiting to perform the ceremony.

Willy the whale came out and the orchestra began to play. It wasn't the wedding march, but Nessun Dorma sung by Willy. It reminded Clark of the time he'd seen Pavarotti sing it. Princess Sabine was the first bridesmaid. Streamers and confetti begin to fall, swirling in the air throughout the great hall. Willy the whale's powerful voice was pure and resonated throughout the building.

"_che tremano d'amoree di speranza"_

_(watch the stars, that tremble with love and with hope)_

Clark felt his breath catch in his throat as Zatanna appeared. She was a vision. As Willy hit a high note, she started down the central aisle. A long white, form-fitting gown with train, along with veil adorned her. She carried a simple bouquet of wild flowers. To those attending or watching the broadcast around Illyria it must have seemed like grand theatre or opera. Zee looked every bit a fairy tale Princess.

It was that one moment, just seeing her and any remaining doubts or worries vanished.

Tsaritsa had coordinated it perfectly, Willy finished the song just as Zee stepped to Clark's side. He slowly lifted her veil and she smiled at him. He knew he was more than a little bias, but she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him in that moment.

What followed next snapped them both back into just how surreal this all was. Bowing to Illyrian tradition, there was a brief period where several attendees did some pole vaulting around the main stage. Clark was sort of sure it meant good luck, but that was really just a guess. Wally got so caught up in the moment he gave it a go. Seeing him and Princess Sabine go flying by wasn't something Clark or Zatanna would soon forget. Nor would Wally crashing into the first few rows and sending royals and fairy tale characters head over heels.

It a strange way it made some sort of sense, but Clark guessed you had to be there.

The actually vows were rather streamlined in the Illyrian tradition.

"I pledge to love you and do everything in my power to make you happy."

They both said it and then the rings were put in each other's finger.

It wasn't necessary, but Punch and Judy felt compelled to shouted out,' kiss her you fool!'

"I got this covered, guys,' Clark told them and then took Zatanna in is arms and gave her a passionate kiss. More streamers, confetti, balloons and glitter drifted down from the ceiling, as the entire gathering stood and cheered. After a rather long and scorching kiss, the new husband and wife made their way down the main aisle through the well wishers.

Steve the ogre was waiting at the bottom of the steps with a glittering horse drawn carriage. Ushering Zatanna inside, they made their way through the packed streets of cheering spectators to the palace where the reception was to be held.

One thing about the Illyrians, they know how to throw a party. Clark lost count of the toasts at forty-seven. An amazing seven-course dinner was served and then there was dancing.

Willy the whale showed his range shifting into some popular standards. The third witch surprised everyone by having a beautiful voice and doing some contemporary upbeat country songs. Wally shouted for the 'Chicken Dance Song' but thankfully no one else seemed to know it.

Clark and Zatanna danced several slow songs. The rest of the party seemed to fade away when they were in each other's arms.

The liquor was flowing freely and everyone seemed in very high spirits. Of course, at Wally's urging, the tempo of the music picked up. Clark remembered blushing a little as Princess Sabine showed an almost eerie knack for working the pole during one dance. He hated to judge anyone, but boy she really did seem like a nympho.

Clark and Zatanna stayed till almost midnight. By that time everyone was feeling no pain and in very high spirits. Zee had tossed the bouquet and Tsaritsa had caught it. There was more poll vaulting and the dancing just got wilder and wilder. As they were leaving, they could see Wally and Sabine take to the center of the dance floor. Wally had indulged in quite a bit of champagne by that point and flung his jacket into the crowd and shouted they were going to do 'the Lambada, the Forbidden Dance!'

What they actually did, Clark wasn't sure. He did think it would probably be illegal in several states back home.

Just as they were heading out the door, Zee stopped Clark and pointed to the side. He turned to see Tsaritsa and King Alexander dancing quietly together. Next to them King Rudolf and his wife, Queen Flavia were dancing as well. This brought a smile to both Clark and Zatanna's faces. They slipped out, knowing the party would be going on for several more hours.

They didn't need the carriage any more. Clark took Zatanna in is arms and slowly floated up from the palace and flew them out of the city. The two kings had graciously offered a summer cottage on the other side of the lake for their honeymoon. It was very isolated and they had the whole place to themselves.

Standing at the front of the Javelin, looking out at the stars, Clark had to sigh and smile as he remembered their wedding night. He had carried her over the threshold just like you see in the movies. Zatanna whispered in his ear what Tsaritsa had told her about being a Magi and how they weren't going to need the magic red light from now on. Clark had been nervous about this the first time, but was more than happy to find out it was true.

They spent three glorious days together in that cottage and probably could have spent more. They finally both decided it was time to go home. As amazing as the wedding was, they both wished their friends had been there. That was where their lives were and they were eager to get back.

It took awhile to get in contact with Wally. The first few times Clark tried he only got static, crying and screaming. When they finally did reach him, he sounded a little delirious but thanked them over and over.

There was the business of saying their goodbyes to all the new friends they had made. The Kings and Queens, along with Sabine and the fairy tale characters wished them well and hoped they returned. There were hugs all around. Clark could feel Zatanna's disapproving eyes on him as Princess Sabine gave him a rather length and suggestive hug. She followed this by giving Zee the same thing and then moved on to Wally.

Clark had the good manners not to listen to what she whispered in Wally's ear as she hugged him, but from the sobs coming from Wally, Clark had a pretty good idea.

Everyone followed them out to the Javelin to watch them depart. They were just about to go, when Tsaritsa came up to them. There were tears in her eyes as she thanked Clark and Zatanna for what they had given her back. She wished them well and hoped they found happiness in their life together. They all exchanged hugs and then it was time to leave.

Clark and Zatanna had to help Wally onto the Javelin. As Clark fired up the engines and started the take off, Zee helped Wally into the portable bathtub and with a wave of her hand filled it with ice. Wally managed to say 'bless you' before he surrendered to sleep.

That was over a week ago. Wally was still in his own world recovering and Clark and Zatanna had been enjoying their honeymoon. Marriage for them just got better and better with each passing day.

They had discussed what would happen when they got back to Earth. They would need to have another wedding, hopefully something smaller, less formal with just their friends. There were still all the questions that come after getting married. The practical things like where they would live and such, but there were also other issues.

When Zatanna had told everyone they were getting married, Bruce had left a rather grim message that when Clark got back he wanted to have a man-to-man talk with him about the marriage. Clark had the distinct feeling Bruce was going to act like Zee's big brother and threaten him if he didn't make her happy. Well, the whole thing has been surreal up till now, why should things change?

There was also Diana. That she's passed out on hearing the news was a surprise. Clark would have to talk to her and see if she was okay. On the bright side, she would probably forget how angry she was about him letting her win and it would finally put an end to the rumors about the two of them sleeping together on missions.

Clark still couldn't figure out how that got started. It had only been one mission, they were both bored and she was in the mood to find out what it was like. He had been wise enough to keep his mouth shut and just go with it. Frankly she didn't seem to enjoy it that much the first time, but after that she really got in the spirit of it. It was her idea that it was just a one-time thing and they would never tell anyone about it.

"Clark? Are you coming back to bed?'

He turned to see Zatanna, his wife, he just loved saying that, standing with a sheet wrapped around her looking spectacular.

"Yes, I just wanted to check on everything out here,' he replied. "I'll be right in."

"Don't keep your wife waiting Clark,' she said with a teasing smile. "She's awake and in the mood."

"Yes dear."

She laughed and went back into the room. Clark did a quick check off everything and than started back.

The future will get here soon enough, he thought. If there really is only this moment, than this is a fairy tale.

We'll live happily ever after.

(A/N - That's where it ends. Thank you to everyone that read it and a special thank you to those that read and reviewed it. I read them all and appreciate it. Until next time.)


End file.
